O Poder da Resistência
by Tatyperry
Summary: Na França invadida pelos nazistas, Edward é preso e levado para um campo de concentração. Para não enlouquecer, Bella resolve enfrentar o regime, entrando para a Resistência Francesa. O amor será capaz de fazê-los resistir às provações de uma guerra?
1. Prólogo

**Título:** O Poder da Resistência

**Autor: **Taty

**Beta:** p-mary

**Shipper:** Bella & Edward.

**Personagens: **Todos humanos!

**Gênero: **Romance/ Drama

**Classificação: **NC-17

**Sinopse: **Na França invadida pelos nazistas, Edward é preso e levado para um campo de concentração. Para não enlouquecer, Bella resolve enfrentar o regime, entrando para a Resistência Francesa. O amor será capaz de fazê-los resistir às provações de uma guerra?

* * *

**Prólogo**

_Um brinde aos noivos!_

_Viva!_

_...  
_

_Edward. Edward onde você está?_

_...  
_

_Bella, você precisa ser forte, minha querida!_

_...  
_

_Bella, isso é uma loucura!_

_Louca eu vou ficar se não fizer alguma coisa. Está decidido mãe, eu vou entrar pra resistência!_

_...  
_

_Edward, você precisa reagir! Se você se entregar assim, eles irão te matar! Reage homem, nem que seja pela mulher que você chama todas as noites enquanto está dormindo._

_...  
_

_Bella, você precisa refazer a sua vida. Você nem sabe se ele está vivo!_

_Me deixa em paz, Jacob!_

_

* * *

_

_**Oi gente, **_

_**bem, essa fic surgiu nem sei bem como. Simplesmente a idéia veio na minha cabeça e eu não consegui deixar de lado. Eu precisava colocá-la no papel. Bem, esta é a primeira fic de minha autoria, sempre apenas traduzi, mas essa aqui eu resolvi ariscar. Então, preciso muito que vocês apertem esse botãozinho verde aí embaixo e me digam se eu devo continuar ou não! Por hora, posso dizer apenas que ela se passa na França invadida pelos nazistas, durante a segunda guerra mundial. E que depois que o Edward é levado pelos nazistas, a Bella resolve entrar para a Resistência Francesa.**_

_**A fic não é baseada em nada, mas é toda baseada em fatos históricos e algumas coisas serão baseadas em depoimentos de sobreviventes do período. Por se tratar de um período tão horrível da história, é claro que ela conterá algumas cenas fortes, mas eu sempre avisarei antes, quando for o caso! Mas, já fica o aviso, não será uma história água com açucar.**_

_**Alternarei POV's da Bella, do Edward e teremos alguns flashbacks também.**_

_**Acho que é isso! Espero que gostem!**_

_**Ah, a capa da fic está postada no meu profile! Não deixem de dar uma olhada. Ela ajuda a entrar no clima!  
**_

_**bjussss**__  
_


	2. As time goes by

_Olá! _

_Quero começar agradecendo a todos que já colocaram a história em alerta e entre os favoritos. Valeu mesmo!!!! Em especial a _**Gabi Pattinson**, **Camilinha EGO** e **Alline Viana** pelas palavras de incentivo!

_Um agradecimento mega especial a minha beta __**Paulinha**__. Valeu por ser "chata" como você mesma se classificou rsrsrs._

_Sugiro que ouçam a música tema do capítulo quando chegar a hora. Eu a acho simplesmente linda e é de um dos meus filmes preferidos. Que aliás, tem tudo a ver com a guerra! Todas as imagens e também a música estão no meu blog www(ponto)pensamentossemnexo(ponto)blogspot(ponto)com  
_

_Avisando que esse primeiro capítulo é um pouco mais light. Espero que gostem. A gente volta a se falar lá embaixo._

_

* * *

**15 de julho de 1942**_

**BPOV**

A festa estava linda; arranjos de lírios enfeitavam cada canto do salão, enquanto tochas presas nas paredes deixavam o ambiente à meia-luz, dando um ar mais intimista ao local. Simples, como eu e Edward queríamos, mas elegante ao mesmo tempo, como Elizabeth e Renée exigiram. Edward... quem poderia dizer que aquele rapaz tímido que eu conhecera oito anos antes viraria o homem da minha vida?

.

**Flashback**

"_Mãe, pai... venham ver. Parece que finalmente a casa dos Raymond vai ser ocupada."_

"_Bella minha filha, quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que é feio ficar vigiando os vizinhos?"_

"_Humpf, judeus... era só o que faltava na vizinhança."_

"_Charlie, deixe de ser preconceituoso. Venha Bella, vamos dar as boas vindas aos novos vizinhos." _

"_Mãe, não!"_

_Até parece que eu conseguia fazer minha mãe desistir de alguma coisa. Ela tocou a campainha e menos de um minuto depois eu vi uma cabeleira cor de bronze aparecendo pela cortina. E, logo em seguida, o dono daqueles cabelos tão incomuns abriu a porta! _

"_Olá, eu sou Renée e esta é a minha filha Bella. Somos as moradoras da casa ao lado e viemos dar as boas vindas a vocês."_

_O garoto parecia um pouco confuso diante do falatório de Renée, mas logo foi "salvo" por uma bonita mulher, de cabelos da mesma cor dos do menino e pele bem clara. "Olá, por favor, entrem! Eu sou Elizabeth, mãe do Edward"._

"_Edward, porque você não leva a Bella para conhecer a casa enquanto eu e Renée nos conhecemos melhor? Vocês parecem ter a mesma idade e é bom você ter alguém para se entrosar."_

_E foi assim, forçados por nossas mães, que eu e Edward nos conhecemos e nãos nos separamos mais._

**Fim do Flashback**

.**  
**

"Um beijo pelos seus pensamentos..." – Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido, me abraçando por trás. – "Está tudo bem, amor? Você parecia tão distante."

"Hum hum... estava apenas lembrando do dia em que nos conhecemos."

"Eu nunca vou esquecer o momento em que olhei pela janela e vi aqueles cabelos castanhos e um dos rostos mais expressivos que alguma vez apareceu na minha frente. E depois as pessoas dizem que o futuro não bate às nossas portas... Eu sou a prova viva de que bate sim!"

Fomos interrompidos pelo som do microfone, e, ao olhar para o pequeno palco montado no meio do salão, pude ver minha melhor amiga Angela e o melhor amigo de Edward, Emmett.

"A atenção de todos, por favor. Eu gostaria de dizer algumas palavras." – Emmett começou. – "Na posição de melhor amigo do Edward eu preciso dizer que a Bella foi um alívio para a minha aflição. Sim, porque eu era uma pessoa angustiada com a condição desse sujeito aí. Eu jurava que ele era gay! Enquanto todos nós saíamos para jogar bola ou para ficar espiando as menininhas pelo buraco da fechadura do vestiário, ele preferia tocar piano ou ficar em casa lendo. Mas então ele se mudou, conheceu a Bella e seu lado masculino aflorou! Parabéns cara, eu desejo que você e a Bellinha sejam muito felizes!"

"E já que o Emmett resolveu falar sobre o Edward, eu me sinto na obrigação de falar um pouco da Bella." – emendou Angela. "A minha amiga mudou depois que o Edward entrou em sua vida. Aquela menina insegura e introvertida ficou para trás, dando espaço a uma mulher capaz de qualquer coisa para proteger o seu amor. E, para mim, não existe casal mais fadado a dar certo e a ser feliz para sempre do que esses dois."

"Um brinde aos noivos!" – os dois gritaram juntos, erguendo suas taças.

"Viva!"

Edward entrelaçou nossos braços enquanto cada um tomava o champagne da taça do outro. Logo ele não estava mais ao meu lado, e quando eu percebi, ele estava em cima do palco. Nossos olhares se encontraram e eu pude ler o "eu te amo" que ele pronunciou, sem som, apenas com o movimento dos lábios, me deixando com os olhos ainda mais cheios de lágrimas.

"Obrigado, Emmett. Obrigado, Angela. Em primeiro lugar, eu gostaria de agradecer a todos que vieram celebrar esse momento com a gente. A presença de todos vocês é realmente muito importante. Mas agora, eu gostaria de chamar aqui ao palco a mulher mais linda deste salão. Bella, amor, você pode vir até aqui?"

Foi como se um corredor tivesse se aberto e eu sentia todos os olhares sobre mim naquele momento, me fazendo corar mais do que o normal. Mal eu subi e Edward já estava a minha frente, ajoelhado, com uma mão segurando o microfone e a outra em minha mão direita. "Isabella Marie Swan. Aqui, na frente de todas as pessoas que são importantes para nós, eu repito a pergunta que te fiz há um mês, aos pés da Torre Eiffel. Você aceita se tornar a Senhora Masen, aquela que eu já amo e a quem irei amar um pouco mais a cada dia até o fim da minha existência?"

As lágrimas escorriam pelos meus olhos, exatamente como acontecera naquela tarde, e, como lá, com apenas a Torre Eiffel de testemunha, eu repeti o meu "sim". Enquanto eu chorava abraçada a ele, nossos amigos e familiares aplaudiam o nosso momento. Imediatamente uma melodia conhecida invadiu o ambiente.

.

**Música:** **As time goes by** - http://www(ponto)4shared(ponto)com/file/194646192/10222138/Frank_Sinatra_-_As_Time_Goes_B(ponto)html

.

You must remember this

_Você deve lembrar-se disto_

A kiss is still a kiss

_Um beijo é sempre um beijo_

A sign is just a sign

_Um suspiro é exatamente um suspiro_

The fundamental things aplly

_As coisas fundamentais se aplicam_

As time goes by

_Com o passar do tempo_

.

"As times goes by?"

"Claro, quantas vezes você me fez te levar ao cinema para ver Casablanca? Essa música não poderia faltar em um momento assim tão especial nosso."

.

And when two lovers woo

_E quando dois namorados namoram_

They still say I love you

_Eles ainda dizem eu te amo_

On that you can rely

_Nisso você pode confiar_

No matter what the future brings

_Não importa o que o futuro traga_

As time goes by

_Com o passar do tempo_

._  
_

"Bella?"

"O que foi?" – eu perguntei fitando seus olhos.

"Eu já disse o quão apetitosa você está neste vestido?" – ele perguntou, abrindo o meu sorriso preferido.

"Até que o senhor também não está de todo mal, Edward Anthony Masen! Eu te amo, Edward!"

"Eu também te amo, Bella!"

.

Moonlight and love songs never out of date

_Luar e canções de amor nunca serão obsoletos_

Hearts full of passion, jealousy and hate

_Corações enchem-se de paixões, ciúme e ódio_

Woman needs man

_Mulher precisa de homem_

And man must have his mate

_E o homem deve ter sua companheira_

That no one can deny

_Que ninguém pode negar_

.

E ali, dançando em seus braços, era como se nada pudesse nos separar. Naquele momento era fácil esquecer que o mundo estava em guerra, e que a minha querida França havia sido invadida pelo exército alemão, instaurando o medo e a revolta entre os parisienses. Ali, nós éramos apenas mais um casal, entre tantos no mundo, desfrutando ao máximo da sua felicidade e do seu amor.

.

It is still the same old story

_Ainda é a mesma velha história_

The fight for love and glory

_Um combate por amor e glória_

A case of do or die

_Um caso de fazer ou morrer_

The world will always welcome lovers

_O mundo sempre dará boas-vindas aos namorados_

As time goes by

_Com o passar do tempo._

**

* * *

**

"Bella, tem certeza que você não vem comigo, amor?" – Edward perguntou fazendo beicinho.

"Não posso, Edward. Nós dois sabemos que se eu for para a sua casa a última coisa que faremos será dormir, e amanhã eu preciso estar cedo na rádio. Mas eu prometo que passo por lá na hora do almoço e serei sua pelo resto da tarde!"

"Promete?"

"Prometo. Agora vá antes que o toque de recolher te pegue fora de casa."

"Boa noite, amor."

"Boa noite, Edward. Até amanhã."

Desde que eu acabara a faculdade havia saído da casa dos meus pais e me mudado para um pequeno apartamento em _Montmartre_, um pouco mais perto da Rádio França, onde eu trabalhava. ****Não era um apartamento luxuoso como a casa de Edward, para onde eu me mudaria oficialmente depois do casamento, mas era o meu espaço, um lugar que tinha a minha cara e que eu simplesmente adorava.

A manhã seguinte à festa de noivado começou como qualquer outro dia. Acordei um pouco atrasada e com uma leve dor de cabeça, causada pela grande quantidade de champagne da noite anterior, com certeza! Tratei de tomar um banho rápido e logo estava correndo para a cozinha para tomar meu café da manhã. Enquanto comia meu croissant e meu suco de laranja, me peguei, mais uma vez, analisando o lindo anel em meu dedo, sendo transportada para aquele fim de tarde, há mais ou menos um mês atrás.

.

**Flashback**

"_Bella, Bella..." – Angela entrou correndo pela redação da rádio – "será que você pode fazer um favor pra mim, amiga? Eu tinha que entrevistar alguns turistas para a matéria que vai ao ar amanhã, mas o Ben resolveu marcar um jantar com uns amigos, lá em casa, daqui a duas horas. Será que você..."_

"_Ok Ang, vá para o seu jantar. Eu vou entrevistar os seus turistas."_

"_Eu te amo, amiga. Oh, já estive em vários pontos turísticos, falta apenas pegar alguns lá na Torre Eiffel, se você não se importar."_

"_Já entendi, Angela... estou indo agora pra lá. Vou só ligar para o Edward pra avisar que vou me atrasar."_

"_Valeu, Bella. Fico te devendo uma. Até amanhã."_

_O telefone de Edward tocou várias vezes, mas ele não atendeu; devia estar atendendo algum paciente. Segui para a Torre Eiffel, disposta a ligar novamente para ele mais tarde. _

_Estava entrevistando o último turista, nos arredores da torre, quando um garoto passou correndo por mim, levando o meu gravador. Apesar de toda a minha falta de coordenação, não me restou outra alternativa a não ser correr atrás do menino, gritando por ele. Não podia perder aquele gravador. Eu dependia daquilo para o meu trabalho._

_Quando eu estava quase o alcançando, meu salto ficou preso em um buraco na grama, me levando direto para o chão. Estava amaldiçoando até a quinta geração por ser tão desastrada, quando senti duas mãos fortes me levantando._

"_Tsc tsc tsc... Bella, Bella... quantas vezes eu vou ter que te lembrar que você não devia sair correndo por aí??"_

_Aquela voz, só podia ser..._

"_Edward? O que você está fazendo aqui? E que terno é esse?"_

"_Sempre curiosa não é? A senhorita me acompanharia em um passeio?" – ele perguntou com um sorriso malicioso em seus lábios, me deixando ainda mais curiosa. Como se eu fosse conseguir dizer não para ele, de qualquer maneira!_

_Edward foi me guiando até que estávamos aos pés da enorme torre. Aquele era, sem dúvida, um dos meus lugares preferidos em Paris. E nestes tempos difíceis de guerra, era ali que eu conseguia sentir um pouco mais o espírito parisiense. _

_Em um canto estava uma toalha onde se via uvas, morangos, champagne e... meu gravador? "Edward, você pode me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui?" _

"_A senhorita aceita uma taça de champagne?"_

"_Er... claro."_

"_Morango?"_

"_Hum hum"_

_Eu mordi o morango e senti o líquido da fruta escorrendo pelo canto da minha boca. Edward acompanhou o movimento do suco, passando a língua por seus lábios antes de se aproximar, com os olhos fixos nos meus. Ele lambeu o rastro da fruta em meu queixo, subindo espalhando beijos até atacar meus lábios em um beijo sedento. _

_Não sei quanto tempo passamos assim, nos beijando, mas em algum momento o ar nos faltou e precisamos nos separar. Quando eu me preparava para perguntar, mais uma vez, o que significava tudo aquilo, meus olhos bateram em uma pequena caixinha azul, postada ao lado do meu gravador. _

Não, não podia ser o que eu estava pensando, podia?

_Edward acompanhou o meu olhar e deve ter visto toda a confusão em meu rosto._

"_Vá em frente, amor, pegue!"_

"_Edward, eu..."_

_Ele esticou o braço, pegando a caixa, e se pôs de joelhos à minha frente, me deixando ainda mais abobalhada. A essa altura as lágrimas já inundavam meus olhos._

"_Bella, eu nunca me considerei uma pessoa de sorte. Mas então, por causa da tensão causada por Hitler, meus pais resolveram voltar para a França, deixando a Alemanha, onde vivíamos desde os meus dois anos de idade. Naquela tarde, em que eu me sentia a pior das criaturas por estar mudando de país por imposição de um maluco preconceituoso, um anjo me apareceu. Um anjo de olhos como chocolate, e que mais tarde eu descobri ter lábios doces como mel. Mas não apenas os lábios. Aos poucos, convivendo com você, eu descobri que você era a pessoa mais doce que eu já havia conhecido. E isto, aliado ao seu jeitinho desastrado, a essa sua mania de morder o lábio inferior quando está nervosa, de corar quando está envergonhada... tudo somado foi fazendo com que eu me apaixonasse por você de um jeito que eu não sei mais onde acaba um e começa o outro. Eu sei que a guerra está aí, que muita coisa pode acontecer e que não é hora de fazer planos, mas eu não agüento mais. A única certeza que eu tenho é que eu quero passar o resto da minha vida com você, tentando te fazer tão feliz quanto você me faz. Isabella Marie Swan, você aceita se tornar a Senhora Masen, aquela que eu já amo e a quem irei amar um pouco mais a cada dia até o fim da minha existência?"_

_A essa altura as lágrimas escorriam copiosamente pelas minhas bochechas. Como ele podia dizer tudo aquilo sobre mim, quando eu me achava uma garota tão comum e, ele sim, era o meu anjo particular? Edward abriu a caixinha e eu ofeguei ao me deparar com o anel mais perfeito que já tinha visto na minha vida. Ele era de ouro branco, com um grande diamante no centro, cercado por outros quatro diamantes menores de cada lado. Era simplesmente deslumbrante.  
_

"_Sim, meu amor. É claro que eu desejo passar o resto dos meus dias ao seu lado." _

_Edward deslizou o anel em meu dedo e tomou meus lábios novamente, mas dessa vez de uma forma calma onde cada um tentava mostrar ao outro o tamanho do seu amor. Vimos a noite cair sobre Paris ali, abraçados, tomando champagne aos pés da Torre Eiffel, com o sentimento de que nada e nem ninguém seria capaz de destruir a nossa felicidade._

**Fim do Flashback**

.

Eu já estava quase encerrando o meu expediente na rádio, contando os minutos para estar nos braços de Edward, sentindo ele me fazer inteiramente dele, quando Eric entrou pela redação avisando que os nazistas estavam efetuando prisões por toda Paris. Segundo meu chefe, era o fim dos judeus na França.

Imediatamente senti o ar me faltar e um desespero tomar conta do meu coração. Liguei para Edward, mas seu telefone não atendia. Liguei para seus pais, mas assim como havia acontecido antes, ninguém atendia.

"Angela, segura as pontas aí, eu preciso ir até a casa do Edward."

"Bella, se acalme, quer que eu vá com você?"

"Não Ang, não precisa. Com certeza ele acabou indo até o hospital para alguma coisa. Eu vou apenas avisá-lo do que está acontecendo e já volto."

Fui por todo o caminho tentando me convencer de que aquilo que eu dissera para Angela era verdade. Mas ao chegar em frente a casa de Edward, a casa que ele havia comprado para nós dois, eu percebi que alguma coisa estava errada. A porta da frente estava arrombada e assim que eu entrei na sala, eu vi um verdadeiro caos: móveis revirados, vidros quebrados, papéis espalhados pelo chão.

"Edward!" – gritei!

"Edward! Edward, onde você está_?"_

À medida que ia andando pelos cômodos, as cenas de caos e destruição continuavam. Não havia absolutamente nada no lugar. Mas foi no seu quarto que o meu coração se despedaçou de vez. O portarretrato onde Edward havia colocado uma foto nossa, tirada no dia de minha formatura, estava quebrado ao lado da cama.

Eu me deixei cair no chão, pegando o que sobrara dele, enquanto um grito angustiado se formava em minha garganta. Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei ali, estática, olhando para os olhos verdes que me fitavam no retrato. Só sei que em algum momento devo ter caído no sono, depois de tanto chorar. Acordei com alguém me sacudindo.

"Bella! Bella, acorda!"

* * *

_Olha eu aqui de novo! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! E aí, alguém arrisca dizer quem achou a Bella?_

_Bem, deixa eu dar algumas explicações históricas para vocês. A guerra começou em 1938 e em maio de 1940 Hitler invadiu a França, chegando a Paris um mês depois. Imediatamente os franceses começaram a se organizar, formando a resistência, responsável por boicotar diversos dos planos dos alemães. Nos dias 16 e 17 de julho de 1942 houve a maior prisão de judeus franceses em Paris._

_Ah, apesar da guerra só ter começado em 38, Hitler assumiu o poder na Alemanha em 1934 e já começou, desde essa época a disseminar suas idéias. _

_A fic terá POVs do Edward e da Bella, podendo surgir algum outro ao longo da história. As partes em itálico geralmente indicarão Flashbacks._

_Acho que é isso. Prometo vir com o próximo capítulo o mais rápido possível. Mas já vou avisando, quanto mais reviews, mais rápido o capítulo sai. Por isso, não deixem de apertar esse botãozinho verde aí embaixo, nem que seja para dar apenas um oi, ok? Qualquer comentário é um motivador a mais e faz, sim, a diferença. Beijos e até a próxima!_


	3. Clair de Lune

_Olá minhas flores, tudo bem? Preparadas para o começo do drama? Nesse capítulo temos introdução de novos personagens e de vários termos/nomes/pessoas que foram importantes ou emblemáticos durante a guerra. Tudo devidamente marcado e com notas explicativas lá embaixo, combinado?_

_Mais uma vez quero agradecer e muito à minha beta! Amora... não sei o que faria sem você! Valeu viu?! ;)_

_Bem, já escrevi muito. Vou deixar vocês lerem o capítulo e a gente se fala de novo lá embaixo! _

_Boa leitura! _

_

* * *

  
_

**12 de maio de 1934**

"_Aqui é a sala de estar, a cozinha, a sala de jantar, a sala de jogos; ali é o banheiro e lá em cima ficam os quartos. Você quer subir?" – Edward perguntou, parecendo um pouco tímido._

"_Er... claro"_

"_Este é o quarto dos meus pais, aquele é o quarto de hóspedes..." – Edward foi dizendo à medida que passavam pelas portas. E então ele parou em frente a uma, abrindo- a. "E este, é o meu quarto."_

_Bella permaneceu parada na porta, olhando para todos os cantos que seus olhos curiosos conseguiam enxergar. "Uau, é muito mais organizado do que o meu" – comentou, rindo._

_Os dois permaneceram em silêncio por algum tempo. Edward pensava na profundidade daqueles olhos castanhos, e como aquela garota parecia encantadora assim, ruborizada. Bella, por sua vez, não conseguia deixar de pensar que o verde dos olhos do garoto eram os mais lindos que ela já vira, brilhantes como duas esmeraldas. _

"_Você vai estudar na escola aqui do bairro mesmo?_

"_Sim, minha mãe conseguiu a minha transferência e eu começo amanhã. Você estuda lá também?"_

"_Sim, e se quiser, nós podemos ir juntos. Mas só se quiser... eu pensei que pudesse ser bom para você chegar já conhecendo alguém. Mas isso sou eu, você pode..."_

"_Ei, relaxa. Eu entendi o que você quis dizer. Eu ia adorar. Não estava realmente empolgado para começar tudo de novo em uma nova escola." _

_Bella achou que fosse morrer quando Edward lhe abriu o sorriso mais perfeito que ela já havia visto. Ele sorria de modo torto, lhe dando um ar ainda mais misterioso, mostrando seus dentes brancos._

"_Eu sei que não devia perguntar, mas quantos anos você tem?"_

"_Faço 15 em setembro. E você?"_

"_Faço 16 no dia 20 do mês que vem. Sabe... espero que possamos ter alguma aula juntos" _

_Bella se sentiu envergonhada e tratou de mudar de assunto. O belo piano de calda, encostado em uma das paredes do quarto, foi o escape perfeito._

"_Nossa... esse piano é seu?" – ela perguntou, se aproximando do instrumento._

"_Sim, eu toco desde criança. Você toca também?"_

"_Não, não... eu sou péssima. Mas adoro música."_

_Edward sentou-se ao piano, fazendo um gesto para que Bella se sentasse ao seu lado. Ele testou as teclas e logo uma melodia encheu o ambiente. _

_**Música: **__www(ponto)4shared(ponto)com/file/196829869/750f4a5f/Debussy_-_Claire_de_Lune_-_Pia(ponto)html_

"_Clair de Lune?"_

"_Você conhece Debussy?" – ele perguntou, parecendo surpreso._

"_Claro. É um dos meus compositores preferidos. Minha mãe diz que quando eu era pequena, só dormia ao som dessa música."_

_Edward sorriu, balançando a cabeça. _

"_O que foi?"_

"_Nada não."_

"_Claro que foi algo. Me conte."_

"_É só que... eu também só conseguia dormir ao som dessa música. E por isso mesmo, foi uma das primeiras que eu aprendi a tocar. Ela sempre me acalma. Se quiser, eu posso te ensinar..."_

"_Oh... Eu iria adorar, mas você vai precisar ter muita paciência."_

"_Eu posso ser paciente." – ele respondeu piscando um olho para ela._

_Edward se levantou, colocando Bella sentada bem no meio do banco, ficando de pé atrás dela. Ao pegar suas mãos para posicionar sobre as teclas, os dois sentiram como se uma corrente elétrica tivesse passado entre eles. Algo nunca sentido antes por nenhum dos dois. _

"_Edward?" – Bella chamou depois da terceira tentativa frustrada de aprender a tocar a melodia._

"_Sim, Bella?"_

"_De onde vocês vieram?"_

"_Da Alemanha."_

"_E por que se mudaram?"_

"_Você já ouviu falar em Hitler?"_

"_Pouca coisa."_

"_Ele é chanceler da Alemanha e começou a difundir algumas idéias preconceituosas. Ele acha que os alemães são uma raça superior e que algumas outras raças deviam ser eliminadas."_

"_Que horrível!" _

"_Sim. Meu pai acha que não irá demorar muito para termos uma nova guerra."_

"_Guerra?" – Bella exclamou. "Será?"_

"_Sinceramente não sei, mas ele vem ganhando muitos adeptos na Alemanha. Por isso resolvemos sair de lá e voltar para a França."_

"_Mas o governo francês nunca compactuaria com algo assim. Tenho certeza que vocês estarão a salvo aqui." _

"_Tomara."_

_Edward percebeu que Bella ficou perdida em seus pensamentos depois que ele falou na possibilidade da guerra._

"_Psiu... ei... o que foi?" – ele perguntou, acariciando as bochechas dela._

"_Nada... é só que... meu avô contava histórias horríveis da primeira guerra mundial."_

"_Esquece isso, Bella. Nós estamos a salvo aqui, na França. Além do mais, eu não permitirei que nada de mal lhe aconteça."_

"_Edward?"_

"_Sim."_

"_Obrigada."_

_Os dois seguiram presos um no olhar do outro. O silêncio não era mais constrangedor entre eles. _

"_Edward!"_

"_Bella!"_

_A voz de suas mães no andar de baixo despertou cada um de seu devaneio. Ao chegarem à sala, encontraram Renée já de pé, próxima a porta._

"_Bella, minha filha, nós temos que ir. Eu preciso terminar de preparar o jantar. E você precisa arrumar o seu material para a escola, amanhã. Se despeça de Edward e Elizabeth._

"_Tchau Senhora Masen, foi um prazer. Tchau, Edward. Nos encontramos amanhã aqui em frente, para irmos a escola?"_

"_Claro, Bella. Estarei te esperando."_

"_Hum, pelo visto você e Edward se entenderam?" – perguntou Renée, sempre curiosa._

"_Sim, ele parece ser um bom garoto."_

"_Eles parecem realmente uma boa família." – confirmou Renée._

_Naquela noite, tanto Isabella quanto Edward tiveram sonhos estranhos. Bella sonhou com diversas esmeraldas, uma mais brilhante que a outra, enquanto Edward sonhava com uma cascata de chocolate derretido. Às seis da manhã, ambos já estavam de pé, ansiosos pela primeira vez na vida para irem à escola._

_

* * *

_

**16 de julho de 1942**

"Bella! Bella, acorda!"

Abri os olhos devagar, rezando internamente para que Edward estivesse na minha frente e tudo aquilo não tivesse passado de um pesadelo. Mas ao olhar bem para a figura agachada a minha frente, vi Emmett com uma expressão preocupada, e uma loira simplesmente deslumbrante ao seu lado.

"Emmett? Cadê o Edward?"

"Não é hora para falarmos nisso, Bella. Eu preciso te tirar daqui o mais rápido possível. Daqui a pouco o toque de recolher soa e você não pode ficar aqui, é perigoso."

"Eu não vou a lugar algum, enquanto o Edward não estiver de volta." – gritei, sentindo as lágrimas voltarem a descer pelo meu rosto.

Pude ver Emmett e a loira trocarem um olhar, e pouco depois ela saiu do quarto, nos deixando a sós.

"Bella, eu preciso que você se acalme. Por você e pelo Edward também. Ok?"

Eu balancei a cabeça em concordância, sem conseguir dizer uma palavra, enquanto sentia as lágrimas fluindo como uma cascata.

"Shhh Bella, vai ficar tudo bem." – Emmett disse, me abraçando. "Mas agora, eu preciso que você me conte o que está fazendo aqui e se te fizeram alguma coisa."

"Eu estou bem. Eric chegou na rádio dizendo que os nazistas estavam prendendo os judeus, e eu vim correndo pra cá para avisar o Edward... mas aparentemente eu cheguei tarde demais." – disse, voltando a sentir meus olhos molhados.

"Tudo bem, querida. Agora o importante é tirarmos você daqui em segurança. Eu vou descer para ver com a Rose se está tudo limpo para sairmos. Não demoro."

Assim que ele se levantou, uma coisa se passou pela minha cabeça. "Emm?"

"Sim, Bella?" – ele respondeu se virando, já da porta.

"O que é que você e essa loira estão fazendo aqui? Como vocês me acharam?"

Ele bem que tentou disfarçar, mas eu pude notar o seu nervosismo antes que voltasse a falar. "Prometo te explicar tudo mais tarde. Agora, temos que sair rápido daqui."

E, dizendo isso, ele me deixou novamente sozinha no quarto onde Edward e eu tantas vezes nos amamos. Minha mente se viu vagando pela nossa última vez, na véspera do noivado, naquela mesma cama.

.

**Flashback**

"_Edward, você está em casa?"_

"_No quarto, amor!"_

_Ao abrir a porta foi impossível não ficar deslumbrada com toda a preparação que Edward tinha feito no ambiente. O quarto estava iluminado apenas pela luz de algumas velas presas nos castiçais ao lado da cama. Uma melodia suave podia se ouvir ao fundo, enquanto pétalas de rosas de várias cores estavam espalhadas pelo chão e pela cama. Assim que abri a porta pude sentir o perfume de Edward me inebriando, e não demorei muito a sentir o gosto de sua boca na minha. Ele me tomou em um beijo onde passava todo o seu desejo. O beijo era urgente, com sofreguidão. Eu soltei um gemido enquanto ele movimentava seu quadril, me deixando perceber o quão excitado ele já se encontrava._

"_Uau, posso saber a que se deve tudo isso?" – perguntei quando nos separamos para recuperar o fôlego._

"_Não posso querer surpreender a minha futura esposa depois de um dia exaustivo de trabalho?" – ele perguntou, enquanto depositava beijos molhados pelo meu pescoço._

"_Hum... se for para ser recebida sempre assim, vou começar a reclamar de cansaço todos os dias." – respondi, erguendo a sobrancelha e sorrindo maliciosamente para ele._

"_Por mim, tudo bem." – ele disse dando uma piscadinha e abrindo aquele sorriso torto que deixava minhas pernas bambas._

_Mas, antes que eu corresse o risco de desabar no chão, senti seus braços fortes me pegando no colo e andando comigo em direção ao banheiro. Ali, a banheira já estava devidamente cheia, com espuma na medida que eu gostava e com algumas pétalas boiando na a água. Edward começou a me despir, beijando cada pedaço da minha pele que ia ficando exposta para ele. Depois de tirar meu scarpin, a meia calça, a saia e a camisa social, me deixando apenas com um conjunto de calcinha e soutien grafite, ele me fez ficar de pé novamente, me rodopiando à sua frente._

"_Você tem noção do quão deslumbrante você é?" – ele perguntou, passando a língua pelos lábios antes de diminuir a distância entre nós e me beijar mais uma vez. _

_Quando eu já estava beirando a insanidade, Edward interrompeu o beijo, tirando minha lingerie e me colocando delicadamente dentro da banheira. _

"_Agora, meu amor, trate de relaxar bastante. Eu já volto."_

"_Ei, como assim? Você não vai entrar nessa banheira comigo?" – perguntei, tentando fazer a minha melhor cara de malandra._

"_Por hora, não. Trate de aproveitar o seu banho. Quem sabe mais tarde?" – ele perguntou, com uma piscadinha. _

_E dizendo isso ele se virou, me deixando ali, submersa pelo que me pareceu uma eternidade. Edward voltou tempos depois, vestindo apenas uma cueca preta, me fazendo quase babar diante do seu corpo perfeito. Delicadamente ele me embrulhou na toalha e me pegou mais uma vez no colo, me colocando dessa vez deitada no meio da cama. _

"_Tão linda assim, toda molhadinha. Posso te enxugar?"_

"_À vontade."_

_Me ergui sobre os cotovelos, apenas para ver Edward ajoelhado entre as minhas pernas. Ele pegou meu pé e começou a sugar as gotículas de água que ainda estavam ali. Foi impossível conter os gemidos à medida que ele começou a subir pelas minhas pernas. Ao chegar às minhas coxas, além de sugar a água, Edward começou a dar leves mordidas na região, me levando ao delírio._

"_Edward, por favor!"_

"_O que, amor?"_

"_Não me provoca desse jeito."_

_Ele deu uma risadinha antes de afastar ainda mais minhas pernas e me dar uma lambida no local onde eu mais necessitava dele. Um gemido alto saiu de minha boca enquanto eu deixava minha cabeça tombar sobre o travesseiro, e sentia sua língua me invadir. Logo depois, ele usou dois de seus dedos para substituir sua língua e passou a mordiscar e chupar meu clitóris, me fazendo gritar ainda mais por ele. _

"_Não para, Edward, não para."_

"_Eu não estou pensando em parar, amor. Goza pra mim, vem, me deixa sentir seu gosto." – ele pediu antes de morder uma vez mais o meu centro pulsante. Aquilo foi o que bastou para que eu sentisse uma onda de prazer me invadindo e me entregasse totalmente ao prazer proporcionado por ele._

_Edward sorveu cada gota, lambendo cada centímetro de minha entrada, disposto a não desperdiçar nem um pouco do meu sumo. Em seguida ele tomou meus lábios novamente, me fazendo sentir a deliciosa mistura de nossos gostos em minha boca. _

"_Edward?"_

"_Sim, amor?"_

"_Eu preciso de mais. Eu preciso te sentir, por favor."_

"_Seu desejo é uma ordem, madame"_

_E dizendo aquilo, ele voltou a me beijar. Enquanto nossas línguas travavam uma batalha sem vencedores em nossas bocas, ele me penetrava devagar, como sempre fazia, dando tempo para eu me acostumar com seu tamanho dentro de mim._

"_Eu te amo" – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido antes de começar a se movimentar em um ritmo calmo. _

_Minhas mãos foram parar no seu cabelo, tentando ao máximo trazê-lo para ainda mais perto de mim, como se tentasse nos transformar em um só. Aos poucos ele foi aumentando o ritmo, me fazendo gemer ainda mais seu nome, os sons ecoando por todo o quarto. _

_Enquanto seu membro entrava e saía de mim, em movimentos ora acelerados, ora lentos, Edward distribuía beijos molhados pela minha barriga e meus seios. Pouco depois pude sentir sua respiração em meu ouvido, me levando a loucura e sua voz rouca me pedindo para gozar mais uma vez, antes de dar uma leve mordida no lóbulo de minha orelha._

_Aquilo foi o necessário para que eu sentisse minhas paredes se contraindo ao redor do seu membro. Edward aumentou o ritmo de suas estocadas, me levando mais uma vez ao paraíso. Senti meu corpo se entregando ao prazer e a luxúria e me deixei levar, gritando seu nome mais uma vez._

_Pouco tempo depois, Edward passou a estocar ainda com mais intensidade enquanto eu passava minhas unhas pelo seu couro cabeludo, como eu sabia que ele gostava. Não demorou muito e eu senti seu líquido jorrando dentro de mim, me deixando ainda mais realizada. _

_Edward colou sua testa suada sobre a minha, nossos olhares presos um no outro enquanto nossa respiração voltava ao normal. Devagar, ele saiu de mim e me aconchegou sobre ele, puxando o lençol sobre nossos corpos nus._

_Um pouco antes de pegar no sono, o ouvi murmurar em meu ouvido._

"_Eu te amo, minha Bella. Nada vai nos separar."_

**Fim do flashback**

.**  
**

Fui tirada de meu devaneio pela volta de Emmett, acompanhado novamente pela loira, que ele havia chamado de Rose antes de sair.

"Pronta pra ir?" – ela me perguntou com a voz forte, mas ao mesmo tempo lançando-me um olhar cheio de ternura.

"Sim, só preciso pegar algumas coisas."

"Não há tempo para isso, Bella. O toque de recolher já soou há alguns minutos. Nós cuidaremos disso depois, eu prometo. Agora vamos, por favor!" – Emmett praticamente implorou.

Apenas acenei com a cabeça, enquanto as lágrimas insistiam em continuar caindo. Tive tempo apenas de dar uma última olhada no cômodo e de colocar o portarretrato sob o casaco, antes que Emmett e Rosalie me envolvessem pelos braços, levando-me para longe dali. Quando chegamos ao jardim da casa e Rose abriu a porta do carro para que eu pudesse entrar, ouvimos uma ordem para pararmos.

"Alto lá!"

Nós três paramos imediatamente, e pude notar a troca de olhares apreensivos entre Emmett e a loira.

"Quem são vocês e o que fazem aqui após o toque de recolher?" – perguntou um soldado alemão loiro, alto e bem jovem em cuja farda se lia '_Tenente Newton'_.

"A minha amiga está passando mal e nós íamos levá-la ao hospital." – Emmett tratou de responder.

"Você mora aí?" – o soldado perguntou, apontando para a casa as nossas costas.

"Não..." "Sim" – Emmett e eu respondemos ao mesmo tempo.

"Eu perguntei para a sua amiga e não para o senhor." – o alemão voltou a dizer, dessa vez de forma mais rígida.

"Meu noivo morava. Seria nossa casa depois do casamento." – respondi com a voz trêmula.

"Noiva de um judeu imundo?"

"Ela não sabia" - Rose tratou de intervir, dando-me um beliscão para que eu ficasse calada. "É por isso que ela está nesse estado e passou mal, sua pressão baixou ao descobrir tudo."

"Isso é verdade?" – Tenente Newton perguntou, fitando-me diretamente nos olhos.

Apenas assenti com a cabeça, sem forças para dizer algo do tipo em voz alta. Senti como se estivesse traindo meu Edward.

"Me deixe ver os documentos de vocês."

Entregamos nossos documentos ao soldado alemão, que checou cada um demoradamente. Por fim, depois de nos deixar esperando por muito tempo, ele voltou devolvendo os três documentos.

"Muito bem, vou dar um salvo-conduto a vocês para que possam ir ao hospital tranquilamente. Mas nada de se meterem em confusão, entendido?"

"Sim, senhor." – Emmett respondeu, abrindo a porta rapidamente para que Rosalie e eu entrássemos no carro.

"E quanto a você, princesa" - o tenente disse, puxando-me pela mão. "Quando quiser saber o que é um homem de verdade, me procure. Tenho certeza que tenho o remédio que _putinhas_ como você precisam."

"Nem morta!" – gritei, empurrando o tenente para trás e entrando rapidamente no carro, com o qual Emmett arrancou antes mesmo que tivesse terminado de fechar a porta, deixando um Tenente Newton colérico na calçada.

"Menina, você é maluca!" – gritou Rosalie, enquanto seguia rindo da expressão enraivecida do Tenente alemão. "A propósito, meu nome é Rosalie Hale. Muito prazer!"

"Oi." – respondi, abrindo um sorriso fraco para a loira sentada ao lado de Emmett no carro.

"Não incentiva, Rosalie. Se esse tenente topar com a Bella de novo, ela estará encrencada. E eu tenho que protegê-la até que o Edward esteja de volta." – Emmett resmungou.

"_Se_ ele voltar." – Rosalie sussurrou.

"Ele _vai_ voltar. Ele me jurou que nada iria nos separar" – eu disse bastante controlada, surpreendendo aos dois no banco da frente, que pensavam que eu não estava prestando atenção na conversa. "Pra onde você está me levando, Emmett? Este não é o caminho da minha casa."

"Pra minha casa, Bella. É o melhor lugar para você ficar por hoje. De lá a gente avisa aos seus pais, eles estão preocupados com o seu sumiço."

"Emm?"

"Hum"

"O que está acontecendo?"

"Depois a gente conversa. Agora você precisa descansar um pouco. Assim que chegarmos Rosalie vai te ajudar a tomar um banho, enquanto eu preparo algo para você comer e depois, cama. Eu preciso que você seja forte, Bella."

* * *

O caminho até a casa de Emmett foi rápido e sem imprevistos. Assim que chegamos Rose subiu comigo, ajudando-me a me despir e a entrar em um banho relaxante, enquanto separava algumas roupas. O jeito como a loira circulava tranquilamente pela casa – como se estivesse acostumada a estar ali – e o fato de ter mudas de roupa no armário não passaram despercebidos por mim. Mas porque Emmett nunca havia comentado que tinha mulher ou namorada? Nós não éramos amigos? E, principalmente, ele não se dizia o melhor amigo de Edward? Tinha algo estranho acontecendo, e eu não estava disposta a sair dali sem algumas respostas.

Assim que saí do banho, ouvi baterem na porta do quarto. E logo a cabeça de Emmett pode ser vista pelo vão da porta.

"Posso entrar? Trouxe torradas francesas***** e uma taça de vinho para você."

"Obrigada, Emm, mas não estou com fome."

"Bella, você precisa ser forte, minha querida! As coisas ficarão difíceis a partir de agora, e você precisa estar bem alimentada. Além do mais, eu tive uma briga terrível com o pão e a frigideira por nada?" – ele perguntou, fazendo um beicinho que o deixava ainda mais parecido com uma criança.

"Tudo bem, eu como. Mas só você mesmo para conseguir se enrolar para preparar uma simples torrada francesa." – disse, rindo.

"Simples? Torradas francesas exigem toda uma técnica. É preciso ser um grande _chef_ para que ela fique na consistência perfeita, assim como essa."

"Ahã."

"Assim você me magoa, Bella." – Emmett disse, pondo a mão no coração como se estivesse realmente muito magoado.

"Emm?"

"O que?"

"Acho que precisamos ter uma conversa séria, não é?"

"Bella, confia em mim. Eu prometo que vou te contar tudo. Assim que eu souber direito o que está acontecendo. Tenta dormir e amanhã a gente conversa. Você confia na minha amizade?"

"É claro. Mas posso perguntar outra coisa?"

"Vá em frente."

"Quem é essa loira?"

"Rose é... uma amiga minha."

"Amiga que anda livremente pela sua casa e tem roupas guardadas no seu armário?" – perguntei rindo e erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"É complicado. Prometo que logo você saberá de tudo. Agora tente dormir, Bella. É o melhor a fazer!" – Emmett disse, já se dirigindo para a porta.

"Emm..."

"Sim, Bella?" – Emmett respondeu a meio caminho da saída.

"Nós vamos encontrar o Edward, não vamos?"

"Eu espero que sim, Bella. Eu espero que sim..."

* * *

"Ao que tudo indica, eles estão entre os judeus presos na mega operação que ocorreu nesses últimos dois dias******. Eu sinto muito, Emmett." – Alice disse, batendo no ombro daquele homem que ela já considerava um amigo.

"Eu já imaginava. Alguém sabe para onde eles estão sendo levados?"

"Parece que alguns trens partiram rumo a _Auschwitz__*******_ ainda na noite de ontem, enquanto outros seguiram na direção de _Drancy__********__. _Mas não temos como saber em qual trem cada um deles estava." – Rose completou.

"Não importa qual... qualquer um deles é um inferno na terra. Pobre Edward! Pobre família Masen. E agora, o que fazemos com a Bella?" – Emmett perguntou, passando a mão pelo rosto repetidamente, em sinal claro de exasperação.

"Por experiência própria, ela precisa saber. Não tem nada pior do que essa angústia de se sentir impotente. Só eu sei o que passei quando Jasper foi levado. Quem sabe a Bella não resolve nos ajudar também?!" – Alice voltou a se manifestar.

"Você está louca, Alice? Eu não posso expor a Bella a um risco desses. O que eu faço se algo acontecer a ela também? E ela..."

"Você não acha que essa é uma decisão que deve ser tomada por mim?" – o interrompi, me fazendo notar, parada ao fundo da sala onde Emmett, Rosalie e Alice conversavam.

"Bella... você acordou." – Emmett disse, visivelmente nervoso. "Há quanto tempo está aí?"

"Tempo suficiente para ouvir o que eu precisava saber." – falei, com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Bella, se acalme por favor." – Rose pediu. "Venha, vamos tomar seu café da manhã e enquanto isso a gente conversa sobre o que você escutou."

Nós quatro fomos em direção a cozinha, mas o que eu menos queria era comer algo. Desde que ouvira a palavra _Auschwitz, _sentia meu estômago revirando e sabia que se colocasse qualquer alimento na boca, ele seria rejeitado imediatamente. Enquanto tomava a xícara de café que Rosalie havia me servido, notei a intensa troca de olhares entre os outros três presentes na mesa.

"E então, qual dos três vai me contar o que está acontecendo?" – perguntei, alternando o olhar entre cada um deles.

"Acho que eu deveria contar. Afinal, eu sou o mais envolvido com tudo isso. Quase tanto quanto ela." – Emmett disse, se pondo de pé. "Bella, eu vou direto ao assunto."

"É tudo o que eu venho pedindo desde ontem, Emm."

"Parece que Edward e o restante da família Masen foram capturados ontem na operação que os nazistas armaram para prender os judeus que viviam aqui em Paris. E, pelo o que tudo indica, eles estão sendo levados ou para _Auschwitz _ou para_Drancy, _mas não temos como saber ao certo."

Senti minha cabeça rodar, como se todo o sangue tivesse deixado o meu corpo. Meu pior pesadelo desde que os alemães invadiram a França estava se concretizando. Lembrei-me das inúmeras discussões que tive com Edward sobre esse assunto depois da tomada de Paris.

.

**Flashback**

"_Edward, pelo amor de Deus, a gente precisa ir embora daqui."_

"_Eu não vou Bella, não adianta."_

"_Mas por que não? Os alemães estão aqui, no lugar que nunca esperamos que eles fossem invadir! Paris se tornou perigosa."_

"_Por isso mesmo, Bella. Eu não vou abandonar os meus pais."_

"_Mas quem está falando em abandonar? Vamos todos juntos."_

"_E para onde iríamos?"_

"_Para Londres, para os Estados Unidos, sei lá, Edward. Pra qualquer lugar longe daqui."_

"_Eu não vou continuar fugindo, Bella. Chega de fugir. Se eles tomaram a França com tanta facilidade, o que você acha que vai acontecer com os outros países?"_

"_Eu não sei, Edward. Só sei que não agüento mais toda essa tensão."_

"_Calma, amor. Confie em mim. Não vai acontecer nada comigo. E eu vou te proteger... com a minha vida, se for preciso."_

**Fim do Flashback**

.

Meus olhos ficaram turvos devido ao acúmulo de lágrimas, mas jurei a mim mesma, naquele momento, que não choraria. Iria usar toda a minha dor para algo útil: salvar Edward.

"Eles estão juntos?"

"Não temos como saber desses detalhes, Bella. Pelo menos, não por enquanto. Não temos nem como saber se eles... continuam vivos." – Emmett respondeu, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

"Nunca mais repita isso na minha frente!" – gritei. "Eu não vou perder o meu noivo para essa guerra estúpida. Eu me recuso a isso!"

"Já vi que ela é das minhas. A propósito, prazer, eu sou Alice Cullen."

"Olá." – respondi, forçando um sorriso para a baixinha saltitante à minha frente. "Como vocês sabem de tudo isso?"

"Bella, nós fazemos parte da Resistência Francesa*********. Ontem, te encontramos por um acaso. Fomos até a casa do Edward na esperança de conseguirmos salvá-lo e levá-lo para algum lugar seguro, mas já era tarde." – Rose explicou.

"Eu nunca vou me perdoar por isso. Já salvei tanta gente e não fui capaz de salvar meu melhor amigo e sua família..." – Emmett murmurou, dando um soco na mesa.

"Se culpar não adianta nada, Emm. Você sabe que não podemos salvar todos os judeus. Somos poucos comparados ao tamanho do exército alemão." – Rose disse, abraçando Emmett e lhe dando um beijo no topo da cabeça.

"Como vocês entraram nisso?" – perguntei.

"Eu estava ouvindo a rádio um dia e ouvi o _General De Gaulle__**********_ conclamando a população a se unir e fazer parte da resistência. Não pensei duas vezes e saí em busca de alguma informação, de alguém que pudesse me colocar em contato com as pessoas certas. Dias depois acabei recebendo por acaso um panfleto, e desde então venho ajudando no que posso." – Emmett explicou.

"Eu não podia ficar parada vendo os alemães acabarem com a nossa França. Por isso comecei a procurar formas de ajudar, até que acabei encontrando na faculdade, informações sobre a Resistência, e resolvi me juntar a eles." – disse Rose.

"E eu entrei depois de passar por algo como você. Meu marido foi levado uma tarde, quando chegava do trabalho. Pouco depois Emmett bateu a minha porta, oferecendo ajuda e me explicando o que era a resistência. Resolvi entrar para procurar meu Jasper e também para não enlouquecer." – Alice contou, com lágrimas nos olhos. "Você precisa ser forte, minha querida! Por mais difícil que possa parecer nesse momento."

"E o que vocês fazem?"

"No geral... escondemos judeus..."

"... boicotamos algumas ações do exército alemão..."

"...passamos pessoas de um lado para o outro da fronteira..."

"Eu estou disposta a lutar também. O que tenho que fazer?"

"Bella, calma. Não é uma decisão a ser tomada assim, no calor do momento. É perigoso! Pessoas da resistência capturadas pelos alemães são fuziladas sumariamente. Por favor... não se precipite."

"Não estou me precipitando, Emm. Estou farta de ver os alemães usando o meu país como se fosse a casa da mãe Joana! Eu vou fazer algo pelo Edward e pelos outros milhares de judeus que moram na França."

"É assim que se fala, Bella!" – Alice exclamou, correndo para me abraçar.

"Bem vinda ao time" – Rose me abraçou também. "A propósito, é bom poder, finalmente, conhecer alguém que faz parte da vida "normal" do meu Ursão." – ela emendou, olhando apaixonadamente para Emmett.

"Já que não me resta alternativa... bem-vinda a luta, Bella. Eu tenho certeza que, se estivesse aqui, Edward estaria muito orgulhoso de você." – Emmett disse, puxando-me para um abraço de urso.

"Ele ficará, Emm, eu tenho certeza... orgulhoso de todos nós. Agora, eu preciso dar uma passada na casa dos meus pais para tranqüilizá-los e depois ir para a minha casa. Eu preciso ficar um pouco sozinha para pensar."

"Nós também temos que ir." Rose e Alice disseram começando a pegar suas coisas. "Vem, a gente te dá uma carona."

Nós três seguimos juntas, e não demorou muito para que eu chegasse à casa de seus pais, bem no centro de Paris.

"Bella? Bella minha filha, graças a Deus! O que aconteceu com você? Você parece péssima."

"Calma mãe, eu estou bem. Cansada, talvez um pouco anestesiada ainda, mas bem. O que aconteceu por aqui?" – perguntei olhando para a casa dos vizinhos, onde o gramado havia sido queimado e uma grande Estrela de Davi*********** fora pintada na porta.

"Eu estava chegando da escola quando vi os alemães levando Elizabeth e o marido. Foi horrível, Bella. Eles chutavam o Sr. Masen sem piedade e um deles arrastava Elizabeth pelos cabelos. Eu tive tanto medo, minha filha..."

"Mãe, eu estou precisando de um banho. Depois a gente conversa, está bem?"

"Certo, querida. Vá descansar. Eu estou preparando o almoço, daqui a pouco eu te chamo."

Subi para o meu antigo quarto, e sem nem mesmo tirar a roupa me joguei sobre a cama, chorando copiosamente. _Onde estaria Edward uma hora dessas? Será que o tinham maltratado como minha mãe disse que fizeram com o Sr. Masen? E se... e se o pior acontecesse? _

Eu estava assim, chorando descontroladamente, quando meu pai entrou no quarto e se sentou ao meu lado na cama, me puxando para o seu colo.

"Shhhh criança, vai dar tudo certo."

"Tá doendo tanto, pai... eu tenho tanto medo que ele não agüente. O que eu vou fazer sem ele?"

"Tá vendo, Bella? Esse era o meu medo desde o início. Mas não foi você mesma quem me disse, aqui nessa sala, que o amor era capaz de superar qualquer obstáculo? E que o seu amor e o de Edward era forte o bastante para resistir às provações dessa guerra? Então, minha querida. Você precisa ser forte. Eu tenho certeza que ele também está tentando ser forte, aonde quer que esteja."

"Tomara, pai. Tomara..." – aguardei um momento, ponderando se era a hora certa para dar a notícia. "Pai?"

"O que foi, querida?"

"Eu tomei uma decisão hoje, ao saber do que aconteceu."

"Que decisão?"

"Eu vou entrar pra Resistência. Eu vou usar a minha profissão e as armas que eu tenho para lutar a favor dos judeus e pela liberdade da nossa França."

"Não!" – Renée gritou da porta. – "Bella, isso é uma loucura!"

"Louca eu vou ficar se não fizer alguma coisa. Está decidido, mãe. Eu vou entrar pra resistência!"

"Pense na minha situação, Bella. O que eu vou fazer no dia em que ao invés de serem os meus vizinhos, os alemães vierem bater aqui, atrás da minha filha?"

"Pode deixar, mãe. Ninguém vai me pegar. A partir de agora vocês não me verão com tanta freqüência. Não vou colocar ninguém em risco. Não se preocupem, eu entro em contato por telefone. Fiquem tranqüilos, nada vai me acontecer." – eu disse, abraçando meus pais, antes de caminhar em direção à porta do quarto.

"Bella?" – ouvi meu pai me chamar.

"Sim?"

"Você tem a minha benção e o meu total apoio."

"Obrigada, pai." – E dizendo isso desci as escadas para tomar o rumo da rua, deixando Renée aos prantos no andar de cima, sendo consolada por um orgulhoso Charlie.

* * *

***Torradas Francesas: **muito comum nas casas e cafés franceses. É feita com pão de forma embebido numa mistura de ovo e leite e depois levada para tostar em frigideira. Pode ser servida com mel, geléias, manteiga...

**** **Nos dias **16 e 17 de julho de 1942 **o exército alemão na França fez uma mega operação para prender os judeus que moravam não apenas em Paris, mas em diversas regiões da França. Estima-se que 30 mil pessoas tenham sido presas e deportadas para os campos de concentração. Destas, pouco mais de 3 mil teriam sobrevivido.

***** **O campo de concentração de _**Auschwitz **_ficava localizado na Polônia. Era dividido em três áreas: **Auschwitz I** - Campo de concentração original que servia de centro administrativo para todo o complexo. **Auschwitz II (Birkenau)** - campo de extermínio onde morreram aproximadamente um milhão de judeus e perto de 19.000 ciganos e **Auschwitz III **que era utilizado como campo de trabalho escravo para a empresa IG Farben. O número total de mortes produzidas em Auschwitz-Birkenau está ainda em debate, mas estima-se que entre um milhão e um milhão e meio de pessoas morreram ali.

****** **O **campo de deportação de Drancy** foi um campo temporário na cidade de Drancy, há poucos quilômetros a norte de Paris. Originariamente era um projeto imobiliário público mas foi convertido em centro de detenção para Judeus e também homossexuais e outros tidos como "indesejados", que eram ali encarcerados e ficavam aguardando pelos transportes ferroviários que os levariam a Auschwitz e outros campos de extermínio e de concentração alemães.

*********A **Resistência Francesa** foi um movimento formado por franceses que não aceitavam a submissão do Estado Francês ao poder nazistas e estavam desiludidos com a política colaboracionista. Os membros da resistência boicotavam o exército alemão como podiam, ajudavam os judeus, transportavam pessoas de um lado a outro da fronteira, etc. Seus membros eram conhecidos como _partisans_ (partidários, em francês).

******** ****Charles André Joseph Marie de Gaulle** foi um general , político e estadista francês. Foi o líder das forças francesas livres durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial e chefe do governo provisório de 1944-1946. Foi presidente da França de 1959 a 1969.

********* **A** Estrela de Davi **é um símbolo em forma de estrela formada por dois triângulos sobrepostos, iguais, tendo um a ponta para cima e outro para baixo, utilizado pelo judaísmo e por seus adeptos. Durante a guerra, os nazistas obrigavam os judeus a usarem o símbolo e também marcavam com este, os lugares freqüentados por judeus.

* * *

_Ufa, haja nota né?! Mas não queria deixar nada de fora. Qualquer dúvida podem perguntar tá? O que eu souber eu respondo! Têm fotos da casa dos pais do Ed, e de algumas dessas notas lá no blog. Quem quer o endereço? www(ponto)pensamentossemnexo(ponto)blogspot(ponto)com Fiquem de olho que eu estarei sempre colocando spoillers e outras coisinhas por lá ok?_

_Meninas, me contem uma coisa... por que vocês acharam que seria o Jacob? Credo gente, vocês querem ele cedo assim na história? Ushaushuahsuahushaua Ah gente, eu não agüentei, tive que colocar o Mike como um dos soldados alemães e, podem se preparar, ele ainda vai aprontar muito!!!!_

**Rafaela Nunes****: **oi flor! *aperta* que bom que gostou amora! Por que o Jacob heim? rsrsrs eu não faria isso. Seria muito drama logo de cara ushuashuahsuahushau Espero que goste desse também! bjussss

**Carolina Almeida****: **oi flor *aperta* brigadinha pelos elogios viu Carol? Que bom que gostou, amora! Você também gosta de Casablanca? É um dos meus filmes prediletos. Amo muito! Bjusss

**Camilinha EGO****: **oi flor. Que bom que gostou. Realmente... o mundo já passou por muita coisa inacreditável né?! Espero que goste desse também! Bjos

**Jessy Moreno****: **oi flor, que bom que gostou! Não, não foi o Jacob, mas logo logo ele entra na história, prometo! ;) bjussss

**Pandora A.****: **oi flor. Valeu pelos elogios. Que bom que você está gostando! Teremos muita tristeza, mas prometo tentar trazer algumas alegrias nos flashbacks, ok? Vou fazer o máximo para balancear bem nos capítulos. Bjusssss

**Alline Viana****: **oi florzinha *aperta* Quem dera tivesse sido o Ed, mas aí, não teríamos história né? O Ed não morava mais com os pais, tanto ele quanto a Bella saíram de casa na época da faculdade. Cada um tinha a sua casa e a do Ed era pra onde a Bella mudaria depois do casamento. Teremos, em algum momento, um flashback sobre isso! Quanto aos pais da Bella, o Charlie não ficará muito feliz não, mas entenderá o amor dos dois. Mas não, nenhum dos dois irá delatar a família do Ed. Os alemães tinham muitos espiões, muitas formas de descobrir os judeus né?! Pode ir perguntando, a medida que eu puder responder, sem entregar a história, eu vou fazendo, ok?! Bjussss

**Gabi Pattinson****: **oi flor, obrigada pelos elogios. Que bom que está gostando. Sim, agora começa o drama, mas prometo intercalar com algumas lembranças boas. Espero que continue gostando. Bjus

* * *

_Bem meninas, obrigada por todas as reviews e também a todos que estão colocando a história em alerta e como preferida. Próximo capítulo é POV do Edward. Quem quer? Mas, para isso eu quero bastante reviews, combinado? Até a próxima florzinhas! Beijossss_


	4. A Rush Of Blood To The Head

_Oi minhas flores… Antes de qualquer coisa, quero pedir desculpas pela demora imensa desse capítulo. Eu sei que é indesculpável, mas foi um conjunto de coisas: o Jasper não calava a boca rsrsrs... e o POV do Edward exigiu muito de mim e acho que vocês irão entender ao ler o capítulo!_

_Mais uma vez quero fazer um agradecimento especial a minha beta, __**p-mary**__. Maria, tuas correções, como sempre, fizeram toda a diferença. Obrigada, por tudo! Falando nela, ela também tem uma fic aqui, __**Sinfonia Agridoce**__... eu se fosse vocês assim que acabassem esse capítulo, daria uma passadinha por lá. Garanto que vocês não irão se arrepender. Pra quem quiser, o link está nos meus favoritos._

_Queria agradecer também à __**loucalmon**__ pela correção das frases em alemão. Brigadinha flor!!!!_

_Por fim, sugiro que ouçam as músicas. Elas ajudam mais ainda a entrar no clima. O colar, o vestido e a casinha de boneca estão no blog www(*)pensamentossemnexo(*)blogspot(*)com (não esqueçam de substituir os * por ponto)_

_Bem, já falei demais! Vou deixar vocês com o capítulo! Boa leitura... e por favor, não queiram me matar ok? rsrsrs _

_A gente volta a se falar lá embaixo!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Música: ****Tears and Rain – James Blunt **

**www(*)4shared(*)com/file/230282830/8613af4f/James_Blunt_-_Tears_and_Rain(*)html**

.

**Jasper POV **

**13 de setembro, de 1942**

Não sei se esse lugar pode mesmo ser chamado de pesadelo na terra. Às vezes, acho que os pesadelos costumam ser mais leves. O fato é que isto aqui é muito pior do que qualquer um pode imaginar. Mas, depois de estar aqui há quase um ano, acabei por descobrir que, como em qualquer outro lugar no mundo, existem alguns jeitinhos e coisas que tornam a sua estada no inferno mais fácil ou mais difícil. Mas toda vez que uma nova leva de prisioneiros chega, não tem como se evitar o clima de tristeza por cada um, por cada sonho despedaçado.

Praticamente todos os dias chegam trens lotados de prisioneiros e a rotina se repete... filas se formam e as pessoas são divididas em grupos: os que viverão, e os que serão enviados para o "banho", de onde nunca voltarão. Depois, os que conseguirem sobreviver, terão seus cabelos raspados, receberão uma única muda de roupa e serão levados para galpões onde ficarão por 40 dias, para se livrarem de doenças e sabe-se lá o que mais os alemães pensam que podemos ter... Só após esse período é que os novatos passam a conviver com os outros e recebem sua função aqui dentro. Alguns irão para os trabalhos forçados, outros servirão de cobaias para os experimentos médicos.

Eu, por sorte ou azar, trabalho na construção de novos galpões que fazem com que o campo aumente cada dia mais e possa abrigar mais e mais judeus. Edward chegou há quase dois meses e logo se tornou um amigo. Ele, assim como eu, é médico e morava em Paris. Desde seu primeiro dia após a quarentena, foi mandado para o mesmo beliche que eu e para a construção também. Mas apesar do pouco tempo de convivência, eu sabia que algo não ia bem com meu amigo. Há alguns dias ele vinha abusando da sorte. Edward não era de ficar enrolando, correndo o risco de irritar os alemães, mas nos últimos dias ele andava aéreo e eu, por muitas vezes, tive que fazer o seu trabalho também para protegê-lo. Mas hoje ele simplesmente se recusava a levantar, e não demoraria muito para que algum soldado alemão viesse ver o que estava acontecendo.

"Ei cara, o que você tem? Vamos, levanta, nós precisamos ir."

"Me deixa, Jasper. Não é nada. Eu não estou a fim hoje"

"Como _nada_, Edward? E desde quando nós temos o direito de estar ou não a fim? Não estar a fim, meu caro, é sinônimo de morrer. Desde o início da semana que você praticamente não come e não vem rendendo o que os alemães exigem. Eu venho fazendo o meu e o seu trabalho, e o pior é que você nem percebe isso."

"Você queria o quê, Jasper? Que eu estivesse sorrindo e cantarolando enquanto construo locais que servirão para aprisionar outros de nós?"

"Não, Edward. Mas ou fazemos isso para tentar garantir que outros possam sobreviver, ou vamos morrer também. E de que tudo isso irá adiantar?"

"Eu não sei se quero viver. Não sei nem se existe vida depois disso."

"Edward, você precisa reagir! Se você se entregar assim, eles irão te matar! Reage homem, nem que seja pela mulher que você chama todas as noites enquanto está dormindo."

* * *

**EPOV**

**Música: A Rush Of Blood To The Head – Coldplay **

**www(*)4shared(*)com/file/230287658/e3d25dc3/Coldplay_-_A_Rush_Of_Blood_To_(*)html**

Bella. Fazia quase dois meses que eu estava nesse inferno e ainda sonhava com ela todas as noites. Era _por ela_ que eu dormia e acordava todos os dias, por mais doloroso que fosse. Eu realmente não sei dizer o que doía mais: ter sido capturado e ver os meus sonhos e os de Bella desmoronarem, ter falhado ao jurar que nada iria nos separar, ver que os meus pais haviam sido capturados também, o olhar de desespero de minha mãe ao me ver naquela mesma plataforma, ou a dor de ver meu pai sendo morto a sangue frio na plataforma ao chegarmos aqui – debilitado por dias e dias de viagem sob condições sub-humanas. Ou talvez a dor maior tenha sido esperar por horas que minha mãe saísse do "chuveiro" para onde havia sido enviada com outras mulheres, e ver as horas passarem e ela nunca mais voltar...

O rosto de Bella e as lembranças que trouxe comigo são o que me salvam quando só o que consigo ver são os olhos de minha mãe e a face de meu pai a olhar para mim pela última vez. Eu perdera tudo, menos a lembrança da mulher que eu amei desde a primeira troca de olhares.

Todos os dias, desde que cheguei aqui, eu sofria ao pensar na distância que nos havia sido imposta, sofria por não saber como Bella estaria se virando, se ela estaria segura ou não. Mas hoje a dor era mais insuportável ainda. Hoje minha Bella estava completando 24 anos de idade e eu não podia estar ao seu lado, comemorando mais um ano de sua presença em minha vida. Não tenho nem mesmo como saber se ela está se permitindo comemorar ou não. Posso apostar que ela deve estar brigando com Renée por causa de festas e presentes, como acontecia todo ano, pelo menos desde que eu passei a compartilhar dos seus aniversários...

* * *

**Flashback**

**13 de setembro de 1937**

_Eu estava ansioso para aquela festa. Bella e eu havíamos nos aproximado demais desde que me mudei para a vizinhança. Estávamos sempre juntos estudando, conversando, ouvindo música. Bella adorava me ouvir tocar piano, enquanto eu adorava vê-la falar sobre sua paixão por livros e pela escrita. _

_O presente estava escolhido há mais de um mês. Uma tarde fui à joalheria com meu pai, que queria comprar um anel para minha mãe, e me encantei pelo colar com pingente de coração. Aquela jóia era a cara de Bella, e eu tinha certeza de que ficaria perfeito nela. _

_Assim que entrei na casa vizinha, Renée veio ao meu encontro._

"_Edward, que bom que você chegou! Você é o único capaz de fazer a Bella aparecer. Ela se escondeu e eu não consigo encontrá-la em lugar nenhum."_

"_Eu irei procurá-la, senhora Swan."_

_Andei pela casa, passando em meio aos convidados, tentando imaginar em que lugar eu mesmo me refugiaria, caso não quisesse ser encontrado. Não demorei muito para ter certeza de onde encontraria Bella._

"_Finalmente eu encontrei a aniversariante." _

"_Edward, você veio!" – Bella exclamou, se virando com um enorme sorriso em seu rosto._

"_Claro que vim. Eu prometi, não foi?"_

"_Eu sei, mas achei que..."_

"_Você acha demais, Bella boba". – eu disse acariciando seu queixo, e seu rosto corou instantaneamente. – "Ah, e aqui está o seu presente. Feliz aniversário, Bella." – completei, esticando uma caixinha aveludada._

"_Edward, é maravilhoso." – Bella exclamou analisando o colar. "Isso são diamantes?" – Ela perguntou arregalando os olhos. "Eu não posso aceitar, Edward."_

"_Shh... pode e vai. Eu me lembrei de você assim que vi esse pingente. E não via a hora de poder vê-la com ele. Você não vai me fazer essa desfeita, Bella."_

_Dizendo isso dei a volta e parei atrás dela, enquanto Bella levantava os cabelos para que eu pudesse abotoar o colar em seu pescoço. Não sei se foi a minha respiração em seu pescoço ou o simples roçar de minha mão em sua pele, mas um arrepio percorreu todo o corpo dela antes de Bella soltar os cabelos e se virar novamente para mim, buscando a aprovação em meus olhos._

"_Perfeito, como eu imaginei."_

"_Obrigada" – ela disse, me abraçando com força. "Por tudo... pelo colar e também por estar aqui, comigo." _

"_Eu sempre estarei." – respondi, levantando o queixo dela com o dedo e fitando-a nos olhos. _

_É difícil precisar de quem partiu a iniciativa. Nossos olhos estavam vidrados um no outro e, pouco a pouco, fomos nos inclinando mais e mais até que nossos rostos se encontravam a milímetros de distância, e logo não havia mais impedimento algum. Nossos lábios se encontraram de forma tímida, como que se conhecendo. Ela abriu ligeiramente a boca e eu aproveitei para sugar o seu lábio superior enquanto ela mordiscava ligeiramente meu lábio inferior. Pedi passagem com minha língua e prontamente fui atendido. O beijo seguiu calmo, como se nada mais importasse no mundo a não ser nós dois e os sentimentos que nos rodeavam. Aos poucos nos afastamos novamente, em busca de ar._

_Permanecemos em silêncio por longos segundos, até que as vozes dos convidados e de Renée nos despertaram. Pude ouvir um longo suspiro sair da boca de Bella enquanto sua face transparecia cansaço. Definitivamente ela estava linda, mas não era a personificação daquilo que se espera de uma aniversariante._

"_Edward?"_

"_Hum?"_

"_Eu..."_

"_Shh... não diga nada, Bella."_

"_Mas Edward, nós... o que... o que foi isso?"_

"_Um beijo."_

"_Ora, isso eu sei. Mas por que você me beijou?"_

"_Porque eu senti vontade. Na verdade, há tempos que eu venho querendo fazer isso. Eu gosto de você Bella, e não apenas como amigo. Mas se você não sentir o mesmo eu... eu me contento em ser apenas seu amigo. O que não dá, Bella, é pra ficar... "_

"_Edward, dá pra calar a boca por um instante?" – ela perguntou, fingindo impaciência. – "Eu também gosto de você... Mas como tinha certeza de que você nunca olharia para alguém como eu, acabei ficando na minha e..."_

_Só que ela não conseguiu terminar sua frase, pois num segundo sua boca foi tomada pela minha em um beijo bem mais intenso do que o anterior. Nossas línguas duelaram como que querendo suprir o tempo perdido, mas mais cedo do que gostaríamos nossos lábios se separaram parar recuperarmos o fôlego._

"_Bella?" – eu chamei, enquanto depositava pequenos beijos pela sua bochecha._

"_Quê?"_

"_Eu prometi à sua mãe que te levaria para a sua festa. Mas antes, você pode me dizer por que está escondida aqui dentro dessa casinha de boneca enquanto sua festa de 18 anos acontece lá fora?"_

"_Isso é coisa da Renée. Eu não queria festa nenhuma. Esse vestido é horrível, e eu não conheço a maioria das pessoas. Além do mais, minha mãe cismou que à meia noite eu tenho que dançar com o meu namorado. Mas ela "esqueceu" que eu não tenho um namorado, ou seja, de qualquer forma eu irei passar vergonha. Se não dançar, porque Renée ficará possessa; e se dançar, porque sei que desajeitada como sou vou me esborrachar no chão." – ela disse, com os olhos cheios d'água e fazendo bico._

"_Ei, olha pra mim" – falei, puxando o rosto dela na minha direção e secando uma lágrima que começara a escorrer pela bochecha. – "Em primeiro lugar, seus amigos estão todos lá fora e eles vieram para comemorar o seu aniversário com _você_; em segundo, você já tem com quem dançar a valsa, a não ser que não queira dançar comigo; e eu juro que não te deixarei cair. Tudo é uma questão de quem conduz, e você estará a salvo comigo. E por último, você está linda nesse vestido."_

"_Você está falando isso só porque é meu amigo e prometeu à minha mãe que me levaria pra lá."_

"_Não. Eu estou falando porque é verdade. E se de todo você não quiser sair, tudo bem. Eu passo a noite inteira aqui dentro com você, afinal, eu não poderia querer estar em outro lugar."_

"_Eu te adoro, Edward"_

"_E eu te amo, minha Bella."_

**Fim do Flashback**

**

* * *

  
**

"Edward, pelo amor de Deus, levanta dessa cama e vamos logo."

"Eu não agüento mais, Jasper. Se eu pelo menos pudesse saber que ela está bem, ou que isso vai acabar logo e eu vou poder voltar para junto dela e recomeçar... mas não há mais esperança em mim, meu amigo."

"Edward, confia em mim. Essa guerra não vai durar pra sempre. Eu também deixei uma pessoa esperando por mim lá fora e é por ela que eu vivo cada dia aqui. É por causa da minha Alice que eu ainda não cometi uma loucura. Porque sei que onde quer que ela esteja, ela espera que eu seja forte e que eu lute para poder voltar pra junto dela. Eu não posso garantir que ela esteja bem, mas vou fazer o possível para estar inteiro para ela quando sair daqui. O amor que eu sinto pela minha baixinha é o combustível que eu preciso pra suportar tudo isso de cabeça erguida. Faça do seu amor pela..."

"Bella."

"Faça do seu amor pela Bella o combustível para seguir adiante."

****************

"_Was macht ihr hier, schmutzige Juden?"__*****_

Gelei ao ouvir aqueles berros. Jasper tinha razão. O que eu estava fazendo com a minha vida? E principalmente, com a minha imprudência eu estava colocando o meu amigo em risco também. Eu era um infeliz mesmo!

"Nós já estávamos a caminho do galpão, senhor."

"_Ich habe nicht fragen woher gehet ihr, aber der Grund, ihr sind immer noch  
hier__"__*****_

"_Was ist denn hier los, Kumpel?__"__*****_ - perguntou um outro soldado, se aproximando do primeiro.

"Ora, ora, se não é Edward Masen. Que prazer voltar a vê-lo, Masen."

"Pena que eu não posso dizer o mesmo, Newton."

"Vejam só... as pessoas costumam dizer que a vida é engraçada, e não é que elas têm razão? Você se achava tanto e agora olha só onde você está, seu judeu imundo. E o mais engraçado, pode-se dizer que a sua vida está nas minhas mãos. Hum... definitivamente a vingança é um prato que se come frio. Posso saber porque você e o seu amigo estão aqui ao invés de estarem trabalhando?"

"Deixa o Jasper fora disso, Newton. O seu problema é comigo."

"Que heróico... sempre tão defensor dos outros. Um dia isso ainda vai te custar a vida, Masen. Vamos lá. Para fora. Agora!"

É incrível como algumas pessoas não mudam nunca. Mike Newton, pelo jeito, era deste tipo. Ele tinha necessidade de aparecer e de tentar se impor pela força. Eu imagino que falta de inteligência faça isso com as pessoas. No fundo, eu estava feliz por ele ter aparecido. Qualquer outro iria implicar com Jasper também, mas Newton me odiava tanto que, a essa altura, enquanto o seguíamos para a área externa do campo, ele só estaria pensando em uma maneira de _me_ causar dor.

"E então, Newton? Para onde você está me levando?"

"Engraçado... eu não me lembro de ter te dado permissão para falar, Masen. Mas já que você está tão ansioso, podemos parar por aqui mesmo. Fique de costas, com as mãos pra cima." – Newton ordenou enquanto amarrava minhas mãos no alto do tronco. – "Agora, que tal você relembrar a época em que morava na Alemanha e começar a contar?"

_Eins_

_._

_._

_Zwei_

_._

_._

_Drei_

_._

_._

_Vier_

_._

_._

_Fünf_

A cada número dito em voz alta Mike desferia um golpe com o chicote em minhas costas nuas, descarregando todo o seu ódio no açoite. Aquela era a primeira vez que eu sofria um dos castigos impostos pelos nazistas, mas infelizmente já havia presenciado outros. Eu sabia que seriam no mínimo 25 chibatadas, mas caso algum outro soldado quisesse ter a sua vez na minha punição, ele também teria sua cota de 25, tudo contado por mim. E caso eu errasse a contagem, começaria tudo de novo. Sim, os nazistas eram as pessoas mais sádicas que eu tive a possibilidade de conhecer.

A dor era dilacerante e eu podia sentir o sangue escorrendo pelas minhas costas, mas não daria a eles o gostinho de me ver chorando. Jasper tinha razão, eu tinha que ser forte; por mim, pela Bella e pelos meus pais... Eu iria honrar o sangue deles que corria em minhas veias.

"_Você é um rapazinho muito corajoso, sabia? Olha só querido, nosso filho está virando um homenzinho, nem chorou ao cair da bicicleta."_

"_Parabéns, filho. Eu não podia estar mais orgulhoso de você. Tenho certeza de que você será um ótimo médico."_

"_Eu não podia estar mais realizada. Eu te amo, Edward."_

_ein-und-zwanzig_

_._

_._

_zwei-und-zwanzig_

_._

_._

_drei-und-zwanzig_

_._

_._

_vier-und-zwanzig_

_._

_._

_fünf-und-zwanzig_

Finalmente acabara. Mike me fez recomeçar a contagem do zero três vezes, alegando que não ouvira ou que a minha pronúncia estava com sotaque francês, mas finalmente a tortura chegara ao fim.

"Dessa vez eu fui bonzinho, Masen, mas dá próxima não sei se estarei tão de bom humor assim. Pode ter certeza de que estarei de olho em você. Como eu disse antes, foi um prazer reencontrá-lo."

"_Sie da! __Setzen Sie dieses dreckige Schwein hier raus!__"__*****_

* * *

"Beba isso, cara. Você precisa ingerir bastante líquido para ajudar na cicatrização. Eu vou lavar esses ferimentos."

"Não precisa, Jasper. Eu estou bem."

"Que está bem o que, Edward. Se a gente não limpar isso direito, não vai demorar muito a infeccionar. Fique aqui e eu já volto."

Minutos depois e Jasper estava de volta com um pano úmido e um tubinho camuflado de xilocaína.

"Como você conseguiu isso, Jasper?"

"Uma pessoa aqui dentro me devia alguns favores. Agora anda, deixa eu limpar isso."

"Mas Jasper, se te pegam com isso..."

"Nem todos aqui dentro concordam com o regime, Edward. Você só precisa não entrar em atritos e conhecer as pessoas certas. Mas pelo o que eu pude ver, no seu caso vai ser complicado... Esse cara parece ter um ódio mortal de você."

"O Newton é um _babaca_."

"Fala baixo, cara. Deus me livre alguém te ouvir falando isso. Mas e aí, vai me contar o porquê de todo esse ódio?"

"E você vai me falar do que mais é capaz com esses seus favores a determinadas pessoas?"

"Fechado."

*

*

"Quer dizer então que você e o Newton estudaram na mesma escola na Alemanha, e você chegou bem na hora em que ele ia estuprar uma garota no almoxarifado, fazendo com que ele fosse expulso?"

"Pra você ver. Ele sempre foi um canalha."

"Cuidado, Edward. Uma das coisas que você precisa entender é que aqui dentro nem sempre se pode falar o que pensa. As paredes têm ouvido e um comentário mal interpretado pode te custar a vida."

"Mas e você?"

"Eu cheguei aqui ainda no início, numa das primeiras levas de prisioneiros. O campo era muito diferente do que é hoje, não tinha toda essa estrutura montada. Numa noite um dos soldados passou mal e não tinha nenhum médico alemão para cuidar dele. Um dos coronéis começou a gritar, perguntando se tinha algum médico entre nós e eu me apresentei. Tratei do soldado e de alguma forma ele ficou agradecido, e desde então eu consigo algumas coisas através dele. Ele me arruma cigarros, bebida, alguns medicamentos quando preciso e, de vez em quando, vem até aqui apenas para dar uma olhada e me dizer se Alice está bem ou não."

"Jasper! É isso!"

"Isso o quê?"

"Nós podemos aproveitar esse seu "contato" e tratarmos dos judeus aqui, evitando que eles fiquem doentes e sejam mortos. Vamos criar uma espécie de consultório clandestino."

"Wow... calma aí, cara! Primeiro que eu não tenho como arrumar muito remédio, e depois que algo do tipo chamaria a atenção dos nazistas, e se algo assim é descoberto, nós seremos mortos sumariamente. Não se esqueça que o tal do Newton estará vigiando todos os seus passos."

"Com o Newton eu me entendo. Se ele me matar, a diversão dele acaba. O infeliz vai infernizar a minha vida, mas não fará nada. Cão que ladra não morde. E então, Dr. Whitlock? Topa ser meu companheiro nessa empreitada? Eu tenho certeza de que a sua Alice ficaria orgulhosa."

"Isso é golpe sujo, Edward. Invocar a lembrança da minha Alice é golpe baixo. Mas tudo bem... eu topo."

"Eu nunca disse que jogava limpo, Jasper. Até porque, aqui dentro, cada um luta com as armas que tem."

"Gostei de ver, é assim que se fala. Vamos mostrar para esses alemães que burros são eles, e que nós podemos ludibriá-los bem debaixo dos seus narizes."

E pela primeira vez em quase dois meses de confinamento eu não tinha apenas a lembrança de Bella para me impulsionar. Eu tinha um projeto, e mais do que isso – eu tinha a certeza de que não seria apenas Alice que ficaria orgulhosa quando tudo isso chegasse ao fim.

**

* * *

**

_Was macht ihr hier, schmutzige Juden?_ = o que vocês estão fazendo aqui, seus judeus imundos?

_Ich habe nicht fragen woher gehet ihr, aber der Grund, ihr sind immer noch hier._ = não perguntei para onde estão indo, mas a razão pela qual vocês  
ainda estão aqui.

_Was ist denn hier los, Kumpel?_ = o que está acontecendo aqui, companheiro?

_Sie da! Setzen Sie dieses dreckige Schwein hier raus!_ = Ei você! Coloque esse porco imundo para fora daqui.

* * *

_Olha eu aqui de novo!!! E aí, o que acharam do capítulo? Eu sei que foi tenso... mas não tinha como ser diferente... se servir de consolo, eu chorei muito enquanto escrevia... Espero que tenham gostado do POV do Edward e da surpresinha com o POV do Jasper. Eu simplesmente amo a Alice e o Jasper, então eles serão bem ativos nessa fic também! _

_Acho que agora deu para entender por que eu coloquei Edward Senior e Elisabeth como os pais do Edward né? Eu já tinha na cabeça que os pais dele seriam mortos e eu simplesmente não conseguiria matar Carlisle e Esme dessa forma. Podem esperar porque eles dois ainda aparecerão na fic... eu não esqueci deles!_

_Ah, o que vocês estão achando dos flashbacks? Eles ajudam ou vocês acham que acaba ficando confuso? A minha idéia com eles é ter a chance de intercalar os momentos tensos, com momentos felizes ou fofos dos dois! Está dando certo?_

**Resposta das reviews:**

**Pandora A.: **oi flor! Que bom que está gostando! Sim, os capítulos estão tensos, mas eu prometo tentar sempre intercalar com momentos fofos (como aquele do piano) nos flashbacks. Palavra de escoteiro rsrsrs bjusssss

**Carolina Almeida: **own flor... fiquei toda viada com o elogio!!!! :D Com certeza... essa parte da história é horrível mesmo... o ser humano é capaz de coisas inacreditáveis... Brigadinha pelo carinho! Bjussss

**Alline Viana: **oi florzinha!!!! Não, o Emmett é apenas o melhor amigo do Edward e acabou virando amigo da Bella também. ushuahsuahsuahushaua pois é, eu não resisti. Não tinha outro para fazer esse soldado horrendo, que não o Mike!!! Que bom que você está gostando! Bjussss

**Camilinha EGO: **é amora... esses primeiros capítulos serão bem tristes mesmo. Mas não tem como retratar essa época de outra forma né? Quanto ao Mike... eu só posso dizer que você terá ainda mais motivos para odiá-lo. Ele realmente será um FDP nessa fic. Espero que a ansiedade pelo POV do Ed tenha valido a pena e você tenha gostado! Bjussss

**Gabi Pattinson: **oi flor! Não li não, mas já me falaram muito bem dele. Está na minha lista! :D Pois é, ninguém pensou no Emmett... mas desde o início, quando a idéia louca dessa fic surgiu na minha cabeça, eu já tinha a idéia de que o Emmett seria quem a encontraria e seria a pessoa que levaria a Bella para a Resistência. E quanto ao Mike, a idéia veio enquanto eu escrevia. Não tinha outra pessoa para eu colocar nesse personagem! Que bom que você está gostando! Bjussss

**Jessy Moreno: **oi flor, que bom que está gostando! Espero que tenha gostado dos POVs! Bjussss

**Rafaela Nunes: **ushuahsuahushaushua oi amora!!!!

* * *

_Bem meninas, obrigada por todas as reviews e também a todos que estão colocando a história em alerta e como preferida. Vocês não imaginam como fico feliz a cada mensagem que chega na minha caixa de e-mail. _

_Prometo que tentarei ser mais rápida com o próximo capítulo! E a única coisa que eu posso adiantar é que o níver da Bella foi tão tenso para ela quanto foi para o Edward!!! _

_Bjussss e até lá!_


	5. Let it Be

**Disclaimer: ****Edward e Bella assim como os outros personagens, pertencem à Stephenie Meyer e sua saga Twilight, mas O Poder da Resistência, com todos os seus dramas, conflitos e flashbacks pertencem a mim. **

**

* * *

  
**

_Oi flores, como estão?_

_Demorou, mas aí está o quarto capítulo. Quero pedir desculpas pela demora, mas tanto eu quanto minha Beta, andamos meio atarefadas nestas últimas semanas com nossas vidas off net. Mas, como forma de me redimir, trago o maior capítulo escrito até agora, com direito a lemons, personagens novos e, er... muito mais._

_Agradecendo, como sempre a minha beta, Paulinha. Amora, por mais que você diga que não precisa, eu faço questão, afinal você faz sim, um ótimo trabalho, me chamando atenção para pequenos detalhes que muitas vezes passam despercebidos. Além de servir como um ótimo termômetro para a raiva que as leitoras irão sentir... rsrsrs_

_Por fim, as imagens do apartamento do Ed estão no blog. Não deixem de dar uma olhada. www (*) pensamentossemnexo (*) blogspot (*) com_

_ E não deixem de ouvir a musica. Além de linda, ela ajuda a entrar no clima._

_Boa leitura, e a gente volta a se ver lá embaixo!!!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Música:Let It Be – The Beatles**

w w w (*) 4shared (*) com / file / 249911944 / 25c2e630 / Beatles-Let_It_Be (*) html

**BPOV**

**13 de setembro, de 1942**

Fazia dois meses que minha vida tinha virado de pernas para o ar. Desde que Edward fora levado pelos nazistas e eu decidi entrar para a Resistência Francesa, eu não sabia mais o que era dormir ou comer direito. Por enquanto eu ainda não tinha participado de nenhuma ação de grande porte... em parte por ainda ser nova e em parte porque Emmett tendia a ser superprotetor para comigo. Geralmente eu ficava responsável por passar algumas informações via rádio para os membros da Resistência em Londres e de mandar algumas mensagens subliminares durante o noticiário, como era o caso neste momento.

"_O tempo em Paris continuará estável amanhã. Mais um dia típico de outono. Teremos frio pela manhã e à noite, mas durante o dia o sol brilhará no céu, que estará aberto, perfeito para o vôo das andorinhas." _

"Bella, posso saber que história é essa de andorinha voando?"

"Nada, Ang. Resolvi dar um toque diferente à previsão do tempo."

"Andorinhas voando, gatos andando pelos telhados, batatas cozinhando... suas notícias estão sempre recheadas de surpresas. Tudo bem se você não quer me contar, mas toma cuidado, ok?"

"Não se preocupe, Angela. Eu sei o que estou fazendo."

"Certo... Mas e aí, nós vamos sair pra comemorar o seu aniversário hoje?"

"Não, amiga, não vai dar. Eu tenho um compromisso, sem contar que simplesmente não tenho o que comemorar. Comemorar o que sem o Edward ao meu lado?"

"Você tem que ser forte, Bella!"

"Quer saber? Estou cansada de ser forte, Angela. As pessoas só sabem me dizer isso, mas poucos realmente fazem algo para que essa situação mude. A cada dia mais judeus são presos, mortos, e nada parece mudar... e me diz, a minha força vai servir para quê? Ela vai fazer o Edward voltar pra mim?" – desabafei, deixando as lágrimas que estava segurando finalmente virem à tona.

* * *

"Bella! Que bom que você chegou. Acho que agora já podemos começar a reunião, não?" – Emmett perguntou assim que eu entrei no sótão do pequeno _bistrô_ onde o nosso "braço" da resistência se encontrava.

"Ainda não. Falta o Jacob. Alguém sabe dele?" – Rose perguntou.

"_Faltava,_ loira. Já estou aqui." – falou o homem que acabara de entrar. Ele devia ter aproximadamente 1,90m de altura, olhos castanhos, longos cabelos pretos presos num rabo-de-cavalo, e uma linda pele castanha. Seus olhos vieram imediatamente para mim e a forma como ele me olhou, de cima em baixo, me deixou constrangida.

"Jacob Black, muito prazer. E você, quem é?" – ele perguntou, pegando minha mão e a beijando suavemente.

"Be... Isabella Swan. Mas pode me chamar de Bella."

"Nome perfeito. Combina perfeitamente com você." – ele completou, dando uma piscadinha antes de soltar a minha mão.

"Bem, agora que vocês já se conhecem, será que podemos começar logo essa reunião? Nós _não_ temos a noite toda." – Emmett falou, dando um olhar zangado na direção de Jacob.

Eu me sentei entre Alice e Rose, mas podia sentir o olhar fixo do tal Jacob sobre mim e aquilo já estava começando a me irritar. Tentei abstrair, prestando atenção nas informações que Emmett passava.

"Parece que os alemães continuam avançando pela União Soviética, mas a batalha não está fácil como eles esperavam. As temperaturas têm estado muito baixas com a chegada do outono, e eles têm tido várias perdas. Além disso, recebemos hoje a notícia de que Stalin garantiu que _Stalingrado_ não se entregará. Ao mesmo tempo, os Estados Unidos assinaram um acordo com o Comitê Francês, com o General De Gaulle, ontem em Londres. Mas infelizmente não temos apenas boas notícias. Ficamos sabendo hoje que 112 companheiros foram fuzilados ontem pelos alemães ao serem capturados em ação. Precisamos pensar numa maneira rápida de responder a esses assassinatos. Temos que mostrar que fuzilamentos não nos intimidam. Sugestões?"

"Que tal libertarmos o general _Lattre de Tassigny_, da prisão de _Riom?_" – Alice sugeriu. "Tenho certeza de que isso nos daria grande destaque e os deixariam furiosos. Enquanto planejamos, podemos continuar com as ações de sempre; pichações, distribuições de jornais, assassinato de um ou outro soldado alemão de bobeira pela rua... mas vamos deixar que eles achem que nos abatemos e, quando eles menos esperarem, atacamos."

"É uma boa idéia, Alice. Mas para uma ação desse porte, precisaremos de uma ajuda mais efetiva do comitê francês em Londres. Precisamos que dois ou três companheiros vão até Londres para conversarem com os responsáveis por lá. Até porque não adianta apenas libertar o general, precisaremos tirá-lo do país. Quem topa?"

Eu imediatamente levantei meu braço, implorando para que Emmett me deixasse participar daquela missão. Mas é claro que, mais uma vez, fiquei de fora.

"Decidido, então. Rose, Jacob e Laurent irão para Londres. Enquanto isso, eu começarei a estudar formas de efetuar a fuga. Bella, você tem feito um ótimo trabalho com as mensagens via rádio. Continuamos no mesmo esquema. Acho que dessa forma encerramos a reunião de hoje. E lembrem-se..."

"_Um Francês morto - Dez alemães morrerão!*****"_ – todos gritaram juntos.

Eu estava conversando com Rose e Alice, me preparando para ir até Emmett reclamar por ele, mais uma vez, não ter me escolhido para uma ação, quando Jacob se aproximou.

"Então você é a famosa Bella do rádio."

"Sim."

"Hum... por que tenho a sensação de que você não está muito feliz com isso?"

"Por que eu realmente não estou. Eu quero colocar a mão na massa, fazer os alemães sofrerem e pagarem por todo o sofrimento que estão nos causando."

"Opa, opa, opa... calma aí, mocinha! Que fúria toda é essa? A sua hora vai chegar, eu tenho certeza. Mas me conta, como veio parar aqui?"

"Meu noivo foi preso pelos nazistas. Eu já conhecia o Emmett e no dia seguinte conheci Rose e Alice. Eles me contaram tudo e eu quis me juntar ao grupo, fazer algo de útil."

"Noivo, é?" – ele perguntou, e eu tive a impressão de ver o seu sorriso diminuir.

"Bella, nós estamos descendo. Vamos?" – Alice chamou, acenando da porta.

"Tchau, Jacob."

"Tchau, Bella."

"Argh... eu não gosto desse sujeito. Ele passou a reunião inteira olhando pra Bella. Acho bom ele se comportar nessa viagem com você, hein, ursinha!"

"Ih Emmett, deixa de ser implicante! Ele só estava sendo simpático."

"Sei... sei..."

"Falando nisso Emm, porque você não me escolheu quando eu levantei o braço?"

"Por que eu não vou te expor a riscos desnecessários Bella, eu já disse isso. Não quero ter que explicar para o Edward, quando ele voltar, que eu fui o responsável por algo de ruim que aconteceu com a noiva dele."

"Ai Emmett, você é irritante!"

"Você ainda vai me agradecer. Agora deixa eu te dar um abraço. Nem pude te dar os parabéns direito." – E dizendo isso ele me puxou para um daqueles abraços de urso que só ele era capaz de dar, e que me transmitiam tanta paz e segurança, apesar de me deixarem completamente sem ar.

"Parabéns? Pelo que?" – Rose perguntou.

"Hoje é aniversário da _Bellinha_ aqui."

"Wow... e como é que você não diz nada, dona Isabella? Poxa, isso merece uma comemoração. Podíamos ir para a minha casa, abrir um vinho, uns queijos, pães..."

"Alice... Hei, hei... calma aí. Não quero nada disso. Eu só quero ir pra minha casa, dormir e esquecer esse dia. Por que, sério? Comemorar o quê?"

"Ai Bella... deixa de ser chata. Vem pra minha casa, deixa eu te animar, vai!"

"Não, a gente se fala amanhã. Eu realmente quero ficar sozinha." – eu disse, já entrando no meu carro e dando a partida, deixando Alice com cara de cachorro que caiu do caminhão de mudança, parada na calçada.

Eu realmente queria ficar sozinha, mas só tinha um lugar para onde eu poderia ir nesta noite, um lugar que eu realmente poderia chamar de casa.

* * *

Essa era a primeira vez que eu voltava ao apartamento de Edward desde o fatídico dia de sua prisão. O jardim estava queimado e a porta tinha uma grande estrela de Davi pintada. Assim que eu passei por ela, a lembrança da primeira vez que eu entrei ali me tomou em cheio.

.

**Flashback**

"_Edward, dá pra você me contar para onde estamos indo e o porquê dessa venda nos meus olhos?"_

"_É surpresa, Bella."_

"_Você sabe muito bem que eu odeio surpresas."_

"_E você sabe o quanto eu adoro te ver nervosinha desse jeito." – ele disse, me dando um beijo na bochecha e parando o carro. _

_Eu o ouvi saindo do carro e logo em seguida a porta do meu lado se abriu e ele entrelaçou nossas mãos, me ajudando a sair. Demos alguns poucos passos e eu consegui distinguir o barulho de chaves e de uma porta se abrindo. O que Edward estava aprontando?_

"_Pronta para tirar a venda, minha Bella?" _

_E dizendo isso, eu o senti puxando o pano preto de sobre os meus olhos. Permaneci de olhos fechados por mais um tempo, tentando acalmar minha respiração. Mas quando os abri, todo o esforço para me acalmar foi em vão. Eu estava diante de uma sala simplesmente deslumbrante. O piso de madeira clara contrastava com os móveis escuros. Duas portas de vidro se abriam para uma varanda onde eu conseguia ver a grama verde. Na parede ao lado da porta, um painel com diversas fotos nossas e de nossas famílias. _

"_Edward, o que significa isso?"_

"Isso_, meu amor, é a nossa futura casa. Ou você achou que eu te pediria em casamento e não providenciaria um lugar para nós morarmos?"_

_Eu simplesmente não tinha palavras. Edward definitivamente era o meu anjo particular, e eu o amava com cada fibra do meu ser._

"_E então, o que achou? Você gosta?"_

"_Se eu gosto? Edward, é linda! Deve ter custado uma nota."_

"_Shhh, podemos deixar a discussão sobre o dinheiro para outra hora? Não vamos estragar esse momento. Além do mais, meus pais ajudaram como parte do nosso presente de casamento. Agora vem, deixa eu te mostrar o resto."_

_E dizendo isso ele me puxou pela mão, me conduzindo para o restante dos cômodos. A cozinha era bem clássica, com armários brancos, contrastando com a parede vermelha e com o balcão de aço inox. No banheiro as paredes eram cobertas com fórmica imitando madeira escura, exceto uma, de pastilhas de vidro, onde ficava a banheira. A varanda tinha uma enorme área gramada. Em um canto, ficavam algumas espreguiçadeiras e uma mesa de madeira. _

"_Agora, que tal conhecer o nosso futuro quarto?"_

_Nada poderia ter me preparado para aquilo. O quarto era simplesmente maravilhoso. Como em todos os outros cômodos, ali também havia o contraste entre claro e escuro. A fórmica escura estava no teto. Este era o mesmo tom da persiana e da coberta sobre a cama. O restante era todo branco, com exceção da parede atrás da cama, onde um papel de parede acinzentado dava um tom todo particular. Acima da cama estavam várias fotos em preto e branco. A parede à direta, ao lado da janela, era toda espelhada, refletindo a cama e dando um ar de amplitude ao quarto. _

_Eu ofeguei, e Edward passou os braços pela minha cintura, apoiando seu queixo sobre o meu ombro. "É perfeito, meu amor. E eu sei que seremos muito felizes aqui."_

"_Perfeita é _você,_ minha..."_

_Mas ele não conseguiu terminar sua frase, porque antes que ele pudesse ao menos notar o que acontecera, eu me virei em seu braço, cobrindo sua boca com a minha. O beijo começou calmo, mas logo foi se intensificando, com nossas línguas duelando pela dominância. O ar ficou escasso, fazendo com que nossos lábios se separassem, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia manter minha boca longe do seu corpo. Segui uma trilha de beijos molhados pelo seu pescoço, enquanto suas mãos seguravam firmes em meu quadril. Eu sempre me afastava quando as coisas começavam a ficar quentes demais entre nós, mas hoje não. Pela primeira vez, contra tudo e contra todos, eu me sentia preparada para me entregar a Edward. E não havia lugar melhor do que a nossa futura casa. _

_Voltei a beijá-lo, dessa vez mais calmamente, querendo passar toda confiança e amor naquele beijo. Ao mesmo tempo comecei a desabotoar sua camisa, passando minhas mãos por toda a extensão do seu peitoral. Pude sentir um arrepio passar pelo seu corpo, mas ele manteve o beijo, apenas me apertando um pouco mais. Passei então a desabotoar minha camisa e, de repente, seus lábios não estavam mais sobre os meus. Edward estava completamente parado à minha frente, me olhando com os olhos arregalados._

"_Bella... O que você acha que está fazendo?"_

"_Eu quero você, Edward."_

"_Mas eu já sou seu, amor."_

"_Não, Edward. Eu te quero inteiro. Eu te quero como o meu homem."_

"_Bella... seja razoável. Nós não podemos. Seu pai me mata se descobrir. E nos já estamos noivos, não precisamos esperar muito para casar..."_

"_Por isso mesmo, Edward. Nós vamos nos casar de qualquer maneira. Esperar para quê? Eu confio em você, sei que você não vai me abandonar. Por favor...?"_

"_Bella, eu não sei. Eu não estava querendo forçar nada quando te trouxe aqui... eu..."_

"_Eu sei, meu amor. Mas não há melhor lugar e nem mesmo momento mais apropriado. Eu nunca tive tanta certeza de algo. Eu preciso e eu _quero_ você."_

_Achei que ele fosse continuar tentando me persuadir, colocando mais e mais empecilhos, mas então eu senti seu hálito em minha orelha, mordiscando a pontinha dela antes de sussurrar, "Você tem idéia de como é impossível recusar qualquer pedido seu, quando você me olha desse jeito?"_

_Seus lábios desceram para o meu pescoço e logo tomaram minha boca. Dessa vez o beijo não era gentil – era como se ele estivesse colocando toda a sua indecisão e seu desejo ali, em nossos lábios, pesando o certo e o errado. Eu fui, lentamente, caminhando para trás até que senti a cama batendo na parte de trás dos meus joelhos. Me joguei sobre ela, trazendo Edward junto comigo. Ele se apoiou em seus braços, evitando jogar todo o peso do seu corpo sobre mim. A essa altura minha camisa já estava toda aberta e eu senti suas mãos trêmulas por cima do meu soutien. _

_Apesar de ter certeza do que estava prestes a fazer, eu também estava nervosa e minhas mãos tremiam tanto quanto as suas ao descer para o cós de sua calça, começando a desabotoar seu cinto. Ele saiu de cima de mim, tirando seus sapatos e terminando de tirar as calças. Em seguida voltou para a cama apenas de cuecas, e dessa vez ficou de joelhos entre as minhas pernas. Lentamente ele levou sua mão até a barra de minha meia-calça e começou a tirá-la, beijando cada pedaço da pele de minha perna que foi se expondo, começando pelas coxas, até os dedos dos pés. Em seguida ele voltou para a cintura, agora desabotoando minha saia. Eu ergui os quadris, de modo que ele a pudesse tirar, e logo sua boca estava espalhando beijos molhados pela minha barriga, quase me enlouquecendo. _

"_Edward... por favor..."_

"_O que, 'ma petite'__******__?"_

"_Não me provoca."_

_Ele deu uma risadinha antes de continuar espalhando seus beijos pela minha barriga, como se eu não tivesse dito nada. Então beijou minhas mãos, subindo pelos braços, ombros, clavícula e pescoço. Ele me sentou na cama, terminando de tirar minha blusa e aproveitando para levar junto o meu soutien. E ali, só de calcinha à sua frente, eu me senti corar._

"_Não fique com vergonha, 'petite'. Você é linda."_

_Eu sorri, enquanto ele me deitava e abocanhava meu seio esquerdo. Edward levou uns bons minutos ali enterrado sobre o meu seio, mordendo, lambendo, chupando, enquanto sua mão brincava com meu mamilo direito. Depois de um tempo ele trocou de lado, repetindo exatamente os mesmos gestos no seio direito, como se não quisesse privilegiar um em virtude do outro. Cansada de ser apenas uma expectadora do que acontecia e não conseguindo mais controlar os gemidos que saíam de minha boca, eu consegui nos virar sobre a cama, ficando por cima de um Edward com os olhos arregalados olhando pra mim._

"_Agora é a _minhavez_ de brincar."_

_Eu sentei sobre o seu quadril, sentindo seu volume sob mim e arrancando imediatamente um gemido de sua boca. Segurando em suas coxas eu me joguei para frente, beijando cada pedaço do seu peito que conseguia alcançar. Depois de beijar cada cantinho daquele peitoral que mais parecia esculpido por um artista, eu lambi a região de seu estômago, de cima para baixo, voltando assoprando a região lambida, fazendo cada pelinho de seu corpo se arrepiar. Em seguida me ajoelhei entre suas pernas, como ele havia feito comigo mais cedo. Desci primeiro por sua perna direita, deixando meus dentes roçarem em sua pele enquanto espalhava beijos molhados pela parte interna de sua perna. Fiz o mesmo com a perna esquerda, dessa vez começando pelo pé e terminando na coxa. _

_Voltei a beijar seu peitoral, ao mesmo tempo friccionando nossos quadris. Ataquei sua boca com todo o desejo que me consumia, e Edward nos virou novamente, prendendo meus pulsos sobre o colchão com suas mãos._

"_Agora chega. A senhorita já se divertiu demais." _

_E dizendo isso ele voltou a se ajoelhar, colocando as mãos nas laterais de minha calcinha de renda branca. Ele me olhou nos olhos, como que pedindo meu consentimento e eu fiz apenas um pequeno gesto com a cabeça antes que ele retirasse a única peça que ainda restava em meu corpo. _

"_Linda, linda, linda..."_

_Edward voltou a beijar minhas coxas, mordendo a pele na parte interna até chegar ao meu sexo, quente e molhado. Sem que eu esperasse, ele deu uma lambida, arrancando um gemido ao mesmo tempo em que eu empurrava meus quadris ainda mais de encontro ao seu rosto. Ele repetiu o gesto, mas dessa vez aproveitou para chupar meu clitóris, o prendendo suavemente entre os seus dentes. Eu soltei um grito alto, e Edward deu um risinho entre minhas pernas. E quando eu achava que não tinha como enlouquecer mais, ele me penetrou com um dedo e depois outro, coordenando os movimentos de seus dedos com o de sua língua em meu centro pulsante. _

_Não demorou para que uma sensação diferente de tudo o que eu já havia sentido me dominasse. Minha pulsação disparou, enquanto minha respiração ficava mais pesada. Eu sentia meu baixo ventre se contraindo e meu corpo inteiro parecia sofrer pequenos espasmos. A contração foi aumentando, aumentando, aumentando... Até que eu senti todo o prazer explodir dentro de mim. Edward continuou me sugando enquanto eu me entregava ao meu primeiro orgasmo. _

_Não existia sensação como aquela. Eu me sentia mole, como se não conseguisse mexer nem um milímetro, mas ao mesmo tempo uma onda de felicidade tomava todo o meu corpo e minha mente. Aos poucos a respiração e a freqüência cardíaca foram voltando ao normal, enquanto Edward voltava a espalhar beijos pelo meu corpo, serpenteando por ele até chegar a minha boca, a tomando em outro beijo arrebatador onde eu pude sentir o meu próprio gosto em seus lábios. _

"_Além de linda, tem o sabor mais doce que alguma vez eu já provei. Eu te amo, minha Bella." – Edward disse ao separar nossos lábios. _

_Ele se levantou e eu soltei um murmúrio aborrecido pela perda de contato do seu corpo com o meu. Só então eu percebi que ele estava ao lado da cama, tirando sua cueca. Meus olhos percorreram imediatamente todo o seu corpo, parando em seu membro ereto. Ofeguei. Edward seguiu meu olhar e, ao ver para o que eu olhava, sorriu maliciosamente._

"_Gosta do que vê?" – perguntou se aproximando, me dando um beijo rápido._

_A única coisa que consegui fazer foi balançar a cabeça, em afirmação, enquanto passava meus braços pelo seu pescoço e o trazia para mais perto de mim. _

"_Amor, tem certeza de que é isso que você quer?"_

"_Assim como eu tenho certeza que te amo. Sim, Edward, eu quero ser inteiramente sua."_

"_Minha" – ele repetiu, tomando meus lábios uma vez mais._

_Senti seu membro roçando minha feminilidade e ambos gememos. O beijo agora era calmo, quase como uma reverência entre duas almas que se amavam e que agora se entregavam também de corpo uma a outra. Enquanto o beijo se aprofundava eu sentia Edward deslizando para dentro de mim, nossos corpos se moldando cada vez mais em um encaixe perfeito, como se tivessem sido feitos para isso. Era estranho sentir todo aquele volume dentro de mim e era um pouco incômodo também, mas eu havia tomado minha decisão e, apesar do pequeno desconforto, eu me sentia feliz e realizada como mulher. _

_Edward parou de repente, me encarando nos olhos. Me deixando ver toda sua devoção e adoração ali, naqueles olhos verdes que eu tanto amava. O incômodo passara e eu precisava de mais. Movi meu quadril de encontro ao seu e ele riu._

"_Calma amor, deixa que eu faço isso."_

_E, dizendo isso, ele começou a se mover lentamente dentro de mim, nunca tirando seus olhos dos meus. Progressivamente os gemidos foram ficando mais altos pelo quarto, enquanto seus movimentos de vai e vem se aceleravam. _

_Eu comecei a sentir meus músculos se contraindo ao redor do seu membro e sabia que não demoraria muito para que eu voltasse a sentir aquela sensação maravilhosa uma vez mais. Edward percebeu o mesmo, pois eu senti sua mão indo entre os nossos corpos, friccionando meu clitóris. Isso foi o suficiente para que eu sentisse todo o meu corpo se entregando àquela descarga de prazer, visse pontos luminosos surgindo diante de meus olhos e gritasse seu nome com toda a força do meu ser. _

_Enquanto eu praticamente me sentia flutuar sobre a cama, Edward seguiu se movendo sobre mim, cada vez mais rápido e mais fundo. Minutos depois eu senti seu líquido me preenchendo, enquanto o meu nome saía dos seus lábios e ele praticamente desabava sobre mim. Aos poucos nossas respirações foram voltando ao normal, e Edward me deu mais um beijo suave antes de sair de dentro de mim e nos girar sobre a cama, me deixando em cima de seu corpo nu, acariciando minhas costas suavemente._

"_Wow... isso foi..."_

"_Perfeito."_

"_Sim, perfeito. Obrigado, minha Bella, por me amar e confiar tanto assim em mim."_

"_Pra sempre! Eu não podia estar mais realizada. Eu te amo, Edward." _

_E assim, abraçados, um sentindo as batidas do coração do outro – e, acima de tudo, felizes –, nós nos entregamos de braços abertos ao sono que começava a nos dominar._

**Fim do Flashback**

**.  
**

Eu repeti o mesmo trajeto daquela tarde em que entrara ali pela primeira vez. Sala, cozinha, banheiro, varanda... quarto. Me joguei sobre a cama, abraçada ao travesseiro de Edward, só desejando sentir o seu cheiro novamente. Eu simplesmente não sabia o que fazer. Tinham levado minha vida. Nesse momento eu entendia toda a dor sentida por _Heathcliff_ ao receber a notícia da morte de _Catherine_.******* E, assim como ele, eu queria gritar: _"Como posso eu viver sem a minha vida?! Como posso eu viver sem a minha alma?!" _

Angela, Rose e Emmett bem que tentavam me animar, mas eles não tinham a real dimensão da minha dor. Por mais que Emmett sentisse falta do amigo, ele ainda tinha sua vida para tocar, tinha um motivo para levantar e para voltar para casa todos os dias. Mas eu não. Eu não via mais sentido em nada. Alice era quem melhor me entendia e acabou se tornando uma amiga essencial durante esse período. Mas nós raramente falávamos sobre os nossos amores. Ainda era doloroso demais para nós.

"Ora, ora... se não é a noivinha do judeu imundo!"

Senti meu corpo todo retesar e um calafrio ao me virar, deparando com o mesmo tenente da noite em que Edward fora preso, encostado na porta do quarto. Imediatamente me sentei no meio da cama, ainda abraçada com o travesseiro sobre o meu colo.

"O que você faz aqui?"

"Calma, menina. Eu só quero conversar. Como é mesmo o seu nome?" – ele perguntou, andando calmamente em minha direção.

"Isabella Swan."

"Muito prazer, Isabella. Meu nome é Mike. Mike Newton. Agora me diga, o que faz aqui? Você não deveria ficar entrando em casas marcadas como esta." – ele disse pausadamente, como se falasse com uma criança, antes de se sentar na beirada da cama.

"Não é da sua conta." – eu respondi, me encolhendo ainda mais.

"Sabe, Isabella? Apesar de bonita, você não está se mostrando muito inteligente. Mas eu fui com a sua cara, então vou perguntar mais uma vez. O que você faz aqui?"

"Eu... eu precisava ficar sozinha, em algum lugar onde me sentisse bem, onde tivesse lembranças de Edward..."

"Edward?"

"Edward Masen. Meu noivo."

"Masen" – ele sussurrou, tão baixinho que eu fiquei em dúvida se era para ter escutado ou não. Mas quando ele voltou a me encarar, seus olhos continham um brilho diferente.

"Seu noivo se chamava Edward Masen?"

"Foi o que eu disse, não ouviu?"

Ele me encarou com um olhar de alerta novamente e, como uma criança que sabe que fez algo errado, eu abaixei minha cabeça.

"_Definitivamente_ esse mundo é muito pequeno." – ele disse, rindo.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Eu conheço o Edward. Nós estudamos juntos na Alemanha antes dele se mudar para a França."

"E você sabe onde ele está?" – perguntei, sentindo meu coração acelerar e uma ponta de esperança invadir meu coração.

"Infelizmente, sim. Mas acho que você não gostará de saber."

"Por favor, me diga." – eu implorei, agarrando seu braço.

"Edward e toda a família Masen morreram a caminho de _Auschwitz_. Eu sinto muito. De verdade."

Não, não podia ser. Meu Edward, morto? Eu senti como se todo o ar tivesse escapado de meus pulmões, e apesar de querer gritar, nenhum som saía de minha garganta. De repente o quarto estava rodando e eu fui sugada pela escuridão.

Acordei momentos depois, com alguns tapinhas do Tenente Newton em meu rosto. "Sinto muito por ter sido o porta-voz dessa notícia, Isabella. Realmente eu não queria ter que dizer isso. Eu e Edward éramos muito próximos, e eu não concordo de jeito nenhum com o que está acontecendo. Mas eu apenas cumpro ordens. Espero que você possa me perdoar."

As lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto e eu quase não conseguia ouvir nada do que o tenente à minha frente continuava dizendo. "Eu vou te deixar sozinha, como você queria. Mas veja, estou deixando meu telefone na mesinha ao lado da cama. Não hesite em ligar quando precisar desabafar com um amigo. Eu estarei à sua disposição." E, dizendo isso, ele deixou o quarto – me deixando ali, jogada sobre a cama, completamente apática, sentindo as lágrimas rolando pelo meu rosto.

* * *

"Bella! Bella! Você está aí?"

Menos de um minuto depois uma Alice esbaforida entrava correndo pelo quarto.

"Bella! O que aconteceu? O que aquele soldado desgraçado fez com você? O que você esta fazendo aqui? Me diz alguma coisa, pelo amor de Deus , Bella!"

"Acabou, Alice. Minha vida... acabou."

"Como assim, Bella? O que aconteceu?" – Alice perguntou, sentando ao meu lado na cama e puxando minha cabeça para o seu colo, passando a mão carinhosamente pelos meus cabelos. "Aquele ser asqueroso fez algo contra você?"

"Ele conhecia o Edward, Alice." – eu consegui dizer entre os soluços. "E ele me disse que o meu Edward e toda a família dele estão... estão..."

"Estão o quê, minha querida?"

"Mortos, Alice." – eu consegui balbuciar antes de cair novamente em um choro histérico.

Alice me pôs sentada diante dela, me encarando com olhos cheios de pena e determinação.

"Bella, se acalme. Você não pode acreditar em tudo o que eles te dizem. Terrorismo psicológico é uma das técnicas usadas por eles."

"Eu sei que é verdade, Alice. Eu posso sentir aqui dentro. Meu coração está apertado. O que eu vou fazer agora, como vou viver sem o meu Edward?"

"Bella... Acalme-se. Eu te juro que nós vamos tentar descobrir juntas o que aconteceu. Mas você precisa ter calma e paciência, pois é um processo delicado e demorado. Mas você não pode se entregar, está me escutando? Você precisa manter a sua esperança. Agora vem, eu vou te levar pra minha casa."

De forma completamente apática e automática eu saí da casa, sendo escorada por Alice que me colocou em seu carro, dizendo que depois daria um jeito de alguém vir buscar o meu. Não demorou muito para que chegássemos a um dos bairros mais chiques de Paris, _La_ _Place Vendome. _Alice estacionou diante de uma linda casa de dois andares.

"Sinta-se em casa, Bella. Você pode ficar pelo tempo que quiser." Alice disse assim que entramos em uma sala espaçosa, decorada de modo simples, mas com muito bom gosto. "Mãe! Pai! Vocês estão em casa?"

Mal terminou sua frase um casal surgiu, carregando um pequeno neném no colo. Os dois sorriram ao olhar para nós e imediatamente eu me senti calma. "Alice, graças a Deus! Já estávamos preocupados com a sua demora."

"Mãe, pai... essa é a Bella. Aquela de quem eu falei com vocês. Ela vai passar alguns dias aqui com a gente, ok? Bella, esses são meus pais, Esme e Carlisle."

"Muito prazer e desculpe o incômodo de aparecer assim, de repente."

"Não tem que se desculpar por nada. É um prazer te receber aqui." – Esme disse, me dando um caloroso abraço.

"E você é bem vinda pelo tempo que precisar." – Carlisle completou, me dando um sorriso encorajador.

"Muito obrigada. E essa criança linda, quem é?"

"Vem, Bella. Vamos conversar lá em cima. Vou arranjar alguma coisa para você vestir." – Alice disse, me puxando pelas escadas sem responder minha pergunta.

Entramos em um quarto todo branco, mas onde, estranhamente, eu senti uma certa paz.

"Alice? O que aconteceu? Como você me encontrou? Quem é aquela criança?"

"Muito bem... porque não conversamos enquanto você toma um bom banho de banheira? Eu prometo te contar tudo."

* * *

"Uma filha, Alice?" – perguntei com os olhos arregalados.

"Sim. Descobri que estava grávida de dois meses exatamente um mês depois de Jasper ter sido levado. No início eu achava que todo aquele enjôo fosse causado pelo nervosismo. Mas o tempo foi passando, os enjôos só aumentavam, e então eu liguei os fatos. Victoria nasceu há quatro meses. Por causa disso também que eu voltei a morar com os meus pais. Precisava de alguém que ficasse com ela enquanto estou em ação."

"Poxa Alice, que barra..."

"O pior é saber que o Jasper nem desconfia da existência dela, e ele era louco por crianças. Tenho tanto medo de que ela nunca conheça o pai, nunca venha a saber da pessoa incrível que ele era. A pessoa que me conquistou com um único olhar e que eu soube que faria parte da minha vida desde a primeira vez que pus os meus olhos sobre ele."

"Oh, amiga..." eu disse, a abraçando forte.

"Obrigada pelo seu carinho, viu? Hoje realmente não é o meu dia. É o primeiro aniversario em muito tempo que eu passo sem o Edward e, pra piorar, amanhã faríamos seis anos de namoro e este vai ser o primeiro ano que passarei sem ele ao meu lado. E sinceramente, não sei o que pensar. Parece que foi ontem que ele apareceu lá em casa, no dia seguinte aos meus 18 anos, todo de terno, para conversar com os meus pais."

.

**Flashback**

"_Mãe, pai... o Edward está aqui para conversar com vocês."_

"_Claro, minha filha. Pede pra ele entrar."_

"_Dona Renée, Sr. Swan, boa noite."_

"_Boa noite, Edward."_

"_Eu estou aqui para pedir permissão para namorar a filha de vocês."_

"_Você o que?"_

"_Charlie, calma..."_

"_Pai, por favor... ele já me pediu e eu aceitei."_

"_Mas um _judeu_, minha filha?"_

"_Charlie!" – minha mãe gritou._

"_Pai, qual o problema? Eu gosto dele e ele gosta de mim, isso é o que importa."_

"_Eu sei, minha filha, mas por favor... Edward, não me leve a mal, mas com a iminência da guerra você há de convir comigo que..."_

"_Sr. Charlie, eu entendo o seu ponto de vista. Mas eu serei o primeiro a querer ir embora se perceber que estou colocando a vida da Bella em perigo."_

"_Por favor, pai. Essa guerra idiota – se ela realmente explodir – não vai chegar até aqui. Nosso exército é um dos mais fortes de toda a Europa."_

"_Tudo bem, rapaz. Eu confio em você."_

"_Que ótimo!" – eu gritei, me atirando sobre o colo de Edward._

"_Obrigada, Sr. Swan. Eu não irei trair a confiança que o senhor está depositando em mim." _

**Fim do Flashback**

**.  
**

E assim ficamos, abraçadas, cada uma presa em seus próprios pensamentos até Esme vir nos chamar para o jantar.

"Alice... uma última coisa antes de descermos. Você ainda não me contou, como me achou?"

"Eu te segui, Bella. Você estava estranha quando saímos da reunião e eu não estava disposta a te deixar passar seu aniversário sozinha. Te vi entrando na casa e quando me preparava para ir atrás, vi o soldado alemão entrando. Então, fiquei escondida dentro do carro até ele sair. Oh Bella, eu tive tanto medo! Tanto medo de que ele te fizesse algum mal!"

"E ele fez, Alice... Pode não ter sido nada físico, mas ele me matou quando disse que Edward está morto." – eu falei, sentindo as lágrimas se acumulando em meus olhos novamente.

"Bella, nós vamos descobrir a verdade. Eu te juro."

* * *

O jantar transcorreu normalmente. Victoria era um bebê lindo, e logo eu me vi encantada com aquele ser tão pequeno e indefeso e já com uma história tão difícil. Eu não estava com a menor vontade de comer, mas Esme mandou fazer uma canja especialmente pra mim e não tive como recusar. Logo depois do jantar aleguei cansaço para subir para o quarto. Eu tinha tomado uma decisão, mas que, por enquanto, não queria compartilhar com ninguém.

Depois de ter certeza que eu estava sozinha, tirei um papel do bolso e disquei rapidamente no telefone ao lado da cama.

"Alô?"

"Tenente Newton? Aqui é Bella Swan."

______________

_*****__ "Um Francês morto - Dez alemães morrerão!: _este era um dos muitos gritos de guerra dos resistentes

**ma petite = minha pequena

*** Heathcliff e Catherine são personagens do livro **O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes**, de Emily Brontë

* * *

**_Por favor, não me matem. Para tudo tem explicação ok? E elas virão na hora certa! Eu prometo._**

**_E então, o que acharam do capítulo? O que será que o Mike está aprontando, tentando se passar por amigo do Edward? E a Bella, porque será que ela ligou para o Mike? Palpites? O próximo já começou a ser escrito e a partir de agora começaremos a ter um pouco mais de ação, tanto por parte da resistência, quanto do "consultório clandestino" no campo, para as que estão curiosas por isso..._**

**Resposta das reviews:**

**Carolina Almeida****: **oi flor, brigadinha!!!! Eu fico toda "viada" com esses elogios rs... E o que você esperava que tivesse acontecido, finalmente aconteceu nesse capítulo, o Mike descobriu a ligação entre a Bella e o Edward. E agora, o que será que ele está aprontando? Ai, nem fala flor... eu tenho procurado o máximo possível, procurar coisas verídicas, para tornar a fic o mais plausível possível, mas eu sei que simplesmente não tem como dar conta de toda a maldade, por mais que coloquemos coisas chocantes aqui, nunca chegará nem perto do que realmente foi todo o horror da época. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo tbm! Bjusss

**Camilinha EGO****: **oi flor, com certeza! É inacreditável pensar as maldades que as pessoas são capazes de cometer né? Eu também sempre amei estudar essas partes. A ditadura é outro período que mexe muito comigo também. Sim, o Jazz é um fofo! Eu adoro o Emmett e todo o seu jeito crianção de ser, mas desde o inicio, quando a idéia surgiu na minha cabeça, eu sabia que o companheiro do Edward no campo teria que ser o Jazz, não podia ser outro. Assim, como a Alice e a Rose estariam ao lado da Bella para tudo. Até o próximo amore... bjussss

**Pandora A.****: **oi flor! Com certeza, não dá pra passar por um período desses sem um apoio né? E a amizade do Jazz e do Edward vai se fortalecer bastante, assim como a da Bella com a Alice e a Rose. Vou fazer o possível para trazer um pouquinho mais dessa idéia maluca do consultório no próximo capítulo... vamos ver como as coisas irão se encaminhar. Bjusss

**Jessy Moreno****: **ushuahsuahsuhaushua fico feliz de saber a fic está ajudando rsrsrs. Não se preocupe flor, por mais que tenhamos muitos momentos tristes, eu prometo um final razoável para todos rsrsrs... bjusss

**p-mary****: ***agarra a minha beta preferida* :D own amora... fiquei super feliz de te ver por aqui tbm! Sim, o capítulo foi tenso mesmo. Mas você nem pode reclamar, porque nesse, bem que eu dei uma suavizada né? rsrsrs e o próximo eu prometo que, pelo menos da musica você vai gostar *corre*

**Gabi Pattinson****: **oi flor! Amei a review gigante :D Eu também amei o trailler de Eclipse e estou amando os stills que estão saindo. Contagem regressiva já para o lançamento do filme!!! :D Não, o problema do Mike com o Edward era mais antigo, mas algo me diz que o Mike vai aproveitar a informação que a Bella lhe deu hoje... o que você acha? Bjusss

**deborabezerra****: **oi flor! Bem vinda! Que bom que está gostando da história. E eu prometo mais Coldplay pela frente. Aguarde! ;) bjussss

**Eva Morgana Potter****: **Oi flor, bem vinda! Fico feliz de saber que está gostando e que estou conseguindo transmitir bem as emoções. Prometo que vocês choram lendo e que eu choro enquanto escrevo. Capítulo passado realmente me deixou estafada... mas faz parte! Eu adoro "A Lista de Schindler" é muito triste mesmo, mas e lindo ao mesmo tempo né?! Quanto ao final... hum... vamos ver! Rsrsrs Bjusss

* * *

_**Por um lado me sinto triste por ter levado minhas leitoras às lágrimas com o capítulo passado, mas por outro lado, mostra que estou conseguindo passar as emoções que queria, e que a fic realmente está cumprindo o seu propósito, o que me deixa super feliz! :D **_

_**Quero agradecer a todas as reviews e alertas recebidos e dizer que eu fico muito feliz a cada mensagem que chega no meu e-mail. E claro, quero mais, combinado? **_

_**Ah, pra quem quiser, além do blog, eu uso também o twitter para dar alguns spoillers ou avisar sobre o andamento das fics, então, quem quiser seguir: (arroba)tatyperry só me avisem para que eu possa segui-las de volta, combinado?**_

_**Ah, outra coisa... sim, hoje estou falante rsrsrs todas as capas estão no meu profile e inclusive têm algumas de projetos que vêm pela frente. Dêem uma olhada e me digam, qual vocês gostariam de ver primeiro. "Two Thousand Tears" e "Lições de Sedução" são traduções Robsten, já "Lembranças de um amor" é Beward. Me diga, se quiserem, e no próximo capítulo eu deixo as sinopses delas aqui!**_

_**Bom feriado para vocês uma Páscoa repleta de chocolate, para as chocólatras como eu! :D Até o próximo capítulo! bjussss**_


	6. Wake me up when september ends

**Disclaimer: Edward e Bella assim como os outros personagens, pertencem à Stephenie Meyer e sua saga Twilight, mas O Poder da Resistência, com todos os seus dramas, conflitos e flashbacks pertencem a mim. **

**

* * *

  
**

_Oi flores, tudo bem?_

_Mais um capítulo fresquinho e, para os meus padrões, até que foi rápido né? Como sempre, sugiro que ouçam as músicas. A primeira, imagino que todos conheçam, já a do POV do Ed é mais desconhecida e tenho que dizer, é simplesmente linda!!! Obrigada à __**Cella**__, que foi quem me indicou a música. Obrigada também à minha beta, __**Paulinha**__ e seu sempre ótimo trabalho._

_As imagens do restaurante e do vestido da Bella estão no blog. Vale a pena dar uma conferida. www(*)pensamentossemnexo(*)blogspot(*)com _

_Agora, vou deixar vocês com o capítulo, a gente volta a se falar lá embaixo. __Boa leitura!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Música****:** **Wake me up when September ends – Green Day **

www(*)4shared(*)com/file/253136678/6f9b0881/Greenday_-_American_Idiot_-_11(*)html

.

**BPOV**

**14 de setembro de 1942**

Faltavam exatamente dois minutos para que o Tenente Newton viesse me buscar na rádio, como havíamos combinado pelo telefone na noite passada, e eu estava totalmente em pânico. Primeiro porque, querendo ou não, eu sabia que estava me metendo com o "inimigo". E depois, eu nunca fui uma pessoa de muitos encontros. Uma buzina me tirou de meus devaneios, me mostrando que ele havia chegado.

"Boa noite, Isabella. Você está linda."

"Obrigada... pelo elogio, e por ter aceitado me encontrar."

"Eu que agradeço por você ter telefonado. Confesso que fiquei um pouco surpreso, eu realmente não esperava."

"Eu precisava conversar com alguém que não fosse ficar me olhando com cara de pena, como se eu fosse uma coitadinha. Aprendi desde cedo que a vida continua, por pior que tenha sido o dia anterior."

"Fico realmente feliz que pense assim. E pode ter certeza, Isabella..."

"Bella."

"Pode ter certeza, Bella, que você nunca terá a minha pena." – ele disse, acariciando minha bochecha e me olhando com olhos frios, que fizeram um arrepio passar pelo meu corpo.

Felizmente – ou infelizmente – chegamos ao restaurante, _Train Bleu_, na _Place __Louis Armand_. Edward e eu havíamos tentado vir a esse lugar há algum tempo atrás, mas este acabou se tornando mais um dos muitos lugares em Paris exclusivos para alemães. E naquele dia em que a moça, parecendo ligeiramente constrangida, nos informou que não poderia fazer reserva para nós dois, eu jurei que nunca poria os pés naquele lugar. E agora por ironia do destino aqui estou eu, como acompanhante de um soldado alemão, com direito a farda e tudo mais.

Eu ainda não tenho uma opinião formada sobre Mike Newton. Ele realmente não concorda com essa guerra estúpida e apenas cumpre ordens? Que tipo de homem covarde ele é? Muitos que também não concordam acabaram fugindo... Mas por outro lado, outros não tiveram essa chance e ajudam os aliados como podem, se tornando importantes fontes de informação. Ele seria um desses? Porém, a pergunta que não saía de minha cabeça dizia respeito a Edward. Eles teriam realmente sido amigos? Edward nunca me falou dele antes. Talvez Emmett soubesse de algo, mas eu não podia envolvê-lo nisso tudo. Ele seria capaz de me amarrar aos pés da cama para evitar que eu me encontrasse com Newton novamente... Mas eu precisava continuar, precisava descobrir!

"Admirando a beleza do lugar, Bella?"

"Hã? Ah sim, realmente é lindo!"

"Então espere para ver lá dentro. Vamos?"

E dizendo isso ele me conduziu para dentro do restaurante. Uma jovem muito bonita, vestida com as cores da bandeira alemã, nos levou até nossa mesa em um canto mais reservado do restaurante. Mike tinha razão, o lugar era deslumbrante. Com certeza, em outro momento, eu estaria resfolegando diante de tanta beleza... mas não hoje, não vendo o meu país perdendo cada vez mais espaço para os alemães e sua guerra estúpida!

O toque da mão de Mike sobre a minha por sobre a mesa me fez despertar, e mais que depressa eu retirei minha mão, a colocando sobre meu colo.

"Desculpe, eu..."

"Não foi nada, eu apenas me assustei. Você não fez nada de errado." – disse, abrindo meu melhor sorriso.

"Fico feliz. Não quero estragar a confiança que você está depositando em mim e o início de uma bela amizade entre nós. Tenho certeza que de onde quer que esteja, Edward está feliz de ver essa aproximação entre nós. Chego a achar que foi ele quem mexeu os pauzinhos para que pudéssemos nos encontrar e nos consolar mutuamente."

Retesei meu corpo à menção do nome de Edward, e me encolhi um pouco sobre a cadeira. Era difícil ouvir outra pessoa pronunciando o seu nome, e mais ainda, o tratando como morto. Tive que respirar fundo, fechando meus olhos e reassumindo o controle, para evitar que as lágrimas escapassem pelos meus olhos.

"Chore, Bella. Se permita chorar e colocar toda a sua dor pra fora. Não é sinal de fraqueza."

Eu neguei com a cabeça.

"Não, eu estou bem. É só que é tudo tão novo ainda, e nós tínhamos tantos planos. Se você realmente conhecia o Edward, você sabe como ele não se continha na hora de sonhar e de fazer planos. E de repente ver tudo assim, desmoronando por algo que não pedimos, não escolhemos, não concordamos..."

Mike olhou para os lados, com uma expressão preocupada. "Cuidado com o que diz assim em voz alta, principalmente em lugares públicos, Isabella. Não se esqueça que estamos em guerra. E você, com aquelas mensagens cifradas nos seus noticiários, pode até mesmo estar sendo vigiada sem saber."

"Eu não sei do que você está falando. Minhas notícias não contêm nenhuma mensagem que não devesse estar ali."

"Tem certeza?" – ele perguntou, elevando uma sobrancelha como que me desafiando.

Eu sustentei seu olhar, não querendo que ele achasse que havia me intimidado. Mas será que ele tinha razão? Será que eu estava sendo vigiada? Fizemos nossos pedidos e a partir daí a conversa fluiu tranquilamente entre nós. Mike me contou um pouco sobre sua vida na Alemanha e como acabou indo parar no exército, enquanto eu lhe falei sobre minha vida em Paris. Em nenhum outro momento o nome de Edward foi mencionado, assim como a guerra. Era como se houvesse um acordo velado entre nós, para não trazer aqueles assuntos novamente à tona.

Um pouco antes de sairmos, um jovem apareceu com uma máquina fotográfica, perguntando se podia tirar uma foto nossa para o registro do restaurante. Mike se levantou, parando atrás de minha cadeira, apoiando seu queixo sobre o meu ombro esquerdo antes de sussurrar: "Sorria, Bella..."

E então eu sorri, sabendo que nunca mais o brilho do meu sorriso chegaria aos meus olhos.

* * *

"Foi uma noite muito agradável, Bella. Eu terei que viajar em dois dias, mas espero te ver quando estiver novamente na cidade." – Mike disse ao parar o carro em frente à rádio.

Ele havia insistido para me levar até minha casa, mas eu recusei, alegando que meu carro estava na rádio. Eu não mostraria onde morava. Não passaria esse tipo de informação para ele.

"Claro, Mike. Me ligue quando estiver de novo em Paris." E dizendo isso eu lhe dei um beijo na bochecha, antes de sair do carro. Estava me encaminhando para a garagem da rádio quando o ouvi chamar meu nome novamente.

"Tome, pregue isso no vidro da frente do carro. Assim ninguém te importunará no caminho para a sua casa."

Eu peguei o papel rapidamente, correndo de volta para o meu carro.

* * *

"Bella, graças a Deus! Onde você estava?"

"Me atrasei na rádio, Alice. Mas já está tudo bem."

"Não tente mentir para mim, Isabella Marie Swan! Eu liguei para a rádio e a menina que atendeu disse que você já havia saído."

"Você está me vigiando, Alice?"

"Não, Bella. Mas eu gosto de você e me preocupo com a sua segurança."

"Eu fui resolver umas coisas, nada demais. Pronto, já estou em casa e em segurança. Agora deixa de drama e me diz, alguma notícia da viagem da Rose e dos outros para Londres?"

"Nada ainda... teremos uma nova reunião daqui a dois dias, quando já deveremos ter alguma resposta deles. Hoje eu matei dois soldados que estavam parados, de bobeira, perto da minha loja."

"Credo Alice, a frieza com que você diz isso me assusta."

"Frieza? Eles são nossos inimigos, Bella!"

"Já parou pra pensar que nem todos concordam com toda atrocidade que está sendo cometida, e que muitos são tão vitimas quanto nós?"

Alice arregalou os olhos diante daquela minha defesa, mas nada disse. Ela se levantou, alegando cansaço e saiu do quarto, mas antes de fechar a porta se virou novamente, me encarando com os olhos um pouco mais escuros do que o normal, onde eu pude reconhecer algum traço de preocupação.

"Eu só espero que você saiba o que está fazendo e que eu estarei sempre ao seu lado, pronta para ajudar." – E dizendo isso ela fechou a porta, me deixando sozinha com meus pensamentos confusos e meus fantasmas.

**

* * *

**

**Música:** **Photographs and memories – Jason Reeves **

www(*)4shared(*)com/audio/_fU1q4ua/Jason_Reeves_-_Photographs_and(*)html

.

**EPOV**

**30 de setembro de 1942**

**.  
**

"Bom dia, Dr. Masen."

"Bom dia, Heidi. Como está o seu pé?"

"Está bem, graças ao senhor e ao doutor Whitlock. Se não fosse por vocês aquela ferida teria infeccionado, com toda certeza."

"Shhh... Fale baixo, Heidi. Se alguém descobre isso estamos todos encrencados. E nós só fizemos o que achamos certo. Agora preciso ir. Mas não se esqueça, precisando de algo, é só nos procurar."

* * *

Fazia uns dez dias que Jasper e eu inauguramos o nosso "consultório clandestino" e os negócios não poderiam estar melhor. O serviço havia se espalhado no melhor estilo _'propaganda boca a boca_'. Nem sempre tínhamos medicamentos ou suprimentos necessários para os atendimentos, mas é incrível como num momento como esse uma simples palavra amiga ou um afago podem operar verdadeiros milagres, principalmente com os mais velhos e as crianças. Para os outros talvez fosse imperceptível, mas era possível sentir a esperança renascendo dentro de cada um.

Eu não havia mais visto o Newton desde aquela manhã e, sinceramente, não fazia a menor questão de vê-lo. Jasper andava preocupado. O soldado que o ajudava havia ido até sua antiga casa e voltou dizendo que passara um dia inteiro e não vira Alice, e que a casa parecia fechada. Foi a primeira vez que eu vi meu amigo desesperado.

.

**Flashback**

"_Edward! Edward! Eu preciso fugir daqui!"_

"_Wow, Jasper! O que houve?"_

"_A Alice, cara! Aconteceu alguma coisa com a minha Alice." – ele disse, passando a mão pelos cabelos enquanto andava de um lado para o outro._

"_Como assim, Jasper? Do que você está falando?"_

"_Aquele soldado de quem eu falei contigo. Ele foi até Paris e ficou algumas horas perto da minha casa, e disse que Alice não apareceu. Nem sinal dela e parece que a casa está fechada."_

"_Calma, Jasper... Vai ver que ela viajou ou foi pra casa de algum parente."_

"_Não, Edward. A Alice não sairia da nossa casa. Ela tinha que estar lá, me esperando. E se tiver acontecido alguma coisa? E se ela tiver cansado de me esperar? E se ela tiver arrumado outro?"_

"_Fica calmo, esse desespero não vai te ajudar em nada. Por tudo o que você me contou da sua Alice, eu duvido que ela tenha te esquecido ou arrumado outro. Talvez foi apenas um desencontro ou ela está com alguma amiga."_

"_Eu preciso fugir, Edward. Eu preciso encontrar a Alice."_

"_E você vai fugir e voltar pra sua casa? Acorda, Jasper! A chance de sobreviver a uma fuga é mínima, e indo pra casa é menor ainda. Fica calmo, e agora vamos. Nós precisamos falar com os outros, lembra?_

* * *

"_Já estão todos aqui?" – perguntei, olhando para James ao entrar num dos galpões que serviam de dormitórios._

"_Todos que eu sabia serem de confiança e com quem consegui falar, sim."_

"_James, você fica de vigia na porta?"_

"_Claro, Edward. Sem problemas."_

"_Pessoal, como alguns de vocês já sabem, meu nome é Edward Masen e este é Jasper Whitlock. O motivo pelo qual eu quis reuni-los aqui essa noite, eu acredito que seja de interesse de todos vocês e valerá todo o risco que porventura venhamos a correr. Jasper e eu somos médicos e estamos dispostos a ajudar no que nos for possível. Caso tenha mais algum médico ou enfermeiro que queira nos ajudar, qualquer ajuda é bem vinda, mas desde que seja feita sem alarde. Nem preciso dizer que não podemos chamar a atenção não é? Uma coisa dessas nas mãos desses soldados filhos da puta poderia levar todos nós para as câmaras de gás, por isso precisamos ser o mais discretos possível." _

"_E como vocês pretendem fazer isso?"_

"_Temos nossos meios" – Jasper respondeu. "Vocês não precisam se preocupar com isso. Só pedimos que sejam discretos, não dá para do nada surgir uma fila na porta do nosso galpão ou do dia pra noite vocês começarem a nos tratar de forma diferente. Estamos fazendo isso pelo bem de todos, de vocês e nosso. Não somos tão altruístas assim, podem ter certeza! Mas lembrem-se, cair doente por aqui é passagem direto para o céu, então não se descuidem e qualquer coisa, sorrateiramente nos procurem."_

**Fim do Flashback**

**.  
**

O galpão do James acabou virando um tipo de quartel general. Por ser um dos últimos a ter sido construído até o momento, ainda não era tão abarrotado como os outros. Então era mais fácil de promover ali atividades, digamos assim... _subversivas_. Era ali que fazíamos qualquer tipo de reunião, para onde levávamos os doentes, bebíamos – quando alguém conseguia bebida no mercado negro –, e ouvíamos o radinho que Sheldon, um físico nuclear, recolheu no lixo dos alemães e conseguiu ajeitar, mesmo que precariamente. Mas era naquele radinho onde conseguíamos ouvir as escassas notícias toda noite, que nos agarrávamos como um náufrago se agarra ao bote salva-vidas.

Eu estava preparando um reboco quando um forte estrondo pôde ser ouvido pelo campo. Corremos até o outro lado da construção e o que se viu foi um quadro digno de filme de terror. Uma das vigas de madeira havia caído, fazendo com que toda uma estrutura desmoronasse e soterrasse várias das pessoas que estavam trabalhando no local. A poeira que subia no ar era sufocante e o desespero estava nos olhos de todos. Eu e Jasper nos entreolhamos e rapidamente corremos, junto com outros, para tentar tirar os escombros e salvar quem pudesse ser salvo, enquanto os guardas que nos vigiavam seguiam olhando como se nada estivesse acontecendo, como se não houvesse vidas debaixo daquele monte de entulho.

Jasper correu para o galpão para começar os primeiros atendimentos, enquanto, disfarçadamente, James levava os que conseguimos tirar com vida e que precisavam de algum curativo, até lá. Senti meu coração bater descompassado e meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas quando vi Heidi sendo retirada já sem vida dali. Fosse aonde fosse, este era sempre o pior momento na vida de um médico.

Estava voltando para o meu posto, fazendo o reboco, antes que algum dos soldados viesse implicar comigo, quando James veio correndo em minha direção.

"Edward, Jasper está precisando de você com urgência lá no galpão. Deixa que eu arrumo alguém pra terminar o seu serviço, você precisa ir agora."

Corri para o galpão e ao chegar lá me deparei com umas das cenas mais horripilantes da minha vida. Um homem, deitado na cama, coberto de sangue, com uma das pernas completamente esmagada e uma toalha presa na boca, para conter seus gritos de dor. Jasper olhava para ele com um olhar desesperado enquanto passava as mãos seguidamente pelo rosto e cabelo. Bastou uma troca de olhar entre nós dois para sabermos o que precisava ser feito. Mas conseguiríamos fazer aquilo ali, naquelas condições precárias?

"Vamos precisar esperar anoitecer. Tente arrumar algo para limpar essa ferida e algo forte para ele beber. E diga ao James que precisaremos dele aqui de vigia, e para ele trazer um serrote."

Jasper apenas acenou com a cabeça antes de sair, rumo a alguém que, por segurança, só ele sabia quem era.

* * *

"Sr... Precisamos que o senhor beba isso o máximo que conseguir, e que mantenha este pano em sua boca. O senhor terá que ser forte. Nós tentaremos ser o mais rápidos possível. Mas não vou enganá-lo, vai doer e muito."

Dito isso, eu e Jasper o ajudamos a se erguer, virando a garrafa de vodca barata em sua boca.

* * *

Fazia duas horas que havíamos terminado de amputar a perna daquele homem, e até agora eu não conseguira me livrar da imagem do terror em seus olhos. As marcas de seus dedos ainda estavam em meu braço, que ele apertara enquanto Jasper começava a serrar. Será que tínhamos feito a coisa certa? Valeria todo o risco mantê-lo escondido ali até... sabe-se lá quando? A chance de aquilo vir a infeccionar era tão grande... Jasper havia ficado pra passar a noite no galpão para evitar que a febre subisse e, depois de arrumar tudo, eu me encontrava agora voltando para aquilo que eu chamava de cama. Tudo o que eu mais queria era deitar e dormir; como se fosse possível...

Mas ao chegar ao galpão, um envelope sobre a minha cama me chamou a atenção. O que seria aquilo? Quem teria deixado? O envelope estava lacrado, tendo somente o meu nome escrito do lado de fora. Sem conseguir conter a curiosidade eu o rasguei, e lá dentro havia apenas uma foto. Demorei a perceber que o grito que ecoava pelo galpão havia saído de minha boca.

Corri o mais rápido que consegui, sem me importar com o toque de recolher. Honestamente, talvez ser punido me livrasse da dor que estava sentindo. Cheguei esbaforido ao "galpão hospital" e acho que assustei Jasper, porque ele se pôs sentado de olhos arregalados, me encarando.

"Sobrou alguma coisa daquela bebida que demos pra ele?" – perguntei, olhando para o enfermo ao lado.

"Não. Mas calma, Edward... O que aconteceu?"

"Eu preciso de algo forte, Jasper. _Agora_."

"Edward, você não está em um bar onde é só chegar e pedir o que quiser! Eu não tenho nada aqui e, sinto muito cara, mas não posso me transformar em álcool."

"Porra, Jasper! Volta a dormir e me esquece."

Dei meia volta e saí dali... eu precisava ficar sozinho. Corri para um dos pontos mais isolados do campo, onde não havia nada e, por isso mesmo, era ainda pouco vigiado. Sentei, abraçando meus joelhos contra o peito, permitindo que as lágrimas descessem pelo meu rosto enquanto via a imagem da foto mais uma vez em minha cabeça. Era muito claro quem havia deixado o envelope ali para mim, mas o que ela estava fazendo com ele e, principalmente, o que Mike estaria aprontando? A imagem de Bella, linda naquele vestido, não saia da minha cabeça, fazendo com que as lágrimas descessem ainda mais pelo meu rosto.

.

**Flashback**

"_Alô?"_

"_Edward, você pode me explicar o que significa isso?"_

"_Não fique brava, mon amour. Ele estava na vitrine e assim que o vi eu tive a certeza de que ele era perfeito para você. Quero que você o use na noite em que formos àquele restaurante novo."_

"_Mas Edward, nós nem sabemos se conseguiremos fazer reserva."_

"_Claro que conseguiremos. Eu sou um Masen, se esqueceu? Pode demorar um pouco, mas você ainda entrará naquele lugar trajando esse vestido lindo, e você será a mulher mais encantadora que aquele restaurante já terá visto e alguma vez verá. Você gostou?"_

"_Claro que sim, é lindo! Obrigada."_

"_Você merece muito mais, ma petite."_

**Fim do Flashback**

**.  
**

Nunca conseguimos a reserva, já que a _porra_ dos alemães confiscaram o lugar como propriedade deles. Bella ficou arrasada, como sempre ficava quando via os franceses tendo cada vez menos espaço, menos liberdade em seu próprio país e guardou o vestido, dizendo que só voltaria a usá-lo em algum momento que fosse importante para nós dois. Ela chegou a pensar em usá-lo em nosso noivado, mas Renée insistiu que ela deveria estar de longo naquela ocasião e o vestido foi guardado. Aquilo doía mais do que eu pensava. Porque ela escolhera usá-lo justo agora? Por quê?

O barulho de passos se aproximando me deixou em alerta, mas então eu vi uma mulher alta, de nariz fino, cabelos loiros morango e pele clara se aproximando. Eu não sabia seu nome, nem nada sobre ela, mas já a tinha visto no galpão algumas vezes e sabia que ela estava no grupo que sofria os experimentos médicos. Lembro bem do dia que ela chegou – todos estranharam, afinal, ela não tinha o perfil para estar ali.

"Oi, posso me sentar ao seu lado?" – ela perguntou, abrindo um sorriso.

"Claro, mas já vou avisando que não sou uma boa companhia hoje."

"Eu sei. Eu vi a forma como você saiu do galpão, por isso mesmo eu vim. Acho que tenho algo que pode te ajudar." – E dizendo isso ela tirou uma garrafa de vinho barato de debaixo da blusa. - "A propósito, eu me chamo Tanya."

"Edward."

"Eu sei. Quase todo mundo aqui já ouviu falar de você e do doutor Jasper."

Eu abri a garrafa, dando um longo gole antes de passar para ela.

"Não, pode ficar... Você parece estar precisando mais do que eu."

"Obrigado. Realmente não está sendo um bom dia."

"E algum dia aqui foi?" – ela perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Na verdade, não. Mas também nenhum foi tão horrível." – falei, enxugando mais uma lágrima. Eu não precisava que ela me visse chorando.

"Quer conversar sobre isso? Desabafar pode te fazer bem..."

E eu não sei por que, mas ali, com aquela pessoa com quem não havia trocado nem um simples 'olá' até então, eu me vi contando quase a minha vida inteira... Contando o porquê do ódio mútuo entre Newton e eu, o amor pela Bella, o pedido de casamento, o desespero ao ser levado para o campo, o medo de nunca mais revê-la, a idéia do consultório clandestino e a dor da foto encontrada sobre minha cama, enquanto as lágrimas me assaltavam novamente, a ponto de estar soluçando como uma criança ao fim de todo o relato.

Tanya me puxou de encontro ao seu peito, acariciando minhas costas e repetindo que tudo iria ficar bem, enquanto eu tentava fazer minha respiração voltar ao normal.

"Olha, Edward. Eu não conheço a sua Bella e não sou ninguém pra julgar, mas pelo pouco que te conheço eu só posso dizer que ela é uma boba se tiver resolvido te esquecer pra ficar com esse Newton. Se fosse eu, te esperaria pelo resto da minha vida."

E dizendo isso, ela tomou meu rosto entre suas mãos, colando nossos lábios, me deixando totalmente sem reação. Eu queria descontar toda a raiva que estava sentindo naquela pobre mulher que estava ali, se oferecendo pra mim, mas apesar de ter bebido toda a garrafa de estômago vazio, eu não estava tonto o suficiente para isso. Eu não era assim, eu não era esse tipo de pessoa. Quando ela mordeu meu lábio inferior, pedindo passagem com sua língua, a única imagem que veio em minha cabeça foi a de Bella no dia do seu aniversário, quando nos beijamos pela primeira vez, e então eu travei.

"Sinto muito, Tanya, eu... eu não posso." E dizendo isso me coloquei de pé e corri novamente em direção ao meu galpão, indo o máximo possível pela escuridão, não querendo ser pego de bobeira por nenhum soldado.

A fotografia ainda estava no chão, ao lado da cama. E só então eu vi que havia algo escrito na parte de trás dela.

'_Tão gostosinha e tão ingênua... Pena que _justo ela_, você não poderá salvar, Cullen... M.N'_

Meu coração estava apertado. Minha Bella corria perigo e eu não podia fazer nada para evitar.

* * *

_mon amour = meu amor_

_ma petite = minha pequena_

* * *

_Tchran... tenso não? Sim eu sei que foi maldade parar assim e fazer isso com o Edward, mas eu prometo que tenho tudo sobre controle. E o que vocês acharam do aparecimento da Tanya? *corre* rsrs Acho que agora ficou claro que o Mike quer usar a Bella para se vingar do Edward né? Mas e a Bella, porque será que ela ligou e aceitou esse jantar com o Mike e, principalmente, porque ela usou justo o vestido que o Edward deu pra ela de presente?_

_Bem, o que preciso dizer a vocês? Sim, eu assisto The Big Bang Theory e não resisti a colocar o Sheldon na história rs... Quanto ao James, ele ainda terá um papel muito importante por aqui, mais lá na frente. E sim, vocês podem confiar nele._

_A minha beta querida, Paulinha, fez uma pergunta enquanto betava o capítulo e como eu acho que pode ser dúvida de outros, vou responder aqui também. Gente, uma grande parte dos resistentes, principalmente na França, pegaram em armas e matar soldados de bobeira na rua era uma das formas que eles tinham de mostrar a sua indignação com o sistema. Isso foi muito comum na época. E sim, isso valia para homens e mulheres... eles eram acima de tudo franceses querendo ser livres de novo. No caso da Bella e da Alice, elas ainda têm mais um agravante que é o fato de vivenciarem mais o horror da guerra, por terem tido companheiros presos._

_No próximo capítulo teremos uma passagem de tempo, e digamos assim... Um pouco mais de ação na história. Pra quem está esperando que o Jake apronte algo... hum, pode-se dizer que terá a resposta, dependendo do ponto de vista._

_.  
_

**Resposta das reviews:**

**Jessy Moreno**: oi flor, fico muito feliz de saber que você está gostando! Hum... será que a Bella vai pedir ajuda pro Mike?! Bjos

**Camilinha EGO**: oi flor... rsrs eu ri sobre o Jake... é, não tem jeito, ele sempre deixa a gente meio que com o pé atrás né?! Próximo capítulo teremos um pouco mais dele. E aí, o que será que ele vai aprontar? E sim flor, o Mike e um filho da p* e, como você previu, resolveu usar o jantar com a Bella contra o Edward *tadinho*. bjoss

**Carolina Almeida**: oi flor... demanda uma pesquisa sim, mas eu amo esse tema e tenho toda uma ligação afetiva com a França, então acaba sendo uma coisa que eu gosto à beça de fazer. Sem contar que receber os comentários de vocês torna tudo ainda mais gratificante! ;) E então, satisfiz um pouquinho da curiosidade sobre o consultório dos meninos e o dia a dia no campo? Bem no inicinho da fic eu tinha cogitado uma gravidez para a Bella e não para a Alice, mas justamente, eu não teria como colocar a Bella agindo na resistência, grávida, isso atrapalharia bastante o andamento da fic, por isso optei por ser a Alice a ter um bebê. Ushuahsuahsuahusa pobre Jake, ninguém gosta dele rsrsrs... Quanto ao Mike, pode ter certeza que o que é dele está guardado ;) bjossss

**Pandora A.****: **oi flor, muito obrigada pelo elogio viu? Esse retorno é super importante e gratificante. E, numa fic como essas, as emoções são realmente fundamentais, fico feliz de saber que estou conseguindo passar isso. Bjosss

**Eva Morgana Potter****: **oi flor... pronto, um pouquinho mais de Edward e Jasper para você! Quanto ao Mike, pode ter certeza que o que é dele está guardado rs... Quanto ao final feliz, hum... quem sabe? Rsrsrs bjossss

**p-mary****: ***esmaga a Maria* fico toda viada com os seus elogios, sério mesmo! Até parece que você não tem quem corrigir um monte de coisas rsrsrs... mas fico feliz de estar conseguindo fazer isso... sempre gostei de escrever, mas realmente nunca imaginei algo assim! Quanto ao que vem pela frente... hum... prometo que o próximo terá ações, mas acho que será leve. Mas que fique bem claro, acho! Rsrsrs bjussss amora!

**Gabi Pattinson**: oi flor! Que bom que está gostando... cá entre nós, eu também não gosto do Jake e o Mike, sem comentários né?! Um crápula completo! Tadinho do Edward! Prometo não te deixar curiosa por muito tempo e atualizar o mais rápido possível, ok? Bjossss

* * *

_Bem flores, prometo atualizar o mais rápido possível! Capítulo 6 já começou a ser escrito. Mas, antes disso, que tal apertarem o botãozinho verde aí embaixo e deixarem uma review? Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!_


	7. Aviso Importante

**Leiam, por favor!**

Oi gente,

Sorry, eu sei que muitas de vocês devem ter vindo correndo achando que era um novo capítulo, mas não... eu tenho um recadinho para vocês. O site robsten(.)com está fazendo uns podcasts especiais com algumas autoras/tradutoras de fics e adivinhem quem elas querem entrevistar? Euzinha!

Para isso, contamos com a participação de vocês, leitoras das fics. Foi aberto um tópico lá no fórum robsten(.)com no endereço http(:)/s7(*)zetaboards(*)com/robstenpontocom/topic/8300543/1/#new para as perguntas. Mas, para quem não for cadastrado lá e não quiser se cadastrar por não ser robsten, eu estou abrindo espaço para que vocês perguntem aqui, **via review** ou **via meu twitter (arroba)tatyperry**

**Contamos com as perguntas de vocês para fazermos uma entrevista bem bacana. Afinal, isso é feito para vocês. Então, deixem a vergonha de lado e podem perguntar o que quiserem, e quantas perguntas quiserem, sem medo! Responderei tudo, prometo! Seja relacionado ao universo das fanfics quanto se alguém tiver alguma curiosidade sobre a minha vida off, como eu brinco às vezes, pode perguntar também, dentro do possível eu responderei! Conto com vocês, okay? Devemos gravar dentro de duas semanas, então, não percam tempo!**

Beijossss, Taty


	8. This is your life

**Disclaimer: Edward e Bella assim como os outros personagens, pertencem à Stephenie Meyer e sua saga Twilight, mas O Poder da Resistência, com todos os seus dramas, conflitos e flashbacks pertencem a mim. Por favor, não copiem, plágio é crime!**

**

* * *

**

_Oi flores, tudo bem?_

_Mais um capítulo e para os meus padrões, até que esse está bem light! rsrs Como sempre, sugiro que ouçam as músicas. Quero agradecer a Paulinha, pela indicação da primeira música do capítulo e por ter me deixado "viada" com os comentários sobre o capítulo! *-* _

_Todas as imagens relativas ao capítulo, assim como o link para quem quiser ouvir a Marseillaise, estão, como sempre, no blog. Não deixem de conferir. www(*)pensamentossemnexo(*)blogspot(*)com _

_Agora, vou deixar vocês com o capítulo, a gente volta a se falar lá embaixo. As frases em francês e alemão estão traduzidas lá embaixo. __Boa leitura!_

_

* * *

_

**Trilha:****This is Your Life – Switchfoot**

**www****(*)4shared(*)com/audio/hNe7Db6s/Switchfoot_-_This_Is_Your_Life(*)html**

**.  
**

**POV Desconhecido**

**20 de agosto de 1943**

**.  
**

"Boa sorte, cara. Se cuida."

"Valeu. Você também. Quer que eu tente enviar algum recado para alguém?"

O outro homem permaneceu calado por algum tempo, parecendo perdido em seus pensamentos. "Não... a França é imensa, a chance de você encontrá-la é mínima. Além do mais, se ela tiver resolvido refazer sua vida, é melhor que eu não ressurja assim."

"Você é quem sabe! Força, e eu tenho certeza que mais cedo do que todos nós podemos imaginar, nós vamos nos reencontrar. Até algum dia."

"Até."

Os dois homens se despediram com um aperto de mão forte, antes que o primeiro adentrasse pelo túnel de terra batida, deixando ao outro a incumbência de selar aquela entrada. Este lutara até o último minuto contra a vontade de se juntar aos fugitivos, mas para onde iria? Não poderia voltar para sua casa, para junto dos que amava... não poderia colocá-los em risco. Ele sabia que ali era mais útil; pelo menos por enquanto. E com esse pensamento virou as costas, retomando, na escuridão, o caminho do seu galpão.

* * *

"Sabe, Masen, já está ficando monótono te encontrar no lugar errado, na hora errada. Posso saber o que você está fazendo fora da sua cama assim tão tarde?"

"Não é da sua conta, Newton."

Mike não pensou duas vezes antes de meter a mão na cara de Edward e imediatamente um enorme prazer lhe atingiu. Era incrível o quanto odiava aquele homem parado na sua frente.

"Ai, ai, Edward... você torna as coisas tão fáceis para mim. Sua querida mãezinha não te deu educação? Agora você vai pra solitária."

"Não ouse falar da minha mãe, seu _filho da puta_."

"Ouch... vamos falar de quem, então? Da sua _sexy_ noivinha?" – Mike perguntou, com os olhos brilhando. Ele adorava irritar Edward e este estava caindo direitinho no seu jogo. "Sabia que ela já me permite pegar na sua mão sem retesar, como fazia nos primeiros encontros? Mas você sabe, né, Edward, essa coisa de bom moço é muito cansativa e eu já estou começando a ficar impaciente..."

"Faça o que quiser comigo Newton, mas deixe a Bella em paz. Ela não tem culpa de nada."

"Hum... será mesmo? Eu acho que sua noivinha pode te surpreender, Edward. Parece que ela anda metida com algumas atividades subversivas, pelo menos é disso que as autoridades alemãs desconfiam."

"A Bella?"

"Sim, sua doce e ingênua Bella. Você precisava ter visto a cara dela quando eu contei que você e toda sua família estavam mortos. _Pobre_ Bella, caiu como uma patinha na história de que éramos melhores amigos na escola antes de você se mudar... Mas oh... o que eu estou fazendo falando com um defunto? Venha comigo... vamos ver se você terá aprendido alguma lição de educação depois de 48 horas na solitária." – e dizendo isso Mike trancou a porta, deixando Edward naquele quartinho escuro, onde não havia espaço suficiente nem mesmo para ele se sentar. Seriam longas 48 horas em pé... "E Edward?" – ele chamou por entre a porta. "Estou indo para Paris amanhã. Alguma dica para eu conseguir enlouquecer de vez a noivinha?"

Um grunhido se fez ouvir de dentro do quarto, enquanto o soldado se afastava rindo.

* * *

**BPOV**

**Trilha:**** Long Road to Ruin – Foo Fig****hters**

**www(*)4shared(*)com/audio/rKcVSX-w/Foo_Fighters_-_Long_Road_To_Ru(*)html**

**.  
**

**02 de setembro de 1943**

**.  
**

"Todo mundo lembra o que tem que fazer?" – Jacob perguntou enquanto Alice parava o _Opel Kapitän Limousine Staff_ verde oliva perto da prisão de _Riom. – "_Temos algo em torno de cinco minutos para a ação e qualquer erro pode ser fatal. Por isso, se alguém quiser desistir a hora é agora." – ele disse me encarando.

Depois de praticamente um ano de muito estudo e planejamento, finalmente chegara o grande dia. Ou melhor, a grande noite. Íamos aproveitar a troca da guarda para entrar na prisão e libertar o general _Jean-Marie de Lattre de Tassigny__*****_ e seu filho. Se tudo saísse como planejado, em menos de doze horas pai e filho estariam atravessando a fronteira da França com a Inglaterra, onde se juntariam a _De Gaulle_ e outros membros da Resistência.

Eu estava abaixada, quase no chão do carro, para não correr o risco de ser vista por ninguém. Alice e eu éramos as únicas mulheres na ação. Ela como motorista, e eu como isca para distrair os soldados – o que praticamente fez Emmett enfartar quando descobriu. Ele estava doente e não participou da reunião em que os detalhes foram acertados, e então Jacob me fez a proposta.

.

_**Flashback**_

_**.  
**_

"_Oi Rose, cadê o Emmett?" perguntei ao me sentar entre ela e Alice. _

"_Meu Ursão está de cama, com febre e dor de garganta. Eu não deixei que ele viesse. Jacob vai presidir a reunião hoje."_

"_Mas ele vai ficar bem, não vai?" – Alice perguntou com um ar preocupado._

"_Sim, sim... mas sabe como os homens são, né? Fazem um drama por qualquer gripe." – ela disse, rindo._

_Eu encarei Alice por um instante e pude ter certeza que ela pensava o mesmo que eu. 'Quem dera ter Edward fazendo drama por uma gripe, perto de mim.' _

_Nossa conversa foi interrompida por Jacob pedindo a atenção de todos para o início da reunião. "Conforme estamos conversando há meses, chegou o momento de colocarmos a ação em prática e libertamos o general Lattre de Tassigny, como a Alice sugeriu. Precisamos mostrar para esses alemães que a morte dos nossos companheiros é uma perda, sim, mas que isso apenas nos torna mais fortes, e que nós, franceses, não os queremos entre nós!"_

_Uma salva de palmas interrompeu o seu discurso._

"_Como já vínhamos discutido, a melhor forma de entrar na prisão será no momento da troca da guarda, às seis da tarde. Três de nós entrarão infiltrados entre os soldados e, uma vez dentro da prisão, renderemos os guardas que estiverem de saída e libertaremos o general. Pelo o que conseguimos descobrir, sua cela é a terceira à esquerda na ala sul, e a do seu filho fica em frente." – ele continuou. "E então, quais dos homens presentes querem participar?"_

_Depois de muito falatório e burburinho geral, ficou decidido que Jacob, Laurent e Christopher seriam os três que entrariam na prisão para libertar o general. Alice iria de motorista no carro da ação e um outro carro acompanharia tudo a uma certa distância, só para no caso de algo dar errado eles terem algum apoio. _

"_Emmett vai morrer ao saber que ficará de fora da ação." – Rose sussurrou baixinho, de modo que apenas Alice e eu conseguíssemos ouvir. "Ele adora esse tipo de missão. Mas eu não vou deixar. Até o fim da semana ele não estará plenamente recuperado ainda, e precisamos de pessoas que estejam 100% para algo tão perigoso."_

"_Bella?" _

"_Hum?", - perguntei meio confusa ao perceber Jacob me chamando e vários rostos virados para mim._

"_Desculpe, o que disse, Jacob?"_

"_Eu tenho uma proposta para você!" – ele falou, abrindo um sorriso que não teve como não me deixar animada._

_Neste um ano em que eu estava na Resistência, apesar do Emmett não gostar dele, Jacob também se tornara um bom amigo. A gente não precisava se ver sempre ou se falar todo dia, mas ele era uma das poucas pessoas que conseguia me fazer rir de verdade. Era como se com ele, aquela Bella que eu fui um dia – aquela de antes de toda essa loucura da guerra – voltasse à tona. Definitivamente, ele me fazia bem. Eu sabia que ele gostava de mim, talvez de uma forma diferente do que eu realmente gostaria, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia me afastar. Eu era egoísta demais para isso. Era insano, mas Jacob me fazia lembrar daquela Bella por quem Edward se apaixonara... uma Bella completamente diferente dessa que arriscava sua própria vida e que mataria se fosse necessário. _

"_Bella?"_

"_Siga em frente. Que proposta?" – perguntei curiosa, voltando minha atenção inteiramente para ele._

"_Então... eu estava pensando... eles são muitos comparados com a gente. Além do mais, quanto menos deles entrarem na prisão conosco, melhor. Por isso eu pensei que, quando os guardas do novo turno estivessem entrando, você podia surgir, como uma mulher perdida, precisando de algum tipo de ajuda e ficar ali, enrolando-os enquanto os nossos entram e vão até o general. O que me diz?"_

"_Eu?" – perguntei, sentindo meus olhos se arregalarem._

"_Sim, Bella." – Jacob respondeu rolando os olhos. "Tem que ser alguma mulher que prenda a atenção deles, que funcione como uma isca. Teria que ser ou você ou Rosalie, mas eu não quero mais confusão com o Emmett e eu sei que você está louca para participar mais ativamente de alguma ação. Então, o que me diz?"_

_Eu corri até ele, o abraçando, dando inúmeros beijos em sua bochecha._

"_Isso é um sim?" – ele me perguntou em um misto de divertimento e hesitação._

"_Claro que sim, Black. Obrigada pela confiança" – eu disse, depositando um último beijo em sua bochecha. _

"_Emmett não vai ficar nada feliz com isso. Se prepare, Black." – Rosalie gritou do fundo._

"_Deixa que com o Emmett eu me entendo, Rose." – eu disse, sabendo que aquela seria uma longa discussão._

_

* * *

_

"_Não, não e não, Bella. Você não vai." – Emmett repetiu pela milésima vez. _

_Depois que eu cheguei em casa após a reunião, não levou nem uma hora para que eu ouvisse batidas em minha porta. Pela força eu sabia que só podia ser uma pessoa: Emmett. Quando Rose chegou contando a proposta feita por Jacob, nada foi capaz de mantê-lo na cama por mais tempo._

"_Sim, sim e sim, Emmett. Já está decidido."_

"_Eu disse que não vai e pronto."_

"_Você não é meu pai, Emmett. Charlie inclusive me deu todo o seu apoio quando eu quis entrar para a Resistência, e se meu pai me apóia quem é você para fazer o contrário?"_

_Ele passou a mão seguidas vezes pelos cabelos, como se estivesse a ponto de explodir. "Bella, por favor. Eu me preocupo com você, ok? Eu tenho medo que algo te aconteça e eu me sinta ainda mais culpado. Eu sei que é puro egoísmo, Bella, mas eu já não fui capaz de salvar o meu melhor amigo, imagina como vou ficar se alguma coisa acontecer com você também!" – e eu pude ver a tristeza em seus olhos ao falar em Edward. _

"_Eu vou voltar, Emmett. O Edward pode estar morto, mas eu estarei sempre aqui, esperando por ele. Eu preciso fazer isso, eu preciso saber que fiz alguma coisa, que eu tentei. É só isso que eu te peço." – eu disse, já sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem pelas minhas bochechas._

_Ele me encarou por alguns instantes antes de suspirar._

"_Okay, Bella. Mas, por favor, tome cuidado." – ele disse, me puxando para um abraço. "Agora... que papo é esse do Edward morto? Cadê aquela mulher confiante que eu conheço?" – ele perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha._

"_Esquece, Emmett. Esquece..."_

_**Fim do Flashback**_

_**.  
**_

"Está na hora!" – Jacob disse. "Eu, Laurent e Christopher iremos pela direita. Bella, vá pelo outro lado e não se esqueça de fazer aquela cara de quem está meio perdida. Alice, dentro de cinco minutos esteja estacionada em frente à prisão. E Bella, não se esqueça: o carro de apoio é que te resgatará. Fique atenta ao sinal. Todos prontos?"

Todos acenaram com a cabeça e um a um fomos saindo do carro. Quando eu estava me afastando, Alice gritou.

"Bella?"

Eu me virei a encarando, vendo toda a preocupação em seus olhos.

"Tenha cuidado, por favor."

"Eu terei, Alice. A gente se vê daqui a pouco." – E sorrindo eu me afastei, rumo à minha primeira ação oficial.

* * *

Eu sentia a adrenalina correndo em minha veia. Eu sabia que se algo desse errado, todos nós estaríamos mortos, mas ao mesmo tempo, eu me sentia muito esperançosa, como se nada pudesse dar errado. _'Há há... como nada daria errado? Olhe pra você, Bella... olhe para esse salto absurdo que Alice enfiou nos seus pés... Como não cair de verdade de cima disso e quebrar o tornozelo? Se for só o tornozelo está bom. Com a sua sorte, é capaz de quebrar o pescoço e morrer de vez.' _

À medida que me aproximava de meu destino, a esperança ia dando lugar ao medo. Onde eu estava com a cabeça para aceitar a proposta de Jacob? Emmett é quem tinha razão, eu ia estragar tudo e, vivo ou morto, eu nunca mais veria Edward novamente. Edward... Ele sempre me dizia para não correr, que era perigoso com minha falta de coordenação; o que ele diria se me visse agora? Minha vontade era dar meia volta e sumir. Eu iria estragar tudo, de uma forma ou de outra. Jacob havia deixado bem claro que a única chance da ação dar certo era comigo servindo de isca, mas eu sabia que aquilo nunca daria certo, afinal era de mim que estávamos falando, Isabella Swan. Por que mesmo não era Rosalie, a personificação de Afrodite, ali? As lágrimas já nublavam meus olhos quando um sussurro atrás de mim me despertou.

"_Oh-la-la. Cet petite appétissante_" – um homem grisalho, em uma farda verde oliva disse, com um forte sotaque alemão e um olhar malicioso descendo por todo o meu corpo.

Senti meu estômago embrulhar enquanto acelerava um pouco meu passo. Sem saber, aquele sujeito havia me dado a força que eu precisava para colocar o plano em ação. Como combinado, passei pela frente da prisão, justamente quando Jacob, Laurent e Christopher chegavam em seus uniformes perfeitos e cumprimentavam o vigia.

"_Guten Abend"_

Suspirando aliviada, eu os vi conseguir passar pelo vigia sem maiores problemas, enquanto outros três soldados chegavam, se aglomerando na entrada. Era hora do show. Com um último pensamento voltado para Edward, eu dei meia volta, fazendo uma cara de perdida e caminhei em direção a eles. Quando estava a poucos passos perdi o equilíbrio, caindo com estrondo no chão, fazendo com que todos interrompessem a conversa, me encarando.

_"Fräulein, Sie dieser Brunnen?"_

_Eu aprendera um básico de alemão com Edward, mas simplesmente odiava a língua e sabia que minha pronúncia não era das melhores. Mas também não fazia a menor questão de melhorar. Como assim eles invadiam o país dos outros e nem mesmo falavam a nossa língua? _

_"Ça va aller,merci." – __respondi, abrindo um pequeno sorriso, esperando que ele não mostrasse todo o meu desgosto._

_Ele estendeu sua mão para me ajudar a levantar, enquanto eu levantava um pouco o vestido, analisando meu joelho levemente esfolado. Pude ver os olhares sobre minha perna e sorri internamente. Tentei levantar e na hora em que apoiei o pé no chão, gritei de dor._

"_was war dort? Was war dort?"_

"Meu tornozelo, acho que eu o torci na queda."

"_Sie helfen mir hier. Wir werden es für das Krankenhaus nehmen_." – ele gritou, me fazendo imaginar que seria o de maior patente, já que havia um tom de autoridade ali.

Rapidamente os outros soldados se aproximaram, e enquanto dois deles me carregavam, tomando cuidado para não encostar no tornozelo, o outro, que eu percebi ser o que me cantara mais cedo na rua, abria caminho rumo à enfermaria. Eu fui colocada sobre uma maca, e logo uma mulher toda de branco apareceu com um saco de gelo, que colocou sobre o meu tornozelo. Ao mesmo tempo ela pôs algo em meu joelho, que fez arder muito, fazendo meus olhos encherem de lágrimas.

"_Ruhe, junge Dame. Wir mussten jetzt unsere Positionen annehmen, aber später komme ich, um zu sehen, wie die junge Dame ist."_

Não, eles não podiam sair agora. Não enquanto eu não ouvisse o sinal de que tudo tinha dado certo. Olhando desesperadamente de um para o outro eu desandei a falar, agradecendo por tudo o que eles tinham feito, contando que tinham me mandado ir até ali dizendo que havia uma escola precisando de professores e blá blá blá... sem nem mesmo parar para respirar. Eles me olhavam confusos, como que tentando entender tudo o que eu dizia. Até que eu ouvi ao fundo o som _da __Marseillaise__._**** **Aquele era o sinal que eu tanto estivera esperando. O sinal de que, até então, tudo dera certo.

"Er... bem, eu já me sinto bem melhor. Obrigada por tudo, mas eu preciso ir. Meus pais ficarão preocupados e daqui a pouco teremos o toque de recolher, não posso ser pega na rua."

"_Sind Sie sichere, junge Dame?"_

"Sim, sim. Muito obrigada, por tudo."

E dizendo aquilo eu levantei, mancando levemente, andando o mais rapidamente possível em direção à saída. Quando estava quase alcançando a saída uma voz me fez arrepiar dos pés a cabeça.

"_Hoch dort!"_

Eu me virei lentamente, rezando baixinho, tentando esconder o medo que sentia ao dar de cara novamente com um dos soldados.

"_Hier ist es sein sicheres Rohrkabel, falls Sie brauchen."_

Eu sussurrei um breve agradecimento e com um rápido aceno de cabeça saí para a noite de Paris, respirando aliviada ao ver o carro estacionado em frente, me esperando.

* * *

Vinte minutos depois estávamos estacionando na garagem da casa de Esme e Carlisle. Todos sorrindo, animados com o sucesso da primeira parte da ação. Assim que eu cheguei à sala, fui puxada por dois braços fortes que me giraram no ar.

"Você foi perfeita, Bella." – Jacob disse em meu ouvido antes de me colocar novamente no chão, me encarando intensamente.

"Obrigada, Jake."

De repente ele segurou meu queixo, como que para evitar que eu desviasse de seu olhar. E seus lábios esmagaram os meus, com sofreguidão. Como se há tempos ele esperasse por aquilo. Usando de toda minha força eu o empurrei, o afastando de mim e o encarando com ódio.

"Quem você pensa que é, Black? Só por que você me colocou na ação você acha que tem o direito a isso? Você acha que eu te daria alguma chance? Eu tenho um noivo e é por _ele_ que eu estou nessa." – gritei sem me importar com os outros na sala, enquanto as lágrimas surgiam mais uma vez.

"Bella, você precisa refazer a sua vida. Você nem sabe se ele está vivo!"

"Me deixa em paz, Jacob!" – disse correndo escada acima, rumo ao quarto que costumava ser meu quando ficava ali.

Esme surgiu alguns instantes depois, com uma xícara de chá quente e não disse nada, apenas ficou ali, sentada, com minha cabeça em seu colo, acariciando meu cabelo enquanto eu arruinava sua saia com minhas lágrimas. Aquilo estava me fazendo lembrar tanto de minha mãe... Fazia quase seis meses que eu não via Renée e Charlie, desde que meu pai fora recrutado pelo _Serviço do Trabalho Obrigatório_******* e, se recusando a colaborar com os alemães, fugira de Paris.

.

**Flashback**

**.  
**

"_Bella, seu pai está aí fora querendo falar com você." – Angela disse ao entrar na redação da rádio onde eu preparava um novo boletim._

"_Meu pai?" – perguntei, me sentindo instantaneamente nervosa. Charlie nunca aparecia no meu trabalho._

"_Sim, e ele parece bem nervoso."_

_Eu saí rapidamente da redação e encontrei meu pai de pé, na recepção da rádio. Fazia algum tempo que não nos víamos e ele parecia abatido, mais magro e com olheiras sob os olhos. _

"_Oi, pai."_

"_Oi, Bells. Será que nós podemos conversar um instante? Eu não viria se não fosse importante."_

_Eu concordei acenando com a cabeça, o levando até uma sala vazia onde poderíamos conversar mais à vontade, sem riscos de interrupções._

"_Então, pai... o que houve?"_

_Ao invés de me dizer alguma coisa, ele apenas me estendeu um pedaço de papel, extremamente amassado, como se já tivesse sido lido e relido milhares de vezes. Senti um aperto em meu peito, um medo do que pudesse estar escrito ali e deixado meu pai naquele estado – eu nunca o vira tão vulnerável -, mas comecei a ler a carta:_

"_Prezado Sr. Swan..._

_É com imensa satisfação que viemos, por meio desta, lhe informar que o Senhor foi recrutado para integrar nossa força de trabalho. O Senhor deve se apresentar no prazo de três dias no posto de recrutamento mais próximo de sua residência, onde receberá todas as informações necessárias para sua mudança. _

_Lembre-se que com sua força de trabalho, o senhor estará ajudando o 3º Reich a se fortalecer, construindo um mundo melhor para os nossos filhos e netos. _

_Atenciosamente..."_

"_Mas... como...?"_

"_Eu não vou, Bella. Eu não posso ir. Eu preciso de ajuda para fugir com a sua mãe. É nossa única chance." – ele disse, me agarrando, com desespero nos olhos._

"_Calma, pai. Eu vou tentar fazer alguma coisa. Me espere aqui."_

_Voltei correndo para a redação e sem pensar duas vezes liguei para a única pessoa que poderia me ajudar naquele momento. Que poderia livrar meu pai daquilo. _

"_Tenente Newton falando."_

"_Mike, oi... é a Bella."_

"_Oi, Bella. Como vai? Aconteceu alguma coisa?"_

"_Sim. Er... eu nem sei como te pedir isso, nem sei se é possível, mas..."_

"_Se acalme, Bella. Diga, do que você está precisando?"_

"_Meu pai. Meu pai recebeu uma carta de recrutamento para o Serviço de Trabalho Obrigatório. Você pode fazer algo a respeito disso?" _

"_Oh, minha querida... eu sinto muito." – ele voltou a dizer depois de alguns instantes de silêncio na linha. "Eu realmente gostaria de poder te ajudar, mas quem está fazendo o recrutamento é o próprio governo francês, nós não podemos intervir. Sinto muito. Mas olha, eu te garanto que ele pode ir para a Alemanha sem medo. Não há nada a temer para pessoas como eu ou como vocês. Pessoas corretas, puras e que agem dentro das normas. Ou ele tem algo a temer?" – ele perguntou e eu pude perceber o sarcasmo em sua voz._

"_Não, claro que não. Ele apenas não queria deixar eu e minha mãe aqui. Será a primeira vez que iremos nos separar dessa forma. De qualquer forma, obrigada, Mike."_

_Bem, se não poderíamos agir dentro das regras, só nos restava agir por debaixo dos panos. E dessa forma, naquela mesma noite, um caminhão carregado de tonéis de carvalho vazios, próprios para vinho, seguiu de Paris rumo a Bordeaux, mas dois deles não estavam assim tão vazios... _

**Fim do Flashback**

**.  
**

Uma batida na porta me despertou e logo eu senti o movimento no colchão.

"Eles já foram." – eu ouvi Alice dizendo.

"Bella?"

"Hum..."

"Emmett acabou de ligar. Nós temos que ir. Parece que ele recebeu um telefonema sobre um judeu, fugitivo de _Auschwitz, _escondido no porão de uma casa. O dono ligou pedindo ajuda e ele nos quer nessa com ele."

"Alice, minha filha, você não acha que vocês já tiveram emoções demais por um dia só?"

"Eu sei, mãe. Mas e se for o Jasper? Ou o Edward? O Edward o Emmett conhece, mas o Jasper não. Ele não nos impediria de estar presente nesse momento. É a nossa chance de descobrir algo. De descobrir se eles foram enviados para lá... se eles estão vivos ou mortos... se ainda há pelo o que lutar..."

Meu coração deu um salto e eu me sentei rapidamente. Seria possível? O sofrimento ia acabar para uma de nós? Ou seria apenas mais um alarme falso?

* * *

_Oh-la-la. Cet petite appétissante = Oh-la-la que pequena apetitosa_

"_Guten Abend" = boa noite_

_"Fräulein, Sie dieser Brunnen?" = senhorita, você está bem?_

_"Ça va aller,merci." = vai ficar, obrigada._

"_was war dort? __Was war dort?" __= o que houve?_

"Sie helfen mir hier. Wir werden es für das Krankenhaus nehmen." = Vocês, me ajudem aqui. Vamos levá-la para a enfermaria.

_Ruhe, junge Dame. Wir mussten jetzt unsere Positionen annehmen, aber später komme ich, um zu sehen, wie die junge Dame ist. __= Descanse, senhorita. Nós precisamos assumir nossos postos agora, mas mais tarde eu venho ver como a senhorita está._

_Sind Sie sichere, junge Dame? __= você tem certeza, senhorita?_

"_Hoch dort!" = Alto lá!_

"_Hier ist es sein sicheres Rohrkabel, falls Sie brauchen." = Aqui está o seu salvo conduto, caso precise._

_

* * *

_

***** veterano das campanhas do Marrocos e da I Guerra Mundial foi ferido várias vezes; serviu na Tunísia e em 1942 foi chamado pelo governo de Vichy; quando da invasão aliada à África do Norte, foi condenado a 10 anos de prisão, em Rion; sendo libertado pela resistência francesa na noite de 02/09/1943, fugindo para Londres e depois Argélia onde organizou o Exército B da resistência; apoiou os aliados na libertação da França; conquistou a ilha de Elba e retomou Toulon e Marselha; continuou suas conquistas por 3 semanas até assinar pela França o armistício alemão.

_**** **__La Marseillaise, a Marselhesa_, em português, é o hino nacional da França. Foi composto pelo oficial Claude Joseph Rouget de Lisle em 1792, da divisão de Estrasburgo, como canção revolucionária. Pode ser ouvida no blog.

***** **Com a cumplicidade do governo Francês, a Alemanha Nazista impôs o Serviço do Trabalho obrigatório para compensar a falta de mão de obra em seu território, causada pelo envio de seus soldados na frente russa. Os trabalhadores franceses foram os únicos da Europa que foram requeridos por seu próprio governo e não por um decreto das autoridades alemãs. m total de 600 000 a 650 000 trabalhadores foram encaminhados para a Alemanha entre junho 1942 e julho 1944.

* * *

_tchan nan nan nan nan... Sim, eu sei que foi muita maldade parar aí, mas eu precisava parar rsrs, mas e aí me digam, quais as teorias de vocês. Alguém se arrisca a dizer quem é o fugitivo? E o que acharam da participação da Bella na ação, da investida do Jacob... me digam tudo... sou curiosa rsrsrs _

_Gente, a idade é um problema... a pessoa aqui simplesmente não lembra se foi respondendo as reviews por e-mail ou não. Por que comecei a fazer isso nas outras fics, mas aqui eu não lembro. Bem, por via das duvidas, aí vão as respostas._

_.  
_

**Resposta das reviews:**

**Pandora A.****: **oi flor! Sim sim, o Mike não é bonzinho. E você está certa, ele ainda vai aprontar mais. Como ele diz "Pobre Bella." *mas, cala-te boca* rsrsrsrs Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também. Bjussss

**Alline Viana****: **oi flor! Saudades de você! Ushuahsuahushaushua todo mundo querendo que eu mate o Mike logo rsrsrs Que bom que você está gostando! :) E sim, eu sei que por enquanto estou plantando varias dúvidas na cabecinha de vocês, mas tudo será revelado no momento certo. Bjussss

**Camilinha EGO**: ushuahsuahushauhsuahsua adorei o "a Bella é estranha" ushuashuahsuahusha eu simplesmente amo saber o que vocês estão pensando, as dúvidas de vocês... bjussss

**Débora: **oi flor! Brigadinha pelo elogio ;) Fico feliz de saber que está gostando! Rsrsrsrs mas não precisa se preocupar com a Tanya não... prometo que ela não vai aprontar muito por aqui não.

**Jessy Moreno****: **ushaushuahsuahushaua Pobre Bella, todo mundo tão revoltada com ela rsrsrs bjussss

**Carolina Almeida**: oi flor, sabe, você parece ter sido a única a perceber isso. Eu coloquei a foto ali, naquele momento, exatamente para criar aquele gancho no final. ;) Hum, não posso dizer muito, mas digamos que você está indo por um caminho certo! rsrsrs Quanto ao Jake, e aí, o que achou? Bjussss

**Rafaela Nunes**: oi querida! Brigadinha viu? Bjussss

**Gabi Pattinson**: oi flor! Pronto, sua raiva de mim pela Tanya já passou rsrsrs Preciso correr pelo Jake também? rsrsrs é... eu pensei muito antes de colocar aquela cena da amputação no capítulo anterior, mas infelizmente coisas daquele tipo aconteceram de verdade, então... mas sim, as pessoas precisavam ser muito fortes e ter muita coragem nessa época. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo e que algumas das suas dúvidas tenham sido sanadas. Bjussss

* * *

_Céus, pobre Bella, o que xingaram a coitadinha nesse capítulo passado rsrsrs... hum... será que ela é muito ingênua ou ela também tem algum plano? Levem em conta também que ela está muito fragilizada com tudo, a perda do Edward, a notícia da morte dele, a coitada está sofrendo *pelo menos eu preciso defender a minha personagem* rsrsrs E então, reviews? O capítulo sete já começou a ser escrito e eu prometo tentar não demorar demais. Mas lembrem-se, apertando o botãozinho verde aí embaixo e me dizendo o que acharam do capítulo, o próximo vem mais rápido. bjusssss_


	9. Le Ciel Dans Une Chambre

**Disclaimer: Edward e Bella assim como os outros personagens, pertencem à Stephenie Meyer e sua saga Twilight, mas O Poder da Resistência, com todos os seus dramas, conflitos e flashbacks pertencem a mim. Por favor, não copiem, plágio é crime!**

_Oi flores,_

_É eu sei... mais de dois meses sem postar aqui, mas esse capítulo foi um verdadeiro parto para sair. Eu tive um branco, uma crise daquelas que eu passei semanas com o arquivo aberto e simplesmente não conseguia escrever nem uma linha. Mas foi aí que minha super beta entrou em ação. Sério meninas, ela tem algum poder secreto. Enviei um e-mail para **Paula Maria** com o pouco que tinha escrito e ela fez uma alteração e algumas sugestões e era o que eu precisava, no dia seguinte, de posse das sugestões dela eu simplesmente sentei e escrevi tudo! Ou seja, **não tem nem como não ter um MEGA agradecimento especial à Paulinha por ser mais do que uma beta, mas uma amiga e uma super heroína nos momentos mais complicados desta fic.** Ah, além de Dj... ushuahsuahsuahushauhsua já que a belíssima canção da Carla Bruni que faz parte da trilha deste capítulo foi uma indicação total dela. Mas já falei demais, sei que vocês estão loucas pelo capítulo. Antes, só mais uma coisinha: todas as imagens e outras coisinhas mais que surgirem durante o capítulo estão no blog: __www (*)pensamentossemnexo (*)blogspot (*) com __Boa leitura!_

_

* * *

_

**Trilha:**** 21 guns – Green Day**

**www(*)4shared(*)com/audio/NdgIjm79/21guns_-_GreenDay(*)html**

**Alice**

Já fazia mais de um ano que eu conhecia a Bella, e ela era ao mesmo tempo uma das melhores e piores coisas que havia surgido em minha vida nos últimos tempos. Melhor porque ela se tornou uma amiga, alguém que realmente compreendia a dor que eu passara, e pior porque seu sofrimento servia como uma espécie de espelho, refletindo o meu.

Naquele dia 16 de julho quando cheguei à casa do Emmett, depois que Rose me ligou convocando uma reunião de emergência e ele me explicou o que havia acontecido com seu melhor amigo, um filme passou pela minha cabeça e eu soube, assim que coloquei meus olhos sobre Bella, que nós seríamos o ponto de apoio uma da outra. É claro que todos do Movimento estavam ali pela mesma causa, tínhamos pelo menos o desejo de ver a França livre novamente em comum, mas nem todos estavam tão emocionalmente envolvidos, nem todos tinham "perdido" alguém para a guerra como eu e aquela menina, aparentemente tão frágil à primeira vista, tínhamos.

Só que agora Bella estava me escondendo algo, isso era claro. Ela nunca mais fora a mesma depois daquela noite em que o tal soldado disse que Edward estava morto. Mas quem sou eu para julgar? Simplesmente não consigo imaginar o que faria se fosse comigo. Mas justamente por estar na luta há mais tempo eu sei como esses malditos agem, e sei que não podemos acreditar em tudo o que eles nos dizem. Eles são mestres em tortura, tanto física quanto psicológica, e também não se pode exigir lógica de uma mulher que ouve que o seu homem foi morto. Eu temia, temia muito a cada vez que ela se esgueirava pelos cantos falando baixinho ao telefone ou sumia sem dizer aonde ia. Por duas vezes eu a segui, e nas duas ela foi se encontrar com o tal soldado. Mas em nenhum momento passou pela minha cabeça que Bella pudesse ser uma agente infiltrada na Resistência. Estranho, por que eu teria desconfiado de qualquer outra pessoa, até mesmo de Emmett e Rosalie, mas dela não. Ela estava quebrada e lutando com todas as suas armas para não desmoronar. Eu não conseguia desconfiar dela, só conseguia temer, porque eu sabia que havia uma chance muito grande de ela sair ainda mais machucada de toda essa história.

Apesar do pouco tempo de convivência, eu já havia passado por aquilo e sabia exatamente o que ela estava sentindo. O sentimento de perda, de revolta, o acordar sozinha no meio da noite depois de pesadelos intermitentes, o medo constante... Jasper havia sido levado há mais de dois anos e não havia um único dia em que aquelas cenas não viessem à minha mente.

* * *

**Música: ****Le Ciel Dans Une Chambre – Carla Bruni**

**www (*)4shared(*)com/audio/EbhG95kA/Carla_Bruni_-_Le_Ciel_Dans_Une(*)html**

**.  
**

_Eu soube que era ele desde a primeira vez que o vira no consultório de meu pai. Eu estudava Belas Artes na Sorbonne__*****__,__ e numa segunda-feira de maio resolvi passar no hospital para ver se o velho senhor Cullen gostaria de almoçar. Mas assim que entrei estanquei, sentindo um arrepio percorrer todo o meu corpo, ao ver aquele jovem ali, na mesa onde meu pai deveria estar sentado. Ele era alto, magro e tinha os cabelos louros, cor de mel. _

_"Posso ajudar?" Ele perguntou depois de alguns instantes de silêncio, em que ambos permanecemos nos encarando._

"_Eu estou procurando o meu pai... er... o Doutor Carlisle." _

"_Ah, você é a famosa Alice... seu pai fala muito de você." – ele disse, abrindo um sorriso que fez minhas pernas tremularem e meu coração disparar em meu peito. - "Ele foi visitar um paciente, mas já deve estar voltando. Eu sou o Jasper, um dos novos residentes sob a supervisão do Dr. Cullen. Seu pai é um grande médico. Você deve ter muito orgulho dele."_

"_Sim, eu tenho." – respondi mordendo os lábios, encarando meus pés, sem entender direito aquele turbilhão de emoções dentro de mim. Controle-se, Alice... parece que nunca viu um homem antes! Sim, eu já havia visto vários, é claro... beijado alguns, mas nada como aquele desconhecido à minha frente. Ele me transmitia segurança, como se nada de mal pudesse me acontecer se eu estivesse ao seu lado. _

_O silêncio tomou conta do consultório, mas apesar de sermos dois estranhos, não era nada desconfortável. Jasper passava uma tranqüilidade que eu nunca sentira com um desconhecido. Era como se já nos conhecêssemos. E no fundo, meu coração me dizia que já. Eu podia sentir seus olhos em mim enquanto fingia ler uma revista de moda, mas na verdade não sabia nem ao menos dizer se a revista estava ou não na posição certa. Minha cabeça estava longe, nas inúmeras conversas bobas com as amigas falando sobre os homens dos sonhos, sobre as qualidades que o chamado "príncipe encantado" tinha que ter. Quando mais nova eu costumava perguntar para minha mãe como ela soubera que meu pai era a pessoa certa, e ela sempre me respondia a mesma coisa. Eu quase podia ouvi-la sussurrando aquelas palavras em meus ouvidos: 'Tenha paciência, Alice. Quando ele aparecer, seu coração e sua alma vão saber reconhecê-lo.' _

_Fui tirada do meu transe pelo som da porta se abrindo e a voz de meu pai preenchendo o ambiente. _

"_Alice, minha filha, que surpresa. O que faz aqui?"_

"_Oi, pai" – disse levantando da cadeira em um salto e lhe dando um beijo na bochecha. – "Vim garantir que o senhor tenha um almoço decente hoje. Abriu um bistrô ótimo aqui perto, e eu adoraria ter a companhia do meu pai para o almoço."_

"_Sinto muito minha filha, mas o mais próximo de um almoço que terei hoje será o croque-monsieur__**** **__aqui da cantina do hospital. Mas o Jasper pode te acompanhar, para você não almoçar sozinha."_

"_Eu não sei se..." – comecei, mordendo meu lábio inferior._

"_Eu adoraria, se a senhorita não se importar."_

_Mais uma vez meu coração disparou em meu peito, e eu tive a sensação que qualquer um naquela sala seria capaz de ouvi-lo. _

"_Er... claro. Vamos, então?" – disse abrindo um sorriso tímido._

"_Alice, por que você não vai descendo? O Jasper te encontra lá daqui a pouco. Eu preciso que ele me passe alguns detalhes sobre um dos nossos pacientes antes do almoço. Pode ser?"_

"_Claro pai, até mais tarde. Até daqui a pouco, Jasper."_

_Eu cheguei ao 'Le Relais Odéon' e escolhi uma mesinha mais afastada, mas de onde eu conseguia ficar de olho no movimento da entrada. E, para ser sincera, eu não conseguia tirar meus olhos daquela porta, esperando pelo momento em que ele passaria por ela vindo ao meu encontro com aquele sorriso que era capaz de despertar as borboletas em meu estômago. _

_Eu não sei explicar como, mas eu soube que ele estava chegando antes mesmo que os meus olhos captassem a sua imagem; um suave aroma no ar, um tremor em minha pele e ali estava ele, cruzando a porta, olhando para os lados me procurando. Seus olhos encontraram os meus e eu tive a impressão de vê-los brilhar antes que o sorriso se abrisse em seus lábios e ele caminhasse até a mesa onde eu o esperava, tomando uma água Perrier com gás._

"_Você me deixou esperando tempo demais."_

_Ele se inclinou, pegando minha mão, depositando um cálido beijo, antes de voltar a me encarar nos olhos._

"_Desculpe, senhora. Mas seu pai..."_

"_Eu não estou falando do almoço. E me desculpe se isso te soar estranho, mas eu preciso falar. Eu sinto como se tivesse esperado por você minha vida inteira..." _

"_Você também sentiu aquilo mais cedo, no consultório?" – Jasper me interrompeu, me pegando de surpresa. - "Porque Alice, eu tive a certeza de que passaremos o resto das nossas vidas juntos. Chame de destino, sina, acaso, fatalidade, o que você quiser, mas o certo é que nossas vidas se cruzaram naquele momento e por mais que eu não tenha uma explicação lógica para isso, você não vai conseguir se ver livre de mim, Srta. Cullen."_

"_Fico feliz em ouvir isso, Sr. Whitlock. Porque o senhor não se verá livre de mim tão facilmente também."_

_Ele pareceu surpreso por um breve instante, mas logo o sorriso estava novamente em seu rosto. E pela primeira vez naquele dia eu me senti inteiramente em casa, tendo a certeza de que tudo estava no seu lugar. _

_Exatamente um ano depois nós nos casávamos na Basílica do Sacre Coeur. Rápido? Sim, mas se tínhamos a certeza de que aquele era o nosso destino, para que enrolar? A igreja estava toda enfeitada com lírios brancos e repleta da mais alta sociedade de Paris, contando com alguns conhecidos dos meus pais e dos pais de Jasper, assim como alguns amigos nossos. Mas quando eu entrei naquela igreja, de braços dados com meu pai, trajando meu vestido Marie Laporte, eu não conseguia olhar para mais ninguém além dele, parado aos pés do altar com o sorriso que me conquistara no rosto. Nada mais no mundo me importava naquele momento, a não ser o fato de que eu estava prestes a me tornar a Sra. __Mary Alice Brandon Cullen Whitlock. _

_Jasper me levou de surpresa para a Côte d'Azur***, e nossa lua-de-mel não poderia ter sido mais perfeita. Ele planejou tudo, e quando nossos corpos se uniram pela primeira vez naquela noite, eu pude sentir as nossas almas se reverenciando. Nossos dias se resumiam a praia, passeios pelas lojas da região – onde comprei diversas lembranças para nossas famílias e bibelôs para nossa nova casa – e horas trancados no quarto, nos amando mais e mais._

_Mas, infelizmente, tudo o que é bom dura pouco e logo tivemos que voltar para Paris. Minhas aulas recomeçariam e Jasper tinha que voltar para suas responsabilidades no hospital. Nós éramos o típico casal apaixonado: ele vivia preparando surpresas para mim, me presenteando com pequenos mimos e eu tentava fazer tudo o que estava ao meu alcance para fazê-lo feliz. Pelo menos uma vez por semana íamos ao cinema ou ao teatro, mas fora isso gostávamos de ficar na nossa casa, apenas aproveitando a companhia um do outro. Conversávamos sobre música, literatura, o passado, o presente e o futuro. Jasper queria filhos; pelo menos dois. Ele dizia que mal podia esperar para ver uma Alice em miniatura correndo pela casa. Eu também queria, é claro, mas queria terminar minha faculdade antes. Sempre fora moderna pra época e não queria ser daquelas mulheres que abria mão de todos os seus sonhos por causa do marido, dos filhos e da casa. Eu queria ter a minha galeria um dia, expor obras de Dalí, Picasso, além de um espaço onde os jovens artistas pudessem começar. _

_Estávamos em 1939 e eu estava andando apressada pelos corredores da faculdade, atrasada para uma das minhas últimas provas. Quando cheguei à sala, um burburinho tomava conta do ambiente. Estavam todos em volta de um rádio velho e a locutora da Rádio França dava detalhes sobre uma invasão das tropas alemãs à Polônia. Ingenuamente eu não vi porque todos estavam tão agitados, mas dois dias depois a França e a Inglaterra declararam guerra à Alemanha e eu percebi que aquilo era mais sério do que eu pensava._

_A Guerra era o assunto onde quer que se fosse, e não era diferente na minha casa. Jasper tentava me convencer de que tudo ficaria bem e que estávamos a salvo em Paris, mas assim como eu soube que ficaríamos juntos para o resto da vida naquela manhã no hospital, eu também tinha um pressentimento ruim dentro de mim. _

_Passamos o réveillon de 1939 para 1940 na 'Champs Élysées' como quase toda Paris, mas não havia clima para grandes comemorações. As pessoas estavam apreensivas, eu estava apreensiva e, por mais que Jasper continuasse me dizendo que tudo iria ficar bem, eu podia ver em seus olhos que ele estava preocupado. _

_No dia 10 de maio eu estava na casa dos meus pais. Íamos sair todos juntos para assistir uma peça de teatro que estrearia naquela noite, quando Jasper e meu pai chegaram muito agitados. Os alemães haviam invadido o norte da França. Naquele momento eu achei que o meu maior pesadelo tinha se concretizado. Se eu pudesse imaginar o que ainda viria a seguir..._

_Dois meses depois andava o mais tranquilamente possível pelo centro da cidade quando uma imagem me fez parar: tropas alemãs marchavam pelo Arco do Triunfo, invadindo Paris. Vários sentimentos passaram por mim naquele momento; ódio, revolta, tristeza, medo. Mas apenas uma coisa foi capaz de me fazer sair dali correndo: eu precisava achar Jasper. _

"_Jasper, nós já esperamos tempo demais, nós temos que ir embora." – eu gritei assim que entrei em casa, o vendo sentado na sala, assistindo aos noticiários na televisão, os cotovelos apoiados sobre os joelhos, as mãos no cabelo. Uma expressão clara do seu nervosismo._

"_Calma, Alice. O que houve?" – ele perguntou, me olhando assustado._

"_Como o que eu houve, Jasper? Isso!" – eu disse apontando para a televisão, sentindo meu corpo tremendo com os soluços causados pelas lágrimas que eu já não conseguia mais controlar. _

"_Shhhh... calma, Alice. Vai ficar tudo bem." – ele disse me colocando em seus braços._

"_Não vai, Jasper. Eu sinto que não vai."_

_E mais uma vez eu estava certa. O pior dia da minha vida começou como um dia típico de outono. Céu azul, nenhuma nuvem, sol brilhando... Mas ainda assim, frio. Jasper e eu saímos juntos para o trabalho. Ele me levou até a galeria e me disse que passava por lá mais tarde para me buscar. Quando o carro se afastou minha visão ficou turva e eu precisei me escorar na parede para não cair. Mas tentei não pensar naquilo. Não era a primeira vez que aquilo acontecia nos últimos dias. O dia foi atarefado na galeria e eu nem vi as horas passarem, mas quando deu a hora de Jasper me buscar e ele não apareceu, eu comecei a ficar preocupada. Ele já estava mais de uma hora atrasado quando meu pai entrou na galeria, parecendo mais pálido que o normal e evitando me olhar nos olhos. Ele não precisava dizer uma única palavra para que eu soubesse o que tinha acontecido._

"_Ele foi levado, não é?"_

"_Alice, calma, minha filha."_

"_Calma? Como calma, pai? Então me diz, onde está o meu marido?"_

"_Eu... eu não sei. Uma das enfermeiras ligou para o meu consultório me pedindo para descer, dizendo que tinham uns soldados conversando com o Jasper no estacionamento do hospital e que eles pareciam muito alterados. Quando eu cheguei lá embaixo já não tinha mais ninguém. Quem viu disse que eles simplesmente arrastaram o Jasper até o caminhão e o jogaram lá dentro, junto com algumas outras pessoas. Eu sinto muito, minha filha. Mas não se preocupe, nós vamos encontrá-lo."_

"_Sério que você acha isso, pai? Nós estamos em guerra. Esses malditos não têm amor a nada. Deus sabe o que pode ter acontecido ao meu Jasper a uma hora dessas."_

"_Vamos ter fé, Alice. É a única coisa que nos resta. Vem, vamos pra casa."_

"_Não, eu vou pra minha casa. Eles podem ligar, sei lá... eu quero estar lá para o caso do Jasper voltar."_

"_Eu não acho que..."_

_Eu não sei o que o meu pai viu no olhar que eu dei para ele, mas o certo é que desistiu do que quer que fosse que ele ia dizer e concordou em me levar para casa. Foi desesperador entrar em casa sabendo que Jazz não estaria ali, mas eu precisava ser forte. Eu era __Mary Alice Brandon Cullen Whitlock e eu não me entregava sem lutar! Pelo menos era isso que eu tentava repetir para mim mesma, como um mantra... até chegar no quarto e cair sobre a cama. Ali, abraçada ao seu travesseiro e sentindo o seu cheiro, eu me permiti chorar até ser vencida pelo cansaço._

_Acordei confusa, com o som de batidas insistentes na porta. O movimento brusco me deixou meio zonza, mas bastou olhar para o lado, para o espaço vazio ao meu lado na cama, para eu ser atingida pela realidade como que por um soco no estômago. Jasper... meu pai... soldados... incertezas... meus olhos se encheram novamente de lágrimas, enquanto um gosto forte de vômito preenchia minha boca, mas as batidas na porta me despertaram uma vez mais. _

_Eu esperava encontrar os braços acalentadores de minha mãe do outro lado da porta, mas o que vi era diferente de tudo o que poderia imaginar. Havia um rapaz grandalhão, musculoso, com cabelos loiros encaracolados; ao seu lado uma loira escultural, do tipo que se via nas capas de revistas de moda. _

"_Essa é a casa onde morava Jasper Whitlock?" – o grandalhão perguntou._

_Eu senti um tremor passar pelo meu corpo e encarei os dois sem saber ao certo o que responder._

"_Emmett, acho que essa não é a melhor abordagem. Ela está visivelmente nervosa." – disse a loira, se voltando para mim e sorrindo._

"_Eu sou Rosalie e este é Emmett. Nós sabemos o que aconteceu com o Jasper e alguns outros judeus na tarde de ontem, e estamos aqui para ajudar. Será que podemos entrar?"_

_Eu apenas assenti com a cabeça, incapaz de formular qualquer frase, enquanto processava o que ela havia acabado de dizer. _

_Emmett e Rosalie me contaram que faziam parte da Resistência, grupo formado para lutar pela liberdade da França e, conseqüentemente, para ajudar os judeus que aqui se encontravam a escapar dos alemães. Eles contavam com algumas pessoas infiltradas entre os alemães e foi assim que souberam de Jasper e dos outros, e estavam ali para oferecer ajuda. Não podiam dar nenhuma garantia, nem ter certeza de para onde ele seria mandado, mas eles estavam me dando a melhor ajuda de todas naquele momento: me dando ferramentas com as quais lutar. Era disso que eu precisava; eu ia lutar pelo Jasper até o fim._

_Apesar do temor, meus pais sabiam que não adiantava lutar contra mim quando eu colocava alguma coisa na cabeça. Além disso, os dois tinham Jasper como um filho e sabiam que a minha vida estaria acabada sem ele ao meu lado, sendo assim não restou alternativa a não ser apoiar minha decisão, e papai chegou a colocar seus conhecimentos médicos a serviço da Resistência, caso fosse preciso. A situação ficou um pouco tensa quando descobrimos que os desmaios e enjoos freqüentes não eram causados pelo forte estresse, mas sim por uma gravidez inesperada. Foram nove meses muito difíceis, eu tinha momentos de euforia extrema com o bebê; Jasper havia ido, mas havia deixado um pedaço de si comigo; por outro lado, ele queria tanto esse filho e era desesperador saber que ele não estava ali para acompanhar aquele momento. _

_Victoria chegou ao mundo no dia 13 de maio e me deu uma nova razão para lutar: permitir que pai e filha se conhecessem algum dia._

_

* * *

_

**Música:**** Lover, You Should've Come Over – Jeff Buckley**

**www****(*)4shared(*)com/audio/19aqzKkb/Jeff_Buckley_-_Lover_You_Shoul(*)html**

"Alice, você está bem?"

"Que?"

"Você está estranha, o olhar perdido lá pra fora, calada há tanto tempo."

"Desculpa Bella, não é nada demais. Estava apenas pensando no Jasper."

Ela apertou minha mão por sobre o banco enquanto abria um sorriso fraco, virando para olhar também pelo vidro, encarando a paisagem que passava por nós. Emmett havia passado para nos buscar há cinco minutos e agora nós nos dirigíamos para os arredores de Paris, rumo à tal casa de onde ele havia recebido um chamado sobre o judeu escondido.

O clima estava tenso dentro do carro. A ansiedade tomava conta de todos nós e não era difícil perceber que eu e Bella pensávamos a mesma coisa; não podíamos nos deixar ficar esperançosas demais, mas, principalmente, a felicidade de uma significaria a tristeza da outra. O que quer que acontecesse na tal casa, não seria fácil para nenhum de nós três. Alguém se sentiria injustiçado, mas existe justiça na guerra? Independente do laço que se formou entre nós, naquele momento tanto eu quanto Bella só queríamos poder entrar na tal casa e abraçar Jasper e Edward respectivamente. Mas e se não fosse nenhum deles? Nós seríamos capazes de nos reerguer novamente? Eu tinha que me manter forte por Victoria, mas Bella... ela seria capaz de suportar mais esse golpe?

Estava perdida em meio a esses pensamentos quando de repente Emmett parou o carro diante de uma pequena mercearia.

"É aqui. Prontas?"

Eu e Bella nos encaramos por alguns segundos antes de assentirmos com a cabeça. Mas quando Emmett se preparava para sair do carro, Bella o puxou pelo braço.

"Emm, e se for uma arapuca? Um truque dos alemães para nos atrair para cá e nos prender?"

"Relaxa, Bella. Eu não colocaria vocês em risco dessa forma. _Monsieur Le Brun_ vem colaborando com a resistência há bastante tempo, sempre que precisamos escondemos fugitivos aqui antes de levá-los para fora do país, assim como armamentos e outras coisas. Ele estava andando pela sua propriedade este final de semana quando ouviu um barulho vindo do galpão onde guarda alguns dos mantimentos e quando foi checar, acreditando se tratar de algum animal, encontrou o tal judeu deitado, todo encolhido, atrás dos barris de vinho. Ele então o levou para o porão da casa e me ligou."

Bella assentiu mais uma vez e um a um nós deixamos o carro. Emmett caminhou na frente, entrando na mercearia. Eu permaneci parada por mais alguns segundos e respirei fundo antes de segui-lo e, pela minha visão periférica, pude ver Bella fazendo a mesma coisa.

"Boa tarde, Monsieur."

"Olá, Emmett. Ainda bem que vocês chegaram. Ele está muito fraco, desnutrido e com algumas queimaduras de sol, além de muitas bolhas nos pés. Pelo que ele me disse, foram uns 10 dias andando sem parar até finalmente conseguir uma carona para atravessar a fronteira e depois mais alguns dias de caminhada até chegar aqui."

"Obrigado por abrigá-lo, _Le Brun. _Nós podemos vê-lo?"

"Claro, ele está naquele lugar de sempre."

"Venham meninas, por aqui." – Emmett disse, se encaminhando para os fundos do estabelecimento.

Nós já estávamos quase atravessando a porta que levava para um outro ambiente quando eu tornei a me virar, encarando o homem atrás do balcão.

"Senhor?"

"Pois não, senhorita?"

"Ele por um acaso disse como se chamava?" – perguntei, sentindo meu coração batendo descompassado e vendo Bella prendendo a respiração ao meu lado.

"Sim. Ele se chama James."

* * *

*****_Sorbonne era um apelido da antiga Universidade de Paris e hoje é usada para se referir às suas instituições sucessoras, que hoje são quatro universidades (Université Paris I - Panthéon-Sorbonne; Université Paris III - Nouvelle-Sorbonne e Université Paris IV - Paris-Sorbonne). Localiza-se no centro de Paris, no quinto arrondissement (distrito), em frente ao Lycée Louis-Le-Grand (escola secundária) e ao Collège de France (universidade , próximo ao monumento Le Pantheón, às universidades Paris I, Paris II, Paris IV e Paris V, e ao Parque Luxemburgo (onde encontra-se o Senado), no chamado Quartier Latin (Bairro Latino), onde concentram-se várias escolas superiores, os museus e os turistas._

_**** **__O Croque-Monsieur é o mais famoso sanduíche francês. Segundo a Enciclopédia Larousse Gastronomique, o primeiro Croque-Monsieur foi servido no verão de 1910, num bar inglês chamado Le Trou dans le Mur, que ficava no Boulevard des Capucines, em Paris. De inspiração anglo-saxônica, o Croque-Monsieur é uma adaptação (melhorada) do Welsh Rarebit inglês, e a principal diferença é o acréscimo do presunto na receita francesa. É feito com __pão de forma, presunto, queijo gruyère, farinha de trigo, leite e ovo batido._

_*** __é parte do litoral sul da França no Mar Mediterrâneo, indo de Toulon a Menton na fronteira com a Itália. Também chamada de __**Riviera Francesa**__, esta região é considerada uma das áreas mais luxuosas, caras e sofisticadas do mundo. Anualmente, a cidade de Cannes hospeda o Festival de Cinema, que atrai astros internacionais da sétima arte._

_

* * *

_

_Tchrammm! Vocês não acharam mesmo que eu libertaria o Edward ou o Jasper assim né? E eu disse várias vezes ao longo dos capítulos que o James ainda teria um papel importante nessa fic... a __**Sayuri **__foi a única que me disse abertamente que achava que era ele!_

_Mas e então, gostaram do capítulo narrado pela Alice? Desde o início eu queria um capítulo dela, contando desse encontro dela e do Jasper e do sofrimento dela quando ele foi levado, mas não imaginei que seria tão difícil escrevê-lo. Vou te contar, essa baixinha quando resolve que não vai colaborar é fogo ushuahsuahsuahushaushua _

_As reviews foram todas respondidas por e-mail! E eu prometo que o próximo vem mais rápido combinado? E não se esqueçam das minhas reviews me contando do que acharam e o que esperam para o próximo... será que o James vai contar algo sobre os meninos para elas? E eles, o que será que andam fazendo pelo campo? Quero saber as teorias e o que anda passando pelas cabecinhas de vocês! ;) bjusssss_


	10. False King

**Disclaimer: Edward e Bella assim como os outros personagens, pertencem à Stephenie Meyer e sua saga Twilight, mas O Poder da Resistência, com todos os seus dramas, conflitos e flashbacks pertencem a mim. Por favor, não copiem, plágio é crime!**

**

* * *

**

**POV Bella**

**Trilha:**** Heavy in your arms – Florence and the machine**

**www(*)4shared(*)com/audio/k2z_0elh/04-florence_and_the_machine_-_(*)html**

**.  
**

_Nós já estávamos quase atravessando a porta que levava para um outro ambiente quando Alice se virou, encarando o homem atrás do balcão._

"_Senhor?"_

"_Pois não, senhorita?"_

"_Ele por um acaso disse como se chamava?" – ela perguntou, e eu pude perceber que seu coração batia tão descompassado quanto o meu._

"_Sim. Ele se chama James."_

_(...)  
_

Aquele nome me atingiu como uma bomba. Eu precisei me escorar em Emmett para não desabar no chão, e só então me dei conta que estivera prendendo a respiração.

Eu sabia que não devia criar nenhum tipo de expectativa, mas desde que Alice entrara no quarto avisando que Emmett ligara falando sobre um judeu fugitivo de _Auschwitz_, foi impossível controlar minha mente e meu coração. O desejo de ter Edward novamente em meus braços foi o que me manteve sã durante todo o percurso até _Cergy-Pontoise_, nos arredores de Paris, e então, um simples nome fez com que meu coração se apertasse dentro do peito, me fazendo sentir como se o meu mundo estivesse desabando mais uma vez. A sensação não era muito diferente da que eu sentira naquela tarde quando cheguei na casa de Edward – nossa futura casa – e encontrei tudo revirado e nem sombra do homem que eu amava com todo o meu ser.

Eu senti as lágrimas escorrendo pelas minhas bochechas e logo depois os braços de Alice passando pela minha cintura, me apertando forte. Nós não precisávamos de palavras para que eu soubesse que ela estava na mesma situação, se sentindo tão morta por dentro quanto eu; suas lágrimas molhando minha camisa também eram um indicativo disso.

Os braços de Emmett passaram pelos nossos ombros e ele beijou demoradamente o topo de nossas cabeças antes de falar. "Eu sinto muito meninas; de verdade. Eu gostaria muito de estar comemorando junto com uma de vocês o fato de termos encontrado o Jasper ou o Edward, por mais que isso significasse ter que estar consolando a outra. Mas nós não podemos permitir que a decepção nos paralise. Essa pessoa aí dentro merece e precisa da nossa ajuda. É por ele também que lutamos e nos arriscamos. É pra salvar cada um deles que a Resistência existe. Vocês são fortes e vão conseguir superar mais essa dor. Vamos lá!"

Eu e Alice permanecemos abraçadas por mais algum tempo, como que tentando tirar forças sabe-se lá de onde para nos separarmos e atravessar a porta que Emmett nos indicava. Ao entrar no quarto pude sentir o forte cheiro de iodo, e precisei de alguns instantes até que meus olhos se acostumassem com a semi-escuridão. Sobre a cama havia um corpo inerte, encolhido, que eu logo presumi ser o tal James.

"James?" – Emmett chamou após fechar porta, parando no meio do quarto enquanto eu e Alice permanecíamos um pouco para trás.

O homem se sentou rapidamente na cama, puxando os joelhos em direção ao peito, nos encarando com apreensão em seus olhos. Ele parecia um animal acuado e eu me perguntei se Edward estaria do mesmo modo, em algum lugar.

"Quem são vocês? Eu prefiro morrer a voltar para aquele inferno." – ele disse com a voz firme, mas era possível perceber o medo por trás dela.

"Calma, não viemos te levar para inferno nenhum. Pelo contrário. Somos da Resistência, e estamos aqui para tentar te ajudar." – Emmett disse se aproximando um pouco mais da cama.

"Não se aproxime." – o homem gritou, se encolhendo ainda mais sobre a cama.

"Tudo bem, não darei mais nenhum passo. Eu sou o Emmett e essas são Bella e Alice."

"Bella... Alice..." – o homem repetiu, como que para si mesmo. "Eu tenho a impressão de já ter ouvido esses nomes antes." – ele tornou a falar, nos encarando, antes de sacudir a cabeça com força, a prendendo entre as mãos.

"Ei, está tudo bem" – Alice disse, se aproximando um pouco mais. "Por que você não nos conta como chegou até aqui para que possamos tentar ver a melhor maneira de te ajudar?"

"Eu não confio em vocês. Não tenho porque confiar."

"Tudo bem, então. A escolha é sua, você tem esse direito. Vamos, meninas!" – E dizendo isso Emmett se dirigiu até a porta. Eu e Alice nos entreolhamos e quando íamos chegando ao corredor, pudemos ouvir James começar a contar sua história.

* * *

**POV James**

**Trilha:**** Two Steps From Hell – False King**

**www(*)4shared(*)com/audio/iYKoG8pd/Two_Steps_From_Hell_-_False_Ki(*)html**

**.  
**

_O que seria o inferno? Eu acreditava que tinha fugido dele ao deixar Edward para trás e mergulhar naquele túnel rumo à liberdade. Mas depois de dias andando descalço, praticamente sem descanso, sem dormir, debaixo de sol quente, com fome e sede, eu começava a me questionar se havia tomado a decisão certa ou se devia ter feito como Edward e Jasper e ter continuado no campo, tentando ser útil de alguma forma. Mas enquanto nos despedíamos, eu também podia ver a dúvida estampada em seus olhos. _

_Nosso grupo não fora o primeiro a fugir, e eu poderia apostar que não seria o último. Os alemães eram muito bons com as armas nas mãos, torturando, mas não prestavam muita atenção no que fazíamos depois que escurecia, nos nossos galpões. O consultório clandestino que o diga. Tudo acontecia ali, bem debaixo da fuça deles e eles não se davam conta._

_Eu fiquei sabendo do plano de fuga por um acaso. Um dos homens que Jasper e Edward ajudaram estava conversando com eles sobre o assunto quando eu cheguei. Edward declinou o convite e me ofereceu seu lugar. Assim como Jasper. Apesar de tentados, os dois diziam que não poderiam voltar para suas casa e para suas mulheres e que se achavam mais úteis ali, com o consultório, do que fugindo._

_Foram quase nove meses construindo o túnel; homens trabalhando naquilo sem parar, se intercalando como uma verdadeira equipe. Mas depois, tratamos de ir cada um por si; dez homens sujos, esfarrapados, descalços, com certeza atrairiam muita atenção e aumentaria a chance de acabarmos todos recapturados e mortos. _

_Eu costumava andar sem parar durante a noite, aproveitando o dia para me esconder nas plantações e furtar algum alimento aqui e ali. Eu não tinha noção de para onde estava indo, só sabia que precisava atravessar a fronteira e deixar a Polônia o quanto antes. Eu não teria nenhuma chance de sobreviver ali. A oportunidade veio uma tarde, quando eu me aproximei de uma fábrica e vi alguns homens falando que o caminhão tinha que ser carregado rapidamente para seguir para Bordeaux ainda naquela noite. Me escondi nas imediações e na primeira oportunidade subi no veículo, me camuflando entre o carregamento. Foram uns dois dias ali até que na noite do segundo dia eu vi uma placa onde se lia Bienvenue a Saint Maur des Fossés* e saltei. _

_Eu não sabia em que pé as coisas estavam na França, mas pior do que a Polônia e a Alemanha não poderia ser. Além disso, alguns presos que chegaram mais recentemente no campo falavam sobre a força da Resistência e eu esperava que, de alguma forma, eu conseguisse sobreviver. _

_Saint Maur não se mostrou um bom esconderijo. Havia soldados para todos os lados e a cidade era muito pequena, qualquer forasteiro logo chamaria a atenção. Consegui abrigo na igreja local onde o padre me deu um pedaço de pão seco e um cálice de vinho. E a noite eu voltei a caminhar. Não sei quanto tempo se passou até que avistei um galpão nos fundos de uma casa. Meus pés sangravam, minha cabeça doía, a pele dos meus ombros ardia e minha garganta estava seca. Eu já tinha perdido qualquer esperança de continuar vivo. Entrei ali em busca de um lugar tranqüilo para morrer e, por alguns instantes, eu achei que finalmente minhas preces tivessem sido atendidas e eu estivesse em alguma espécie de paraíso celeste. Há anos eu não via tanta comida junta. Havia pão, marrom glacê, algumas frutas, presunto, queijos, vinho, tudo em uma espécie de estoque. Sem pensar em nada eu me atirei na direção daquilo e comecei a comer tudo o que conseguia pegar. Até que ouvi passos e uma luz se acendeu._

_Eu já conseguia me ver no campo novamente e sabia que dessa vez minha sorte seria diferente. Os alemães não perdoavam os fugitivos. Mas para o meu espanto fui trazido para este quarto, me deram banho, comida, e me orientaram a continuar aqui o mais quieto possível enquanto o Monsieur Le Brun buscava ajuda para mim. Eu não tinha porque confiar nele, mas naquele momento eu não tinha escolhas; no meu atual estado, até mesmo a morte é bem vinda._

_

* * *

_

**POV Bella**

**Trilha:**** From Where You Are - Lifehouse**

**www(*)4shared(*)com/audio/vUsJlyZ8/Lifehouse_-_From_Where_You_Are(*)html**

**.  
**

Eu bem que tentara me manter forte durante o relato, mas não tinha como. Era desumano demais tudo o que aquelas pobres pessoas estavam passando, o que o meu Edward estava passando, o que eu estava sendo obrigada a passar... e por que causa? Pelas idéias malucas de um sujeitinho qualquer! A cada ação, a cada relato, a cada dia pelo qual essa guerra se arrastava meu ódio por Hitler e seus seguidores aumentava ainda mais.

"Você _não vai_ morrer. Nós vamos te ajudar, mas para isso, precisa confiar na gente. Você não é o primeiro nessa situação que nós ajudamos e você mesmo nos disse que tinha ouvido falar sobre a Resistência, no campo."

A voz de Alice me tirou dos meus pensamentos e eu me assustei ao vê-la sentada na cama, abraçando James como ela costumava fazer com Victoria quando a pequena menina estava chorando antes de dormir. Aquela era Alice, sempre tão compassiva, passando por cima de sua própria dor para ajudar os outros.

"Obrigado" – James respondeu, e naquele momento eu soube que havíamos ganhado sua confiança. "O que vocês têm em mente?"

"Eu acho que a melhor opção é te manter por aqui até que você esteja mais forte, e então daremos um jeito de te colocar em algum trem ou caminhão rumo à Inglaterra. Lá outros agentes da Resistência se encarregam de te dar documentos falsos e uma estrutura para que você possa recomeçar." – Emmett disse, voltando a assumir sua posição de líder do grupo.

"Ou podemos levá-lo para minha casa e deixá-lo aos cuidados do meu pai. Pelo menos teríamos medicamentos à disposição." – Alice sugeriu.

"É perigoso, Alice. Você sabe que não podemos levar todos os judeus que ajudamos para a sua casa. Aquilo lá não é um campo de refugiados." – Emmett interveio.

"É, Ali. Além do mais, nunca sabemos se algum de nós está ou não sendo vigiado." – eu completei, tentando colocar um pouco de juízo em sua cabeça. "Pense em Victoria."

"Eu sei, gente, mas meu pai é um médico conceituado. Eles nunca irão invadir a casa dele dessa forma. Ele estará seguro lá."

"O prestígio do seu pai não impediu que levassem o Jasper!" – Emmett gritou, fazendo Alice estancar em seguida. A expressão de dor na face dos dois não deixava dúvida de que ambos lamentavam aquelas palavras.

"Eu sinto muito, Alice."

"Ele vai para a minha casa e ponto final!" – ela disse, erguendo a sobrancelha e lhe dando aquele olhar que indicava que o assunto estava encerrado.

* * *

Já havia algumas horas que tínhamos voltado de _Cergy-Pontoise. _Carlisle havia dado uma olhada em James e constatado que ele estava com uma desidratação grave, além de algumas queimaduras. Esme havia preparado uma boa canja para ele e tudo parecia estar normal, mas uma coisa não saía de minha cabeça: a história que ele havia contado sobre o campo e sua fuga. Eu não estava sonhando, ele havia falado em um Jasper e um Edward, não havia? Seria possível...? Na hora estávamos todos tão envolvidos em tirá-lo ou não dali que aquilo passou despercebido, mas agora, sentada ali, vendo Alice embalando Victoria em seus braços, aquela história voltou a martelar em minha cabeça.

"Alice?"

"Sim, Bella."

"Você prestou atenção na história que James contou?"

"Hum hum..."

"E não teve nada que chamou a sua atenção?"

"Na verdade... bem..."

"O que foi Alice? Fala."

"Eu tive a impressão de ter ouvido ele falar o nome Jasper, mais de uma vez. Mas achei que era coisa da minha cabeça, ainda querendo que fosse ele ali, querendo alguma notícia, alguma certeza de que ele está vivo."

"Eu tive a mesma impressão. E se a nossa certeza estiver ali em cima, naquele quarto?"

Nós nos entreolhamos rapidamente e, como que num acordo silencioso, rumamos para a escada. Alice deixou uma Victoria já adormecida em seu quarto e paramos na porta do cômodo onde James fora acomodado.

"James? Será que podemos conversar um minutinho com você? É importante!" – Alice disse, colocando a cabeça para dentro da porta, depois de bater.

"Claro. Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Bem... Bella e eu entramos para a Resistência em momentos distintos, mas impulsionadas pela ocorrência do mesmo fato. Meu marido foi preso logo após a ocupação de Paris e levado por oficiais alemães, e eu nunca mais tive notícias dele. Mais ou menos um ano depois, os nazistas fizeram uma grande operação de apreensão de judeus aqui na França, e o noivo da Bella desapareceu naquele dia." – Alice começou a contar.

"Emmett já fazia parte da resistência e foi até Alice, oferecendo ajuda. No meu caso, ele era o melhor amigo do meu noivo e me encontrou na casa dele quando eu, desesperada, fui até lá na tentativa de alertá-lo sobre as prisões, mas acabei chegando tarde demais." – continuei.

"Eu sinto muito" – James disse, encarando o chão.

"Acontece que, enquanto você contava sua história, nós tivemos a impressão de que você falou os nomes deles."

"Eu?" – James se espantou, nos encarando pela primeira vez. "Espera... _Bella... Alice... _Vocês são as mulheres do Edward e do Jasper... é claro!"

"Como eles estão?" – eu e Alice nos vimos gritando ao mesmo tempo em que corríamos até a cama, nos colocando de joelhos aos pés de James, enquanto eu sentia as lágrimas escorrendo por minhas bochechas e meu coração disparado em meu peito. Tinha a sensação de que Esme lá na cozinha seria capaz de ouvir o som de suas batidas.

"O mundo é realmente engraçado. Antes de partir eu perguntei para o Edward se ele queria que eu procurasse alguém, mandasse algum recado, e ele disse que seria muito difícil eu encontrá-la... E olhe só onde eu estou agora!" – James murmurou, quase que para si mesmo.

"Eles estão bem?"

"Eu não diria que alguém está _bem_ naquele inferno. Mas eles estão sobrevivendo, ou pelo menos estavam até quando eu saí de lá. Jasper definitivamente com mais facilidade do que o Edward."

Eu ouvi Alice suspirar ao meu lado, ao mesmo tempo em que um arrepio subia pela minha espinha.

"Como assim?" – perguntei, me sentindo extremamente nervosa.

"Você falou algo sobre um consultório clandestino. Do que se trata?" – Alice perguntou, praticamente falando ao mesmo tempo que eu.

"Eu não sei de quem foi a idéia ou como ela surgiu, mas os dois resolveram aproveitar os seus conhecimentos médicos e alguns contatos do Jasper para cuidarem dos feridos e adoentados no campo, livrando assim várias pessoas da morte." – James começou a contar e eu podia ver que seus olhos estavam longe, como se ele tivesse mergulhado em suas lembranças. "Eu perdi a conta de quantas vezes os dois abriram mão de suas porções diárias de comida para alimentar um doente ou dos inúmeros riscos que correram. Principalmente Edward. Até agora não consigo entender porque ele abriu mão da possibilidade de fugir..."

Meu coração se apertou com aquilo e a dor que eu senti em meu peito foi como se eu tivesse sido atingida por algum objeto duro e pesado. '_Por que Edward não aproveitara a chance de fugir? Será que ele não sentia a minha falta, não queria estar de volta comigo, recomeçar a nossa vida_?'

"Por que principalmente o Edward?" – perguntei, me forçando a deixar aqueles pensamentos de lado.

"Porque desde que eu cheguei ao campo vejo a vida do Edward se tornar um inferno ainda maior cada vez que o Tenente Newton está por lá. Pelo que parece, o tenente está sempre de olho no Edward e não deixa passar nada. Absolutamente tudo era motivo para espancá-lo, para mandá-lo para a solitária, deixá-lo sem comida, amarrado sem roupa durante a noite no inverno... Eu e Jasper tentávamos acobertá-lo como podíamos, mas nem sempre tínhamos sucesso, e mesmo que mais de uma pessoa estivesse fazendo o que quer que fosse que o Tenente considerasse errado, seria sempre Edward a sofrer as conseqüências pelas suas mãos. Pelo o que Jasper me contou uma vez, eles já se conheciam dos tempos de escola e o ódio do Newton vem desde essa época."

Só quando James acabou de falar é que eu percebi que estivera prendendo minha respiração.

"Aquele maldito!" – eu gritei, fechando minhas mãos em punhos ao lado do meu corpo.

"Calma, Bella." - Alice disse, passando os braços pelos meus ombros.

"Ele me enganou o tempo todo, Alice. É claro que eu sabia que ele não era inteiramente sincero e eu não confiava nele. Só queria obter informações que pudessem nos ajudar, mas nunca imaginei que chegasse a esse ponto. Que ele se fizesse de amigo do Edward para mim, aparentando sofrer pela sua morte e depois o maltratasse no campo. E nem morto ele está!" – eu gritei uma vez mais, escondendo meu rosto entre as mãos. "Você não vê, Alice? Não era apenas _eu_ quem o estava usando. _Ele_ deve estar usando esses nossos encontros contra o Edward de alguma forma, e por isso ele não quis fugir, por isso ele não quis voltar para junto de mim."

"Bella, se acalme, por favor, minha querida. O que importa agora é que você sabe que o Edward está vivo e, de alguma forma, está bem. Isso é o mais importante. É nisso que você precisa focar para seguir em frente e continuar lutando. Eu já te disse isso antes, uma hora essa guerra estúpida vai ter que acabar."

"Mas eu vou me vingar, Alice. Eu _juro_ que vou."

"Cuidado, senhorita." – James disse, segurando minha mão entre as suas. "Todas as vezes que eu vi o Edward falando sobre você, ficou muito claro o quanto ele te ama. Ele nunca se interessou por nenhuma outra mulher no campo, e olha que não faltaram oportunidades. O doutor não iria suportar se no dia que sair de lá não encontrar a senhora aqui."

Eu lhe sorri em agradecimento, incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa devido às minhas lágrimas. Deixei Alice ainda conversando com ele no quarto e fui em direção ao banheiro lavar o meu rosto. Eu precisava me acalmar antes de agir.

Desci vagarosamente até a cozinha, onde Esme e Carlisle conversavam, e lhes disse que estava indo para minha casa e que eles dissessem a Alice que eu ligava para ela na manhã seguinte. Os dois tentaram me persuadir a continuar ali, mas eu os convenci de que conseguiria chegar em casa sã em salva, graças ao salvo conduto que ainda tinha comigo. Dirigi inebriada pelas lágrimas e pelas palavras de James que não saíam de minha cabeça. Edward estava vivo e, apesar de tudo, Alice estava certa – isto era tudo o que importava.

Cheguei no meu apartamento e, apesar das horas, corri para o telefone. Só havia uma pessoa que poderia me ajudar, e eu esperava que ela topasse.

"Alô, Rose? Eu preciso da sua ajuda!"

* * *

*_Bem vindo a Saint Maur des Fossés_. _Saint Maur_ é uma cidade nos arredores de Paris, localizada a 11Km do centro da capital francesa. É a cidade do meu avô, e colocá-la aqui acaba sendo uma forma de homenageá-lo também!

* * *

_Oi flores,_

_E aí, todo mundo vivo? Eu sei que muitos de vocês acharam que o James não iria revelar nada sobre o Jasper e o Edward, mas eu precisava dessa revelação para o bem e a continuidade da fic. Eu só digo que está tudo dentro dos conformes para o que essa minha cabeça maluca planejou daqui para a frente. **E, só para vocês saberem, teremos mais cinco capítulos mais o epílogo!** Então, já sabem né, daqui pra frente, tensão e mais tensão! Alguém se arrisca a dizer o que a Bella quer com a Rose?_

_Mais uma vez, desculpem pela demora. Parece que quanto mais eu tento me organizar, mais eu me enrolo ushaushaushuahsuahusa Mas é isso aí, quando menos vocês esperarem o próximo capítulo sai, e eu só prometo um capítulo com emoções fortes!_

_Como sempre, um super agradecimento à __**Paulinha**__ por ser essa beta maravilhosa que está sempre me deixando viada com as mensagens e confiando nas minhas maluquices!_

_Bem, só à __**Sayuri**__ ficou sem receber reposta da review. Flor, que bom que você está gostando e viu só... seus palpites andam certeiros heim? Algum palpite para o próximo? Ushuahsuahsuaha bjusssss_

_Amores, me deixem saber o que acharam do capítulo okay? Cada review é muito importante e me dá um ânimo extra para continuar escrevendo. Bjinhossss e até o próximo!_


	11. Tears and Rain

**Disclaimer: Edward e Bella assim como os outros personagens, pertencem à Stephenie Meyer e sua saga Twilight, mas O Poder da Resistência, com todos os seus dramas, conflitos e flashbacks pertencem a mim. Por favor, não copiem, plágio é crime!**

**

* * *

**

_Oi flores, tudo bem com vocês?_

_finalmente mais um capítulo saindo do forno! Um dos capítulos mais tensos até agora, sem dúvida. Mas, daqui para a frente, todos serão assim, até chegarmos ao final, no capítulo 13. Sim, a fic está na reta final! :( Mas eu prometo que teremos muitas emoções até lá!_

_Como sempre, as imagens, tanto da roupa da Bella, quanto do restaurante estão no blog www(*)pensamentossemnexo(*)blogspot(*)com e sugiro que ouçam a música, ela ajuda demais a entrar no clima! E as traduções das frases em alemão estão no final do capítulo. Eu sei que pode ser chato ter que ficar descendo para procurar a tradução, mas o diálogo em alemão realmente é importante para todo o clima da fic! :)_

_Por fim, claro não poderia deixar de agradecer à minha beta querida, Paula Maria, pelas correções que sempre ajudam a tornar o capítulo ainda melhor!_

_Mas, pra variar, isso está enorme. Vou deixar vocês com o capítulo. A gente volta a se falar lá embaixo. Boa leitura!_

_

* * *

_

**Trilha:**** Tears and Rain – James Blunt**

**www(*)4shared(*)com/audio/zp0k5shO/Copy_of_James_Blunt_-_Tears_an(*)html**

**POV Rose**

"Onde você vai vestida desse jeito, baby? Volta para a cama, vem!"

"Não posso, Emmett. Eu tenho um compromisso importante."

"Posso saber do que se trata, para a minha mulher estar saindo tão... _apetitosa_ assim?"

"NÃO!"

"Calma, Rose! Não precisa gritar. Agora me diz, baby, o que você está aprontando?"

"Nada, Emm. Não existe nada para você se preocupar."

"Eu te conheço, ursinha. Essa sua reação não é normal. Você está agitada. Você nem mesmo parecia estar aqui durante o sexo."

"Impressão sua, Ursão! Agora eu tenho que ir. A gente se fala amanhã." – eu disse, deixando um selinho rápido em sua boca.

"O que?" – ele disse arregalando os olhos. "Você não volta para dormir aqui?"

"Hoje não, baby. Mas prometo que compensarei essa falta amanhã."

Eu não podia negar que estava nervosa, que precisava falar sobre aquilo com mais alguém, mas Emmett não poderia saber a verdade de jeito nenhum, pelo menos não enquanto não estivesse tudo acabado. Eu não podia correr esse risco.

O relógio do carro marcava oito horas. Estava na hora da _Major Von Dorff_ entrar em ação.

* * *

**POV Bella**

Eu dei uma última olhada no espelho, checando meu visual e aprovando a imagem à minha frente. Sexy, sem ser vulgar! Exatamente o que eu precisava para continuar levando meu plano adiante. Eu não podia mostrar para Mike que já sabia de toda a verdade. Pelo menos, não antes da hora! Seria difícil, minha vontade era de esganá-lo na primeira oportunidade, mas não podia ser assim. Ele tinha que sofrer da mesma forma como fizera com Edward. Aquele bastardo ia sofrer, ou eu não me chamo Isabella Marie Swan!

Quando eu cheguei ao _Lasserre_, a hostess me levou até um canto reservado, me informando que o Tenente Newton já estava à minha espera. Assim que meus olhos caíram sobre Mike, sorrindo para mim, senti a bile invadindo minha boca e precisei fechar meus olhos rapidamente para evitar passar mal. Minhas pernas pareciam pesar uma tonelada cada uma enquanto eu preenchia a curta distância que nos separava.

"Isabella... Como vai? Você está deslumbrante!" – ele disse depositando um beijo em minha mão. – "Confesso que sua ligação me deixou muito feliz. Já estava achando que iria embora de Paris sem vê-la uma vez mais. Mas agora viajarei mais feliz amanhã" – e dizendo isso ele me abriu um sorriso, que nunca me pareceu tão falso.

"Obrigada, Mike. Eu realmente estava sentindo sua falta também. Mas pena que você terá que viajar. Eu estava pensando que poderíamos passar algum tempo de qualidade juntos." – disse enquanto apertava sua mão por sobre a mesa.

O homem loiro à minha frente me encarou por um breve momento, como se procurasse alguma coisa, e então voltou a sorrir dessa vez um riso vitorioso, como se saboreasse alguma vitória particular.

"Minha linda Bella... a noite está apenas começando. E nós podemos aproveitar _ao máximo_ nosso tempo até a hora de minha partida."

Eu senti um arrepio passando pelo meu corpo ao ouvir o "minha linda Bella" saindo de sua boca, mas tentei disfarçar. Eu não podia parecer desconfortável, pelo bem do meu plano.

"Prontos para pedir?"

Felizmente nosso garçom apareceu, anotando nossos pedidos e trazendo o vinho que Mike havia solicitado antes da minha chegada.

"Eu queria propor um brinde" – Mike disse, erguendo sua taça. "A nós dois, ao futuro e... ao Edward. Porque sabe, Bella, eu não sei se você acredita nessas coisas, mas eu acho, de verdade, que foi o Edward quem fez com que eu te achasse aquele dia e que nos uníssemos para nos consolarmos. Eu tenho certeza que onde quer que ele esteja, ele está feliz por nós dois. Saúde!"

Eu levei alguns instantes para que as paredes do restaurante parassem de girar ao meu redor e eu pudesse enfim levantar minha taça, ainda atordoada com tudo o que ele havia dito. Eu não tinha condições nenhumas de falar, então apenas ergui minha taça e bebi todo o vinho quase em um único gole. Como uma única pessoa podia ser assim tão fingida, tão repugnante? Porque era isso que ele era, um maldito, um nojento que se divertia torturando e assistindo o sofrimento dos outros. Meu Deus, o que ele ganhava com todo esse joguinho?

"Então, Mike... eu estava pensando... você nunca me disse como você e Edward se conheceram e o quão amigos eram realmente."

Ele desviou o olhar, como se não esperasse aquela pergunta tão direta, mas infelizmente a chegada de nossa comida desviou a atenção do assunto e ele ganhou algum tempo para pensar antes de me responder.

"Bem, eu..."

"Desculpa, Mike, tudo bem se você não quiser falar sobre isso. Nós podemos mudar de assunto."

"Não, tudo bem. Eu só não esperava que você fosse querer trazer esse assunto à tona. Sei como falar no Edward te machuca."

"Sim, mas já se passou tanto tempo... É hora de tocar a vida pra frente, você não acha? Eu tenho certeza de que ele não iria querer me ver sofrendo por aí."

"Com certeza, Bella. Então... Nós nos conhecemos na escola, na época em que Edward e sua família moravam ainda na Alemanha. Ele foi acusado um dia por uma das alunas de ter roubado um broche durante o recreio, e eu acabei o livrando da punição, dizendo que ele tinha estado o tempo todo comigo. Era mentira. Eu sabia que tinha sido ele, mas sabia que ele não havia feito aquilo por mal. A família dele passava algumas necessidades e aquele broche, se vendido, poderia garantir a refeição de pelo menos uma semana inteira."

"Os Masen passavam dificuldade na Alemanha?" – perguntei incredulamente.

"Muitas. Eles só ficaram bem de vida alguns anos depois e, segundo as más línguas do colégio, às custas de muitos roubos por parte do pai do Edward. Mas eu nunca acreditei nisso. Acho que as pessoas tinham inveja porque eles eram uma família realmente feliz e que se amava muito, apesar de qualquer dificuldade. Bem, depois daquele dia, Edward se sentiu como se tivesse uma dívida comigo e nos tornamos inseparáveis até que a família resolveu voltar para a França."

'_Baixo, imundo... Ele ainda tentava fazer com que o Edward saísse como o vilão da história! O quão ingênua ele achava que eu era?' _

"Deve ter sido muito difícil para você vê-lo sendo morto." – eu disse, voltando a apertar sua mão e oferecendo um sorriso que eu esperava que parecesse consolador.

"Não mais do que foi para você receber a notícia, minha querida. E Deus sabe como eu não queria ter sido a pessoa a transmiti-la." – ele disse pulando para a cadeira ao lado da minha, me assustando ligeiramente, e passando os braços ao redor do meu corpo. "Mas nós vamos superar essa perda, Bella. Nós dois, _juntos_, vamos superá-la."

"Eu tenho certeza que sim." – disse, tentando soar o mais convincente possível. "Eu só acho estranho o Edward nunca ter me falado de você. Eu não consigo entender o porquê disso."

"Veja só, minha querida, ele não queria que você soubesse do passado dele. Ele devia se envergonhar daquele passado e talvez pensasse que você não iria aceitá-lo se soubesse da verdade. Talvez ele tivesse medo que se nos conhecêssemos esses assuntos viessem à tona de alguma forma. Mas nós dois ainda nos escrevíamos de vez em quando. Se quiser, da próxima vez que vier a Paris posso tentar trazer alguma dessas cartas."

"Sim, eu adoraria. Mas agora, por que não..."

"_Guten Nacht. Was macht Sie hier? _Und wer ist dieses Mädchen mit ihr_? _Sie schaut nicht Deutsch_."__1_

Mike se colocou de pé rapidamente, em postura de sentido, diante da mulher loira, com cara de poucos amigos, vestida em uma espécie de farda feminina, cheia de medalhas no peito, ao lado da plaquinha onde se lia _Major Von Dorff_. Ele realmente parecia acuado diante da figura. E eu sou obrigada a confessar, se não conhecesse Rosalie, certamente também ficaria.

"_Gu... __Guten Nacht, Frau Major. Dies ist Isabella Swan. Sie ist Journalistin von Radio France und ein Bekannter von mir. Wir waren beim Abendessen. Möchten Sie zu uns__?" __2_

"_Natürlich nicht! Wer ist Ihrer Meinung nach zu denken, dass ich, ein Major, würde mit Ihnen als kleiner Leutnant sitzen__?"__3_

"_Leider Dame. Natürlich nicht. Aber was macht Sie hier__?"__4_

"_Ich schulde Befriedigungen Leutnant. Sie sind, wer sollte ich erklären, was hier Abendessen in Paris mit einem Französisch Journalist. Sollten Sie nicht in Auschwitz sein?__"__5_

"_Ja wohl Major. Aber ich habe auf Isabella etwas Misstrauen, und ich bin nach Paris gekommen, um sie zu erforschen."__6_

Eu continuava sentada, fingindo não estar entendendo absolutamente nada da conversa e mantendo a farsa de que eu não entendia uma palavra de alemão. Mike já havia me perguntado isso uma vez e achei melhor fingir que não sabia a língua. Mas apesar de não ser fluente eu sabia um pouco, já que Edward fizera questão de me ensinar. Ele dizia que como jornalista, poderia ser importante saber falar ou pelo menos compreender várias línguas. E, como sempre, ele estava certo. Rose, por sua vez, estava perfeita. Eu teria que perguntar a ela depois onde aprendera a falar tão bem a língua. Mike estava caindo como um patinho em nossa armadilha.

"_Sie untersuchen eine Person ohne Wissen seiner Vorgesetzten__, Leutnant?"__7_

"_Ja wohl Major"__8_

"_Und Sie etwas gefunden__?"__9_

"_Sie war Braut von einem schmutzigen Juden, Häftling in Auschwitz, und ich mißtraue, dass sie Teil des Widerstandes ist__"__10_

Rosalie – ou melhor, _Major Von Dorff – _me encarou de cima a baixo por alguns segundos antes de voltar seu olhar novamente para Mike, ainda em pé à sua frente, e gritar como uma perfeita oficial alemã.

"_Kommen Sie mit mir, sofort! Und bringen das Mädchen__"__11_

"_Ja wohl Major."_

Mike se abaixou ao meu lado, pegando minha mão antes de olhar novamente para Rose, parada às suas costas.

"Bella, essa é a Major Von Dorff. Ela quer que nós a acompanhemos."

"Oh, aconteceu alguma coisa?" – perguntei, fingindo estar nervosa. "Eu te coloquei em algum apuro, sem querer?"

"Não, não, ela só quer conversar com a gente. Em particular."

"Okay, então."

Por trás de Mike, Rose sorria para mim enquanto eu me levantava e ela começava a caminhar à nossa frente, rumo à saída do restaurante. Assim que saímos do _Lasserre, _eu pude ver o carro que Rose havia conseguido para desempenhar ainda melhor o seu papel.

"Eu vou seguindo vocês no meu carro?" – perguntei, parecendo confusa.

"_Leutnant? __Worauf warten Sie noch in diesem Auto zusammen mit diesem dort__?"__12_- a voz de Rosalie reverberou pela escuridão da rua.

Mostrando todo seu nervosismo, Mike começou a me empurrar em direção ao carro, parecendo extremamente apressado. "Não, Bella, vamos no carro da Major. Depois damos um jeito de buscarmos os nossos veículos, não se preocupe."

Quando Rosalie deu a partida no automóvel, cantando pneus pelas ruas de Paris, eu finalmente respirei aliviada. A primeira parte do plano tinha sido um sucesso.

"_Ich weiß nicht, dass welcher war ihr Pläne-Leutnant, aber ich nehme jetzt von darauf an und wenn dieser Isabella Teil des Widerstandes ist, sie wird sprechen_!"13

"_Ja wohl Major"!_

Assim que chegamos na casa de Rosalie, ela e Mike abriram as portas e ele me puxou para o lado de fora do carro. Era visível a mudança de postura dele em relação a mim. Ele verdadeiramente se portava como um soldado nazista agora e, mais do que isso, um soldado morrendo de medo da sua superiora.

"Ande, Isabella, ande! Não podemos deixar a Major Von Dorff ainda mais irritada. Tenho certeza que você não gostará disso" – ele disse intensificando o aperto em meu braço e quase me fazendo tropeçar no gramado da frente da casa.

Assim que eu entrei na sala Rose me puxou, me colocando sentada em uma cadeira e deslizando seu revólver calibre 38 para debaixo da minha coxa.

"Tem certeza que quer continuar com isso, Bella?" – ela sussurrou enquanto passava uma corda ao meu redor, fingindo me amarrar.

Eu apenas acenei com a cabeça e, após um breve sorriso, ela suspirou antes de se levantar, voltando para junto de Newton, que continuava parado no local onde ela o havia deixado, como se tivesse medo até mesmo de se mover e acabar punido.

"Muito bem, Tenente, a partir de agora vou falar em francês, apesar de não gostar disso. Afinal, seria uma _indelicadeza_ com nossa "convidada", ela não poder entender o que discutimos."

"_Ja wohl Major"!_

"Sabe, Tenente, nós não podemos deixar que eles saibam disso – essa escória que quer acabar com o nosso domínio em prol desses judeus imundos –, mas a verdade é que a Resistência tem nos dado muito trabalho nos últimos tempos. Por mais que consigamos prender e matar alguns deles, eles parecem _baratas_ que quanto mais você mata, mais se proliferam." – Rosalie começou a dizer, em um tom professoral, como se estivesse ensinando uma criança.

"Deixe eles sonharem que podem nos derrotar" – Mike respondeu, dando uma risada forçada.

"O fato é, Tenente, que eu recebi um telefonema muito interessante na semana passada. Se tratava de uma denúncia. A pessoa do outro lado da linha, que não quis se identificar, me informou que você vinha se encontrando com uma pessoa da Resistência regularmente em Paris, fazendo um _jogo duplo_. Passando informações importantes para esses traidores". – Rose disse, parando a centímetros de Mike Newton, que parecia lívido de pânico. – "Agora me diga, Tenente, em quem eu acredito? Nesta minha fonte ou em você, que me diz se encontrar com essa aí como forma de investigação, sem qualquer informação aos seus superiores?"

E então Rose ergueu uma sobrancelha, encarando Mike com uma cara que realmente poderia fazer alguém sentir dó do sujeito parado à nossa frente. Alguém que não fosse ela e nem muito menos eu, é claro!

"_Das ist eine Absurdität_!"14

"Em francês, tenente! Eu quero que essa aí seja capaz de entender cada palavra do que conversamos." – Rose esbravejou, dando um tapa na cara de Newton.

"_Ja wohl Major!" – _Rose ergueu novamente a sobrancelha, e mais que depressa Mike se corrigiu_ - _"Quer dizer, sim, senhora."

"Vejo que você aprende rápido, tenente. E então? Eu estou esperando; o que o senhor tem para me dizer sobre a denúncia que recebi?"

Meu coração, se possível, parecia bater ainda mais forte do que nunca. Chegara a hora. Se tudo corresse como tínhamos imaginado, aquele _desgraçado_ começaria a confessar seus planos sórdidos nesse exato momento, e eu só esperava ser capaz de ouvir tudo o que ele teria para contar antes de pegar aquela arma e estourar seus miolos.

"_Conheci Isabella em julho de 1942, durante aquela mega operação para prender os judeus que poluíam a França. Eu tinha sido designado para ir de casa em casa após as prisões para passar um pente fino, ver se encontrava algo que pudesse nos ser útil. Eu tinha acabado de chegar a uma das últimas casas daquela noite quando vi três pessoas saindo de dentro dela."_

Mike parou de repente, encarando a mim e Rosalie demoradamente. E por alguns instantes eu temi por nossas vidas. Como havíamos deixado aquilo passar? Ele a havia visto naquela noite. E se ele a reconhecesse? Mas finalmente ele voltou às suas lembranças, e eu pude soltar o ar que nem tinha percebido que estivera prendendo.

"_Uma dessas pessoas era Isabella, e ela foi bastante atrevida naquela noite. Mas ainda assim eu a deixei ir embora. Uns dois meses depois eu voltei até a casa. Fazia parte das minhas obrigações vistoriar as casas de tempos em tempos para ver se não haviam se transformado em células da Resistência, ou se não haviam pessoas escondidas no local. E qual não foi minha surpresa ao me deparar novamente com Isabella na casa? Eu não estava disposto a deixar aquilo passar mais uma vez e ia fazer o que era certo, levá-la presa para averiguação, mas então ela me deu a informação mais valiosa de todas: o nome de seu amado noivinho; Edward Masen. E eu vi ali, no quarto daquela casa, a chance perfeita que eu esperava a anos de me vingar daquele bastardo, filho de uma puta. Eu tinha descoberto, naquele mesmo dia, que Edward estava preso em __Auschwitz e já tinha me satisfeito bastante dando uma boa surra de chicote nele, mas eu sabia que nenhuma dor física seria tão dolorosa quanto a dor de ver sua noivinha ser machucada por mim e não poder fazer nada!_

_Quem mandou ele escolher salvar aquela vagabunda da Lauren na escola? Se ele não tivesse se metido onde não era chamado, não teria ganhado meu ódio eterno. E talvez, só talvez, eu não desse a mínima para essa putinha aqui" – _ele disse me dando alguns tapinhas no rosto_. _

"_Eu destruí Isabella dizendo que aquele bastardo estava morto, e me fiz de amigo preocupado disposto a ajudá-la e consolá-la na sua dor. E realmente fiquei surpreso quando ela me ligou querendo marcar um encontro. Só Deus sabe o quanto foi difícil manter essa postura, falar bem do Edward, fingir que ele era meu melhor amigo e que eu sentia sua morte, quando tudo o que eu mais queria era realmente vê-lo morto, de preferência pelas minhas mãos._

_Nós marcamos o jantar e eu tomei algumas providências para garantir que alguém tiraria uma foto nossa. E é claro que eu fiz com que essa foto chegasse às mãos do 'pobre noivinho encarcerado' com direito a uma linda dedicatória. _'_Tão gostosinha e tão ingênua... Pena que _justo ela_, você não poderá salvar, Cullen...' ou algo assim..._

"Seu _filho da puta_ desgraçado! Você vai me pagar." – eu gritei, tendo que me segurar para não apertar o gatilho da arma sob mim.

"Cale-se!" – Rose gritou, me encarando. "Continue, tenente."

"_Foi tão lindo ver o desespero de Edward ao ver a foto de sua Bella rindo ao meu lado...! Ele parecia tão destruído quanto essa aí no dia em que eu disse que o noivinho dela estava morto! Eu só estava esperando ter certeza que Isabella fazia realmente parte da Resistência para finalmente matá-la e ter o prazer de dar a notícia para o Edward, para vê-lo me implorar para que o matasse também. E eu faria, com todo prazer... lenta e dolorosamente."_

Eu já tinha ouvido tudo o que queria. Esse bastardo ia ver quem iria morrer lenta e dolorosamente, e era agora!

* * *

**POV Rose**

Eu estava estarrecida com tudo o que aquele desgraçado tinha nos contado, sem nunca tirar o sorrisinho cínico da cara. Pelo jeito, ele esperava ganhar os parabéns da _Major Von Dorff_.

"_Wen glauben Sie, dass es ist, Leutnant? Seine Pflicht war, zu ihren Vorgesetzten zu informieren und nicht zu gehen, dass uns eine persönliche Rache in Risiko setzte. Bekamen Sie zu denken, dass sowie Sie es benutzte sie, sie konnte vielleicht die Gleichen mit Ihnen machen?_15" – esbravejei, me segurando para não rir da cara de susto do Tenente Newton. Eu podia ver o medo em seus olhos. Ele não passava de um covarde, apesar de tudo.

Pela minha visão lateral eu vi Bella se mexendo, se preparando para pegar a arma que eu tinha colocado sobre a cadeira antes de fingir amarrá-la. Sinceramente, não sei como ela agüentou ouvir tanto. Eu teria metido uma bala no meio da testa desse infeliz há muito tempo. Eu só podia imaginar a dor que ela estava sentindo. Mas então, tudo desmoronou muito rápido.

"Rose, Rose abre a porta pelo amor de Deus. A Bella sumiu, eu to com medo que ela tenha cometido alguma loucura! Abre essa porta, Rosalie!" – a voz de Alice me atingiu ao mesmo tempo em que minha porta era quase colocada abaixo com suas batidas.

Eu e Bella nos encaramos aflitas ao mesmo tempo em que eu praticamente podia ouvir o _clic_ na mente do homem à nossa frente.

Mike nos encarava com ódio. _Muito_ ódio.

"Quer dizer que tudo não passava de uma farsa?" – ele perguntou rindo, com escárnio. "Vocês realmente acharam que podiam me pegar?" – e, apontando sua arma em minha direção, ordenou: "Abra a porta e deixe nossa mais nova visitante entrar. E não ouse qualquer gracinha, ou eu não hesitarei em apertar o gatilho!"

Assim que eu abri a porta Alice invadiu o cômodo, tagarelando sobre o sumiço de Bella e só então ela a viu, ainda sentada, sob a mira da arma de Mike.

"O que... o que está acontecendo?" – ela perguntou, encarando a cena com os olhos arregalados.

"Bem vinda à nossa festinha particular." – Mike disse, sorrindo para Alice. "Sabe, Isabella, eu preciso te agradecer... imagina só como eu vou ser condecorado, ganhar status depois de matar três membros da Resistência de uma vez só? Eu nunca me esquecerei desse seu presente e, para mostrar como eu sou generoso, vou deixar você por último. Você vai assistir a morte das suas duas amigas aqui e depois eu vou te _fuder _até você esquecer o seu nome. E sabe o que é melhor? Eu vou ter o prazer de ver a cara do Edward enquanto eu estiver narrando cada gemido, cada grito seu; e ele lá, sem poder te salvar! E então, qual das duas você quer que eu mande para o inferno primeiro? A loira _boazuda _ou a baixinha espevitada?"

Isabella olhava para mim e para Alice, sob a mira da arma de Mike, com os olhos arregalados. Era claro como o dia que ele não estava blefando. Qualquer movimento em falso e tudo estaria perdido. Eu só conseguia pensar em Emmett e o que ele faria quando descobrisse o que havíamos feito, o risco em que nos metemos.

"Vamos, Isabella, minha paciência está se esgotando. A loira ou a morena?" – ele perguntou uma vez mais, se aproximando de Bella e passando o cano da arma em seu pescoço.

Alice me encarava e eu podia ver que a baixinha estava planejando alguma coisa. Aproveitando a distração de Mike, que ainda se "deliciava" acariciando o corpo de Bella com o revólver, ela tomou um impulso e se jogou sobre as costas do Tenente, apertando seu pescoço, tentando fazê-lo largar a arma.

Os dois rolaram no chão e num piscar de olhos Mike estava sobre Alice, a arma engatilhada em sua cabeça.

Eu fechei os olhos, horrorizada.

E então um tiro ecoou no ambiente.

* * *

1 Boa noite. O que faz aqui e quem é esta menina com você? Ela não parece alemã.

2 Boa noite, Major. Esta é Isabella Swan. Ela é jornalista da rádio França e uma conhecida minha. Nós estávamos jantando. A senhora gostaria de se juntar a nós?

3 É claro que não! Quem você pensa que é para achar que eu, uma Major, iria me sentar com um reles Tenente como você?

4 Desculpe senhora. É claro que não. Mas o que a senhora faz aqui?

5 Eu não lhe devo satisfações tenente. O senhor é quem deve me explicar o que faz aqui em Paris jantando com uma jornalista francesa. O senhor não deveria estar em Auschwitz?

6 Sim Senhora. Mas eu tenho algumas desconfianças sobre Isabella e tenho vindo a Paris para investigá-la.

7 Você está investigando uma pessoa sem o conhecimento dos seus superiores, tenente?

8 Sim, senhora.

9 E descobriu alguma coisa?

10 Ela era noiva de um judeu imundo, preso em Auschwitz, e eu desconfio que ela faz parte da Resistência.

11 Venha comigo,imediatamente! E traga a moça.

12 Tenente? Você está esperando o quê para entrar nesse carro junto com essa aí?

13 Eu não sei quais eram os seus planos tenente, mas eu assumo a partir de agora e se essa Isabella faz parte da Resistência, ela vai falar!

14 Isso é um absurdo!

15 Quem você pensa que é, tenente? A sua obrigação era informar aos seus superiores e não deixar que uma vingança pessoal nos colocasse em risco. Você chegou a pensar que assim como você a estava usando, ela talvez pudesse estar fazendo o mesmo com você?

* * *

_Olha eu aqui de novo *chega sorrateiramente* oi amores!_

_Okay, eu sei que tenso acabar um capítulo assim, mas sinceramente, não tinha outra forma ushauhsuahsuahsuhausa. Mas prometo que o capítulo 10 não demora muito e nele teremos POV do Edward. Quem quer? Mas, para isso, que tal uma troca? Vocês querem capítulo e eu quero reviews! Combinado? :D_

_Falando em reviews, só a __**Sayuri**__ não teve a sua respondida pelo site, então flor! __**Pois é... quais os seus palpites para o que vem pela frente? E a vingança, o que achou? Eu não podia também colocar a Bella torturando o Mike fisicamente e tal, porque não é da natureza dela, entende? E além disso, ela não poderia se igualar a ele de jeito nenhum! Espero que tenha gostado. Bjussssssssss**_

_Bem, antes de encerrar, eu comecei um novo projeto aqui que é o __**Welcome to my life **__e que se trata de uma série de o/s do cotidiano da Bella e do Edward, desde a infância e a primeira já está no ar e eu só posso dizer que o Edward todo galante com apenas 3 anos de idade virou o meu mais novo xodó. Espero vocês por lá também! Bjusssssssss amores e até o próximo!_


	12. Run

**Disclaimer: Edward e Bella assim como os outros personagens, pertencem à Stephenie Meyer e sua saga Twilight, mas O Poder da Resistência, com todos os seus dramas, conflitos e flashbacks pertencem a mim. Por favor, não copiem, plágio é crime!**

**

* * *

**

**25 de agosto de 1944**

**BPOV**

**Trilha:****The Meadow - Alexandre Desplat**

**www(ponto)4shared(ponto)com/audio/qPnzoa_8/New_Moon_2009_Soundtrack_15-(ponto)html**

Bang!

Acordei assustada, suando frio, sentindo o coração acelerado com o som do tiro ecoando pelo ambiente, e custei um pouco a me dar conta de que estava no quarto de hóspedes na casa de Alice. Passei as mãos pelo cabelo, bufando exasperada ao perceber que tudo não passara daquele maldito pesadelo outra vez. Era a mesma coisa há oito meses já, desde aquela fatídica noite na casa de Rosalie.

Mike Newton estava morto e, por mais que sentisse um prazer descomunal ao pensar nisso, ainda não estava cem por cento satisfeita. A guerra continuava rolando e eu tinha medo de que algum outro oficial estivesse maltratando Edward no campo, como Mike fazia antes. Mas, pelo menos agora, eu não seria mais o pivô do seu sofrimento.

Há dias eu não ia para o trabalho. A polícia, os correios e o metrô estavam em greve. As rádios haviam suspendido suas transmissões. Depois de anos oprimidos pelos alemães, a esperança voltara a tomar conta das ruas de Paris. A Resistência estava mais forte do que nunca; ministérios, redações de jornais e partes da administração municipal haviam sido ocupados. Atendendo ao chamado, grupos passaram a lutar em combates de rua, atrás de barricadas construídas às pressas. O dia D dera um novo ânimo a todos nós, e a perspectiva de que finalmente aquele pesadelo poderia estar chegando ao fim. Eu nunca me esqueceria daquele seis de junho, em que Eric entrou correndo no estúdio, me mandando interromper a programação e ler a nota que acabara de chegar.

.

**Flashback**

"_Bella, para a música agora! Você precisa entrar com uma notícia urgente no ar."_

"_O que houve, Eric? O que os malditos alemães fizeram dessa vez?" – perguntei, me sentindo frustrada, encarando meu chefe que me olhava com um sorriso no rosto, estendendo uma folha de papel._

"_Algo que me diz que você gostará de dar essa notícia!"_

_Eu passei os olhos pelo papel e senti meus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas, não conseguindo acreditar nas palavras que eu estava lendo._

"_E atenção, interrompemos nossa programação para uma notícia de última hora que acaba de chegar à nossa sede._

_Numa das maiores operações militares até agora, três milhões de homens, entre americanos, ingleses, canadenses, australianos, neozelandeses, poloneses, holandeses, franceses, noruegueses e dinamarqueses, além de dez mil aviões, 1.200 navios de guerra, 4.126 lanchas de desembarque, 804 navios de transporte, centenas de tanques e veículos anfíbios partiram da Inglaterra na madrugada de hoje e desembarcaracam na Normandia com o objetivo de derrubar a barreira bélica que garante o domínio nazista na Europa. Centenas de homens morreram e os alemães foram obrigados a recuar!"_

_.  
_

**Fim do Flashback**

**

* * *

**

"Bella, Bella" – Alice entrou correndo pelo quarto. "Acabou, Bella. Estamos livres!"

"O que, Alice? Do que você está falando?"

"Leclerc está em Paris. De Gaulle está vindo para cá! As tropas alemãs em Paris se renderam, a cidade está livre de novo, Bella. _Livre_!" – Alice disse me abraçando, as lágrimas escorrendo pelos seus olhos.

"_C'est vrai_?" – perguntei sem conseguir acreditar!

"Claro, Bella, eu não brincaria com algo desse tipo. A cidade está em festa. Estão todos nas ruas, comemorando e esperando a chegada de De Gaulle.

"Está acabando, Alice! Está acabando!" – eu disse me jogando em seus braços.

"Eu sei, Bella! Eu sei. Agora vem, vamos encontrar a Rose e o Emm. Precisamos festejar, juntos."

Uma hora depois estávamos os quatro juntos festejando com uma multidão e abrindo champagnes próximos ao Arco do Triunfo, na _Champs Elysées_, à espera do "nosso líder" que poderia passar por ali a qualquer momento. Eu sonhara tanto com aquele momento, ainda com Edward ao meu lado; e Deus... como eu o queria ali, junto comigo, festejando o fim daquilo tudo. Eu sabia que ainda não era o fim da guerra, mas uma grande batalha havia sido vencida. Meus olhos focaram por alguns instantes a imponente torre destoando na outra ponta da avenida, trazendo uma infinidade de lembranças.

"_Você não imagina o quanto eu estou feliz Bella."_

"_Eu juro fazer o possível e o impossível para que você seja a mulher mais feliz desse mundo, futura senhora Masen."_

"_Isabella Marie Swan, você aceita se tornar a Senhora Masen, aquela que eu já amo e a quem irei amar um pouco mais a cada dia até o fim da minha existência?"_

"_Eu te amo, minha Bella."_

Uma lágrima escorreu pelos meus olhos e antes que eu pudesse me dar conta, os braços de Alice já estavam passando pela minha cintura, assim como os de Rose e Emmett.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, Bella."

* * *

**Janeiro de 1945**

**EPOV**

**Trilha:**** Run – Snow Patrol **

**www(ponto)4shared(ponto)com/audio/VUMXI_WZ/Snow_Patrol_-_Run(ponto)html**

**.  
**

Praticamente três anos indo dormir e acordando naquele inferno.

Mas, apesar de conseguirmos salvar as vidas ou diminuir cada dia mais o sofrimento de outros como nós, a verdade é que nunca me senti tão inquieto e preocupado como agora. A presença de Mike no campo era um motivo constante de angústia, afinal, eu nunca poderia saber quando ele perderia o controle e resolveria acabar com a minha vida, como ameaçara tantas vezes. Mas por outro lado, o seu sumiço me deixava desamparado, sem saber o que ele estava aprontando e se aquele desaparecimento envolveria ou não Isabella.

Por pior que fosse saber que ele a estava usando e que eu não poderia fazer nada para livrá-la do perigo, pelo menos ele me trazia notícias; eu sabia que ela continuava viva e à salvo. Só que agora, há mais de um ano eu não tinha nenhuma informação de nenhum dos dois.

"Ei cara, o que está fazendo sentado aqui, sozinho?" – Jasper perguntou, se sentando ao meu lado no escuro.

"Estou pensando no sumiço do crápula do Newton e o que isso pode significar. Eu tenho tanto medo que ele tenha machucado a Bella de alguma forma, Jasper."

"Que isso, cara! Você tem que ser otimista. Vai ver ele foi enviado para algum outro campo ou para alguma missão..."

"Vocês estão falando do Tenente Mike Newton?" – uma voz doce invadiu a escuridão, nos assustando num primeiro momento.

Eu me virei, dando de cara com os olhos azuis escuros de Tanya.

"Sim. Eu estava pensando sobre o porquê do seu sumiço esse tempo todo."

"Vocês não souberam?" – ela perguntou, se sentando de frente para nós.

"Soubemos o que?" – eu e Jasper perguntamos ao mesmo tempo.

"Dizem que ele foi morto em uma arapuca armada pela Resistência. Seu corpo foi encontrado cravejado de balas bem em frente ao restaurante _Train Bleu, _reduto dos oficiais alemães em Paris. Pelo o que eu soube, seu rosto estava tão deformado, que seria impossível reconhecê-lo se não fosse pela plaquinha, pendurada em seu pescoço, onde estava escrito: '_Mike Newton, déloyal_!'"

Eu senti um arrepio percorrer meu corpo enquanto ouvia Tanya contar o que sabia. Mike havia dito uma vez que Bella fazia parte da Resistência. Ela poderia estar envolvida naquilo? Não... Não seria possível. Os alemães não perdoavam membros de grupos desse tipo; se pegos, eles eram sumariamente fuzilados; ela não se arriscaria daquele jeito. Se bem que, se há três anos atrás alguém me perguntasse se eu correria os riscos que corri aqui dentro, eu também diria que não. Mas a guerra me obrigara a mudar. Teria obrigado Bella também?

"Como você sabe de tudo isso, Tanya?" – Jasper perguntou, interrompendo os meus pensamentos.

"Eu... por favor, não me julguem, mas eu precisava fazer isso. Foi a única forma que encontrei de sobreviver aqui dentro. Eu não queria morrer, não quero morrer." – ela murmurou, cobrindo o rosto, enxugando as lágrimas que começavam a escorrer pelo seu rosto.

"Ei, ninguém está aqui para te julgar!" – eu disse, apertando sua mão.

"Eu durmo com alguns oficiais em troca da minha vida e da minha irmã. O nojento do Newton era um deles, inclusive. Quem quer que tenha feito isso, terá minha gratidão eterna." – ela disse, olhando para suas mãos. "Eu não me orgulho disso, muito pelo contrário, eu sinto nojo de mim. Mas eu já perdi os meus pais, não posso perder minha irmã também. E um dia, um dos soldados ameaçou matá-la porque ela era muito pouco produtiva no trabalho e eu me coloquei na frente dela, dizendo que faria qualquer coisa para que ele a deixasse em paz. Foi então que isso começou. Eu já perdi a conta de quantos são, eu simplesmente deito lá e deixo que eles se satisfaçam, rezando baixinho para que tudo acabe o mais rápido possível, para que eu possa voltar para o meu alojamento e chorar até o dia seguinte! Às vezes são dois, três ao mesmo tempo e eles conversam entre si, achando que eu não os consigo entender... mas foi assim que eu soube do acontecido com o Tenente."

Um silêncio caiu entre nós depois que ela terminou de contar sua história. Quem era eu para julgá-la? Que direito eu tinha de fazer isso? Ali dentro, cada um usava as armas de que dispunha para sobreviver.

"Eu preciso fugir daqui" – disse de repente, encarando os dois. Tinha chegado a minha hora, eu não podia esperar mais. Eu precisava descobrir como a Bella estava, o que tinha acontecido com ela, se ela ainda me esperava...

Tanya me encarou por alguns breves segundos, como que procurando a certeza em meus olhos e então, ainda em silêncio, se levantou, caminhando para longe de nós. Eu a acompanhei com os olhos até sua sombra desaparecer na escuridão e então voltei a encarar Jasper.

"Edward, pensa direito. É arriscado; se eles te pegam você está morto! E essa guerra está perto do fim. Não vai demorar muito mais."

"Jasper, há quanto tempo a gente vem dizendo um pro outro que essa guerra está acabando? Desde que eu cheguei aqui que a gente fala no fim, e até agora nada. O tempo está passando e eu preciso saber, Jasper, eu preciso ter certeza que a Bella está bem."

"Mas agora é diferente..."

Eu sabia que talvez ele tivesse razão. Pelo o que vínhamos escutando nas madrugadas no rádio que havíamos conseguido montar em um dos galpões, os alemães estavam perdendo força em várias frentes e estavam tendo que recuar bastante. Mas eu não podia contar com isso. Não suportava mais ficar ali, parado, esperando que um _milagre_ acontecesse e alguém viesse nos resgatar. E se eles resolvessem matar a todos nós ao perceberem que a guerra estava perdida?

O som de passos me deixou em alerta, mas ao erguer meus olhos vi Tanya se aproximando novamente, com alguma coisa embolada em seus braços. Ela parou à minha frente, me estendendo um par de sapatos velhos e um cobertor.

"Aqui. Foi o melhor que eu consegui arranjar. Eu ouvi dizer que existe um furo na cerca perto do posto de vigilância a oeste, que precisava ser consertado, mas ainda não foi. Eu vou cuidar de distrair o soldado para que você possa passar. Me dê uns 10 minutos. E Edward... boa sorte." – dizendo isso ela desapareceu novamente, sem me dar tempo ao menos de agradecer o que estava fazendo por mim.

"Eu... eu prometo que irei até sua casa a contarei para a Alice que você está bem, e contando as horas para sair daqui e voltar para os braços dela."

"Edward..."

"Não adianta, Jasper. Nada que você disser vai me fazer mudar de idéia."

"Então... boa sorte cara. E se cuida, por favor! Eu nunca vou esquecer de tudo o que a gente fez aqui dentro e do tanto que você me ajudou a suportar todo esse inferno." – ele disse se levantando e me abraçando.

"Eu também não teria suportado sem você, Jasper. Até algum dia." – e dizendo isso eu comecei a caminhar na direção que Tanya havia indicado.

"Edward..."

"Sim?" – disse, me virando.

"Diga a Alice que eu a amo. Muito!"

"Eu direi. Nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça na minha vida."

Eu caminhei o mais depressa que pude, tomando cuidado para não chamar atenção, até o ponto que Tanya havia indicado. O vigilante não estava em seu posto, sinal de que ela conseguira distraí-lo. Eu me senti mal ao pensar no quanto ela estava se sacrificando para que eu pudesse fugir, e o quanto aquilo lhe custaria caso percebessem o que ela havia feito. Mas eu não podia dar para trás. Não agora.

Rapidamente eu atravessei o buraco na cerca e comecei a correr pelo mato, sem olhar para trás, tentando deixar aquele pesadelo para trás o quanto antes.

"_Hoch dort!" – _eu ouvi alguém gritar atrás de mim.

O som de um disparo, seguido de outro cruzou o ar e então... a escuridão.

* * *

_C'est vrai?_ = É verdade?

_Mike Newton, déloyal_! = Mike Newton, traidor!

_Hoch dort = _Alto lá!

Bem, vamos à nossa pequena aulinha de história! Ushuahsuahsuahsuhaushua

No dia 06/06/1944, o chamado **Dia D**, deu-se a maior operação militar aeronaval da história. 155 mil homens dos exércitos dos EUA, da Grã-Bretanha e do Canadá lançaram-se nas praias da Normandia, região da França, dando início à libertação européia do domínio nazista. Dali, eles partiram para libertar Paris e depois para a fronteira com a Alemanha.

Nos dias 18 e 19 de agosto de 1944 Paris viu-se inundada de panfletos que conclamavam a população a rebelar-se. Todos deviam sair às ruas para erguer barricadas e obstáculos que dificultassem a circulação dos veículos e blindados alemães. Em 25 de agosto, após mais de quatro anos de ocupação, Paris foi libertada pela 2ª divisão blindada francesa, liderada pelo General Leclerc, e pela 4ª divisão de infantaria dos Estados Unidos.

Em Paris, as forças do general Dietrich von Choltitz combatiam a Resistência e completavam suas defesas em torno da cidade. Hitler ordenou que Paris fosse defendida até o ultimo homem e exigiu que a cidade não caísse nas mãos dos Aliados a não ser uma "cidade completamente devastada e em ruínas". Choltitz, consciente de seus deveres, começou a instalar explosivos sob as pontes de Paris e em muitos de seus marcos, mas desobedeceu a ordem de começar a destruição. Não queria entrar para a História como o homem que destruiu a cidade mais celebrada da Europa.

A 2ª Divisão Blindada avançou debaixo de nutrida artilharia inimiga, sofrendo pesadas baixas, mas em 24 de agosto conseguiu atravessar o rio Sena e alcançar os subúrbios de Paris. Ali, os soldados foram saudados entusiasticamente pelos habitantes que deles se acercavam lançando flores, dando beijos e ofertando vinho. No fim da tarde daquele dia, Leclerc tomou conhecimento de que a 4ª Divisão de Infantaria norte-americana decidiu adiantar-se a ele na tomada de Paris. Ordenou então às suas exaustas tropas que marchassem num redobrado esforço. Pouco antes da meia-noite de 24 de agosto, Leclerc chegou ao Hôtel de Ville (Prefeitura) no coração de Paris.

A resistência alemã se desvaneceu durante a noite. Mais de 20 mil soldados renderam-se ou fugiram e os que se dispuseram a lutar foram prontamente suplantados. Na manhã de 25 de agosto, a 2ª Divisão já dominava claramente a metade ocidental de Paris enquanto a 4ª Divisão de Infantaria fazia o mesmo na região oriental. Paris estava libertada.

No começo da tarde, Choltitz foi preso em seu quartel-general pelas tropas francesas. Logo depois, assinou a capitulação cedendo o controle da cidade ao governo provisório de De Gaulle. Leclerc recebeu em Paris, diante da estação de trem de Montparnasse, a rendição das tropas alemãs. De Gaulle chegou a Paris no início da noite daquele dia 25 e no dia seguinte, ele e Leclerc comandaram uma marcha triunfal de libertação pela avenida Champs Elysees.

* * *

_Oi flores!_

_Por favor, lembrem-se do espírito natalino e não me matem, please! Essa cena final do capítulo foi uma das primeiras coisas que escrevi. Ela estava na minha cabeça desde o início da fic, então..._

_Bem, próximo capítulo teremos alguma alegria, pelo menos para algum dos personagens. Quem quer tentar adivinhar? Como venho dizendo já há algum tempo, reta final da fic *chora no cantinho* apenas mais 3 capítulos e o epílogo. Vou sentir falta, mas já tenho algumas idéias rascunhadas que em janeiro compartilharei com vocês._

_Bem, **amanhã estará no ar o meu presentinho de Natal para vocês**, minhas leitoras lindas que me acompanharam durante todo esse ano. Essa é a minha forma de dizer "muito obrigada" a vocês, por todo apoio, toda força. Vocês realmente fazem a diferença, tirando um tempinho do seus tempos para ler as maluquices que eu escrevo!_

_**E, no dia 26, outra surpresa!** Estou participando de um **amigo oculto** muito especial, junto com outros nove autores e nossos presentes serão one shots, que serão publicadas aqui no FF. Então, além de nós sermos presenteados, vocês também serão, já que terão a chance de ler as dez histórias criadas. Fiquem de olho. Estou ansiosa e tenho certeza que será bem bacana!_

**_Um super Natal para todas vocês e que 2011 possa ser um ano ainda mais especial._**

_Bjão amores! E ah, não esqueçam das minhas reviews heim?_


	13. Home

**Disclaimer: Edward e Bella assim como os outros personagens, pertencem à Stephenie Meyer e sua saga Twilight, mas O Poder da Resistência, com todos os seus dramas, conflitos e flashbacks pertencem a mim. Por favor, não copiem, plágio é crime!**

**

* * *

**

_Oi flores, olha eu aqui de novo!_

_E hoje comemorando um dia muiiiiiiiiiiiiiito especial... __**O Poder da Resistência está completando 1 aninho! **__E, consequentemente, estou fazendo um ano de ficwriter, se não for levar em conta as traduções! Gente, vocês conseguem acreditar nisso? Porque eu sinceramente não consigo! Passou tão rápido! Tem horas que eu ainda não acredito que tive coragem de colocar algo meu assim, no ar, para todo mundo ler. Isso é tão não eu! Mas ao mesmo tempo, esse surto de coragem me mostrou uma Tatiana com a qual eu não estava acostumada a conviver. Relevem, eu sou confusa mesmo! :D_

_Um ano! Uau... acho que nunca mantive um projeto meu por tanto tempo. Tenho tanta gente que eu queria agradecer por esse momento. Claro que primeiro de tudo vocês que leem, comentam, favoritam e tornam isso aqui ainda mais especial. Eu não estaria aqui com essa história e com as demais que vieram depois se não fossem vocês; a Paulinha, minha amiga querida e beta para todas as horas que aceitou entrar nessa loucura comigo e que torna o capítulo mais legível para vocês; a Tia Steph por ter criado todo esse universo; eu sei que ela não vai ler, mas à Bronze, porque acho que se não fossem as traduções que ela me autorizou fazer das histórias dela, eu não teria me dado conta do quanto gosto disso aqui; a minha professora de redação do primeiro grau e... ta ta parey! Ushaushuahsuahua_

_Bem, e pra comemorar esse dia em grande estilo, trago para vocês o que eu acho que é o maior capítulo até agora. Pode não ser exatamente aquilo que vocês mais esperam, mas eu realmente gosto dele e espero que vocês possam gostar também! A gente volta a se falar lá embaixo. Boa leitura!_

_

* * *

_

**Julho de 1945**

**Jasper POV**

**Trilha:**** Michael Bublé – Home**

**www(ponto)4shared(ponto)com/audio/wv24si_9/Copy_of_Michael_Bubl_-_Home(ponto)html**

**.  
**

_Maybe surrounded by_

Talvez cercado de_  
A million people I_

um milhão de pessoas, eu_  
Still feel all alone_

ainda me sinto totalmente sozinho_  
I just wanna go home_

Eu só quero ir para casa_  
Baby I miss you, you know_

Eu sinto sua falta, sabe?

.

Eu não saberia explicar em palavras o que estava sentindo. Depois de quatro anos vivendo naquele inferno, sem ter certeza se chegaria vivo ao fim de mais um dia, eu estava voltando para casa. Eu sabia que poucos tiveram a chance de sobreviver tanto tempo ali e, apesar de toda a revolta, toda a dor, eu tinha que ser grato por isso, por ter tido forças para sobreviver. E eu não teria conseguido se não fosse o meu amor por Alice e o desejo de voltar para os seus braços; por Edward e sua ideia maluca de tratar os doentes ali, com recursos escassos e bem debaixo do nariz dos alemães. Mas a verdade é que por mais absurda que aquela ideia fosse, ela me deu um ideal, um motivo a mais pelo qual lutar.

.

_Let me go home_

Me deixa ir para casa

_It all will be alright_

Ficará tudo bem

_I'll be home tonight_

Estarei em casa hoje a noite

_I'm coming back home_

Estou voltando para casa

.

E agora, voltando para casa, naquele comboio, eu só queria beijar minha garota como nos velhos tempos e reencontrar meu amigo, ver que ele conseguira sobreviver e estava bem ao lado da sua Bella. Engraçado que mesmo sem nunca ter visto a Bella, era como se eu a conhecesse há anos, e eu sabia que Edward devia ter a mesma sensação em relação a Alice, já que passávamos horas, todos os dias, falando sobre nossas meninas. Se bem que a essa altura, Edward já deveria conhecer a razão do meu viver e visto que as minhas palavras não faziam jus a toda a sua beleza e generosidade. Pelo menos, eu tinha que acreditar nisso, acreditar que ele conseguira escapar e voltar para Paris sem perigo e que estava vivo e feliz nesse momento.

Quando soviéticos e americanos chegaram naquela manhã e nos libertaram, eu só conseguia pensar em Edward e na ironia de tudo aquilo. Tantas vezes falamos em fugir, vimos tantos fugindo e acabamos desistindo na última hora e, justo quando ele decide que não dava mais para esperar e foge, o campo é libertado. Ele tinha que ter conseguido, não poderia ter sido tudo em vão. Eu me recusava a pensar que ele poderia estar morto. Eu já tinha visto gente demais morrendo por uma vida inteira.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Meus dias transcorriam calmamente, dentro do possível__.__ Ouvi__rumores de que o Dr. Mengele havia abandonado Auschwitz. Pelo o que ouvíamos pelo rádio, tudo estava desmoronando e caindo aos pedaços._

_No dia seguinte à fuga de Edward me chegou às mãos, casualmente, um jornal__que noticiava o começo da ofensiva russa e, com o passar dos dias, os disparos ficavam cada vez mais audíveis; a linha de fogo ia ficando cada vez mais próxima.__No dia 17 de janeiro, fui mais cedo para o galpão, pois queria ficar sozinho com meus pensamentos. Devia ser meia-noite quando fui acordado por uma série de__violentos estrondos, rajadas de metralhadoras e clarões estonteantes.__Ouvi o barulho de portas batendo e de correria. As__luzes da sala de incineração estavam acesas e as portas dos__alojamentos dos soldados da SS escancaradas, testemunhando a rapidez de sua partida._

_Os pesados portões do crematório também estavam abertos.__Nenhum guarda à vista. Olhei rapidamente para as torres de vigia. Pela__primeira vez em meses, estavam vazias. Corri de volta para avisar meus__companheiros de galpão. Vestimo-nos apressadamente e nos preparamos para a__grande jornada. Os soldados haviam fugido.__Não devíamos esperar pelos__russos, uma vez que os soldados nazistas da retaguarda poderiam nos encontrar e não__hesitariam em nos matar. Felizmente, na correria para fugir, eles haviam deixado algumas roupas de qualidade para trás, além de comidas enlatadas, remédios e cigarros. _

_Partimos - e pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ou talvez na minha vida inteira, eu tinha entendido o significado da palavra liberdade – em direção a Birkenau, ou Auschwitz II, a dois quilômetros dos crematórios. Labaredas dançavam no horizonte, provavelmente o local estava em chamas. _

_Saímos pelo portão principal. Ninguém nos deteve. A mudança abrupta parecia inacreditável. Nosso caminho nos conduzia através da pequena floresta de Birkenau, cujas árvores estavam cobertas por uma grossa camada de neve. O mesmo caminho que conduzira milhões para a morte... _

_Sim, Birkenau estava em chamas. Alguns dos aposentos dos soldados, onde eram guardados os registros e documentos, estavam pegando fogo. Cerca de três mil pessoas estavam reunidas do lado de fora, cercados por alemães, a espera da ordem para começar a caminhar. No fundo, prisioneiros e soldados, todos fugíamos dali, mas eu achava muito improvável que eles conseguissem nos levar muito longe. Em um dia ou dois, os russos nos alcançariam. Antes, porém, que isso acontecesse, os soldados desertariam com toda certeza. Enquanto isso, o melhor que tínhamos a fazer era caminhar com os outros entre as duas linhas de fogo. _

_Iniciamos a marcha ladeados por uma companhia da SS. Discutimos com nossos amigos recentes tudo que estava acontecendo, e o que poderia acontecer agora, tentando desvendar o que o futuro nos traria. Conseguiriam os soldados nos levar para nova prisão? Ou, como esperávamos, desertariam no meio do caminho? _

_Tínhamos caminhado alguns quilômetros quando começamos a ser atingidos por rajadas de tiros. A guarda avançada russa nos vira e, tomando-nos por uma coluna militar, abrira fogo. Rastejamos até umas valas no outro lado da estrada. A fuzilaria estava pesada de ambos os lados. Então, num instante, tudo se aquietou novamente e continuamos nossa jornada através da terra coberta de neve. _

_Pouco a pouco o sol começou a aparecer. Alguns quilômetros adiante, deparamos com uma visão assustadora: de dez em dez metros, um corpo ensangüentado jazia na vala ao lado da estrada. Durante quilômetros e quilômetros a cena se repetia: um rastro de cadáveres. Exaustos, ficaram incapazes de dar sequer um passo a mais; e quando se afastavam das fileiras, os nazistas os despachavam com uma bala na cabeça. Ao que parecia os soldados tinham ordens de não deixar ninguém para trás com vida. Um pensamento desencorajador. A visão daqueles corpos era ao mesmo tempo aterrorizadora e encorajadora. Ali ficou mais claro que caminhar significava sobreviver. _

_Por volta de meio-dia alcançamos Plesow, onde fizemos nossa primeira parada. Passamos uma hora num estádio de futebol. Todos que tinham algo para comer comeram um pouco, e então retomamos a marcha através da estrada nevada. Uma semana se passou, duas semanas se passaram, e ainda caminhávamos. Durante vinte dias andamos até que, finalmente, alcançamos uma estação ferroviária. Ao todo, havíamos coberto mais de duzentos quilômetros, pelos meus cálculos, não tendo praticamente nada de muito consistente para comer nessas três semanas. À noite, dormíamos ao relento, sob o frio cortante. Quando chegamos a Ratibor, somente dois mil de nós foram contados. Aproximadamente mil tinham sido fuzilados ao longo do caminho. Por isso todos nos sentimos muito aliviados ao ver os vagões à nossa espera. _

_Subimos para o trem e, depois de uma noite inteira de espera, começamos a rodar. A viagem durou cinco dias. Não contei o número de companheiros que morreram congelados. O que sei é que somente mil e quinhentos chegaram ao destino — o campo de Mauthausen. _

_Depois da tradicional chamada, fomos enviados através de um caminho tortuoso para os banhos. Lá encontramos grupos de recém-chegados de outros campos: devia haver aproximadamente uns dez mil__amontoados naquele pequeno espaço. Um vento forte assoviava entre os__muros. A montanha na qual o campo estava encravado__assinalava o começo dos Alpes, e os invernos ali eram extremamente__rigorosos. Soubemos que seríamos levados para os banhos em grupos__de quarenta. De qualquer modo, calculei que levaria no mínimo três__dias para todos tomarem banho._

_Os guardas que serviam ali tinham sido recrutados entre os__criminosos alemães, homens que cumpriam pena por assassinato,__assaltos e coisas do gênero. Nem era preciso dizer que eram servidores__fiéis dos nazistas. Seu trabalho consistia em agrupar os deportados__para o banho. Os prisioneiros arianos eram os primeiros. Na verdade,__havia tantos arianos que cheguei a pensar que os judeus não se__banhariam antes do terceiro dia. Esperar tanto tempo tornou-se caso de__vida ou morte, pois um prisioneiro não podia entrar nos barracões ou__ser inscrito na lista dos que receberiam 'rações' sem primeiro passar pelo__banho. Para uma pessoa que já estava exausta, uma espera de dois dias__sem comida significaria praticamente a morte certa, pois ou suas pernas__fraquejariam ou seus olhos se fechariam de sono e ele afundaria na__neve fofa para nunca mais se levantar. Dezenas de prisioneiros já__estavam estirados na neve à minha volta. Ninguém prestava a__mínima atenção neles, pois cada um estava fazendo o possível e o impossível__para continuar vivo. _

_Refletindo sobre a minha situação, decidi que não podia passar a__noite ao relento sem colocar em jogo minhas já precárias chances de__sobrevivência. Tinha que ir aos banhos naquele dia. Felizmente consegui me infiltrar entre um grupo que estava entrando para o banho e passar despercebido. __O ar quente logo veio trazer novas forças para as minhas pernas quase congeladas. Após dias e dias de frio intenso, enfim um lugar quente! O banho em si me fez um tremendo bem. Nossas roupas foram consideradas contaminadas e, por isso, tivemos de abandoná-las. Senti muito em ter de largar o casaco que havia conseguido antes de sair de Auschwitz. A única peça que pudemos manter foram os sapatos. Os calcei novamente e me juntei ao grupo que havia acabado de tomar banho. Ainda despidos, voltamos pelo caminho que nos conduziu aos chuveiros e esperamos durante meia hora até que houvesse gente suficiente para encher todo um barracão. Outro grupo de quarenta juntou-se a nós e então pudemos partir. Os guardas obrigaram-nos a marchar acelerado, mas apenas 30 metros depois chegamos ao barracão 33 do campo de quarentena. _

_Um prisioneiro usando o distintivo verde dos criminosos comuns estava colocado em frente à porta de entrada: era o chefe do nosso barracão. Entregou a cada um de nós um pequeno pedaço de pão; um pouco adiante, outro 'funcionário' passou um punhado de margarina feita de gordura de carne sobre o nosso naco de pão. Recebemos também um golinho de café quente. Após dez dias de privações, aquilo parecia um banquete real. De posse da comida, procurei um lugar para ficar e finalmente me ajeitei num canto onde achei que minhas chances de ser pisoteado seriam menores. Deitei no chão, pois não havia camas no campo de quarentena. Apesar de tudo, dormi pesadamente até o amanhecer._

_Ao acordar, meus primeiros pensamentos foram para aqueles que provavelmente ainda estavam do lado de fora, congelando e aguardando pelos banhos; meu instinto médico queria ajudá-los de alguma forma, mas eu simplesmente não tinha como. Permanecemos no barracão durante três dias, sem ter nada para fazer. Na noite do terceiro dia __recebemos o uniforme listrado dos prisioneiros e__fomos levados pelo caminho da montanha para a estação de__Mauthausen.__Lá, fomos empacotados nos inevitáveis vagões, sete mil__almas ao todo, e enviados para o campo de concentração de Melk an der__Donau. Desta vez, o trajeto era curto e, para variar, fomos imprensados__como sardinha, mas apesar disso havia espaço para sentar. Três horas__depois de termos subido nos vagões, o trem parou e nós descemos._

_O campo de Melk, assim como o de Mauthausen, ficava no alto de__uma colina, dominando a povoação do lugar. Seus imensos__alojamentos eram suficientes para acomodar quinze mil 'criminosos' de__uma só vez. A beleza da paisagem minimizou nossa dor e desconforto: o__enorme mosteiro barroco, encravado na rocha, e o curso sinuoso do__Danúbio formavam um quadro de inesquecível beleza. _

_A primavera de 1945 chegou mais cedo. Estávamos no começo de abril e as árvores que flanqueavam as valas em frente às cercas de arame farpado já estavam totalmente verdes. Nas margens do Danúbio, um tapete verde substituía a neve da qual somente pequenas manchas sobraram para nos relembrar o rigoroso inverno que havíamos enfrentado. Oito semanas se passaram, e períodos bons e maus se alternaram, mas essa experiência solapou minhas forças, deixando-me cansado e fraco. Somente a esperança da libertação próxima me impediu de cair num estado de letargia e indiferença. Ali tudo era desintegrador. A fase final do colapso do III Reich estava se desenrolando diante de nossos olhos. Exércitos derrotados passavam em colunas intermináveis em direção ao interior do país. No Danúbio, cujas águas voltaram a fluir depois de derretido o gelo, centenas de barcos e barcaças desciam, transportando os habitantes das cidades que estavam sendo evacuadas. O sonho do Reich, de mil anos, estava desmoronando. A convicção de alguns de que eram a Raça Superior estava se desvanecendo amargamente. _

_Em sete de abril de 1945, a cadeia de luzes que, do alto dos__postes iluminava o campo, não foi acesa ao cair da noite. A escuridão e o__silêncio envolveram todo o lugar. O campo foi abandonado e o portão__fechado. Os sete mil prisioneiros foram levados para o interior do__país, primeiro em barcos, depois pelas estradas junto com os__refugiados. Durante sete longos dias e noites viajamos até que,__finalmente, chegamos a nosso destino: o campo de concentração de__Ebensee, o quarto campo cujos portões eu atravessei._

_Logo após a chegada, a inevitável e interminável chamada.__Depois os banhos. E então, novamente, o campo de quarentena, com__suas barracas imundas, seus guardas armados de cassetetes de__borracha e o chão duro. Indiferentemente submeti-me a essas três fases__costumeiras. Durante a chamada soprou um vento frio, caindo uma__chuva torrencial que empapou minhas roupas. A amargura tomou__conta de mim. Sabia que era somente questão de dias até que fôssemos__libertados, porém, no momento, ainda estávamos vivendo num mundo__de confusão e indecisão. E assim, quando o momento da decisão__finalmente chegasse, seria talvez uma hora dolorosa para todos nós. O__fim de nosso cativeiro poderia muito bem se transformar numa tragédia__sangrenta: eles certamente nos matariam antes que a hora H chegasse._

_Mas felizmente isso não aconteceu. No dia 5 de maio, uma bandeira branca__tremulou na torre de vigia de Ebensee. Estava tudo acabado. Eles__haviam deposto as armas. O sol brilhava no alto quando um tanque americano, dirigido por três soldados, chegou e tomou __posse do campo. Nós estávamos livres. _

_Lágrimas escorriam pelos meus olhos à medida que os soldados caminhavam ao nosso redor, confirmando que estávamos realmente livres e que alguns caminhões vinham na retaguarda, para nos levar para uma espécie de hospital, onde seríamos medicados e receberíamos alimentação adequada._

_Finalmente, o pesadelo tinha chegado ao fim._

_**Fim do Flashback**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Dr. Whitlock, chegamos!"

"Oi? Ah sim, obrigado, Sam. Bom retorno para você e... obrigado por tudo!"

Eu estava parado na calçada em frente àquela que costumava ser minha casa antes dessa maldita guerra começar, e por mais que eu tenha sonhado todos os dias naqueles anos todos com esse momento, eu precisava confessar que estava morrendo de medo. Alice ainda moraria ali? Ela estaria esperando por mim? Ela iria me querer de volta depois de todo esse tempo? Ela conseguiria lidar com os meus medos, meus pesadelos e todo o trauma e cicatrizes que o campo infiltrara em minha alma?

Com as pernas tremendo e o coração disparado, atravessei a rua, abrindo o portãozinho de madeira que dava passagem para o pequeno jardim. Estava me preparando para bater na porta, quando esta se abriu e uma pequena menina saiu correndo lá de dentro, batendo em cheio em minhas pernas e quase caindo, se eu não tivesse sido rápido o bastante para segurá-la.

"_Ouch_, princesa, cuidado! Você poderia ter se machucado."

A pequena menina olhou para cima, piscando seguidas vezes, meio atordoada, mas antes que pudesse abrir sua boca para falar algo, foi interrompida pela voz de outra pessoa. Uma pessoa que eu conhecia bem demais.

"Victoria Cullen Wi..."

Nossos olhares se cruzaram e eu pude ver o reconhecimento e o choque passando pelo seu rosto. Era incrível, ela continuava exatamente a mesma das minhas lembranças. Ela parecia um pouco cansada, havia olheiras sob seus olhos e estes não eram tão alegres como costumavam ser, mas ainda era a minha Alice, a mulher que eu amara desde a primeira vez que os meus olhos pousaram sobre ela.

"Oh, meu Deus... Oh, meu Deus... Oh, meu Deus... Bella, corre aqui!" – Alice gritou, colocando a mão na boca, seus olhos repletos de lágrimas.

"O que foi, Alice? O que aconteceu?" – uma morena, que eu sabia não me ser desconhecida mas que no momento não conseguia pensar quem seria, veio correndo e estancou na porta ao me ver.

Ela me encarou durante alguns segundos, sua boca se abrindo e fechando, como se ela quisesse dizer algo, mas não encontrasse as palavras certas.

"Bella?"

"Hum?"

"Você está vendo ele?" – Alice perguntou, sem tirar os olhos de mim.

"Claro que estou, Alice."

"Oh meu Deus, você voltou, Jasper!"

E então ela me pegou completamente de surpresa, pulando em meu colo, passando os braços pelo meu pescoço, me enchendo de beijos, suas lágrimas molhando meu rosto e minha camisa.

"Eu sinto muito, Alice. Eu não devia ter aparecido assim, de surpresa." – disse a colocando novamente no chão. Assim que ela estava novamente equilibrada à minha frente, a pequena menina, que ela chamara de Victoria, correu em sua direção, se agarrando às suas pernas. – "Eu deveria ter imaginado que você teria reconstruído sua vida. O seu marido pode não gostar de me ver aqui e..."

"Meu marido?"- ela perguntou por entre os soluços, sua voz uma oitava acima do tom habitual. "Do que diabos você está falando, Jasper?"

Meus olhos foram em direção à pequena menina novamente e, mais uma vez, eu pude ver um sinal de entendimento nos olhos de Alice. Mas antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, a morena, que continuava na porta observando tudo, deu um passo à frente, se abaixando ao lado da garotinha.

"Victoria, querida, por que você não vem comigo? A tia Bella fez aquela torta de maçã que você adora."

A menina largou as pernas de Alice, agarrando a mão que a morena estendia para ela, a puxando para dentro da casa. Antes eu ainda consegui ver Alice dando um sorriso agradecido para ela, que devolveu com uma piscadela e um "boa-sorte" dito baixinho.

A porta se fechou atrás de nós e permanecemos nos encarando por longos segundos, até que Alice resolveu se sentar no pequeno balanço que havia ali na varanda, onde costumávamos passar horas logo depois de nos mudarmos para aquela casa. Desde o nosso primeiro encontro nunca havíamos tido problemas com o silêncio, mas ali, naquele instante, ele tornava o ar ainda mais pesado, e eu, que tanto sonhara com aquele momento, que tinha tantas coisas para dizer, não sabia por onde começar.

"Como você pode achar que eu casei de novo, Jasper?" – Alice começou, interrompendo o silêncio e seu tom de voz não era acusatório, mas sim incrédulo. "Eu quase enlouqueci quando você não apareceu para me buscar aquela noite na galeria, e achei que não seria capaz de sobreviver quando vi meu pai atravessando as portas de vidro, sem conseguir me encarar nos olhos. Ele não precisou me dizer uma palavra sequer para eu ter certeza que o meu maior medo tinha se tornado realidade. Se o pessoal da Resistência não tivesse aparecido àquela noite me oferecendo ajuda, eu não sei o que seria de mim. Foi a Resistência, a certeza de que você voltaria um dia e Victoria, que me ajudaram a superar dia após dia. Foi só por isso que eu continuei vivendo. Quando meu pai descobriu que na verdade os enjoos e desmaios eram causados por uma gravidez e não pelo forte estresse causado pelo seu desaparecimento, eu simplesmente não sabia o que pensar. Por um lado fiquei extremamente aliviada, você tinha deixado uma parte de você comigo, mas por outro lado, eu tinha tanto medo de que a nossa filha crescesse sem pai, que ela nunca viesse a te conhecer e ver o homem maravilhoso que você é, o homem por quem me apaixonei a primeira vista. Eu me fiz de forte o máximo que eu pude, Jasper. Eu usava uma máscara de força na frente da minha família, da Victoria, do pessoal da Resistência... talvez essa máscara só não funcionasse com a Bella, afinal ela sofre o mesmo tanto que eu, mas quando chegava o fim do dia, quando eu me deitava na cama, só conseguia ver você na minha frente e então meu mundo voltava a desmoronar e eu chorei todas as noites nesses quatro anos em que você esteve longe..."

"Eu..."

"Não, por favor, me deixe continuar." – ela disse apertando minha mão sobre o balanço, enquanto as lágrimas continuavam a escorrer pelo seu rosto. "Quando por uma coincidência, destino ou sei lá o que, James apareceu por aqui, precisando da ajuda da Resistência para sair de Paris e confirmou para mim e para a Bella que você e o noivo dela estavam em _Auschwitz,_ eu me permiti alguns instantes de alegria por saber que você ainda estava vivo. Mas então ele nos contou algo sobre um consultório clandestino e o perigo que você e Edward corriam, e eu me vi novamente aterrorizada, com medo que você não voltasse nunca mais." – ela disse, se jogando em meu colo, me abraçando forte, e dessa vez eu me permiti abraçá-la com toda a minha força também, aproveitando ao máximo a sensação de tê-la novamente em meus braços depois de tanto tempo.

Permanecemos abraçados pelo o que pode ter sido alguns minutos ou horas, não sei ao certo. Mas se pudesse escolher, continuaria daquele jeito para sempre.

"Oh Meu Deus, Jasper!" – Alice gritou de repente, me olhando alarmada. "Você deve estar com fome, cansado, precisando de um banho. Vem, vamos entrar!" – disse, se colocando de pé, entrelaçando nossas mãos.

Eu a parei uma vez mais, a puxando para perto de mim novamente, passando meus braços pela sua cintura.

"Alice?"

"Sim?"

"Essa moça que está aqui com você..."

"A Bella? O que tem?"

"Quem você disse que ela é?"

"O nome dela é Isabella. O noivo dela foi levado para _Auschwitz_, um ano depois de você e, pelo o que James nos contou, vocês se tornaram amigos e fundaram uma espécie de consultório lá dentro."

"Edward Masen?"

"Sim. O que aconteceu com ele, Jasper?" – ela perguntou e, pela primeira vez, seus olhos estavam repletos de medo.

"Eu... eu não sei. Ele não te procurou?"

"Me procurou? Como assim?"

"Alice, Edward fugiu de _Auschwitz _alguns dias antes de sermos retirados de lá. Havia um tenente no campo que infernizava a vida dele, sempre usando a Isabella como alvo. Com o sumiço dele, Edward cismou que a noiva poderia estar em perigo e resolveu fugir para reencontrá-la. Antes, porém, eu passei o seu endereço e ele prometeu que te procuraria."

"Mas isso nunca aconteceu... Depois da sua prisão eu fiquei com meus pais, até porque precisava de alguém para olhar Victoria enquanto eu estivesse em ação com a Resistência. Mas logo que Paris foi libertada eu voltei para casa. Eu estaria aqui se ele tivesse vindo. Oh meu Deus, Jasper... será que aconteceu alguma coisa com ele? A Bella não vai suportar."

"Calma, Alice. Uma fuga nunca é uma coisa fácil. Talvez ele esteja escondido em algum lugar. Vamos ter fé." – eu disse enxugando suas lágrimas, mas por dentro eu também estava com muito medo. "Mas agora, eu gostaria de conhecer a _minha_ filha. Eu já fui privado de muito tempo da sua vida e não quero perder nem mais um minuto."

Alice abriu um sorriso quase tão grandioso quanto o do dia do nosso casamento e saiu disparada, me puxando pela mão. Mas então, mais uma vez naquela tarde, eu me vi congelando em frente à porta, minhas pernas tremendo e meu coração batendo acelerado no peito.

"Alice?"

"O que foi, meu amor?"

"Será que ela vai gostar de mim?"

O som de sua gargalhada me atingiu, enchendo o meu coração. Eu realmente estava em casa, depois de anos afastado. E se dependesse de mim, nada mais me tiraria dali.

"Ela já te ama, seu bobo. Ela só precisa conhecer o pai de carne e osso, e não aquele das fotografias." – e dizendo isso ela abriu a porta, chamando por Victoria.

* * *

**BPOV**

**Trilha:**** Come Back When You Can – Barcelona**

**www****(ponto)4shared(ponto)com/audio/sScE6e4h/Barcelona_-_Come_Back_When_You(ponto)html**

**.  
**

Nossas rotinas haviam mudado desde que Paris fora libertada. Alice voltou para sua antiga casa, levando Victoria com ela, para tristeza de Esme e Carlisle que diziam sentir falta da casa cheia. Mas com o fim da guerra cada vez mais próximo, tínhamos esperanças de que Jasper e Edward voltassem a qualquer momento. Assim como a baixinha, eu resolvi me instalar de vez na casa que Edward havia comprado para nós. Os primeiros dias foram assustadores, lembranças horríveis e muita tristeza ao olhar o jardim queimado e as milhares de coisas quebradas dentro da casa, mas mais do que nunca era hora de recomeçar.

Desde janeiro eu e Alice vivíamos em um constante estado de alerta. Quando Emmett ligou naquela manhã dando a notícia de que _Auschwitz _havia sido libertado pelos russos, eu achei que não fosse agüentar de tão disparado que o meu coração estava. Parecia que ele queria sair do meu peito e que todo o ar havia sido arrancado dos meus pulmões. Depois de anos, finalmente parecia que nossas vidas iriam entrar nos eixos novamente. E por semanas eu me vi sentando todas as noites, depois de chegar da rádio, nos degraus da porta, olhando o movimento da rua e esperando a cada som que fosse Edward parado na entrada do jardim. Eu já me via pulando sobre o seu corpo, beijando seus lábios, repetindo infinitas vezes o quanto o amava. Mas os meses foram passando e nem Jasper, nem Edward voltavam para casa. E mesmo nenhuma das duas admitindo em voz alta, eu sabia que, no fundo, Alice tinha o mesmo medo que eu em sua alma.

Estávamos em julho já, e seguíamos sem nenhuma notícia. Apesar da França já ter sido libertada, a Resistência seguia trabalhando firme e forte, tentando ajudar a reunir famílias que haviam sido separadas ou a mandar judeus fugitivos de volta para suas casas. O trabalho não diminuíra, apenas ficara, digamos... um pouco menos perigoso. Até porque, agora, com _De Gaulle _no poder, tínhamos o respaldo do governo francês.

Aquela parecia uma tarde como qualquer outra. Eu, Alice, Rose e Emmett tínhamos ido a _Villiers-sur-Marne_ levar mantimentos para algumas famílias que tiveram suas propriedades destruídas pelos soldados alemães. Na volta, acabei parando na casa de Alice para ver Victoria. A verdade é que eu havia me apegado demais àquela garotinha que, ainda tão cedo, tivera sua vida marcada pela guerra. Ela estava particularmente agitada àquela tarde, querendo ir visitar o avô. Enquanto Alice a arrumava eu aproveitei para fazer uma de minhas tortas de maçã para elas levarem a Esme e Carlisle. Eu só ouvi os passinhos correndo pela escada e aquele grito de "tchau, tia Bella." Alice vinha correndo atrás, histérica pela menina já estar no jardim, e então eu ouvi uma voz de homem do lado de fora e Alice gritando, ainda mais histérica.

Corri para a porta e meu coração disparou. Minha boca abria e fechava, mas nenhum som parecia sair. Era como se todas as palavras tivessem sumido de minha mente. Eu não o conhecia pessoalmente, mas não precisava para saber que aquele parado à nossa frente, encarando Victoria com uma expressão de espanto, era Jasper. As inúmeras fotos espalhadas pela casa me fariam reconhecer aquele rosto em qualquer lugar do mundo e, além disso, vendo-o assim, na minha frente, dava para perceber o quanto Victoria era parecida com o pai.

Percebendo o quanto os dois tinham para conversar, acabei arrastando Victoria para dentro com a promessa de um pedaço de torta de maçã. Nós entramos, não sem antes eu desejar boa-sorte para Alice, e fomos para a cozinha. Mal nos sentamos e Victoria me encarou, com os olhinhos curiosos.

"Por que está chorando, tia Bella?"

_Eu estava? _Levei as mãos ao rosto e só então me dei conta das lágrimas silenciosas que fluíam pelos meus olhos. Meu coração estava apertado; como explicar para aquela criança que eu estava frustrada pelo seu pai ter aparecido e meu noivo não? Eu tinha esse direito? A minha amiga estava vivendo o momento mais esperado por nós em anos; eu não devia estar feliz por ela?

"Não é nada, meu bem. É que esse moço que chegou me fez lembrar uma pessoa de quem a tia Bella sente muitas saudades." – disse enxugando as lágrimas e lhe dando um sorriso fraco.

Ficamos em silêncio por mais alguns instantes, até que Victoria o quebrou novamente.

"Tia Bella, o homem parado lá fora..." – ela parou de repente, os olhos presos na janela da cozinha.

"O que tem ele, minha querida?"

"É o homem da foto que a mamãe chora abraçada todo dia e que ela diz que é o meu papai, não é?" – seus olhinhos me encaravam com uma profundidade assustadora para uma criança de tão pouca idade.

"Sim, minha querida, é o seu papai."

"Ele voltou pra ficar?"

"Sim, princesinha. Agora que essa guerra estúpida está chegando ao fim, ninguém mais vai tirar o seu papai de perto de vocês." – disse tentando soar animada. Mas Victoria continuava encarando o nada, os lábios presos entre os dentes.

"Tia Bella?"

"Sim, meu anjo?"

"E se ele não gostar de mim? Ele nem mesmo me abraçou como a mamãe faz toda as vezes que ela chega em casa..." – e dessa vez seus olhinhos estavam repletos de lágrimas.

"Oh, minha querida..." – eu disse a colocando em meu colo, enxugando as lágrimas que começavam a cair pelo seu rosto. "É claro que ele vai gostar de você! É apenas tudo muito novo para ele. Quando seu papai foi levado ele não sabia da sua existência, por isso ele não te abraçou correndo como sua mamãe sempre faz. Mas tenho certeza de que assim que Alice contar para ele quem você é, ele vai querer te dar um abraço bem apertado."

"Victoria..."

A voz de Alice entrando novamente na casa nos interrompeu. Jasper estava atrás dela, as mãos dos dois entrelaçadas. Apesar de ele estar tentando controlar bem o que estava sentindo, seu rosto não escondia a tensão pelo momento.

"Vem aqui, querida. Tem uma pessoa querendo te conhecer."

Eu dei um beijo em seu rosto e uma piscadinha antes de colocá-la no chão. Olhando para baixo, a menina caminhou até estar de frente para Alice, que se ajoelhou para ficar da mesma altura da filha e disse algo em seu ouvido, o que fez a menina sorrir, acenando com a cabeça. Ela então se colocou novamente de pé, dando um beijo rápido na bochecha de Jasper antes de caminhar e se sentar ao meu lado na mesa da cozinha. Nós duas não conseguimos tirar os olhos da cena que se desenrolava na sala.

Pai e filha permaneceram presos em seus próprios pensamentos por alguns instantes, mas então Jasper caiu de joelhos no chão, estendendo as mãos para a garota, que não pensou duas vezes antes de se jogar nos braços daquele que agora ela sabia ser seu pai. O pai que lhe foi privado de ter desde o seu nascimento. As lágrimas escorriam pelos olhos de Jasper, que acariciava os cabelos cor de mel de Victoria quase com veneração. Os dois permaneceram abraçados por um longo tempo, quase como se quisessem ter certeza que aquilo era real, que o outro não era fruto da sua própria imaginação, enquanto eu e Alice observávamos a tudo, com lágrimas nos olhos e a garganta embargada. A vida daquela família estava começando a entrar nos eixos... Eu só queria que a minha pudesse entrar também.

Não demorou muito para que Victoria puxasse Jasper pela mão em direção a escada, certamente indo lhe mostrar seu quarto e sua coleção de bichinhos de pelúcia. Alice deu um profundo suspiro ao meu lado antes de se colocar de pé, parecendo mil vezes mais agitada do que o normal. Ela correu para o telefone, ligando para contar a novidade para seus pais e depois para Emmett e Rose, convidando todos para um jantar comemorativo, não me dando chances também para recusar o convite, por mais que tudo o que eu mais quisesse naquele momento fosse correr para a minha casa, me afundar em minha cama e chorar toda a frustração que estava presa em meu peito.

Aproveitei que Alice estava envolvida com os preparativos do jantar, para escapar um pouco da casa. Eu precisava de ar livre para pensar. Me sentei sob uma das árvores do jardim e fechei os olhos, me permitindo sonhar que assim como Jasper, Edward também estava em casa. O barulho de folhas secas sendo pisoteadas me despertou e ao olhar para cima me deparei com os olhos de Jasper me encarando.

"Oi" – ele disse, se sentando ao meu lado.

Eu lhe dei apenas um pequeno sorriso como resposta, já que não achava que no momento seria capaz de dizer alguma coisa, apesar das inúmeras perguntas que queria fazer.

"Eu queria te agradecer."

Aquilo me pegou de surpresa. Que motivos aquele sujeito, que acabara de chegar e nunca tinha me visto antes teria para me agradecer?

"Por...?"

"Victoria passou horas falando sobre a 'tia Bella'" – ele disse, com os olhos brilhando ao dizer o nome da garota. "E pelo jeito passaria muito mais tempo, se Alice não tivesse aparecido e a obrigado a ir tomar banho."

"Ela é uma criança encantadora. Uma Alice em miniatura, no temperamento. Meus pêsames." – disse rindo, me dando conta do quanto era fácil se sentir a vontade ao lado dele.

"Eu realmente senti falta desse jeito Alice de ser. E ela me contou também sobre todo o apoio e suporte que você deu a ela enquanto... bem, você sabe."

"A Alice se tornou mais do que uma amiga nestes últimos anos. Acho que a dor da perda e o desespero nos uniu. Ninguém no nosso grupo entendia tanto o que eu estava passando como ela e vice-versa. Se bem, que pensando agora, acho que a Alice me conquistou logo no primeiro dia em que nos conhecemos. Emmett tentando me proteger, me impedir de entrar na Resistência e Alice ali, o enfrentando e exigindo que eu tivesse o direito de escolher o que queria fazer da minha vida dali pra frente."

"Isso é muito típico dela, mesmo." – ele disse rindo.

O silêncio tomou conta do jardim novamente. Não chegava a ser incômodo, mas era visível que nós dois tínhamos muito o que falar ainda, só que era como se faltasse coragem para trazer o assunto à tona.

"Sabe o que é engraçado?" – Jasper disse de repente, olhando para frente, quase como se estivesse pensando em voz alta. "Edward e eu passamos anos conversando sobre vocês duas, sobre como seria nossas vidas quando voltássemos para Paris, imaginando se vocês duas iriam se tornar amigas como nós nos tornamos, e aqui estavam vocês, dando suporte uma para a outra assim como nós dois fazíamos naquele inferno."

"Onde ele está, Jasper?" – perguntei finalmente. Na verdade, aquela era a pergunta que queria fazer desde que ele aparecera na porta da casa de Alice, mas só então tivera coragem suficiente.

Jasper suspirou, me encarando por alguns segundos antes de murmurar, "Eu não sei, Bella. Eu realmente não sei."

"Como assim? James disse que vocês estavam presos juntos..."

"Sim, estávamos, mas no início do ano ele resolveu fugir, e aquela noite foi a última vez que eu vi o Edward. Para mim, a essa altura ele já estaria aqui em Paris com você, mas Alice me contou que ele não apareceu."

As lágrimas voltaram, e estava impossível controlar os soluços que faziam todo o meu corpo tremer. Eu senti Jasper me abraçar, mas eu sabia que nada e nem ninguém seria capaz de me acalmar. Eu precisava do Edward, eu precisava saber o que tinha acontecido. Eu me sentia de novo como naquela noite em que o maldito do Newton tinha me dito que Edward estava morto. Mais uma vez meu coração se partira em milhares de pedacinhos.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, Bella. Ele deve estar escondido por aí em algum lugar, esperando a hora certa para voltar. Não pense no pior." – Jasper sussurrou em meu ouvido.

"Por que ele resolveu fugir, Jasper? James nos disse que vocês dois recusaram a chance de fugir diversas vezes, então por que justo agora ele resolveu correr o risco?"

"Bem..."

"Fala, Jasper. Por favor, eu preciso saber."

"Aquela não foi a primeira vez que o Edward falou em fugir. Isso já tinha acontecido na noite em que ele recebeu a foto..."

"Oh, meu Deus" – falei, me lembrando do relato que o crápula do Newton havia feito antes de morrer.

"Numa certa noite ele recebeu uma foto sua abraçada com o Tenente Mike Newton e ele realmente entrou em desespero, principalmente depois de ler a frase em que o tenente dizia que Edward não poderia fazer nada para te salvar. Com muito custo ele retomou a razão e viu que com Mike te rondando, ele não poderia voltar para Paris e se aproximar de você. Resolvemos então concentrar nossas forças em ajudar o máximo de pessoas que poderíamos lá dentro, torcendo para que a guerra terminasse logo e pudéssemos voltar para casa. O Newton sumia de tempos em tempos, mas sempre voltava, fazendo questão de provocar o Edward, contando sobre os encontros que tivera com você, pedindo conselhos e outras coisas sórdidas do tipo. Apesar da dor que aquilo causava nele, Edward aguentava tudo e sempre dizia que estava bem, que pelo menos assim tinha notícias suas. Mas mais de um ano se passou sem que o Tenente voltasse para o campo, e uma noite soubemos que ele havia sido morto por uma arapuca da Resistência. Edward ficou ainda mais angustiado com a notícia e com medo que algo tivesse acontecido com você. Foi quando ele resolveu que não dava para esperar mais e tomou a decisão de fugir."

Se antes já estava difícil de controlar as lágrimas, agora então estava realmente impossível. Eu não podia acreditar que a culpa por Edward ter resolvido fugir e estar Deus sabe onde, era minha. Mesmo quando tentava fazer algo certo, eu acabava estragando tudo. Eu é que devia ter sido presa, torturada e quem sabe até morta, não o Edward. A culpa de tudo aquilo era minha. Fui tentar usar o Newton para descobrir o paradeiro dele e só causei mais sofrimento e dor para todos. Se Edward ainda estivesse vivo – e eu precisava acreditar que estava –, ele seria capaz de me perdoar um dia?

"Não se martirize, Bella." – Jasper disse, como se lendo meus pensamentos. "O Edward te amava e pensava em você o tempo todo. Tudo o que ele fazia lá dentro era pensando em você e desejando que você pudesse se orgulhar dele. Ele se arrependia demais por não ter te dado ouvidos e ido embora de Paris enquanto havia tempo."

Eu tentei sorrir, mas a impressão que tinha era que o riso deve ter saído mais como uma careta. Não adiantava, eu não conseguiria me perdoar enquanto não visse o Edward na minha frente e ouvisse aquelas palavras saindo de sua própria boca.

"Papai! Tia Bella!" – a vozinha de Victoria nos alcançou antes que seu corpo miúdo aparecesse à nossa frente, em um lindo vestido de bolinhas. "A mamãe está chamando vocês."

Jasper estendeu a mão, me ajudando a levantar, e antes de começar a caminhar em direção à casa com Victoria ao seu lado, se virou novamente, me encarando com um olhar cheio de ternura.

"Antes de partir Edward me fez uma promessa, Bella. Ele me disse que encontraria Alice e a diria que eu a amava, nem que isso fosse a última coisa que ele fizesse na vida dele. Eu confio no meu amigo. Ele não vai quebrar sua promessa."

Eu precisava, mais do que nunca, me agarrar àquele fio de esperança. E foi ele que me impulsionou para dentro daquela casa novamente, e para a comemoração que nos esperava.

* * *

_O flashback de Jasper sobre os últimos dias no campo de concentração, as andanças e passagens por diversos campos até a libertação final foram baseados no relato real de __Miklos Nyiszli no livro "Auschwitz, o testemunho de um médico"._

_

* * *

_

_Olha eu aqui de novo! Alguém precisando de abraços? Sério, todas as vezes que eu reli o capítulo para revisá-lo meus olhos ficaram aguados. Às vezes, juro que não sei como consigo escrever isso._

_Bem queridas, mais uma vez quero agradecer pelo carinho imenso com que vocês receberam essa fic e, já que hoje é dia de comemoração, será que eu posso pedir uma coisa? Que tal as leitoras BBB's que eu sei que existem por aqui, apertarem esse botãozinho aí embaixo apenas para deixarem um oi? Eu ia ficar taaaaaaaaaaaaaão feliz! :)_

_Prometo não demorar muito com o próximo!_

_

* * *

_

**Próximo capítulo: vida que segue... um hospital... um casamento... olhos verdes em um monumento de Paris!**


	14. Back to you

**Disclaimer: Edward e Bella assim como os outros personagens, pertencem à Stephenie Meyer e sua saga Twilight, mas O Poder da Resistência, com todos os seus dramas, conflitos e flashbacks pertencem a mim. Por favor, não copiem, plágio é crime!**

**

* * *

**

_Oi flores, tudo bem com vocês?_

_É, demorou um pouquinho, eu sei! Mas é que a fic tá tão no finalzinho, aí vai dando um aperto no coração! É difícil escrever o final!_

_Quero agradecer demais a Paulinha, como sempre, que betou o capítulo e sempre o torna mais legível para vocês, além de fazer modificações incríveis!_

_Sim, vocês vão notar que este é o menor capítulo de toda a fic, mas ele passa o recado que eu queria e é a grande preparação para o último. E sim, o último capítulo está muito bem encaminhado! Então, não deve demorar muito não!_

_Vou deixar vocês com a leitura e a gente volta a se falar lá embaixo!_

_

* * *

_

**Trilha:**** Amazing – Janelle**

www(ponto)4shared(ponto)com/audio/wKdKZx01/Janelle_-_Amazing(ponto)html

.

"Como ele está passando hoje, Natasha?"

"Ele já não está mais desidratado e nem com anemia. As feridas nas mãos e nos pés já estão quase secas, também. Mas seu estado comatoso continua o mesmo, Dr. Stefan. Nenhuma melhora significativa de ontem para hoje."

"Conseguiram descobrir quem é ele ou alguma informação útil?"

"Nada, Dr. Sem documentos fica realmente difícil descobrir quem é ele e procurar algo. A única informação que temos é aquele nome que os soldados disseram que ele sussurrava quando foi encontrado. Bella."

"Vamos torcer para ele acordar logo, Natasha."

* * *

Eu estava mais uma vez parada ao lado de sua cama, contemplando aquele rosto jovem e sereno. Ele poderia facilmente ser comparado com alguém simplesmente adormecido, mas eu sabia que aquele não era o caso. Eu tinha acabado de virá-lo mais uma vez na cama, para evitar que feridas se criassem em sua pele e também de barbeá-lo. Aquela era minha rotina há meses, cuidar do belo homem que chegara gravemente ferido, em coma, com um ferimento à bala na cabeça. Pelas roupas que usava e pelo péssimo estado de saúde, tudo levava a crer que se tratava de um judeu fugitivo, muito provavelmente de _Auschwitz, _o campo mais próximo de onde ele foi encontrado, caído em meio ao matagal e semi-consciente.

"Oh, belo rapaz, você precisa ser forte e se recuperar. Não há mais nada que possamos fazer por você além do que já estamos fazendo. Você precisa ser forte e ajudar o seu organismo a reverter esse quadro. Depende mais de você do que de qualquer um aqui nesse hospital. Você não quer ficar bom? Deve ter tanta gente te esperando agora que a guerra acabou! A Bella talvez seja uma delas? Quem é ela? Sua mãe, irmã, namorada? Você sobreviveu até o fim da guerra, rapaz, merece recomeçar sua vida agora que tudo acabou."

Eu não sabia se ele seria ou não capaz de me escutar. Alguns médicos acham que sim, outros que não, mas eu preferia acreditar que aquele homem que para muitos pareceria apenas adormecido, me escutava e que minhas palavras poderiam impulsioná-lo a lutar pela sua vida.

* * *

**Janeiro de 1946**

**Trilha:**** Hometown Glory – Adele **

www(ponto)4shared(ponto)com/audio/Xhqr6QVN/Adelle_-_Hometown_Glory(ponto)html

.

"Poxa Bella, eu sei o quanto isso deve estar sendo difícil para você, mas hoje é o casamento da Rose e do Emm e eles merecem que a madrinha esteja no altar com uma cara de festa, e não de quem acabou de chegar de um enterro. Olha pra isso, você nem mesmo fez suas unhas!" – Alice gritou, estarrecida ao ver a amiga, ainda sob as cobertas, naquela fria tarde em Paris.

Seis meses haviam se passado desde a volta de Jasper, e a guerra havia chegado ao seu fim. Aos poucos e, dentro do possível, as pessoas tentavam retomar suas vidas, reerguer suas casas, sonhar com um futuro melhor, curar as feridas. Menos Bella. Ela parecia cada dia mais sem vida, sem esperanças. Os dias nunca pareceram tão cinzentos para a morena como agora. A volta de Jasper, a normalidade, a continuidade da vida dos outros a machucava mais do que ela se permitia admitir.

O casamento de Rose e Emmett veio apenas para agravar ainda mais a situação. Ela estava feliz pelos amigos, e sabia que Edward também estaria vendo o seu melhor amigo dando um passo tão importante. Mas junto com aquela alegria vinha a culpa por se permitir ficar alegre, e a tristeza por saber que Edward não estaria ali. Mais do que isso, o desespero por saber que sonhara tanto com aquele momento, planejara tanto o seu próprio casamento, e agora aquele sonho parecia algo impossível, inalcançável.

Emmett a havia convidado para ser sua madrinha e decidira não ter padrinho. Aquele posto, segundo ele, não poderia ser preenchido por outra pessoa que não Edward e, se este estava impossibilitado de estar presente, nada mais justo do que o lugar ficar vago. Por sua vez, Alice e Jasper seriam os padrinhos de Rose. No início, ficara comovida com o gesto de Emmett, mas ao se ver ali, de pé naquele altar, de frente para uma Igreja lotada, só queria alguém ao seu lado para garantir que seus joelhos não fraquejassem e que seu corpo desmoronasse, como já havia acontecido com sua vida.

As lágrimas escorriam pelos seus olhos, sem tréguas, enquanto o Padre permitia que Emmett e Rose fizessem seus votos. Ele falou sobre como Rose o fez entender o verdadeiro significado do amor; aquilo sobre o qual seu amigo tanto falava e ele pouco sabia. Ela, por sua vez, ressaltou a importância do amor diante do caos, e como em muitos momentos ele foi sua força diante da dor da guerra.

O mais novo casal deixou a igreja sob uma intensa chuva de arroz, seguidos por uma Bella chorosa, amparada por Jasper e Alice. Ela pôde ouvir alguns murmúrios sobre o quão bonita era a emoção da madrinha, mas não se importou muito.

Bella, Alice e Jasper seguiram para o bistrô onde aconteceria a recepção. Rose e Emmett escolheram o local, dizendo que ali, onde se conheceram e onde formaram um grupo tão guerreiro, era o melhor local de Paris para comemorarem. Não demorou muito para que Jasper a tirasse para dançar, contando um pouco sobre sua readaptação ao trabalho no hospital. Ele sabia que levaria um tempo para voltar a ser o que ele era antes, para superar os seus traumas, para se livrar dos pesadelos que o assolavam à noite, mas sabia que com a terapia e com a ajuda da família e dos amigos, um dia chegaria lá. Ele e Bella tinham se tornado bons amigos também, e muitas vezes os dois passavam horas conversando sobre tudo e sobre nada, mas principalmente sobre Edward. Por mais que doesse, Bella gostava de ouvir o outro homem contando sobre o dia a dia deles, principalmente no consultório clandestino. Ela sabia que ali, pelo menos um pouco, Edward devia se sentir livre, fazendo o que mais amava, salvar vidas. Jasper, por sua vez, fazia o que podia para ajudar Bella. Ele sabia que Edward faria o mesmo se a situação fosse inversa, e aquela era uma forma de manter viva a presença do amigo.

Dos braços de Jasper foi passada para o de Emmett que, para seu desespero, a fez rodopiar pelo salão, mesmo com todos os seus protestos por ser muito descoordenada. Mas apesar do medo de cair e dar um vexame no casamento dos amigos, ela acabou se divertindo e rindo como a tempos não se permitia, enquanto da mesa Rose, Alice e Jasper sorriam para cena que se desenrolava na pista.

"Eu estou tão preocupada com ela." – Alice disse, apontando Bella com a cabeça.

"Eu também me preocupo, Ali, mas cada pessoa tem seu tempo para lidar com a dor e os traumas. Pense se fosse a situação inversa, se eu não tivesse voltado para casa, você já teria superado?"

"Mas já se passaram seis meses, Jazz."

"Eu sei, meu amor, mas não é como se o relacionamento simplesmente tivesse chegado ao fim. Ele foi _forçado_ a acabar. A Bella está precisando se readaptar, ela precisa aprender a viver sem a presença do Edward. E o pior, ela sabe que a probabilidade maior é de que ele não volte para casa, mas ao mesmo tempo ela não quer se permitir acreditar nisso. É uma luta interna muito grande."

"Isso é o que mais me preocupa" – Rose disse, palpitando pela primeira vez na conversa. "Tenho medo que ela nunca mais se permita ser feliz de novo. Que ela nunca mais volte a ser aquela menina cheia de vida de quem o Emmett me falava.

Neste exato momento a música chegou ao fim e Bella encarou os amigos, sentados na mesa principal do salão. Eles tinham expressões estranhas em seus rostos, mas não demoraram a devolver o sorriso singelo que ela lhes ofereceu enquanto caminhava até eles, em busca de uma cadeira e de algo para beber.

* * *

**BPOV**

**Trilha****: Back to you – John Mayer**

www(ponto)4shared(ponto)com/audio/it3gqb9m/john_mayer_-_back_to_you(ponto)html

.

Eu sabia que meus amigos estavam preocupados comigo e que eu devia ser agradecida por ter amigos tão dignos de receberem essa denominação, mas a verdade é que há seis meses eu só queria que as pessoas me esquecessem e me deixassem quieta no meu canto com a minha dor. Eu não queria e não achava justo ser um peso morto em meio à felicidade transbordante de Alice e Rose. Mas elas simplesmente não me permitiam. Parecia que todos tinham armado um esquema de rodízio para tomar conta de mim. E quando digo todos, são todos _mesmo_: Angela, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, meus pais – que finalmente puderam retornar para sua casa com o fim da guerra –, e até Victoria que, pelo menos uma vez por semana, "cismava" de querer vir passar o dia comigo.

Minha mãe vivia insistindo para que eu colocasse aquela casa à venda e voltasse para o meu pequeno apartamento em _Montmartre _ou para junto dela e de Charlie. Ela dizia que aquele lugar estava repleto de lembranças ruins. Como ela estava enganada! Aquele lugar era tudo o que me restara. Era onde estavam as melhores e as piores lembranças. E eu nunca seria capaz de vender o lugar que Edward comprara pensando em nós dois, o lugar que tantas vezes foi a testemunha ocular do nosso amor. Se aquelas paredes falassem, elas teriam muitos bons momentos para contar, e eram aqueles momentos que eu tentava ao máximo manter em minha memória.

Jasper era quem parecia me entender melhor. Talvez pela profissão, pelos traumas sofridos, ou por simplesmente se permitir se colocar em meu lugar e pensar como agiria se Alice não estivesse mais ali, ou Victoria. Apesar de apenas seis meses de convivência, já era visível o quanto a menina era louca pelo pai. Ela falava dele com um orgulho e um amor palpáveis. E o mesmo valia para ele, que a cada dia descobria mais uma particularidade da criança. Eu realmente não sei o que faria se não fosse Jasper e suas histórias que me faziam sentir como se Edward estivesse ali, perto de mim, ao alcance das minhas mãos.

Aquela era uma sexta-feira como qualquer outra, pelo menos para mim. Nenhum plano para a noite, embora Angela tivesse me convidado para jantar em sua casa, com ela e Ben. Eu cheguei a tomar o caminho de casa, após sair da rádio, pensando apenas em tomar um banho e me jogar na cama, abraçada ao travesseiro de Edward. Rose e Emmett ainda estavam em lua de mel, e Alice e Jasper com certeza teriam algum plano para eles. Mas ao passar pela _Champs Elysées, _acabei tomando o rumo contrário e quando vi, já estava parada diante da torre símbolo de Paris.

Era como se o meu inconsciente sempre me levasse para aquele local, aquele que sempre fora o meu monumento favorito em toda a cidade. Como a nossa casa, aquela torre também presenciara momentos inesquecíveis; do pedido de casamento a simples conversas logo que nos conhecemos, quando Edward me contava sobre sua infância, sua vida na Alemanha, seus sonhos, temores... Mais tarde, a torre presenciou nossos planos e sonhos conjuntos, e depois minha dor e minha solidão. Como uma criança perdida, sem rumo, ali eu me permitia chorar e colocar para fora todo o meu sofrimento.

A noite caía rápido devido ao inverno, e o vento que assolava a cidade parecia gelar até a alma. À medida que a noite se aproximava, cada vez menos pessoas permaneciam por ali. A grande maioria turistas, admirados com a imponência do monumento símbolo da cidade, aproveitava para tirar fotos em seus belos trajes de inverno. Mas mesmos estes eram poucos, comparados com anos passados. A guerra acabara, mas as pessoas ainda não haviam se recuperado totalmente de seus traumas e de seus medos, mas principalmente, a crise econômica podia ser sentida por todo lado.

Apesar do medo da solidão que encontraria ao chegar em casa, o frio congelante e o cansaço acabaram me vencendo e eu já estava de pé, pronta para retomar meu caminho, quando uma figura parada em um dos pés da torre chamou minha atenção. À primeira vista parecia um mendigo, com a roupa suja e amarrotada, os cabelos bagunçados e sujos e a barba grande. Mas havia algo de familiar naquele homem.

Como um imã apontando para o Norte eu me vi caminhando em direção a ele, sentindo meu coração descompassado e as pernas bambas. Ele parecia confuso, como se não soubesse direito onde estava. Eu já estava bem próxima quando ele percebeu minha presença, se virando.

_E aquele verde... Bem, eu reconheceria aqueles olhos em qualquer lugar._

_Minha vida estava de volta._

_

* * *

_

_Tchram! E aí, todas inteiras e vivas? Como eu disse, o último capítulo já está sendo escrito. Será que tudo será flores a partir daí? Façam suas apostas e me contem suas teorias. Quero saber de tudo! _

_Tenho mais um pedido para vocês. A fic está chegando mesmo ao fim, só faltam o último capítulo e o epílogo, então, que tal os BBB's aparecerem apenas pra dar um oi? Eu ia ficar muito muito feliz!_

_**Falando em reviews, vamos às respostas de quem não tem cadastro no site.**_

**Isa: **Oi amore! Que bom te ver por aqui também! Sim amore, eu sou adepta dos finais felizes, mas não espere um último capítulo todo romanticozinho e tal! Ele será dramático como toda a fic! ;) bjusssss

**Sayuri: **Oi flor... nem fala. O reencontro do Jasper com a Victoria e depois a conversa com a Bella foram os dois momentos mais difíceis para escrever. Assim como esse capítulo foi bem tenso também! Prometo trazer o próximo logo logo!

* * *

_É isso amores. Prontas para o capítulo final? Não esqueçam das minhas reviews. Elas me deixam super feliz e empolgada para escrever mais. bjussss_


	15. Aviso

**Oi amores,**

**Lembram que há um tempo atrás eu avisei que ia dar uma entrevista para o Robsten(ponto)com e abri para que vocês fizessem perguntas e tudo? Pois é, finalmente a entrevista saiu e já está no ar. Vocês podem escutá-la no link: www(ponto)robsten(ponto)com/?p=17273**

**Lá eu falei de todas as minhas fics, de autoria própria e das traduções e ainda dei uma prévia da próxima que estrearei assim que finalizar O Poder da Resistência.**

**Espero vocês por lá!**

**bjussss**


	16. Fix You

**Disclaimer: Edward e Bella assim como os outros personagens, pertencem à Stephenie Meyer e sua saga Twilight, mas O Poder da Resistência, com todos os seus dramas, conflitos e flashbacks pertencem a mim. Por favor, não copiem, plágio é crime!**

**

* * *

**

_Oi flores,_

_Não, não vou chorar agora, não vou! Vou deixar para fazer uma nota digna de último capítulo lá embaixo, mas antes eu preciso agradecer uma vez mais à __**Paulinha**__ por sua betagem, pelos conselhos e sugestões e por toda a caminhada ao meu lado! Quero agradecer também à __**Cella**__ pelo conselho que me deu num dos momentos de dúvida quanto ao encerramento desta fic. Muito obrigada mesmo meninas, de verdade! :)_

_OMG último capítulo. Quando que eu imaginei chegar até aqui? Pois é... só espero que gostem do final. A gente se fala mais lá embaixo. Boa leitura!_

_

* * *

_

**Trilha: ****Fix You – Coldplay**

**www(ponto)4shared(ponto)com/audio/t2asEvAq/Cold_Play_-_Fix_You_(ponto)html**

**BPOV**

Eu estava na cozinha, preparando algo para o café da manhã, e podia sentir os olhos de Edward fincados em minhas costas. Há uma semana, desde que eu o encontrara aos pés da Torre Eiffel, seus olhos não saíam de mim quando estávamos no mesmo ambiente - o que não era muito comum - mas ele parecia me evitar, me deixando em um estado deplorável.

Eu passara anos imaginando como seria o nosso reencontro, e nem nos meus piores pesadelos ele teria sido como a realidade.

.

_**Flashback**_

_Minhas pernas pareciam pesar uma tonelada cada enquanto eu caminhava em direção àquele homem, que em nada pareceria o Edward das minhas lembranças, se não fossem os olhos cor de esmeralda que eu conhecia tão bem. Ele me encarava com uma expressão estranha, quase amedrontada, mas em momento algum nossos olhos se desviaram. Era como se os dois temessem que, num piscar de olhos, a imagem à sua frente desaparecesse._

"_Edward... Edward, meu amor, você voltou! Eu tive tanto medo, tanto medo..." – praticamente gritei, me jogando em seu colo e abraçando seu pescoço, sentindo as lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto e molhando sua blusa de malha._

_Eu já estava ali há alguns bons momentos, apenas chorando e aspirando aquele cheiro natural que sempre me acalmara, quando me dei conta de que ele parecia tenso diante daquela demonstração de afeto e, mais ainda, não retribuía meu abraço. Com muito custo consegui largar seu pescoço, dando alguns passos para trás, antes de voltar a encará-lo. _

"_Edward, meu amor, aconteceu alguma coisa?"_

_Se possível, a expressão em seu rosto me deixou ainda mais arrasada. Ele parecia angustiado, confuso, olhando para os lados e então de volta para mim. Ele seguiu me encarando, mas sua expressão não se suavizava. Era como se ele estivesse fazendo um cálculo muito confuso em sua cabeça._

"_Desculpe..." – ele disse baixando os olhos, encarando o chão – "... mas eu não faço ideia sobre o que você está falando." _

_O choque que passou por mim quase me fez cair no chão. Mas eu tinha que ser forte. Eu tinha certeza que aquele era o meu Edward. Eu o reconheceria até no inferno! Mas algo tinha acontecido com ele, e eu tinha que descobrir o que era. _

"_Você não se lembra de mim?" – perguntei com uma voz neutra, não querendo demonstrar o quanto aquilo me magoava._

"_Na verdade, sinto como se não me lembrasse de nada. Eu só sei que acordei um dia e não sabia onde estava ou quem eu era. As enfermeiras e o médico me diziam que durante a noite eu gritava muito, mas apenas um nome se repetia todas as noites: Bella!"_

"_O que?" – quase gritei, incapaz de refrear minhas emoções. Como era possível que ele chamasse por mim, mas não me reconhecesse? Se fosse possível, eu sentia meu coração cada vez mais apertado. Medo, angústia, dor ao pensar em tudo o que ele sofrera. "Onde você estava, como chegou até aqui?"_

"_Eu acordei em um hospital improvisado na fronteira entre a Polônia e a União Soviética*. Como eu só falava em francês, o médico imaginou que eu seria daqui e me trouxe. Durante alguns dias ele tentou me ajudar a achar alguém, mas eu simplesmente não consigo me lembrar. E então ele teve que voltar para a Polônia, mas eu resolvi ficar. Saí pra caminhar hoje, pra ver se me lembrava de algo e, por algum motivo, vim parar nesse lugar." _

_Minhas pernas fraquejaram, mas antes que eu me espatifasse no chão, senti braços fortes me segurando. Fechei os olhos para conter as lágrimas que insistiam em sair dos meus olhos, me lembrando das inúmeras vezes que aqueles braços me agarraram. Pensar no meu Edward, sem memória, mas ainda assim com seu subconsciente gritando por mim, era como se alguém tivesse enfiado uma faca em meu peito e, não contente, revirado o instrumento de um lado para o outro diversas vezes._

"_Oh, meu Deus. Eu sei que isso vai parecer estranho, mas eu sou a Bella por quem te disseram que você gritava. Seu nome é Edward e nós tínhamos acabado de ficar noivos quando a guerra começou e... e te levaram para longe de mim." – disse já histérica, não mais conseguindo controlar as lágrimas. "Você tem uma casa, não muito longe daqui, que comprou para quando nos casássemos. Venha, eu te levo até lá e conto tudo o que você quiser saber."_

_Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça, parecendo ainda mais confuso, enquanto começava a andar ao meu lado. Eu queria pegar sua mão e entrelaçar nossos dedos, mas não sabia como ele iria reagir, então me contentei a apenas caminhar ao lado do homem que eu mais amei na minha vida e que passara quatro longos anos longe de mim._

_**Fim do flashback**_

_**.  
**_

Desde aquela noite, Edward não dissera mais nenhuma palavra. Ele apenas ficava me encarando, com a face contorcida, como se estivesse fazendo força para se lembrar e, na maioria das vezes, ia se deitar com uma expressão frustrada no rosto.

Emmett e Jasper vinham vê-lo regularmente, assim como as meninas, mas ele não aparentava reconhecer nenhum dos dois rapazes e, assim como quando estava apenas comigo, não dizia uma palavra. Apenas encarava cada um dos rostos com atenção e depois se retirava, trancando-se em seu quarto.

Os pesadelos eram constantes. Toda noite ele acordava gritando coisas ininteligíveis e de repente começava a chamar por mim. Aquilo era como se eu também estivesse em meio a um sonho ruim, mas ainda assim toda noite eu corria para o seu quarto, tentando fazer ele se dar conta que eu estava ali e que tudo ia ficar bem.

Eu não o tocava mais. Na primeira noite, o abracei enquanto ele gritava e Edward pareceu pior, se debatendo entre os meus braços, com gritos de "_não me toque, não me toque_". Desde aquela noite, eu apenas me deitava ao seu lado, sussurrando palavras doces, relembrando nossos momentos juntos, rezando internamente para que em algum momento ele abrisse os olhos e fosse novamente o _meu_ Edward.

"Você conseguiu se lembrar de algo esta noite?" – perguntei, enquanto colocava as torradas francesas e o suco na mesa.

Ele permaneceu um bom tempo me encarando antes de suspirar e balançar a cabeça negativamente.

Nos sentamos no mais absoluto silêncio. Cada um dos dois, perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos. Por mais que eu tentasse ser otimista, não conseguia deixar de me perguntar como seria se ele nunca mais voltasse a se lembrar.

* * *

**EPOV**

Eu me tranquei em meu quarto um pouco antes dela sair para o trabalho e me sentei no meio da cama, puxando meus cabelos com força. Eu odiava toda aquela situação. Odiava não conseguir me lembrar de nada que acontecera comigo antes daquela tarde em que acordara em um lugar estranho e uma mulher, toda de branco, me disse que eu estava em um hospital. Eu não tinha a mínima idéia do porque estava ali, mas eles me contaram que eu fui encontrado em um estado semiconsciente num matagal, perto de _Auschwitz_, com um ferimento feito a bala na cabeça, e que a única coisa que eu gritava era um nome: _Bella_. Segundo eles, o mais provável é que eu fosse um fugitivo do campo de concentração, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia me lembrar de nada, nem da tal da Bella.

Os médicos fizeram vários exames e, de acordo com eles, a amnésia era passageira, decorrência do choque que eu sofrera. Só o tempo poderia trazer minhas lembranças de volta. Um dia, o médico que cuidara de mim me avisou que estava vindo a Paris para um compromisso e que, como meu sotaque levava a crer que eu era da França, seria melhor que eu fosse embora com ele para ver se a cidade trazia à tona alguma lembrança. Nós andávamos pela cidade horas e mais horas diariamente, mas nada mudara. Até que, um dia, eu estava caminhando sozinho e avistei a torre, imponente, bem no fim da rua. Era como se um imã me puxasse para aquele lugar, e eu não consegui parar até estar aos seus pés.

Eu estava me sentindo frustrado encarando o monumento à minha frente, como se o meu subconsciente quisesse que eu me lembrasse de algo, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia. Eu podia jurar que aquele lugar era importante pra mim, mas por quê? Como?

E então ela apareceu, me chamando por um nome e me garantindo que era a tal Bella que me diziam que eu chamava todas as noites enquanto dormia. Edward! Eu agora tinha um nome para me orientar. Eu não tinha porque confiar nela ou em tudo o que ela me contara; eu não sabia nem mesmo se devia segui-la como ela sugerira, mas ao olhar em seus olhos, eu podia ver a verdade ali.

Uma semana se passara desde aquele encontro. Uma semana em que eu me forçava a lembrar de algo e, no entanto, nada parecia fazer sentido. Eu sabia que continuava tendo pesadelos todas as noites e que era a presença dela no quarto que me acalmava. De alguma forma era como se o meu subconsciente estivesse acostumado com aquela presença ao meu lado na cama. Mas, infelizmente, antes que o sol se levantasse no céu, ela voltava para o seu quarto e me deixava sozinho novamente.

Toda manhã Bella me perguntava sobre como tinha sido minha noite e se eu havia me lembrado de algo, e toda manhã eu apenas negava com um aceno de cabeça. Eu não falara desde aquela tarde na Torre. Era como se ao falar em voz alta, tudo aquilo se tornasse real; os pesadelos - onde me via sendo arrastado por homens que invadiam minha casa e me confinavam em um vagão superlotado, e então um tiro ecoava -, a falta de memória, o não saber quem eu era e, principalmente, a frustração que eu causava a ela. Eu podia ver a dor em seus olhos cada vez que ela olhava para mim, e eu não queria isso. Apesar de não me lembrar dela, eu sabia que ela era importante e que ela me fazia bem, e eu não queria e não podia ser o causador do seu sofrimento. No fundo da minha alma eu sabia que ela era especial, e era por ela, acima de tudo, que eu queria me lembrar.

Não demorou muito para que eu a ouvisse balbuciar uma despedida qualquer, saindo para o trabalho como fazia todas as manhãs, e então eu saí também, mais uma vez rumo a Torre Eiffel. A tarde passou comigo sentado ali, encarando o monumento como se ele pudesse me trazer as respostas que eu buscava desesperadamente.

.

_When you try your best but you don't succeed_

Quando você faz o seu melhor, mas não tem sucesso

_When you get what you want but not what you need_

Quando você recebe o que quer, mas não o que precisa

_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep_

Quando você se sente tão cansado, mas não consegue dormir

_Stuck in reverse_

Preso em marcha-ré

.

Voltei para casa um pouco antes das seis da tarde. Eu sabia que ela ficaria preocupada se eu não estivesse lá quando ela chegasse, e eu não queria lhe causar mais sofrimento do que vinha causando, aparentemente, há anos.

Eu estava no sofá assistindo ao noticiário na TV quando Bella chegou linda em um vestido branco com detalhes em preto.

"Boa noite, Edward. Você passou bem o dia?" – ela perguntou com um sorriso caloroso em seus lábios um pouco arroxeados, devido ao frio daquela noite em Paris. Estranhamente, aquela noite parecia mais fria do que o normal no inverno parisiense.

Eu não conseguia dizer uma palavra ou fazer qualquer movimento. Meus olhos não saíam do seu vestido e então, uma a uma, as lembranças foram tomando minha mente.

.

"_Newton... o que está fazendo?"_

"_Não é da sua conta Masen, sai daqui."_

"_Corre, Lauren!"_

"_Seu desgraçado, você ainda vai me pagar!"_

_.  
_

"_Mãe, pai, porque estamos voltando para Paris?"_

"_É necessário, Edward. A Alemanha não é mais segura com Hitler no poder."_

_.  
_

"_Clair de Lune?"_

"_Você conhece Debussy?" _

"_Claro. É um dos meus compositores preferidos. Minha mãe diz que quando eu era pequena, só dormia ao som dessa música."_

"_O que foi?"_

"_Nada não."_

"_Claro que foi algo. Me conte."_

"_É só que... eu também só conseguia dormir ao som dessa música. E por isso mesmo, foi uma das primeiras que eu aprendi a tocar. Ela sempre me acalma. Se quiser, eu posso te ensinar..."_

"_Oh... Eu iria adorar, mas você vai precisar ter muita paciência."_

"_Eu posso ser paciente." _

_.  
_

"_Mãe, pai, eu vou pedir a Bella em casamento."_

"_Oh, meu filho, isso é maravilhoso!"_

"_Mas, Edward, você acha que esse é um bom momento?"_

"_Eu não sei, pai, eu só sei que quero estar ao lado dela pra sempre."_

_.  
_

"_Isabella Marie Swan, você aceita se tornar a Senhora Masen, aquela que eu já amo e a quem irei amar um pouco mais a cada dia até o fim da minha existência?"_

_.  
_

"_Edward, pelo amor de Deus, a gente precisa ir embora daqui."_

"_Eu não vou, Bella, não adianta."_

"_Mas por que não? Os alemães estão aqui, no lugar que nunca esperamos que eles fossem invadir! Paris se tornou perigosa."_

"_Por isso mesmo, Bella. Eu não vou abandonar os meus pais."_

"_Mas quem está falando em abandonar? Vamos todos juntos."_

"_E para onde iríamos?"_

"_Para Londres, para os Estados Unidos, sei lá, Edward. Pra qualquer lugar longe daqui."_

"_Eu não vou continuar fugindo, Bella. Chega de fugir. Se eles tomaram a França com tanta facilidade, o que você acha que vai acontecer com os outros países?"_

"_Eu não sei, Edward. Só sei que não aguento mais toda essa tensão."_

"_Calma, amor. Confie em mim. Não vai acontecer nada comigo. E eu vou te proteger... com a minha vida, se for preciso."_

_.  
_

"_Edward, o que significa isso?"_

"Isso_, meu amor, é a nossa futura casa. Ou você achou que eu te pediria em casamento e não providenciaria um lugar para nós morarmos?"_

_.  
_

"_Edward?"_

"_Sim, amor?"_

"_Eu preciso de mais. Eu preciso te sentir, por favor."_

"_Seu desejo é uma ordem, madame."_

_.  
_

_"Obrigado, Emmett. Obrigado, Angela. Em primeiro lugar, eu gostaria de agradecer a todos que vieram celebrar esse momento com a gente. A presença de todos vocês é realmente muito importante. Mas agora, eu gostaria de chamar aqui ao palco a mulher mais linda deste salão. Bella, amor, você pode vir até aqui?"_

_.  
_

_"Bella, tem certeza que você não vem comigo, amor?" _

_"Não posso, Edward. Nós dois sabemos que se eu for para a sua casa, a última coisa que faremos será dormir, e amanhã eu preciso estar cedo na rádio. Mas eu prometo que passo por lá na hora do almoço e serei sua pelo resto da tarde!"_

_"Promete?"_

_"Prometo. Agora vá antes que o toque de recolher te pegue fora de casa."_

_"Boa noite, amor."_

_"Boa noite, Edward. Até amanhã."_

_.  
_

"_Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai! Não, não, por favor, não façam isso!"_

_.  
_

_"Ora, ora, se não é Edward Masen. Que prazer voltar a vê-lo, Masen."_

_"Pena que eu não posso dizer o mesmo, Newton."_

_.  
_

_"Jasper! É isso!"_

_"Isso o quê?"_

_"Nós podemos aproveitar esse seu "contato" e tratarmos dos judeus aqui, evitando que eles fiquem doentes e sejam mortos. Vamos criar uma espécie de consultório clandestino."_

_.  
_

"_Edward, você pode me explicar o que significa isso?"_

"_Não fique brava, mon amour. Ele estava na vitrine e assim que o vi eu tive a certeza de que ele era perfeito para você."_

_.  
_

'_Tão gostosinha e tão ingênua... Pena que _justo ela_, você não poderá salvar, Cullen... M.N'_

_.  
_

_"Vocês estão falando do Tenente Mike Newton?" _

_"Sim. Eu estava pensando sobre o porquê do seu sumiço esse tempo todo."_

_"Vocês não souberam?" _

_"Soubemos o que?" _

_"Dizem que ele foi morto em uma arapuca armada pela Resistência."_

_"Eu preciso fugir daqui"_

_"Edward, pensa direito. É arriscado; se eles te pegam você está morto! E essa guerra está perto do fim. Não vai demorar muito mais."_

_"Jasper, há quanto tempo a gente vem dizendo um pro outro que essa guerra está acabando? Desde que eu cheguei aqui que a gente fala no fim, e até agora nada. O tempo está passando e eu preciso saber, Jasper, eu preciso ter certeza que a Bella está bem."_

_.  
_

"_Hoch dort!"_

_.  
_

_And the tears come streaming down your face_

E as lágrimas escorrem pelo seu rosto  
_When you lose something you can't replace_

Quando você perde algo que não pode substituir

_When you love someone but it goes to waste_

Quando você ama alguém, mas isso se desperdiça

_could it be worse?_

Poderia ser pior?

.

"Bella, por favor, tira esse vestido."

"O... o quê?" – ela perguntou, me encarando com um misto de surpresa, apreensão e confusão.

"Agora, Bella!"

Eu mantive minha cabeça abaixada, as mãos sobre o meu rosto, e podia sentir as lágrimas molhando minhas palmas. Mesmo com os olhos fechados eu senti quando ela voltou para a sala, trajando uma calça de moletom e uma camiseta branca, marcando suas curvas perfeitas – céus, como eu senti falta daquele corpo - parando à minha frente antes de se abaixar, colocando as mãos suavemente sobre os meus joelhos.

"Edward..."

"Por que, Bella? Por quê?"

"Por que o que, Edward? Eu não estou entendendo. O que aconteceu? Do que você está falando?"

"Por que você saía com o Mike? Por que saiu pra jantar com ele, justo com _esse_ vestido?"

Eu pude ver a compreensão passando pelos seus olhos, mesmo eles estando repletos de lágrimas.

"Porque eu precisava de uma parte de você comigo para conseguir suportar estar ao lado dele; porque eu não podia enfraquecer e colocar meu plano a perder. Eu precisava saber se você estava realmente morto ou não. Ele era a única pessoa que podia me dar as respostas."

"Você se aproximou de Mike por minha causa?" – perguntei, sem ter me dado conta daquilo ainda. _Ela se expôs ao perigo por mim_... "Você tem noção do perigo que correu, Bella? Ou como eu me sentiria ao voltar para casa e não te encontrar se algo tivesse acontecido com você?"

"E você tem noção de como eu me senti quando entrei nessa casa e encontrei tudo revirado, coisas quebradas e nem sinal de você? Eu quase enlouqueci, Edward! Eu realmente não sei o que teria feito se não fosse Emmett, Rose e Alice. Mas apesar do apoio deles e da Resistência, eu senti sua falta. Eu tinha medo, Edward... tanto medo..."

"Alice..." - agora aquela baixinha que vinha sempre aqui fazia sentido pra mim. - "Eu não consigo acreditar que vocês duas se ajudavam, se tornaram amigas enquanto eu e Jasper tentávamos ajudar um ao outro a sobreviver."

"Alice me amparou nos momentos mais difíceis. Nós duas sofríamos a mesma dor, era fácil nos entendermos e nos apoiarmos."

"Me conforta, de algum modo, saber que você teve alguém para cuidar de você já que eu falhei nisso."

"Shhhh..." – ela disse, colocando os dedos sobre meus lábios. "Não diga isso, Edward. Não foi escolha sua, você não teve opção. No fundo eu devia ter acreditado em Alice quando ela me disse que eu não podia acreditar no que Mike me disse aquela noite. Mas eu estava tão sem rumo, tão perdida... e dizendo a verdade ou não, ele te conhecia, ele sabia onde você poderia estar. Ele era minha única chance de descobrir algo. Eu tinha ânsia a cada encontro com ele, ele me enervava, mas ainda assim, Mike era minha única esperança. Depois que James apareceu e nos falou sobre você e Jasper e sobre o perigo que você corria nas mãos do Tenente Newton, eu tive gana de ir até ele e esganá-lo com minhas próprias mãos."

"James? Vocês tiveram contato com James?"

"Sim, ele apareceu em _Cergy-Pontoise _e o homem que o encontrou pediu ajuda da Resistência para levá-lo para algum lugar seguro. Foi o pior e o melhor dia da minha vida."

"Como assim?"

Bella mordeu os lábios, uma característica tão sua e mais uma das coisas da qual eu havia sentido falta, parecendo pensar um pouco em minha pergunta, antes de voltar a falar.

"Pior porque durante todo o caminho, eu e Alice acreditamos que o tal fugitivo pudesse ser você ou Jasper, mas ao mesmo tempo, melhor porque pela primeira vez em anos nós tivemos certeza que vocês estavam vivos."

"Sabe o que é engraçado? Antes de fugir James me perguntou se eu tinha algum recado para você e eu não disse nada porque não acreditava que ele fosse capaz de te encontrar. Se eu soubesse..."

"Você não tinha como saber, Edward! Mas eu preciso que você acredite em mim, meu amor. Nunca aconteceu nada entre Mike e eu. Eu mal permitia que ele pegasse na minha mão. Eu não podia imaginar que ele me usaria para fazer mal a você. Eu não tinha como imaginar isso. Se eu soubesse, nunca teria me aproximado dele. Acredite em mim!"

O silêncio preencheu o cômodo por algum tempo enquanto nós dois tentávamos colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Eu tinha muita coisa para assimilar. Toda a dor das minhas lembranças – o sofrimento no campo, a perda dos meus pais, o medo de nunca mais conseguir voltar para a morena ajoelhada à minha frente – além de todas as informações que ela despejara sobre mim. Pelo jeito, muitas e muitas coisas aconteceram na vida dela enquanto eu estive preso. Mas o mesmo não havia acontecido comigo? Ao mesmo tempo, apesar de quatro anos longe, apesar de toda a mudança, ainda éramos nós: Edward e Bella e nada mais.

"O que aconteceu com ele, Bella?"

"Ele quem?"

"Mike Newton."

"Ele... foi morto."

"Como?"

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, abaixando o olhar. Eu podia garantir, definitivamente, que ela estava nervosa.

"Eu... eu atirei nele."

O silêncio na sala era quase palpável. Ela atirara em Mike. E só então eu me dei conta de que ele não a machucara fisicamente como eu tanto temia e como ele gostava de fazer comigo, mas a ferira psicologicamente de tal forma que ela fora capaz de apertar o gatilho de uma arma. A minha Bella, que sempre odiara violência! Eu ergui meus olhos, encarando sua figura quebrada ainda ajoelhada à minha frente, fitando o chão. Levei minha mão até sua bochecha, acariciando-a, sentindo a textura macia de sua pele sob minha mão e então fui descendo, até chegar em seu queixo, erguendo sua cabeça para cima e fazendo com que ela olhasse nos meus olhos. Marrom e verde se encontraram em uma conversa silenciosa, mas significativa.

Sem dizer uma palavra eu a puxei, aninhando-a em meus braços. Ficamos ali, apenas abraçados, curtindo o momento, até que não me aguentei mais e capturei seus lábios com os meus. O beijo começou calmo, apenas o movimento cadenciado de nossos lábios, mas aos poucos a urgência, a saudade e o desejo foram tomando conta de nós. Mordi seu lábio inferior pedindo passagem com minha língua e prontamente fui atendido. Bella gemeu em meus lábios, puxando meus cabelos com força.

"Baby, eu preciso de você." – sussurrei, mordiscando o lóbulo de sua orelha.

Ela não disse nada e eu me afastei um pouco, o suficiente para ver seu rosto no exato momento em que duas lágrimas escorriam dos seus olhos.

"Bella, _mon amour_, o que foi? O que eu fiz?" – perguntei preocupado, sem saber o que poderia ter feito para que ela estivesse chorando.

"Não foi nada, é só que... eu tive tanto medo que você não se lembrasse, que você nunca mais fosse me querer."

As lágrimas caíam copiosamente agora pelo seu rosto. Eu as enxuguei calmamente antes de segurar seu rosto entre minhas mãos, fazendo-a me encarar uma vez mais.

"Bella, boba! Eu sempre irei querer você. Com memória ou sem memória, sempre vai ser _você_, Bella."

.

_Lights will guide you home_

Luzes vão te guiar para casa  
_And ignite your bones_

E incendiar seus ossos  
_And I will try to fix you_

E eu vou tentar consertar você

.

**Música:**** I Shall Believe – Sheryl Crow **

**www(ponto)4shared(ponto)com/audio/noLfgr1j/Sheryl_Crow_I_Shall_believe(ponto)html**

**.  
**

Dessa vez foi ela quem me atacou, seus lábios se chocando nos meus com um desejo intenso. Nossas línguas dançaram uma coreografia que, mesmo quatro anos afastadas, elas não desaprenderam e era apenas nossa. Não havia desejo de dominância, éramos apenas dois amantes, saudosos, querendo se reverenciar, matar a saudade do corpo e da alma.

Ela castigava meu couro cabeludo, apertando meus fios com força, mas ao invés de dor, aquilo me fez gemer em sua boca. Minhas mãos passeavam por sua coxa, subindo pela lateral do seu corpo, escovando ligeiramente o contorno de seus seios até se prenderem em sua nuca, colando seus lábios ainda mais nos meus. Suas pernas se fecharam ao redor da minha cintura, nos deixando ainda mais colados, criando uma fricção ao mesmo tempo maravilhosa e desesperadora.

A escassez de ar fez com que nossas bocas se desgrudassem, mas eu ainda não me sentia em condições de me afastar. Passei, então, a espalhar beijos abertos por sua orelha, pescoço, ombros... Em contrapartida, parecendo tão perdida na intensidade do momento quanto eu, Bella passava sua mão calmamente por todo o meu peito e ombros, descendo arranhando suas unhas por minhas costas. Ela puxou minha blusa para cima e eu a soltei, momentaneamente, para que ela pudesse passar o pedaço de pano pela minha cabeça.

Com ela ainda em meu colo e com nossos lábios colados uma vez mais, como imãs que se atraíam, caminhei a passos largos para o quarto que costumávamos dividir antes de todo aquele inferno se instalar em nossa vida e que ela havia cedido para mim, depois de minha volta. Estava mais do que na hora daquele cômodo voltar a ser nosso. A depositei sobre a cama e me inclinei para acender os abajures. Eu queria poder ver cada detalhe daquele corpo, cada curva, cada marquinha, queria poder vê-la mergulhando no prazer que eu iria proporcionar a ela, queria poder reverenciá-la como ela merecia. Se dependesse de mim, ela nunca mais sofreria, nunca mais seria machucada a ponto de sentir o impulso de apertar um gatilho. Chegara, finalmente, a hora de vivermos como havíamos sonhado.

A luminosidade do quarto, se possível, a deixava ainda mais linda. Os cabelos castanhos espalhados pelo travesseiro, as bochechas rosadas, os lábios inchados, a luxúria dançando em seus olhos. Ela era a minha personificação de _Afrodite_, a deusa grega da beleza, e eu viveria feliz como seu servo, a reverenciando pelo resto de minha vida.

Me inclinei sobre ela e lentamente fui espalhando beijos de borboleta pelo seu corpo enquanto, pouco a pouco, nossas roupas iam sendo retiradas do corpo, formando uma pilha no chão, em um canto qualquer do quarto.

Bella se contorcia sob mim, abraçando-me com seus braços e pernas, beijando-me e sussurrando palavras doces em meus ouvidos. Aquilo foi o necessário para que eu me entregasse à lascívia do meu corpo. Seu centro estava encharcado e ela murmurava meu nome baixinho, pedindo por mim; e desde quando eu consigo recusar alguma coisa para ela? Ela me tinha nas mãos desde a primeira vez que encarei seus olhos, me perdendo naquela imensidão cor de chocolate.

Posicionei-me em sua entrada, sentindo a quentura que vinha do seu centro, me segurando para não deixar o meu lado irracional e sem sexo por quatro anos me dominar. Era a Bella ali, sob mim. Éramos nós dois, _juntos_ novamente.

Aos poucos fui deixando meu membro ser abraçado pelo seu calor, até estar inteiramente dentro dela. A sensação era tão boa que arrancou um gemido de nós dois.

"_Dis donc! __Como eu senti falta disso." – disse entredentes, fazendo uma força sobrenatural para não me mexer. _

Fiquei parado por alguns instantes para que ela pudesse se acostumar e aproveitei para encarar seu rosto; ela continha um sorriso dançando em seus lábios e seus olhos pareciam procurar os meus. Colei nossas testas, sussurrando um '_eu te amo'_ em seus lábios antes de começar meus movimentos de ir e vir, com estocadas curtas e fundas dentro dela.

Não havia nada mais sensual no mundo do que ver os nossos corpos se fundindo, seu quadril se movendo para encontrar o meu, criando uma dança perfeita. O som de pele sobre pele e dos nossos gemidos eram os únicos no quarto. O instinto nos induzia à procura do prazer maior e ele não demorou muito a nos alcançar. Bella chegou ao ápice primeiro, e a mistura do meu nome saindo dos seus lábios, das suas paredes apertando meu membro e de suas unhas arranhando minhas costas me arrastaram para o meu prazer também.

Permanecemos alguns minutos sem nos mexermos apenas ali, parados curtindo as sensações que o orgasmo nos proporcionara, até que saí de cima dela, me virando e a puxando para mais perto de mim, suas costas coladas em meu peito, o aroma do seu cabelo misturado com o nosso suor invadindo meu nariz. Aquilo fora a coisa mais gostosa que senti nos últimos tempos, estávamos em êxtase. Ficou um aroma de sexo no ar; sexo e volúpia. Seus olhos cintilavam de felicidade, não precisávamos de palavras para traduzir o que estávamos sentindo; naquele momento, o mundo era só nosso. Nada mais interessava. Ficamos ali abraçados até recuperarmos as forças, apenas nos beijando de tempos em tempos, fazendo carinho um no outro. Nessas horas, era fácil pensar que não havia se passado quatro anos; parecia que nossa festa de noivado havia sido na véspera, e que ela simplesmente voltara para casa, depois de mais um dia de trabalho e estávamos ali, curtindo o momento e a vida que teríamos pela frente.

Aquele pensamento me fez lembrar que eu precisava cumprir uma promessa.

"Bella, amor, você está acordada?"

"Hum hum" – ela disse apertando minha mão antes de virar a cabeça, me olhando por sobre o ombro.

"Er... você tem o telefone da casa do Jasper?"

"Sim, por quê?"

"Eu preciso falar com a Alice."

"Com a Alice?" – ela perguntou se virando, me encarando confusa.

"Sim, eu preciso falar com ela. Será que você poderia ligar?"

Com um aceno rápido de cabeça ela se sentou na beirada da cama, puxando o aparelho de telefone para o seu colo, discando alguns números que eu não consegui acompanhar. Ela falou rapidamente com quem atendeu o telefonema e logo estendeu o bocal em minha direção.

"Alô, Alice?"

Eu precisei afastar o bocal do ouvido devido aos gritos da baixinha do outro lado. Pelo jeito Bella havia dito por alto que eu havia recuperado minha memória, e ela estava num misto de choro e riso do outro lado do telefone, me deixando ainda mais nervoso.

"Alice, me escuta. Momentos antes de fugir de _Auschwitz_ eu fiz uma promessa para Jasper. Infelizmente, ele chegou antes de mim a Paris, mas eu estou ligando para cumprir minha promessa agora. O Jasper te ama, Alice. Ele nunca deixou de pensar em você, um dia sequer enquanto estivemos preso."

Se possível a histeria dela aumentou ainda mais e, enquanto ela repetia seus agradecimentos incessantemente do outro lado da linha, pela minha visão periférica, pude ver Bella chorando uma vez mais ao meu lado. Rapidamente dei um jeito de desligar o telefone, voltando minha atenção inteiramente para a morena ao meu lado.

"Bella, o que aconteceu? Por que você está chorando? Nós fomos rápidos demais, não foi? É claro que eu não podia esperar que depois de quatro anos você fosse simplesmente me aceitar assim de novo, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Eu sinto muito, eu..."

"Edward, para. Não é nada disso."

"Então o que é Bella? Fala, por favor, eu não gosto de te ver chorando."

"É que... a Alice tem tanta sorte."

"Como assim? Eu não estou entendendo..."

"O Jasper a ama tanto." – ela disse, mordendo os lábios.

"E você acha que eu não te amo tanto, ou mais do que ele?"

"Mas... eu menti, trapaceei e matei um homem, Edward. Você deve sentir como se não me conhecesse mais..." – ela disse e eu pude sentir suas lágrimas molhando minha mão.

"Bella, as circunstâncias nos levaram a fazer coisas que não gostamos e que não faríamos se não fosse a guerra, mas passou, meu amor. Não vai ser fácil recomeçar e eu posso te garantir que não vai ser fácil para ninguém, mas é hora de, dentro do possível, enterrar o passado."

"Mas..."

"Sem 'mas', Bella. Eu vou entender se você não quiser alguém tão traumatizado e marcado ao seu lado, mas, por favor, não duvide do meu amor por você. Eu só resisti todos esses anos pela perspectiva de voltar para os seus braços."

"Oh, Edward, eu te amo tanto."

"Eu te amo mais." – disse, a puxando para os meus braços. "Para sempre, Bella."

"Para sempre."

***Fim***

**

* * *

**

_*Na época da guerra, os dois países faziam fronteiras, já que Lituânia, Estônia e Bielorussia, faziam parte da então chamada União Soviética_

_.  
_

**N/A: **puxa o lencinho! Ai gente, foi tão difícil escrever esse fim aí! E então, o que acharam? Bom, razoável, horrível?

Bem, ainda falta o **epílogo**, que eu pretendo trazer logo logo, mas eu já quero agradecer de coração a cada um que passou por aqui nesse um ano e pouco e deixou review, favoritou, colocou em alerta... Cada e-mail que chegava sobre essa fic realmente me deixou muito feliz. Eu nunca me imaginei escrevendo algo e publicando e muito menos levando algo assim, por tanto tempo. Mas a verdade é que eu simplesmente adorei a experiência e os comentários de vocês, me incentivando e dando força foram realmente incríveis. Acho que nunca me senti tão motivada a fazer algo. O Poder da Resistência surgiu como um projeto pequeno, sem pé nem cabeça e acabou crescendo graças a vocês! Por isso, muito obrigada mesmo!

Hum... que mais... ah, pra quem não lembra do tal **vestido**, a imagem dele pode ser vista aqui: **pensamentossemnexo(ponto)blogspot(ponto)com/2010/04/o-poder-da-resistencia-capitulo-5-wake(ponto)html**

Outra coisa, O Poder da Resistência já tem uma substituta. Trata-se de **Miss You Love. **Essa foi uma fic que eu escrevi no dia dos namorados do ano passado e que era pra ter sido apenas uma one, mas que vai virar long! Estou respostando hoje, junto com este último capítulo, o prólogo de **MYL **com todas as explicações sobre o que se trata essa nova idéia! A capa foi feita pela minha querida **Luma **e já pode ser vista no meu profile! Eu espero ver vocês por lá também!

Hum, já falei demais! A gente volta a se ver no epílogo! Ah, e por favor, não deixem de me dizer o que acharam nas reviews. Combinado? Beijos e até a próxima!


	17. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: Edward e Bella assim como os outros personagens, pertencem à Stephenie Meyer e sua saga Twilight, mas O Poder da Resistência, com todos os seus dramas, conflitos e flashbacks pertencem a mim. Por favor, não copiem, plágio é crime!**

**.  
**

_Oi flores, como vocês estão?_

_Ai gente, nem acredito que estou aqui, postando o epílogo. Mas não vou chorar agora, vou deixar isso lá para baixo!_

_Bem, de acordo com a Paulinha, peguem os lenços antes de começarem a ler! ;) Boa leitura!_

_

* * *

_

**Trilha:**** Le Toi Du Moi – Carla Bruni**

**www(ponto)4shared(ponto)com/audio/Oar-UUNJ/Carla_Bruni_-_Le_toi_du_moi(ponto)html **

**.  
**

**27 de janeiro de 1956***

Foi fácil perceber que aquele não era um passeio como os muitos outros que costumávamos fazer. Não apenas pelo silêncio que preenchia o carro, quebrado apenas pelos murmúrios de Lizzie, minha irmã, conversando com sua boneca; ou pelo olhar preocupado que minha mãe dirigia ao meu pai a cada meio minuto, assim como tia Alice fazia com tio Jasper; e nem mesmo pelas lágrimas que vi tomarem os olhos do homem que era meu maior herói. Assim que paramos, emparelhados, lado a lado, - eu, mamãe, papai, Lizzie em seu colo, tio Jasper, tia Alice, Victoria, tio Emmett, tia Rose e Marie – em frente ao que parecia ser o nosso destino. Não, não foi nada disso que me fez perceber que havia algo de diferente naquele passeio, mas simplesmente havia algo no ar. E, até mesmo eu, com meus oito anos de idade, era capaz de perceber.

Todos pareciam ter aquele mesmo olhar perdido, poucas palavras eram trocadas e, quando algum diálogo acontecia, era em voz baixa, como se fosse errado falar ali. De muitas formas, aquilo me lembrara o dia em que vovô Charlie morrera, no ano passado; todos pareciam tristes, falavam em voz baixa, não havia a alegria que sempre imperava quando estávamos todos reunidos, e tio Emmett ainda não havia soltado nenhuma de suas famosas piadas. Será que alguém havia morrido?

"Mamãe?" – chamei baixinho, mas ainda assim, ouvindo minha voz ecoando pelas paredes de pedra do local.

"Sim, querido." – ela disse, abrindo um pequeno sorriso, como se me encorajasse a falar.

"Quem morreu?"

"O que?" – ela perguntou, largando a mão do papai e se ajoelhando para ficar do meu tamanho. "Por que você acha que alguém morreu, meu anjo?"

"Esse lugar... todo esse silêncio... eu logo imaginei que..."

Apesar do silêncio que imperava, mamãe deixou escapar uma gargalhada, chamando a atenção de todos que estavam ao redor. O vermelho logo tomou suas bochechas quando percebeu todos os olhares sobre ela, e rapidamente o lábio inferior estava entre seus dentes. Eu era capaz de repetir seus gestos de olhos fechados, quando ela estava nervosa. Papai costuma dizer que ela é um livro aberto, fácil de ler e sim, talvez eu seja obrigado a concordar com ele. Lizzie, de apenas 3 anos, é uma cópia em miniatura de nossa mãe. A pele clara, os olhos e os cabelos castanhos, descendo em cachos até o meio das costas, emoldurando o rosto em formato de coração. E, mesmo com a pouca idade, ela também tem a mania de morder os lábios quando nervosa com alguma coisa. Já eu, todos dizem que sou como meu pai, cabelos acobreados e totalmente rebeldes, olhos verdes, queixo anguloso, nariz reto; _o_ _terror das menininhas_, segundo tia Alice.

"Não, meu querido, ninguém morreu, pelo menos não agora. Isso é um museu."

"Como o _Louvre_?"

Ela passou a mão pelo meu cabelo, o deixando ainda mais despenteado, rindo mais uma vez do que eu acabara de dizer.

"Quase. Mas aqui, não é um museu de arte. Estamos no Memorial do Mártir Judeu Desconhecido**."

"Mártir o quê?"

"É um museu que guarda documentos de fatos que realmente aconteceram, para que eles nunca sejam esquecidos. Alguns anos antes de você nascer, o nosso mundo viveu uma guerra muito horrível onde milhões de pessoas foram mortas simplesmente porque eram judias. Todos nós fomos direta ou indiretamente afetados por ela e por isso estamos aqui hoje, trazendo vocês. Achamos que, mesmo vocês ainda sendo pequenos, está na hora de conhecerem um pouco dessa história, para que ela nunca seja esquecida."

"Bella?" – Tia Rose chamou. "Eles estão chamando."

Fomos levados para uma sala multimídia onde havia outros vários grupos como os nossos. Pouco depois um filme começou e eu custei a me dar conta de que aquilo não era um daqueles filmes de guerra que costumava assistir com o tio Emmett, mas sim algo que realmente havia acontecido. Eu nunca poderia imaginar que bombas já haviam caído na minha cidade ou que pessoas pudessem viver confinadas como eles mostravam ali. Logo após o filme, um homem, aparentando ser um pouco mais novo que meu pai, começou a falar e foi então que eu descobri que a guerra durou de 1939 a 1945, com mais de setenta milhões de mortos, sendo uns seis milhões, judeus. Ele falou que tinha 10 anos quando a guerra começou e foi levado de casa junto com sua família para um campo de concentração, onde seus pais eram obrigados a trabalhos forçados e onde ele não podia brincar, não tinha brinquedos, roupas, passava fome...

Com uma rápida olhada ao redor vi Victoria chorando abraçada com tio Jasper. Minha mãe também tinha lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto, enquanto apertava a mão de meu pai, e tia Rose e tio Emmett eram os que pareciam mais tranquilos e compenetrados em cada palavra do homem à nossa frente. Em algum momento Lizzie começou a choramingar, e meu pai aproveitou para sair da sala com ela.

Quando o homem terminou de falar, tia Alice pediu a palavra, contando sua história e do tio Jasper. Meu tio havia vivido todo aquele pesadelo... Victoria vivera anos sem conhecer o pai. Tia Alice, sempre tão alegre e delicada, pegara em armas. Aquilo definitivamente era um mundo novo para mim e um mundo que não fazia o menor sentido. Por que uma pessoa odiaria tanto assim um povo a ponto de criar uma guerra e gerar tanto sofrimento?

Quando tia Alice desceu do pequeno palco improvisado, correndo para os braços de tio Jasper, os dois chorando, o homem que estava falando antes pegou novamente o microfone, nos convidando a seguir em frente na visita ao museu. Segundo ele, nas salas a seguir seria possível ouvir relatos de sobreviventes, encontrar documentos do período, ver modelos das roupas que os judeus usavam no campo... além de uma sala onde as paredes continham os nomes dos judeus mortos nos campos de extermínio***.

"Você está bem?" – mamãe perguntou, pegando minha mão antes de sairmos da sala.

Eu apenas acenei com a cabeça, enquanto com os olhos, tentava localizar papai e Lizzie. Não demorei muito a encontrar os dois em um corredor, um pouco mais afastados. Ele parecia triste, ajoelhado no chão, em frente a uma parede, agarrando Lizzie com força. Minha irmã parecia um pouco incomodada com a situação e assim que nos viu deu um jeito de se soltar e correu em direção à mamãe, deixando papai ali, imóvel, no mesmo lugar.

"Por que você não vai até lá dar um abraço nele? Acho que ele está precisando." – ouvi mamãe murmurar, passando a mão em meus cabelos.

Nos meus oito anos de vida poucas vezes vira papai chorar. E em todas as vezes em que acontecera, quando perguntei porque ele chorava, ele me respondera que era de felicidade. Pelo jeito, as pessoas não choram apenas quando estão tristes ou se machucam... Mas eu sabia que agora era diferente. Meu pai, que sempre fora um exemplo de força e coragem para mim, um verdadeiro super-herói, estava ali, encolhido, pequeno no chão, como se alguma coisa o estivesse machucando pra valer. E eu não gostava nem um pouco de vê-lo daquele jeito.

"Não chora, papai. Tudo vai parecer melhor amanhã." – eu disse, o abraçando pelo pescoço. "Pelo menos é o que a mamãe sempre diz."

Ele limpou as lágrimas com as costas da mão antes de me encarar com o que parecia querer ser um sorriso.

"Sua mãe está certa, Anthony. Ela sempre está."

"Eu sei." – respondi olhando para onde minha mãe e minha irmã estavam sentadas, esperando por nós. Eu podia ver que ela estava prestando atenção no que quer que fosse que Lizzie estivesse fazendo, mas seus olhos estavam a todo momento sobre nós. "Vovô Charlie sempre dizia que eu devia escutar tudo o que a mamãe me dissesse, porque ela sempre iria estar pensando no melhor para mim, mesmo nos momentos em que eu achar que ela está errada."

"Seu avô era um homem sábio. Você teve muita sorte de conhecê-lo. Você sabia que de início ele foi contra o meu relacionamento com a sua mãe?" – papai perguntou, olhando para o longe, como se estivesse falando consigo mesmo.

"O vovô não queria você e a mamãe juntos? Por quê?" – definitivamente aquilo não fazia o menor sentido. Vovô Charlie tratava o papai como se fosse seu filho também...

"Seu avô já havia passado por uma guerra, e ele sabia bem o quão sofrido o momento podia ser. Ele estava certo em querer proteger sua mãe."

"Mas eu tenho certeza que você protegeu a mamãe das bombas e dos soldados maus, não foi papai?"

"Como eu queria dizer que sim, meu filho." – ele voltou a falar depois de vários minutos encarando a parede com aquele monte de nomes. "Mas a verdade é que..."

"A verdade é que seu pai ajudou a salvar muitas vidas, Anthony" – tio Jasper interrompeu, surgindo por trás de nós. "E muitos nomes não estão hoje, nesta parede, graças a ele."

"Você sabe que não é bem assim, Jasper. As vidas que mais importavam eu deixei de salvar." – ele disse passando a mão por sobre dois nomes na parede.

"Mas você usou a sua dor para salvar várias outras, Edward, e é _isso_ que importa. Você não deixou que a sua dor e a sua revolta te paralisassem. Você sabe quantas pessoas conseguem fazer isso? Pouquíssimas! Você sabe quantas pessoas conseguiram fazer a diferença naquele inferno em que a gente viveu? Você fez a diferença, meu amigo. Tanto que na caminhada final, quando já estava caída, quase morrendo, Tanya fez questão de me pedir para te agradecer porque te ajudar a fugir fez com que ela sentisse um pouco menos de nojo dela mesmo. Isso fez a diferença para ela, Edward!"

"Os meus pais estão mortos, Jasper." – papai gritou, fazendo com que eu me afastasse um pouco, tamanho o susto que levei. Mais uma vez, seus olhos estavam repletos de lágrimas. "Eu tenho pesadelos até hoje com aquele maldito dia."

"Mas você está vivo, Edward! Com uma família linda e que te ama. É pra essa vida que você precisa olhar agora. Você não pode se culpar por algo que não foi escolha sua. Você lutou muito para conseguir voltar para a Bella, e vocês merecem viver essa vida agora."

Eu olhava de um para o outro, sem entender direito tudo o que eles diziam, mas a expressão no rosto de meu pai me dizia que no fundo, fosse o que fosse, tio Jasper tinha razão. Ele apenas era teimoso demais para admitir tão facilmente.

"Prontos para ir?" – a voz de tia Alice fez com que os dois interrompessem a conversa e se virassem em sua direção. Ela tinha um enorme sorriso na face e vinha acompanhada de perto por Victoria, Lizzie e minha mãe. "Rose e Emmett já foram, porque precisavam passar em algum lugar antes e ficaram de encontrar a gente lá."

Todos acenaram com a cabeça e começaram a se mover. Eu vi quando mamãe parou à frente do papai, passando a mão delicadamente pelo seu rosto e ficando na ponta dos pés para lhe dar um beijo rápido, antes de entrelaçar suas mãos e os dois começarem a caminhar até o carro.

De muitas maneiras, aquele dia jamais sairia da minha memória.

* * *

**EPOV**

Eu sabia que a ida ao Memorial não seria a melhor das ideias, mas por outro lado sabia que Bella tinha razão quando dizia que eu precisava enfrentar aquilo de frente e, mais do que isso, precisávamos mostrar a verdade aos nossos filhos. Apenas esperávamos que um horror como aquele nunca mais voltasse a acontecer.

Nossos filhos... até hoje não conseguia acreditar que, apesar de todas as adversidades, Bella e eu fomos capazes de nos reencontrarmos, nos casarmos e que ela me dera as duas coisas mais preciosas da minha vida: Anthony e Lizzie.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Eu estava em um estado de nervos andando de um lado para o outro da sala de espera do hospital, passando as mãos sem parar pelos cabelos. Tudo bem que eu já havia passado por aquilo antes, mas não tinha como não ficar nervoso. E se acontecesse alguma coisa com a Bella ou com o bebê? O que eu faria?_

"_Edward, pelo amor de Deus, para de andar que você já está me deixando tonta!" – Alice disse, bufando de seu lugar ao lado de Jasper._

"_Mas está demorando demais, Alice."_

"_Não tem nada demorando, Edward. A Bella entrou naquela sala tem 30 minutos. Você se lembra quantas horas Anthony levou pra nascer? Quatro horas e meia! Você sabe quantas horas Victoria levou para nascer? Seis horas, Edward! Seis horas! Agora pare de ficar andando como se tivesse algo errado."_

_Jasper apenas riu, me encarando com aquela expressão de que era melhor eu fazer o que ela estava mandando. _

_A menção do nome de meu filho mais velho me fez relaxar um pouco. Eu aproveitei para caminhar até uma das cabines telefônicas que havia na sala de espera para ligar para a casa de Charlie e Renée onde havíamos deixado-o, ainda adormecido, antes de partir para o hospital. _

_Charlie atendeu antes do segundo toque, querendo notícias, e eu podia ouvir a voz de Anthony tagarelando sem parar ao fundo perguntando quem era e pedindo ao avô para deixá-lo falar._

"_Oi, campeão" – disse assim que Charlie passou o telefone para ele._

"_Oi ,papai! Você já está vindo me buscar?"_

"_Ainda não, filho. Talvez você precise passar essa noite aí na casa da vovó Renée e do vovô Charlie, mas amanhã sem falta o papai e a mamãe passam pra te pegar."_

"_Meu irmão já chegou?" – ele perguntou um tanto quanto ressabiado._

"_Quem te disse que é um irmão? Pode ser uma irmãzinha." – eu falei, me perguntando quantas vezes já havíamos tido aquela conversa com ele antes._

"_Eu sei que vai ser um irmão, pra poder jogar bola comigo."_

"_Veremos, campeão. Veremos. Agora, fique bonzinho e obedeça o vovô e a vovó, tá? Assim que tiver novidade o papai liga de novo."_

_Já estava quase desligando quando a vozinha de Anthony captou a minha atenção de novo._

"_Papai."_

"_Sim, Anthony. O que foi?"_

"_Diz pra mamãe que eu amo ela."_

_O sorriso que se abriu em meu rosto foi impossível de controlar, assim como as batidas mais fortes do meu coração. _

"_Pode deixar campeão, seu recado será dado."_

"_E papai..."_

"_Sim."_

"_Eu amo você também."_

**Fim do Flashback**

**

* * *

**

Jasper estava certo, eu precisava parar de pensar no passado e viver a minha vida presente. Enquanto milhares foram mortos – meus pais, inclusive – eu tive a chance de sobreviver e de me reerguer, graças, em parte, à linda morena que agora corria pelos gramados da _Champ de Mars****** **_brincando de pique-pega com as crianças. A morena que me deu ânimo para lutar e que nunca desistiu de mim. A morena que permeou meus sonhos desde a tarde em que, desolado, eu chegara a Paris com minha família e o destino a fizera bater à minha porta, trazendo um pouco de conforto ao meu coração. A morena que me resgatava dos pesadelos que insistiam em tomar minha mente quase toda noite.

"Papai, vem brincar com a gente!"

"É papai, vem _brincá, _com a gente!" – Lizzie repetiu.

Eu ergui meus olhos, sendo surpreendido pelos três sorrisos mais incríveis que alguém poderia receber.

É verdade, eu tinha traumas difíceis de superar. O passado não havia sido nem um pouco fácil ou justo para com os meus, mas, de certa forma, tudo o que eu sonhara e planejara para o futuro estava bem ali, à minha frente; e aquilo era tudo do que eu precisava.

* * *

*Todo 27 de janeiro o Mundo relembra o Dia Internacional em Memória das Vítimas do Holocausto

**** **Em 1956 foi inaugurado um espaço em memória às vítimas da Shoah (Holocausto), o Memorial do Mártir Judeu Desconhecido, concebido pelo CDJC (Centro de Documentação Judaica Contemporânea) seis anos antes e construído num terreno doado pela prefeitura de Paris. Foi ali que o CDJC se instalou, gerindo um espaço duplo de pesquisa e memória com a iniciativa prioritária de sensibilizar as crianças e jovens para a história do extermínio dos judeus na Europa. Para quem quiser saber mais sobre o projeto, existe o site: www(ponto)memorialdelashoah(ponto)org/getHomeAction(ponto)do?langage=fr

*** essa sala onde as paredes contêm pedras com os nomes dos judeus exterminados foi criada apenas em 1995/1996, mas eu usei da licença poética para colocá-la ali já naquela época, para o bem da história.

**** O **Campo de Marte** (em francês _Champ de Mars_) é uma das maiores áreas verdes em Paris, França, localizada no sétimo distrito (_arrondissement_), entre a Torre Eiffel a noroeste e a Escola Militar a sudeste.

* * *

**N/A: **Oi meus amores, estão todos vivos? Depois de 14 meses e 155 páginas, O Poder da Resistência finalmente chega ao seu final. Eu só não digo que esse é realmente o ponto final final dessa fic porque pode ser que aconteça uma cena extra. Não vou dizer para quando será, mas é quase certo que ela sairá em breve. Alguém sentiu falta de alguma determinada cena? Eu senti e estou pensando em desenvolvê-la para vocês! :D

É tão estranho pensar que com esse epílogo eu estarei decretando o _complete_ nesta fic. Acho que eu já disse isso antes, mas nunca imaginei que algum dia teria coragem de escrever algo assim e ainda publicar na net. Escrever algo e ter uma aceitação tão boa. Por isso preciso agradecer demais a vocês que favoritaram, que colocaram a história em alerta, que recomendaram, que deixaram reviews, enfim, que perderam algum tempinho com O Poder da Resistência. Eu sei que fiz vocês chorarem em alguns momentos, mas vocês também me emocionaram em muitos outros, com o carinho imenso que demonstraram para comigo e para a minha história. Muito muito muito obrigada mesmo!

Por fim, mas não menos importante, de jeito nenhum, um mega obrigada para a minha beta **Paulinha**. Amore, você pode se sentir mãe dessa estória também, com toda certeza e realizou um trabalho incrível. Tenho certeza absoluta que não teria sido a mesma coisa sem você! S2

Gente, eu não quero parar de falar ushuahsuahushuahsua. Mas agora é sério. O Poder da Resistência termina para que novos ciclos comecem. **Miss You Love** está começando e a temática é bem diferente, mas de certa forma o drama estará presente também. Afinal, será que o amor de Edward e Bella será capaz de resistir a uma série de assassinatos e conflitos de interesses profissionais? O prólogo já foi postado e o primeiro capítulo sai ainda essa semana. E tem outra estória vindo aí também, **A Sort of Homecoming** , trazendo uma Bella bem diferente da que estamos acostumadas. Ela é bem problemática e vai trazer muitos e muitos problemas para a vida do Edward e vai magoar muitas pessoas, inclusive ela própria, até perceber que precisa de ajuda e que pode viver de outra forma. Estou esperando apenas o problema do Fanfiction passar para postá-la, mas a capa já está no meu profile! ;)

Agora vou mesmo!

Beijão para todas e espero que possamos continuar nos vendo nas outras estórias.

Taty

.

.

**NOTA DA BETA: Bem, pessoal. *enxuga as lágrimas* Finzinho da fic, e a beta finalmente resolve se pronunciar. Em primeiro lugar, eu queria agradecer à Taty Maria por ter me chamado para 'trabalhar' com ela nesta função de revisora, que, cá entre nós, é a primeira vez que eu faço isso. (Então, caso haja algum erro ridiculamente óbvio e bobo ao longo da fic, não culpem a Tatiana, okay? Sou eu a descuidada! *pisca*) Segunda coisa, ainda direcionada à Taty: parabéns pelo belíssimo trabalho, amiga! Eu estou orgulhosa de ter estado ao teu lado por todo este um ano e pouquinho, surtando e morrendo a cada capítulo que deixava a todas nós com o coração na mão! OPR deixará saudades... E por último: obrigada a todo mundo que acompanhou a história e sofreu e chorou com a gente. De uma maneira bem doida, apesar de não ter direito nenhum na autoria da fic, eu me sinto como uma segunda mãe de "O Poder da Resistência", e me fez muito feliz ver a boa recepção que a história teve. Estou sem palavras, é sério.**

**Um grande beijo a todos – Paula.**


	18. Cena Extra

**Disclaimer: Edward e Bella assim como os outros personagens, pertencem à Stephenie Meyer e sua saga Twilight, mas O Poder da Resistência, com todos os seus dramas, conflitos e flashbacks pertencem a mim. Por favor, não copiem, plágio é crime!**

_Oi flores,_

_Demorou, mas finalmente a cena extra saiu. Sério, nunca foi tão difícil escrever uma cena de casamento antes. Obrigada a Paulinha por ter betado a cena! A gente volta a se falar lá embaixo._

* * *

**Trilha:**** For once in my life – Michael Bublé**

**www****(ponto)vagalume(ponto)com(ponto)br/michael-buble/for-once-in-my-life(ponto)html**

**.  
**

**BPOV**

"Bella!" – Edward disse de repente, entrando na cozinha onde eu terminava de preparar o _coq au vin_ para nosso almoço. Emmett e Rosalie chegariam a qualquer momento e, segundo eles, com novidades.

"Sim?" – respondi me virando e me surpreendendo com o brilho em seus olhos. Desde que ele voltara, foram poucas as vezes que eu vira seus olhos tão vivos, sem qualquer tipo de tristeza espelhada neles.

"Vem aqui" – ele disse se sentando em uma das cadeiras de nossa mesa e me puxando para o seu colo assim que eu me aproximei o suficiente para sua mão entrelaçar a minha. "Eu estava pensando..." – recomeçou, tirando de meu dedo o anel que me dera anos antes e brincando com ele em sua mão livre. "... se você aceitaria se casar comigo."

O brilho em seus olhos estava ainda mais intenso e eu me vi me perdendo dentro daquela imensidão verde, confusa com o seu pedido.

"Edward, meu amor, eu já aceitei me casar com você." – falei acariciando sua bochecha com uma mão, enquanto a outra apertava seus dedos entrelaçados aos meus.

"Eu sei. Mas faz muito tempo, Bella, e eu... eu queria ter certeza que você ainda quer, mesmo depois de tudo o que aconteceu e tudo o que eu passei." – disse baixando os olhos e passando a mão rapidamente pelos cabelos.

"É claro que eu quero, Edward. É tudo o que eu mais quero!" – disse o abraçando e colando nossos lábios em um beijo calmo e apaixonado.

"Mas sabe..." – ele recomeçou quando nos afastamos para recuperar o fôlego. – "O que você acha de mudarmos o local?"

E pelo sorriso torto em seus lábios eu soube que ele estava aprontando alguma.

"No que está pensando?" – perguntei erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Eu pensei em nos casarmos em um local que realmente significa algo para nós dois. Um lugar que de certa forma acompanhou a nossa história. Então achei que..."

"A Torre Eiffel" murmurei, o interrompendo.

"Sim, acho que não haveria lugar melhor."

"Seria perfeito, meu amor. Mas eu também tenho um pedido."

"Tudo o que você quiser, minha Bella." – ele disse dando um selinho rápido em meus lábios.

"Eu quero que a cerimônia alie as duas religiões. Acho que seus pais, onde quer que estejam, ficariam felizes com isso."

Eu sabia que aquele era um assunto complicado para ele. Ele ainda tinha pesadelos recorrentes em que acordava gritando por Elizabeth e Edward Sênior, mas eu realmente queria isso. Queria que eles pudessem estar presentes naquele momento que seria tão importante para nós.

"Jura?" – ele perguntou, com os olhos fixos nos meus. "Você realmente faria isso?"

"Claro que sim."

"Eu te amo, Bella! Muito." – e mais uma vez seus lábios estavam em mim, enquanto sua mão, lentamente, ia subindo pela minha coxa, por sob meu vestido, deixando uma trilha de calor por onde passava. Minha respiração estava arfante e eu sentia como se fosse explodir a qualquer momento. Sem me conter rebolei em seu colo e ele soltou um gemido em minha pele, me causando um calafrio.

O som da campainha nos fez nos afastarmos assustados como dois adolescentes pegos aos amassos pelos pais, e eu demorei um pouco a conseguir me firmar em minhas pernas e perceber o que estava acontecendo antes de caminhar até a porta, a abrindo.

O riso baixo de Emmett me despertou.

"Olha só Rose, pelo jeito descabelado da Bella, chegamos em uma má hora."

"Emmett!" – Rose gritou, lhe dando um tapa no braço antes de me dar um beijo na bochecha, passando por mim rumo a sala, onde Edward se encontrava impecável como se nada estivesse acontecendo há menos de um minuto atrás.

"Ué, o que foi que eu disse de errado?" – Emmett perguntou ao passar do meu lado. "Por um acaso eu disse alguma mentira?" – perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.

"Emmett, pare de deixar a futura senhora Masen sem graça e entra logo." – Edward disse se aproximando e me abraçando por trás, passando um de seus braços pela minha cintura e estendendo sua outra mão para o amigo apertar.

"Futura senhora Masen? Isso quer dizer que..."

"Sim, eu a pedi em casamento novamente esta manhã e por algum desses mistérios da vida ela voltou a aceitar." – Edward respondeu, me apertando ainda mais em seus braços.

"Bella, Edward, isso é ótimo. Parabéns!" – Rose disse saindo do sofá e vindo em nossa direção, nos abraçando.

"Bella, minha querida amiga, você sabe como se chama quando uma pessoa comete o mesmo erro duas vezes?"

"Emmett McCarty!" – Rose gritou, o olhando com uma expressão que fez Edward me puxar um pouco mais para longe do casal.

"Calma, Rose, eu estou apenas brincando." – ele disse rapidamente, erguendo as mãos em sinal de rendição. "Já passava da hora de vocês dois retomarem a vida de vocês de onde ela parou." – ele disse, nos puxando para um abraço. "Eu realmente fico feliz por vocês. E, já que o momento é de contar as novidades, nós também temos uma." – Ele disse puxando Rose para os seus braços.

"Nós estamos grávidos." – Rose anunciou com um sorriso radiante no rosto.

Como acontecera momentos antes, agora fora nossa vez de abraçá-los os parabenizando pelo neném que iria chegar. Edward ligou para Jasper e em pouco menos de uma hora ele, Alice e Victoria também se juntaram a nós.

O almoço aconteceu em um clima de comemoração, como não poderia deixar de ser. E era bom ver que, apesar de todo o sofrimento e de todo o trauma que ainda tínhamos incrustado em nossas almas, estávamos conseguindo seguir em frente com nossas vidas. Não seria perfeito, não seria fácil, mas juntos nós daríamos um jeito.

* * *

Os próximos seis meses passaram em um piscar de olhos entre autorizações na prefeitura para que o casamento pudesse acontecer em um lugar público, busca de algum meio de realizar uma cerimônia que agregasse rituais católicos e judaicos, e os preparativos em si. Diferente da grande festa que iria acontecer cinco anos antes organizada por Elizabeth e Renée, eu e Edward optamos por algo bem íntimo, apenas para os meus pais e nossos amigos mais próximos, seguido por um pequeno _brunch_ na casa de Alice e Jasper.

Faltava exatamente uma semana para o casamento e eu estava no centro de Paris, almoçando com Alice. Jasper já tinha voltado praticamente à sua rotina anterior no hospital e Carlisle havia arrumado uma vaga para Edward no mesmo hospital. Ele ia até lá três vezes por semana e ele e Jasper vinham falando sobre abrirem um consultório juntos, o que nos deixava extremamente felizes.

Quando estávamos nos preparando para sairmos de lá, fui acometida por uma tonteira e precisei me apoiar na mesa para não cair no chão.

"Bella, você precisa olhar isso. Enjoos, tonteiras... eu acho que você pode..."

"Não é nada, Alice. É só o estresse com o casamento." – eu disse desconversando.

"Bella... eu já fiquei grávida antes, se você não se lembra. E eu também atribuía meus enjoos e tonturas ao estresse." – ela disse me encarando com um ar preocupado.

"Eu não posso estar grávida, Alice!" – murmurei, não querendo chamar ainda mais a atenção das pessoas ao nosso redor.

"Ah, Bella, sem essa. Vocês casam semana que vem, as pessoas nem vão perceber que aconteceu e vocês sempre podem alegar que a criança nasceu antes da hora..."

"Não é isso, Alice. Eu tenho medo. Agora que o Edward está voltando à sua vida normal, os pesadelos têm diminuído... eu às vezes me pergunto se ele está realmente pronto para casar ou se não está fazendo isso apenas porque acha que é o certo por minha causa, por já morarmos juntos, como se sentisse em dívida comigo. Imagina um filho..."

"Não seja absurda, Bella. O Edward te ama." – ela disse, me abraçando. "O Jasper sempre diz que o que fez ele resistir aos anos no campo de concentração foi a expectativa de voltar para você. Não duvide do amor de vocês. E quanto ao filho, eu também achava que não estava preparada e olhe só pra nós hoje! Victoria e Jasper são a minha vida."

"Obrigada, Ali."

"Sempre que precisar, minha querida. Agora, vamos ao hospital acabar com essa angústia de uma vez por todas."

* * *

"Bella, minha filha, está tudo bem? Nós vamos chegar atrasados." - Charlie falou, depois de uma leve batida na porta. Esse era o bom do meu pai. Se fosse Renée, já estaria parada na minha frente, me perguntando o que tenho, o porquê de estar tão nervosa... mas meu pai não. Ele sabia reconhecer quando eu precisava de espaço para mim.

"Só mais cinco minutos, pai!"

Não, não estava nada bem. Com cinco anos de atraso, finalmente o grande dia chegara. E por mais que eu soubesse que nada mudaria, eu estava nervosa. Mais do que nervosa, eu estava prestes a ter um ataque de nervos. Eu quase não dormira na noite passada, tomada por pesadelos onde Edward era, mais uma vez, tirado de mim. Minha cabeça latejava e as lágrimas insistiam em querer escapar de meus olhos uma vez mais; e eu estava certa que Alice me mataria pessoalmente se eu borrasse a maquiagem que ela tão bem fizera. Instintivamente levei as mãos até meu ventre, ainda liso, tentando me acalmar. Este era outro motivo para o meu nervosismo. A notícia de que estava grávida aparentemente de dois meses, há apenas uma semana do casamento, me deixara extremamente radiante, mas ao mesmo tempo muito temerosa. E apesar de eu saber que Alice estava certa em tudo o que me dissera na tarde em que realizei o exame, ainda não tivera coragem de contar para Edward; como eu poderia soltar uma bomba dessas assim, sobre sua cabeça?

"Bella, o que está errado?" – meu pai perguntou, dessa vez parando à minha frente.

"Eu tô com medo, pai."

"Medo? Você? Bella, nada mudou, minha filha. Ainda são você e o Edward. Vocês superaram tanto por esse momento, vocês lutaram tanto por esse amor!"

"Eu sei, mas é que... sei lá, eu tenho medo que tirem ele de mim de novo."

"A guerra acabou, Bells. Nada será capaz de separar vocês agora! Vocês se amam. Nem a guerra e todo o seu absurdo foi capaz de ir contra isso."

"Eu sei, mas..."

"Sem mas, Bella. Você ainda ama o Edward?"

"Claro que sim, pai. Mais do que a minha própria vida."

"E eu tenho certeza que ele também te ama. Então pronto, não há o que temer."

"Obrigada, pai."

"Não há de quê, minha querida. Estou apenas dizendo a verdade. Agora vamos antes que o noivo ache que foi abandonado.''

O percurso até a Torre foi feito sem muitos contratempos e logo o carro estava estacionando, me permitindo ver nossos amigos e familiares. Alice e Jasper riam de alguma coisa que Victoria lhes dizia. Um pouco mais à frente, Emmett abraçava Rose por trás, suas mãos espalmadas sobre o ventre proeminente da loira. Rose estava grávida de 9 meses agora, e Marie ou Robert poderia nascer a qualquer momento. Fechei meus olhos, visualizando eu e Edward na mesma situação em alguns meses. Ele babaria tanto na minha barriga quanto Emmett fazia com a de Rose?

Ao abrir meus olhos novamente eu o vi parado mirando o carro, provavelmente esperando o meu surgimento. Ele estava mais lindo do que nunca em um smoking preto, com uma camisa branca e uma gravata, também preta. Seu olhar, fixo no carro, tinha uma certa apreensão e foi impossível não sorrir ao constatar que ele parecia tão nervoso quanto eu. Será que ele achava o que, que eu fugiria? Só se eu fosse insana, mas acho que nem assim eu seria capaz de fugir dele.

A mão de meu pai apertou a minha, antes de sua voz chegar ao meu ouvido. "Pronta?"

Respirei fundo, tentando garantir a mim mesma que tudo ficaria bem antes de acenar com a cabeça. Charlie saiu do carro e logo a porta ao meu lado estava sendo aberta, sua mão estendida para mim. Ao som da marcha nupcial Charlie me levou até o _chuppah*_ onde Edward me esperava com um sorriso radiante, junto ao _hazzan_ e ao diácono.**

Minha emoção e nervosismo eram tamanhos, que pouco vi da cerimônia. Em algum momento o _hazzan_ passou uma taça de vinho para Edward, que bebeu e depois a passou para mim e a quebrou com o pé em seguida. Victoria foi chamada para trazer as alianças até nós, e elas foram abençoadas pelo diácono antes que nós as colocássemos um no dedo do outro, jurando nos amarmos até o fim dos nossos dias. E, antes que eu me desse conta, já estávamos passando por entre nossos amigos e familiares e sendo puxados por diversos braços para os cumprimentos.

Os braços de minha mãe foram os primeiros a me rodearem em um abraço apertado, seus olhos repletos de lágrimas enquanto repetia o quanto estava orgulhosa de mim e desejava que eu pudesse ser tão feliz com o Edward quanto ela era com meu pai. Logo em seguida ela me soltou, puxando Edward para os seus braços e eu pude ouvir quando ela murmurou para ele que tinha certeza que Elizabeth e Edward Sênior estariam muito felizes e orgulhosos dele. Em seguida vieram meu pai, Esme e Carlisle, Angela e Ben, Eric, Rose e Emmett, Alice e Jasper, até que havíamos sido cumprimentados por todos e eu estava novamente nos braços de Edward.

Ele me levou até o _chuppah_ sob os olhares de todos, e então começou a cantarolar uma melodia que eu não demorei a reconhecer ser _As Time Goes By _enquanto me abraçava pela cintura, nos bailando pelo local. Apoiei minha cabeça em seus ombros, os olhos fechados, apenas curtindo o momento até a melodia chegar ao fim e, ao abrir novamente meus olhos, vi que estávamos apenas nós dois ali, todos já haviam partido.

"Enfim sós." – ele murmurou, mordendo o lóbulo de minha orelha.

"Hum, Edward..." – eu disse me afastando um pouco, segurando suas mãos. "Eu preciso te contar uma coisa antes de irmos para a casa da Alice. Eu sei que eu devia ter contado antes, mas eu fiquei assustada, com medo, não sabia como você iria reagir e..."

"Bella, meu amor, respire." – ele disse, me puxando para mais perto e acariciando minha bochecha. "Mais calma?"

Eu acenei curtamente com a cabeça, mordendo meu lábio inferior.

"E então, o que queria me contar?"

"Eu... eu estou grávida."

Edward pareceu congelar momentaneamente na minha frente, seus olhos arregalados, sua respiração acelerada e nenhuma palavra parecia sair de sua boca. Eu já estava em pânico, é claro que ele estava me odiando agora. Eu tinha que ter contado antes do casamento, para que ele pudesse ter tido a chance de desistir de tudo. Como podíamos ter sido tão irresponsáveis? Depois de tudo o que ele passara, é claro que não estávamos preparados para um filho, era tudo tão recente ainda. Ele iria me odiar para sempre, dessa vez não haveria como ele me perdoar. As lágrimas já se acumulavam em meus olhos e eu sabia que não seria capaz de contê-las por muito mais tempo.

"Edward, eu... eu realmente sinto muito e vou entender se você não..."

Mas não tive chance de continuar, pois no momento seguinte seus lábios estavam sobre os meus, me calando com um beijo afoito. Sua língua logo pediu passagem e eu prontamente atendi, gemendo em seus lábios ao sentir o contato de sua língua morna com a minha. Edward sorriu, mordiscando de leve meu lábio inferior antes de se afastar para recuperarmos o fôlego. Mas antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ele estava de joelhos à minha frente, depositando diversos beijos pela minha barriga, por cima do vestido.

Eu olhei para baixo, meus olhos encontrando os seus, e por alguns segundos todo o ar pareceu escapar dos meus pulmões. Ali, ajoelhado aos meus pés, por alguns instantes eu podia ver aquele garoto tímido de cabelos bagunçados que um dia abrira a porta de sua casa para mim e minha mãe. O sorriso e o brilho do olhar eram exatamente os mesmos, e assim como vieram, todos os meus medos foram embora. Eu sabia que as coisas dariam certo para nós. Não se recuperam cinco anos e um dia, não se superam traumas da noite para o dia, mas juntos nós poderíamos lidar com cada uma das dificuldades que a vida nos impusesse. A nossa vida estava apenas começando.

"Obrigado, Bella!" – Edward sussurrou de repente, se colocando novamente de pé, seus olhos fixos nos meus.

"Pelo que?" – perguntei confusa sobre o que ele estaria falando.

"Por ter me esperado. Por ter acreditado que eu seria capaz de voltar pra você. Por não ter desistido nem mesmo quando eu quase desisti."

"Eu nunca desistiria de você, meu amor." – disse, prendendo seu rosto entre minhas mãos. "Nem nunca desistirei de nós."

Ele acenou curtamente com a cabeça, me beijando uma vez mais.

"Acho que deveríamos ir. Devem estar todos nos esperando." – eu disse ao nos afastarmos.

"Sim."

E com isso ele foi me puxando lentamente em direção ao carro.

"Eu te amo, minha Bella." – disse, me dando um último selinho antes de fechar a porta para mim.

O percurso até a casa de Alice não levou 10 minutos, e assim que chegamos foi possível ver todos no jardim, conversando animadamente.

"Nós seremos muito felizes, Bella. Eu juro que irei fazer vocês dois muito felizes."

E eu não tinha nenhuma dúvida quanto a isso.

* * *

*chuppah: cobertura decorada com flores, feita de seda e veludo, assentada em arame

** um casamento convencional judaico ou católico seria realizado ou por um rabino ou por um padre. Acontece que poucos são os rabinos que, hoje em dia aceitam realizar um casamento juntando dois rituais diferentes, imaginem então em 1946. Hoje em dia, quando o rabino não aceita, os noivos optam por fazer uma cerimônia com o hazzan (auxiliar do rabino que o ajuda nos cantos) e o diácono (seminarista pouco antes de virar padre), assim, oficialmente para as duas religiões, o casamento pode até não valer, mas os noivos casam no civil e têm a celebração como gostariam, contemplando os dois rituais. Não consegui descobrir se isso já era possível em 1946, mas tomei a liberdade poética para usá-lo aqui.

* * *

_Oi de novo!_

_Bem, assim eu encerro oficialmente __**O Poder da Resistência**__. Sim, este é o único extra por aqui. Mais uma vez quero agradecer a cada um que passou por aqui, que comentou, favoritou, colocou a fic em alerta. Isso realmente fez toda a diferença e esse carinho de vocês é que torna isso tão especial. _

_O vestido da Bella, a Victória e o chuppah podem ser vistos no meu blog de fics www(ponto)ficsdataty(ponto)blogspot(ponto)com_

_Para quem gosta das coisas que eu escrevo, estou com uma fic nova no ar que é __**Miss You Love**__. Tem uma pitada de drama também, mas está mais para mistério policial, além de alguns conflitos de interesse profissional envolvendo o nosso querido casal. Quem quiser dar uma passada por lá, vai ser muito bem vindo. _

_Até a próxima._

_bjussss_


End file.
